


Date la vuelta

by Magikazam



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety & the likes, Awkward Romance, Babysitter Ruvik, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, HERE WE ARE AGAIN, Jimenez is an asshole, M/M, PTSD, People getting better, Saint Joseph, Slow Burn, Traumas in general, Trust Issues, Younger Ruvik, as usual, i wanted to clean my tags but, or like REALISTIC burn I guess
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikazam/pseuds/Magikazam
Summary: Regard vissé sur le visage parfaitement sérieux de Sebastian, Ruvik se sentit plisser les yeux et le nez avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher. C'était fou comme il avait du mal à rester parfaitement impassible, ces derniers temps.D'un autre côté, tempéra-t-il, il passait son temps à surveiller Lily. Or Lily avait beau être une petite fille parfaitement standard à tout les niveaux, elle aimait aussi beaucoup dessiner - ce qui impliquait d'imiter l'expression des personnages qu'elle crayonnait, dans son cas (même les papillons ; ce qui avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant, il voulait bien l'admettre).A force de la fixer faire la grimace, il s'en était imprégné. Simples mathématiques. Il n'était absolument pas influencé par ses - est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui, là ?« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?-Toi. »L'air tout sauf impressionné, Ruvik lui lança un regard censé transmettre tout ce qu'il pensait de la situation. A savoir : tu es ridicule, tu as le QI d'un écureuil et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais encore ici.Ou juste une toute petite.Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.





	1. Help needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellOfCourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/gifts), [Laphinnominat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphinnominat/gifts).



Bras croisés, soupir aux lèvres, Sebastian leva les yeux vers le mur au-dessus de la télévision. Huit heures moins cinq.  
Encore et toujours huit heures moins cinq.  
Un grondement sourd lui sortit de la gorge et se coinça entre ses dents. _Putain d'horloge cassée._ Ça faisait au moins deux heures que ces foutues aiguilles n'avaient pas bougé. Il était bien placé pour le savoir ; il ne les avait quasiment pas quittées des yeux.  
Quasiment.  
Professionnel et consciencieux, soucieux de prouver au monde qu'il avait raison, il resta les fixer un moment, l'air méfiant, juste histoire de vérifier que la trotteuse trottait convenablement. Si le temps s'était effectivement déréglé, peut-être qu'il pourrait porter plainte contre l'univers et obtenir gain de cause ; on ne sait jamais. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un vœu gratuit.  
Malheureusement pour ses remboursements célestes, l'aiguille finit son tour dans le temps et sans le moindre heurt. A croire que tout le mobilier s'était ligué contre lui.

Lily, assise sur le canapé, leva le nez de son cahier de coloriage pour lui faire la moue.

« Papaaaa. Maman a dit qu'il était gentil.

-Je sais, je sais. Maman a dit que tout irait bien, grommela-t-il, main glissée derrière sa nuque à défaut de savoir quoi en faire d'autre – et bon dieu, il avait besoin d'en faire quelque chose. Mais je le connais pas, ce type, d'accord ? Je le connais pas alors si jamais il... Tu sais ? Si jamais il – je sais pas. »

Le canapé ploya sous son poids ; Lily en profita pour se laisser glisser plus près de lui.

« Ça ira, je te dis ! Moi j'ai pas peur du tout. »

Il n'osa pas lui dire que _justement, ma chérie, tu es trop gentille pour ton propre bien et n'importe qui pourrait te faire du mal et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça arrivait._  
Ces peurs-là lui appartenaient ; il ne voulait pas les lui transmettre. Il l'aimait comme elle était, même si ça l'en rendait malade d'appréhension – naïve et innocente, pleine de gentillesse et de foi en le monde. Malgré la peur et la fatigue, il priait pour qu'elle reste bleue et rose pastel encore quelques longues années. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir grandir. Trouver quelqu'un.  
Partir.  
A mille lieues des problèmes de son père, Lily s'appliqua à ajouter plus de doré aux ailes de son papillon.  
On lui avait déjà dit de baisser l'hyper-protection d'un cran. Avoir envie de passer le premier garçon qui briserait le cœur de sa petite fille par la fenêtre était une chose, soit-disant – pas forcément une bonne chose, mais rien d'inconcevable. Vouloir ensuite le traîner dans un sac poubelle et l'abandonner sur la première quatre voie, par contre, c'était « excessif ». Allez savoir pourquoi.  
C'était à peine suffisant, de son point de vue, mais jusque-là personne ne l'avait approuvé dans ses projets. Ç'aurait été mérité, pourtant. Toucher à sa fille relevait de la peine capitale et il ne comptait pas revenir sur la question. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.  
L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas toujours être là pour la protéger le rendait malade.  
Avant le divorce, Myra avait toujours su apaiser ses craintes. Elle lui caressait le bras et les omoplates, entrelaçait leurs doigts comme elle défaisait les nœuds de son estomac et tout-à-coup, les épreuves à venir lui semblaient moins insurmontables. Moins impossibles.

Les choses avaient bien changé, depuis.

Doigts nerveusement noués sur ses genoux, Sebastian s'empêcha de se remettre à fixer l'horloge. Le babysitter était censé arriver à huit heures tapantes et si le monde acceptait de se remettre à tourner correctement, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin arrêter de se faire des scénarios catastrophes sans queue ni tête à son propos. Peut-être.  
Franchement, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à confier sa fille à qui que ce soit. Devoir travailler certains samedis où Lily était à la maison ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; il fallait bien gagner sa vie. Myra ne pouvait pas la prendre pour les mêmes raisons que lui, et il en allait généralement de même pour les deux seuls collègues à qui il aurait accepté de la confier. Engager une babysitter était encore la solution la plus simple au problème, en attendant qu'elle soit assez grande pour pouvoir être laissée seule toute la journée.  
Sauf que – il l'avait découvert à ses dépens –, les jeunes accros du babysitting n'aimaient pas passer leurs samedis enfermés avec un gamin, adorable ou non. Parait-il qu'ils avaient mieux à faire.  
La dernière en date lui était tombé dessus comme un petit miracle mature et pétri de gentillesse ; il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir la garder encore cinq ou six ans, mais ses études l'avaient rattrapée et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre de petits boulots pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la payer des mille et des cents pour l'inciter à rester, donc il s'était contenté de lui souhaiter bonne chance.  
Sauf que maintenant, il était coincé. Lily avait besoin d'être surveillée, lui avait besoin d'aller au travail et personne ne pouvait le dépanner à long terme. Alors quand Myra lui avait proposé le frère d'une connaissance, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
Inutile de dire que la perspective ne l'avait pas enchanté. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de le rencontrer et de vérifier qu'il avait l'air fiable, mais malgré tout. Que ce soit un parfait inconnu – au masculin, tant qu'à faire – ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce type aurait voulu kidnapper ou traumatiser une gamine de huit ans. Tout le monde aurait su que c'était lui, Myra le connaissait au moins de nom et il n'y aurait rien gagné d'un point de vue financier ; Sebastian ne roulait pas sur l'or et lui, à priori, si. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, pourvu que Lily soit sage et le laisse un minimum libre de travailler ce qu'il avait à travailler d'ici la fin de la journée, il ne demanderait pas de compensation financière à sa présence.  
En d'autres termes, ce type était blindé et n'avait aucune raison de vouloir demander de rançon à qui que ce soit.

Mais peu importe ce qu'il essayait de se dire, rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas rassuré. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, hein ? On ne sait jamais. Il avait le droit de stresser et de ne pas être tranquille ; Lily était tout pour lui. Ce type aurait pu être un Jeffrey Dahmer en herbe qu'il n'en aurait rien su et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout – et ce même si c'était soit-disant « un jeune homme très bien et très capable, arrête de t'en faire pour si peu roulement-d'yeux-bienveillant-mais-agacé » – merci Myra.  
C'était peut-être le frère d'une jeune femme très bien sous toutes les coutures, mais ça ne faisait pas de _lui_ un homme bien. Encore moins un babysitter compétent.  
Malheureusement, là-dessus, Lily serait seule juge. Il ne serait pas là pour les surveiller.  
A deux doigts de considérer l'option de dernier recours « rester à la maison pour vérifier que tout se passe bien », Sebastian frotta ses mains contre son visage.  
_Okay, du calme. Tout va très bien se passer._

« Il est en retard » grommela-t-il en désespoir de cause, menton appuyé au creux de sa paume.

Lily ne leva les yeux qu'un bref instant avant de lui faire la moue.

« Pas encore ! Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver pile à l'heure. »

Le sourire ravi sur les lèvres de sa fille tira un froncement de sourcils involontaire à Sebastian. Pile à l'heure, hein.  
La seule personne au monde capable d'arriver systématiquement à l'instant précis où l'aiguille des secondes changeait celles des minutes, c'était Joseph. Or il aimait à penser que son coéquipier était unique en la matière – pas parce que Joseph était une perle, mais parce que c'était frustrant comme pas possible. La perfection aurait dû avoir de saines limites, au travail comme ailleurs.  
Il avait déjà essayé de le retarder, histoire de le stresser. Ça ne marchait jamais.  
Ses yeux jetèrent un dernier regard implorant à l'horloge.  
Huit heures pile.

Le ding mélodieux de la sonnette résonna à ses oreilles comme la pire des insultes.

« J'y vais. Reste là. »

A la grimace indulgente de Lily, il répondit par un signe de la main censé la clouer au canapé ; genoux pliés, elle y ramena les pieds et s'y laissa couler de tout son long. Une fois sûr que la fillette n'allait pas se faufiler derrière lui pour avoir droit à l'avant-première de son nouveau surveillant en chef, il passa la porte du salon et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Un doigt sur l'interphone, il inspira un grand coup.

« Oui ?

-Monsieur Castellanos ? Je suis là pour le babysitting. »

Et c'est qu'il avait l'air ravi, en plus.  
Ça promettait.

« Okay, j'ouvre. On est au premier étage à gauche.

-Merci. »

Le bip désagréable du verrou fut suivi de près par le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre puis referme. Séparée à regret de l'interphone, sa main vint frotter pensivement la ligne de sa mâchoire.  
Allez. L'heure de la révélation, comme on dit.  
Aussitôt que des phalanges polies vinrent frapper contre le bois, il appuya sur la clenche d'un geste ferme.

Un pas derrière le paillasson, deux fins yeux bleus lui renvoyèrent un regard désintéressé.

« Bonjour. »

Sebastian, pris de court, le dévisagea plus longuement que prévu.  
Pas qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose en particulier – il ne l'avait jamais vu, et la sœur dont lui avait parlé Myra non plus – mais s'il avait dû se représenter « un jeune homme très bien sous tout rapport », il ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme... ça. Pas exactement, du moins.  
Pas du tout.  
Que ce soient les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, les yeux très pâles ou l'apathie dérangeante sur son visage, pourquoi pas ; il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-dedans, et on ne choisit pas d'avoir l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il connaissait le problème, à sa façon.

Mais franchement, qui de saint d'esprit serait venu s'occuper d'une gamine de huit ans en chemise et en veste hors-de-prix ?

Le regard suspicieux qu'il jeta à la veste en question ne dut pas passer inaperçu, puisque le jeune homme en tira prudemment les bords.

« Uh. Bonjour, oui, lança-t-il, tendant une main franche dans sa direction pour faire passer le malaise. Ruben, c'est ça ? »

Il essaya de ne pas s'offusquer de le voir fixer sa main trois bonnes secondes avant de la serrer, et se trouva étonnamment magnanime de presque y arriver.  
Le plissement de nez désapprobateur du garçon n'aida pas à lui donner l'air plus aimable, mais soit.

« Ruvik.

-Ah ? Désolé, on m'a dit – bref, rentre, vas-y » lança-t-il, s'éloignant de la porte pour lui faire signe de rentrer.

Ruvik, donc, pas Ruben – ne se fit pas prier. Des pas rapides et silencieux l'amenèrent au salon avant même que Sebastian n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte ; à peine la porte fermée et ses talons tournés dans la bonne direction, le jeune homme avait disparu.  
Le rire ravi de Lily lui indiqua le chemin à suivre plus sûrement qu'une alarme incendie. _Droit devant, capitaine._  
Lorsqu'il les rejoint, le jeune homme avait déjà déposé son sac en cuir sur le canapé. Près de sa fille et du rire qui criait « joli garçon », donc.  
Le visage grave, il se retint de fusiller qui que ce soit des yeux.  
Lily n'avait, pour sa défense, pas bougé d'un iota derrière son cahier et sa trousse de crayons. Son regard se contentait de suivre l'invité avec l'intensité d'un chaton face à un potentiel nouveau compagnon de jeu, tentant d'en évaluer la dangerosité et l'intérêt sans avoir à risquer la morsure.  
Ruvik, l'air ennuyé plus que perdu, redirigea son attention sur lui à la minute où il entra dans la pièce. Il fallut qu'il croise les bras pour que Sebastian se souvienne qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire – et, malheureusement, peu de temps pour couvrir tout les sujets importants.

« J'aimerais faire le point avec toi avant de partir, okay ? Qu'on soit au clair. Et que je vois si je peux te confier ma fille. »

Un bref spasme fit trembler les lèvres du garçon.  
Ça ne dura qu'un instant, mais il aurait pu jurer l'avoir énervé.

« Bien sûr. »

Et si ça ce n'était pas l'équivalent verbal d'un roulement d'yeux exaspéré, il voulait bien se faire nonne.  
Mentalement prêt à le jeter à la porte, ou à l'excuser poliment si la situation ne permettait pas de l'escorter manu militari, Sebastian s'empara sans délicatesse du papier jusque-là accroché sur le réfrigérateur par un magnet en forme d'abeille.  
Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'une abeille pouvait avoir à faire avec des aliments congelés, mais Lily lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure place pour elle – et puis de toute façon, les animaux mignons pouvaient bien aller où ils voulaient.  
Sa conviction et la certitude toute simple dans sa voix lui avait coupé toute envie de répartie.  
En attendant, il avait un peu l'impression de vivre dans l'Arche de Noé.

Quelques enjambées le menèrent jusqu'à la table de la salle. Il invita Ruvik à prendre place en face de lui ; ce qu'il fit.

« J'ai noté les heures auxquelles elle mange, les miennes, ce qu'elle a le droit de faire et ce qu'elle te dira qu'elle a le droit de faire mais qui est absolument interdit. Fais attention à ça.

-Hmm.

-Les portes doivent rester fermées. Si quelqu'un sonne, ne répond pas. Je suis pas censé être là, de toute façon. Évite de sortir de l'appartement. Si tu dois fumer, fais le à la fenêtre. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, les yeux de Ruvik se déplacèrent de gauche à droite le long des lignes manuscrites, analytiques et froids. Il ne prit le temps de faire aucun commentaire et, une fois que Sebastian le jugea suffisamment au fait de ce qui était autorisé ou non dans cette maison, des horaires et des endroits dans lesquels ni lui ni Lily n'avaient le droit d'aller (sa chambre, notamment), il n'en fit pas plus. Il se contenta de regarder la feuille, visage détendu malgré la réflexion, pas plus présent que s'il avait été un hologramme mal fichu.  
Ses yeux étaient bien plus expressifs que le reste de son visage. Et c'était encore dire.  
Pour autant, il avait, comment dire – il avait quelque chose ; aucune idée de quoi, encore moins de si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, mais c'était là. Il en imposait, d'une certaine façon.  
Ses airs d'aristocrate prétentieux, sûrement.

« C'est bon pour moi, l'interrompit Ruvik, pliant la liste avec une minutie remarquable. Si tu as des questions à me poser, j'écoute. »

Le tutoiement fit tiquer Sebastian.

« Her. Un minimum de politesse, tu veux ? On a pas gardé les vaches ensemble.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé si ça me dérangeait avant de me tutoyer, si ? Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire non plus. »

Ouch. Okay. C'était pour ça, la grimace. Monsieur n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.  
Ça promettait, cette histoire.  
Ils n'allaient absolument pas s'entendre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. J'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Que le type soit insupportable n'avait pas grande importance ; ils ne se verraient qu'un minimum, alors s'entendre avec lui était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Tant qu'il s'occupait bien de Lily, c'était le principal.  
Ruvik haussa les épaules, nonchalant et distingué au possible, et Sebastian se demanda si lui écraser le cendrier sur la tête risquait de ruiner leur transaction.

« Je voudrais juste savoir deux-trois trucs, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que tu connais mon ex-femme ? Myra Hanson.

-Très vaguement. Ma sœur la connaît mieux que moi.

-C'est elle qui t'a conseillé, en tout cas. Je lui fais confiance pour ne pas laisser Lily avec un psychopathe, donc je te fais confiance. Un minimum. »

Un tout petit minimum. Pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix, vu l'heure.  
Ruvik plissa le nez à nouveau, l'air peut-être plus sur ses gardes que lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de lui parler comme à un ado, et ramena ses mains l'une sur l'autre. Joseph aurait sûrement su tirer quelque chose de tout ces gestes sans nulle doute très expressifs, mais lui n'y vit que de l'impatience. Du mépris, à la rigueur. Ou de la vexation. Il avait l'air d'aimer se vexer.  
Il s'attendait presque à un commentaire sarcastique ou à un roulement d'yeux quelconque, histoire de lui donner raison, mais rien. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et d'attendre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait du babysitting ?

-Non. Mais je sais comment m'occuper d'un enfant, rétorqua l'intéressé, balayant d'éventuelles inquiétudes d'un geste las de la main. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Sebastian lui adressa un sourire incrédule.  
Il avait l'impression de se revoir pendant la grossesse de Myra. Pas bien compliqué ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Les enfants étaient un cadeau du ciel. Et il le pensait, vraiment – il ne se serait pas imaginé un seul instant vivre sans Lily.  
Mais pour tout ce qu'ils apportaient, ils restaient d'imprévisibles démons sortis tout droit du dernier cercle des Enfers.

« T'as pas l'habitude des enfants, hein ?

-J'ai ton numéro. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle et tu pourras chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras arrêter de me traiter avec condescendance sous prétexte que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants et qu'une dizaine d'années nous séparent. »

Se faire taxer de condescendance par un type comme Ruvik faillit le faire éclater de rire. Ce n'était même plus l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, là ; il avait carrément tiré sur l'ambulance et licencié tout le personnel en passant.  
D'un autre côté, Ruvik avait raison. Il devait aller au travail, Myra lui avait presque ordonné de lui faire confiance, et à en juger par les yeux attentifs de Lily dans son dos, elle ne demandait pas mieux que d'être laissée seule avec le babysitter.  
C'était peut-être pour lui qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter, tout compte fait. La fillette avait beau être adorable, sa curiosité et son énergie avaient de quoi fatiguer.

« Une quinzaine, ouais, rectifia-t-il, plus ou moins sûr de son estimation. Mais d'accord, okay. On fait comme ça. Et s'il lui arrive le moindre problème, je –

-Tu me tortures pour le restant de mes jours et me fais regretter d'être né. J'ai saisi. »

Le doigt accusateur de Sebastian resta tendu entre eux encore un bref instant avant qu'il ne ferme le poing. Presque déçu de ne rien trouver à ajouter, il se redressa comme à regret, le corps lourd et l'expression dure. Tout était dit ; voilà. Ils avaient fait le point. Plus ou moins.  
Il devait y aller, maintenant. Il allait y aller. Il s'en allait.

...Il n'avait aucune envie de les laisser seuls.

 _Tout va bien se passer. Tu t'inquiètes trop._  
Ses pensées allèrent brièvement vers le bar et ses bouteilles, mais il chassa bien vite l'idée de sa tête. Joseph l'aurait tué.

« J'espère bien. Je rigole pas avec la torture.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Ruvik se leva peu de temps après lui. Il le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, liste toujours en main, soigneusement pliée en quatre, et s'arrêta près de lui sans faire de bruit. Le temps que Sebastian enfile son manteau et attrape clefs puis sacoche, il resta le regarder, les bras dans le dos, tel le plus parfait des majordomes ; s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet à l'idée de laisser sa fille seule aux bons soins d'un inconnu, il lui aurait presque trouvé l'air professionnel. Pas le genre de personne auxquelles on avait envie de faire confiance, mais pas de celles qu'on imagine capable de rater quelque chose non plus.  
Il avait une tête à détester perdre et l'allure de ceux qui s'arrangent pour que ça n'arrive jamais.  
Yeux rivés droit dans les siens, Sebastian tenta de déceler l'ombre d'une mauvaise intention.  
Quand il n'y vit rien d'autre que des questionnements et un agacement croissants, il soupira et appuya sur la clenche.

« Sois sage, chérie.

-Promiiis ! Sois sage aussi au travail !

-Alors là, je promets rien. On verra s'ils m'embêtent ou pas. »

Lily lui fit un signe d'encouragement, quelque chose entre le poing levé au ciel et un coup dans l'épaule d'un ennemi invisible, et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage.  
Si elle était capable de voir les choses positivement, lui aussi pouvait le faire.

« Tu sais quoi faire s'il essaie de te faire du mal, hein ? »

Il pourrait le faire un jour, en tout cas. Juste. Pas aujourd'hui.  
Bientôt, se promit-il.

« Tout est prêt, chef ! S'il me fait mal, je le maîtrise ! »

D'après le regard que Ruvik jeta à la fillette, il devait remettre en doute ses capacités à gérer une menace de deux fois sa taille et son poids. Sebastian, lui, la croyait sur parole ; c'était l'important.

« Fais attention à elle.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, ne vous en faites pas. »

La voix de Myra à l'arrière de son crâne se mélangea à celle de Ruvik, calme et monotone, et l'espace d'un instant il se retrouva à le croire.  
Celui d'après, il était de l'autre côté de la porte close et dut s'arracher au pallier par peur de ne faire demi-tour.

_Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer._

Mon Dieu, tout avait intérêt à bien se passer.


	2. Sekastian needs to chill

  
Le commissariat de Krimson City n'avait rien à envier à ceux des plus grandes villes. Posé à un angle de rue comme un phare sur la côte, il se détachait des structures plus récentes par son architecture vieillotte et les détails élégants de sa façade ; jusqu'aux bureaux en bois riche et aux portes vitrées, tout dans la décoration tant intérieure qu'extérieure semblait sorti d'un classique du cinéma américain. Ils avaient les flics fatigués, les machines à cafés, le bruit constant des sonneries de téléphone et même cette légère odeur de tabac imprégnée dans les jointures et le mobilier. A l'entrée, des gens de tous âges attendaient sur des chaises qu'on leur demande de s'approcher ou qu'on leur permette de repartir. Délinquants, proches inquiets, voisins agacés. Parfaits étrangers.  
Coude contre le bureau, Sebastian fixa l'écran de son ordinateur d'un air méfiant.  
Travailler dans la police lui avait toujours plu ; ce n'était pas une passion, loin de là, mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vocation le concernant. Aider les gentils, punir les méchants, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin — d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il s'était toujours senti fait pour ça.  
Pas un problème n'existait sans qu'on puisse lui trouver une solution. En tant que flic, il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit souffrir sans à minima tout faire pour essayer de les aider. C'était son crédo. Ça aurait dû être celui de tout le monde dans les forces de l'ordre, tant qu'à faire.  
Mais de temps en temps, c'était fatiguant.  
Et de temps en temps, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.  
  
D'un clic pensif, il changea la page affichée sur l'écran.  
  
« Seb ? »  
  
La voix à la porte le fit à peine sursauter. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, hein. Évidemment qu'il serait arrivé pile au bon moment pour le trouver en train de faire tout sauf ce qu'il aurait dû être en train de faire — c'était presque son boulot, à ce stade.  
Toujours ce fichu timing parfait impossible à battre. Il allait devoir lui demander comment il faisait, pour finir ; c'était du parfait Houdini-croisé-Gentleman-Cambrioleur, son histoire.  
  
A peine coupable, absorbé à défaut d'avoir l'air innocent et irréprochable, il jeta un coup d’œil à Joseph sans l'inviter à entrer dans le bureau.  
Quand il le fit malgré tout, Sebastian ne l'en empêcha pas.  
  
« Hey, finit-il par répondre, tiraillé entre l'envie d'éteindre l'écran et celle, plus réaliste, de juste attendre que l'inévitable se produise. T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »  
  
D'après son air gêné, probablement pas.  
Le visage du policier se fit dur et blasé par avance. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que quand il croisait les bras et remontait ses lunettes sur son nez — _exactement comme ça, merci Joseph_ —, ça voulait dire qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire des reproches.  
Instinctivement, son regard fila au tiroir de son bureau, celui tout en bas, et il bloqua la petite porte du pied droit.  
Le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans, son collègue avait décroisé les bras et les avait recroisés dans l'autre sens. Peut-être que ça l'aidait à avoir une contenance. Lui, en tout cas, se contenta de se rejeter en arrière sur sa chaise et de lever les bras au ciel. C'était bien le moment de prendre Dieu à témoin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?  
  
-Rien. J'espère, en tout cas » précisa-t-il, et voir la confiance dans son regard se diluer de doutes trop bien fondés tira les rides au coin des yeux de Sebastian.  
  
Il détestait les restes de distance entre eux. Ils étaient censés être des amis proches — mince, c'était même le meilleur qu'il ait.  
  
Mais _tu l'as mérité_ , chantait la petite voix dans sa tête (celle qui ressemblait drôlement à Myra, mais pas tout à fait), alors il se contenta de se renfrogner et de taper du talon contre un des pieds du meuble.  
  
« Myra m'a demandé de venir vérifier que tu ne cherchais pas à accéder au casier du babysitter. »  
  
Son silence dut être trop long et trop solennel, à en juger par l'incrédulité exaspérée sur le visage de son ami.  
  
« Sebastian, sérieusement ?  
  
-Je croyais que Myra m'avait menti sur son nom pour m'empêcher de le trouver, élabora-t-il brusquement, penché sur son ordinateur comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Sebastian.  
  
-Mais tu sais quoi ? Nan, il s'appelle bien Ruben. Je me disais, aussi. Personne appelle son gosse Ruvik.  
  
-Sebastian ! Ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans, je refuse de —  
  
-Ruvik Victoriano. Ce serait comme Becca Castellanos. »  
  
L'ombre d'un rire traître fila entre les lèvres de Joseph, et Sebastian en profita pour lui adresser un sourire franc. Il n'avait rien contre la rigidité cadavérique de son collègue en matière de respect des lois, mais il préférait largement le voir s'amuser ou se détendre. C'était bien beau de lui dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire et de le surveiller du coin de l’œil, mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui faire la morale à ce niveau-là.  
Question fragilité, son ami lui grillait la priorité. De très loin.  
Professionnel de nouveau, Joseph haussa un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction.  
  
« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas laisser Lily avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un tout petit peu ? »  
  
L'hypothèse fut balayée d'un large geste du bras.  
  
« Je refuse de la laisser avec n'importe qui.  
  
-Et donc je suppose que ton n'importe qui n'a pas de casier, puisque tu n'es pas déjà à la porte de chez toi avec une tronçonneuse et des bidons d'acide ? »  
  
A cela, Sebastian ne trouva rien à répondre sinon un grognement agacé.  
  
« Y'a rien. Pas un truc. C'est à peine s'il existe, Joseph. Son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais en fait c'est juste parce que sa famille est du genre. Richissime, tu sais — son père a pas l'air très net, mais j'ai rien trouvé sur les enfants.  
  
-Et tu as l'air déçu parce que... ? »  
  
Parce que rien du tout. Il n'était pas déçu.  
Presque pas.  
Quelque part, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas aimé que ce type soit un délinquant juvénile bardé d'arrestations et de problèmes. Ça lui aurait donné une raison valable de retourner le virer du salon ; de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. S'il avait été infréquentable, il aurait pu chasser toute possibilité d'imprévu et en serait revenu à la situation initiale. Celle qu'il connaissait. Celle qu'il préférait.  
Au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir laissée sa fille aux griffes d'un potentiel charmant personnage, il s'en désolait presque.  
C'était ridicule et il le savait.  
  
« C'est ridicule, Seb. Mais tu le sais.  
  
-Merci, Jiminy Cricket, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
  
-J'essaie de t'aider. Myra aussi.  
  
-Je sais. Merci. »  
  
Son ton fut peut-être un peu plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne put se résoudre à s'excuser pour autant. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa relation à Myra, n'aimait pas qu'on veuille l'aider et aimait encore moins qu'on _essaie_ de l'aider — ça sous-entendait qu'il leur rendait la tâche difficile et ça, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'entendre.  
Le divorce avait beau être des mois derrière eux, maintenant, des restes de regrets et de questions lui laissaient la langue pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Il s'en voulait.  
Une main contre son front, tiraillé entre l'image de Lily agressée par ce Ruvik, celle de son mariage raté et la montagne de boulot qu'il risquait de bâcler s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il poussa un soupir dramatique.  
Il aimait son job. Il aimait Lily. Et même si ce n'était plus pareil, il aime encore Myra, d'une certaine façon.  
Quand il répondait à tout ça et aux nœuds dans son estomac par une bonne cure de whisky, pas étonnant que Joseph le fusille du regard et le secoue aussi fort que possible.  
Aussi fort que nécessaire, même.  
  
Savoir qu'il foirait en continu ne l'empêchait pas de trouver la solution valable, même en sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas. C'était compliqué.  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide, aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas grand chose à faire, juste le...  
  
-Non, non, fais ton truc, je vais gérer. Vous avez raison. »  
  
Joseph sourit, reconnaissant ou rassuré, et quelque chose dans ses yeux noirs lui donna l'impression qu'il avait réussi un test obscur.  
  
« Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ? »  
  
Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Il n'aimait juste pas dire les choses.  
Sebastian s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une remarque un peu maladroite pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le claquements de talons contre le sol puis de phalanges contre la porte le coupèrent dans son élan. C'était fou ce qu'il était populaire, cet après-midi.  
A peine le "entrez" fut sorti de sa bouche qu'une jeune femme les rejoignait dans la pièce, dossier en main.  
Elle et Joseph échangèrent un salut poli.  
  
« Oh, Kid. Vous avez les photocopies ?  
  
-Oui, tout est là. Et je ne sais pas quel est votre problème avec la photocopieuse, mais je ne compte pas faire ça tout les jours. Nouvelle recrue, rappela-t-elle en posant la liasse de papiers sur le bureau. Pas stagiaire. »  
  
A la mention de la machine, Sebastian grinça des dents.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas savoir », intervint Joseph, la mine sombre.  
  
Juli n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et se passa de commentaires — Dieu remercie sa conscience professionnelle. Il n'en aurait pas fait autant à sa place.  
Qu'il apprécie s'entourer de personnes assez strictes voire austères voulait peut-être dire quelque chose, remarquez. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi.  
De sombres histoires de compensations Freudiennes, sans doute.  
  
« Oh, et, Sebastian ? Ne fouillez pas dans la vie privée des gens. Quoi que ça veuille dire au juste.  
  
-MYRA. »  
  
Des têtes se tournèrent dans la direction du cri, rendues méconnaissable par le léger grain du vitrage intérieur qui placardait le mur et la porte de son bureau, mais personne ne se risqua à venir voir ce qui se passait. Ils n'étaient pas fous.  
Malgré l'étage qui les séparait, il aurait pu jurer entendre Myra se moquer gentiment de lui. Il pouvait presque voir son stupide sourire de femme parfaite creuser des fossettes sur ses joues — et pas uniquement parce qu'il les avait vues la veille, quand elle l'avait regardé s'agiter en pensant au sort terrible qui attendait Lily le lendemain.  
Elle était encore capable de le remettre à sa place en deux secondes trente. Il savait apprécier cette qualité chez une femme.  
  
« Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, mais je préférerais ne pas être mêlée à ça, précisa Kidman en haussant un sourcil perplexe.  
  
-Bon courage. »  
  
Déjà fatigué des regards amusés que se lançaient Joseph et Juli, Sebastian considéra la possibilité de  finir sa journée plus tôt et de filer chez lui. Devoir supporter les scénarios catastrophes que lui soumettait son cerveau était une chose, mais si en plus il devait gérer des collègues stupides —  
La sonnerie du téléphone, rendue d'autant plus prophétique par le silence ambiant, attira tout les yeux vers le portable du policier.  
Il ne fallut pas plus d'un regard las à l'écran illuminé pour que Sebastian l'arrache à la table et le plaque contre son oreille.  
  
« Lily ?  
  
-Papa ? Je vais très bien mais j'ai une question !  
  
-Très bien comment ? » Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre. « Tu as mangé ? Il s'occupe bien de toi ? »  
  
Les soupirs de ses collègues lui passèrent loin au-dessus de la tête.  
  
« Très bien comme très bien ? Papaaaa, gronda-t-elle, faussement vexée. Il a pas encore fait de grosses bêtises, je le surveille. Et j'ai mangé, mais y'a —  
  
-Y'a ? Lily ? »  
  
A l'autre bout du fil, des voix étouffées s'échangèrent quelques répliques dont il fut incapable de saisir quoi que ce soit. Appuyer le téléphone plus fort contre son oreille n'y fit rien. Le secouer et le fusiller du regard non plus, étonnamment.  
Frustré au possible, il tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits de tissu et les brèves exclamations qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il aurait été tenté de dire que le combiné s'était fait kidnapper, mais difficile d'en être sûr. Lily avait peut-être juste posé sa main dessus pour l'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'elle racontait à Ruvik ; sans être son genre, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part pour autant. Elle en était à l'âge où elle commençait à aimer avoir des secrets.  
  
« Lily ?  
  
-Oui ! Désolée, problème technique ! »  
  
Sebastian pinça les lèvres. Problème technique, hein.  
  
« J'ai mangé et tout va bien, mais est-ce que tu peux nous dire où est le truc pour nettoyer par terre ? Il ressemble à quoi ? »  
  
Quelque chose de l'ordre du "oh, c'est juste ça" lui traversa la tête, apaisant quelques-uns des nerfs qu'il avait à vif. Il pouvait vivre avec une tache de ketchup par terre. Lily n'était pas toujours la plus délicate et soigneuse des enfants — mais ça, c'était la fibre artistique, soit disant.  
Malgré tout, la façon dont la conversation se déroulait lui laissa un arrière-goût de magouille sur la langue.  
  
Elle avait inclus son babysitter dans le nettoyage.  
  
« Dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, à droite, contre le mur. La bouteille blanche avec le bouchon bleu, tu sais ?  
  
-Aaah ! D'accord, merci ! A tout à l'heure, bisous !  
  
-Lily —  »  
  
Laissé seul face à la tonalité vide de l'appel coupé, Sebastian resta fixer la porte en silence. Joseph lui jeta un regard à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération tranquille ; Kidman se contenta de le regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle aurait sûrement aimé avoir l'autorisation verbale de quitter la pièce, mais la curiosité l'avait retenue la seconde de trop. Elle était coincée.  
Les deux mains qui vinrent frotter le visage de Sebastian étaient froides, mais elles ne l'aidèrent pas à se  reconcentrer.  
  
« La journée va être longue. »  
  
Et elle n'était pas prête d'être terminée.

 

* * *

  
« Celui-ci ? »  
  
La fillette, pourtant peu avare de paroles, tendit des bras autoritaire dans sa direction au lieu de lui répondre ; après un bref moment de réflexion, il décida qu'elle ne risquait probablement pas de boire le contenu de la bouteille et, prudemment, la lui tendit.  
Sachant qu'il pensait son père suffisamment stupide et violent pour _vraiment_ le torturer et se débarrasser de son corps dans un coin de campagne en cas d'accident, il ne la quitta pas du regard pour autant. Elle n'était peut-être pas suicidaire, mais elle était maladroite — ce qui, de son point de vue, était bien pire. Gérer une petite fille voulant à tout prix se jeter par la fenêtre aurait été bien plus facile que l'empêcher de se prendre les pieds dans les fils et de faire tomber le buffet tout entier en voulant attraper la boîte de céréales.  
Il n'aurait pas aimé la retrouver avec une jambe en bouillie. Ça aurait été ignoble. Et il ne parlait même pas des taches sur le carrelage, parce que le sang n'était pas du genre à s'en aller sans faire d'histoires.  
  
Sans compter que, là encore, son père aurait risqué de lui faire faire un tour dans le coffre de sa voiture pour l'avoir laissé se mutiler. Il n'y tenait pas.  
  
« C'est ça ! Enfin je crois. On va dire que c'est ça » raisonna-t-elle, avec cet accent définitif dans la voix qui fascinait Ruvik au plus haut point.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude des gens, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait tendance à fuir leur présence, mais les enfants avaient quelque chose de naturel, de brut qui les rendait presque intéressants. Pas attachants, il n'aurait pas été jusque-là. Mais intéressants.  
Voir Lily lui rendre la bouteille sans même qu'il ait à la lui réclamer, puis partir d'un pas décidé chercher "le balais qui nettoie, je sais plus le nom", faillit tout de même lui tirer une grimace incrédule.  
Avec elle, tout avait l'air extrêmement simple ; il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.  
Comme quoi la stupidité avait du bon, parfois.  
  
Serpillière en main, il étudia longuement l'étiquette sur la bouteille de nettoyant "tous sols intérieurs, doux, pour carrelages, parquets, PVC, béton ciré et sols stratifiés", cherchant sous l’œil attentif de Lily à déterminer comment il était censé l'utiliser.  
Se tromper sur une tâche aussi simple l'aurait à peu près autant mortifié que devoir demander de l'aide à une enfant de huit ans, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à lire la notice jusqu'au bout.  
  
« Tu peux juste en mettre un peu sur la tache, ou alors il faut verser un bouchon dans le seau d'eau.  
  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout. »  
  
Est-ce qu'elle jouait aussi aux malignes avec son père ? Étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà déshéritée. Le sien ne se serait pas gêné.  
  
Lily resta silencieuse pendant quelques cinq secondes bénies, soit le temps qu'il verse un bouchon très précis sur leur incident culinaire. Elle ne se tenait tranquille que lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur un dessin ou un devoir, semblait-il, donc il ne fut malheureusement pas surpris lorsqu'elle décida de commenter la façon dont il tenait la serpillière — à savoir mal, selon son expertise hautement fiable.  
Il fit la grimace.  
  
« J'ai dit à ton père qu'il ne t'arriverait rien, intervint-il, yeux posés sur ceux plus foncés du démon en salopette pastel. Je n'ai rien promis à propos d'éventuelles séquelles ou traumatismes psychologiques. »  
  
Comme elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris grand chose, au-delà de la menace sous-jacente qui donnait des accents presque scientifiques à sa voix, il lui adressa un sourire froid.  
  
« Si tu trouves des araignées dans ton lit cette nuit, tu sauras d'où elles viennent. »  
  
Sourd à l'exclamation horrifiée et trahie de Lily, il frotta plus fort la serpillière contre les restes de pâtes brûlées sur le carrelage.  
Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle s'étonnait de sa méchanceté et le pensait encore gentil. Jusque-là, il ne l'avait jamais été.  
  
« Elles vont manger tout les papillons, ajouta-t-il après coup, pensif. Ou une majorité. »  
  
La réalité biologique derrière le passage forcé des lépidoptères de jolies créatures à proies emmêlées dans une toile sembla horrifier la fillette à peu près autant que si elle venait de le découvrir. Ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation à ce propos avant le repas.  
Malheureusement, malgré la peine et sa découverte nouvelle de l'absurdité de son existence, elle ne partit pas s'enterrer dans les couettes en pleurant. Lily n'avait peur de rien.  
Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer.  
  
« Tu ferais pas ça ! »  
  
Oh, vraiment ?  
Tant de foi en son empathie et sa compassion humaine l'aurait presque fait pleurer.  
S'il avait eu de l'empathie et été capable de compassion, en tout cas, il aurait pleuré.  
  
« Et tu le fais mal. T'as pas de serpillière, chez toi ? »  
  
A défaut de pouvoir lui coller les morceaux de tissu sales et collants sur la figure, il plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Chez moi, comme tu le dis si bien, il y a des gens pour le faire à ma place.  
  
-Oh. Comme des femmes de ménage ?  
  
-Ce sont des aides ménagères ou des techniciens de surface, et oui, ils font le ménage. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément des femmes. »  
  
Sa contribution au patriarcat ne sembla pas la préoccuper outre-mesure. Elle était bien trop amusée par l'idée de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu à passer le balais pour s'embêter du genre de ceux qui le passaient à leur place, apparemment — grand bien lui en fasse.  
  
« Je comprends mieuuux.  
  
-Tu comprends mieuuuux quoi ? » la singea-t-il, serpillière appuyée contre un meuble au hasard.  
  
Les traces de leur exploit étaient presque entièrement parties, mais il craignait qu'une légère décoloration ne persiste ad vitam aeternam sur un morceau de carrelage plus touché que les autres. Il doutait que Sebastian ne s'en rende compte sans qu'on lui mette le nez dessus, mais son perfectionnisme persista à lui picoter le bout des doigts.  
On lui avait confié l'appartement. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir endommagé, fut-ce de manière minime.  
  
« Pourquoi tu arrivais pas à allumer le gaz. Comment tu ferais pour vivre tout seul ?  
  
-J'apprends très vite, contra-t-il, pas plus impressionné que ça par l'aplomb de la petite. Comment tu ferais si ton père ne pouvait pas te payer quelqu'un pour te surveiller ?  
  
-Il peut à moitié, en fait. Mais toi il te paie pas, si ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin qu'on me paie. Vous êtes horriblement pauvres, à côté de moi. C'est presque un acte de charité. »  
  
La voix de Laura lui assénant encore et encore que "réfléchis avant de parler, tu peux devenir vraiment méchant quand tu ne fais pas attention" lui donna immédiatement envie de ravaler ses paroles. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'ennuyer, cette fois.  
A sa surprise, cependant, Lily lui adressa un sourire radieux.  
  
« Merci quand même ! »  
  
Et comme chaque fois que quelqu'un lui avait adressé un remerciement sincère, sans arrière-pensée, sans vouloir s'attirer ses faveurs, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il resta là, bête et immobile, à la fixer sans ciller comme si elle venait de lui planter une fourchette dans le bras ; aucune réponse appropriée ne lui vint.  
Elle ne lui laissa heureusement pas le temps de se rendre ridicule, trop contente de constater que leur bêtise était réparée pour s'inquiéter de son mutisme soudain ; après un petit claquement de main ravi, elle fonça dans le salon pour attraper l'épisode suivant de son dessin animé.  
  
Statique, Ruvik laissa filer un soupir soulagé.  
  
« ... De rien. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du commissariat, Kidman sur les talons, Sebastian se prit une telle rafale de vent en plein visage qu'il dut en fermer les yeux. Il entendit sa collègue jurer derrière lui ; on les avait prévenus, pourtant. "Faites attention, ils ont annoncé de la tempête pour ce soir. Ça a déjà l'air assez violent."  
Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un dans ce foutu service pour regarder la météo tout les matins avant de partir.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait sans Joseph, hein. Il se le demandait sincèrement.  
  
« Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? »  
  
Kidman était venue à pieds ; ça lui aurait fait mal de ne pas au moins proposer. Fine comme elle l'était, il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse emporter par un coup de vent. Les talons hauts ne devaient pas aider non plus.  
Sans surprise, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Un sourire reconnaissant vint tout de même éclairer son visage, adoucissant ses traits d'une façon qui commençait à lui devenir familière.  
La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il ne l'aurait pas pariée capable de sourire. Elle avait ce quelque chose de sérieux et de réservé qui gardait les autres à distance, comme un enfant méfiant tiendrait le danger à longueur de bras. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir pourquoi, ceci dit ; ça lui appartenait.  
Mais sa ténacité et son efficacité bornée n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler Myra, à l'époque où elle était encore sa coéquipière et rien de plus ; c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la bousculer un peu, de l'inclure et de la taquiner.  
Il appréciait ce genre de personnes. Rien à faire contre ça.  
  
« Ça va aller, merci. J'habite tout à côté.  
  
-J'aurai essayé » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir amusé, levant les paumes vers le ciel.  
  
Et comme il lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper d'elle-même mieux que personne, il n'insista pas. Inutile de lui donner l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une gamine sans défense.  
D'un claquement de talons, elle se mit en marche et lui adressa un signe de la main.  
  
« A lundi, Sebastian.  
  
-Au-revoir, Kidman. »  
  
Il resta la regarder un bref instant, songeur, puis leva le nez. Les quelques nuages affalés dans le ciel pâle ne tarderaient pas à se faire chasser par les bourrasques ; ils ne risquaient pas d'averse, à priori. Une chance pour les piétons.  
  
« Allez. On rentre. »  
  
La rue puis le parking furent traversés en quelques grandes enjambées rapides. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder ; Lily l'attendait, avec un peu de chance en entier, et s'il ne lui était rien arrivé alors il ne tenait pas plus que ça à ennuyer M. Victoriano plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait déjà suffisamment douté de sa bonne foi comme ça.  
Il en doutait encore, pour être honnête, quand il mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Plus il y avait pensé, plus il avait trouvé des airs bizarres à ce garçon ; et plus il s'était inventé des détails inquiétants, plus il s'était imaginé des scénarios abracadabrants et moins il avait réussi à travailler. Il avait fallu que Joseph lui change les idées avec des faits divers stupides pour que l'après-midi passe un peu plus rapidement que la matinée — et mon Dieu qu'elle avait été longue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir autant de secondes dans une minute.  
Il ne mentionnerait même pas le nombre de minutes dans une heure, parce que c'était tout simplement ridicule.  
  
Attentif aux feus rouges et aux limitations de vitesse, Sebastian embraya d'une main sûre. A la sortie du travail, la circulation à Krimson City se faisait suffisamment dense pour créer quelques bouchons. Pas assez pour que les mérites des transports en commun lui sautent aux yeux, mais l'attente n'en était pas moins agaçante ; piétiner pendant dix minutes et voir les cyclistes filer comme le vent lui donnait régulièrement des envies de meurtre. Conduire ne lui plaisait que sur les grands axes, ceux où il pouvait dépasser les autres voitures sans s'inquiéter d'être en retard, fenêtre ouverte et radio à fond.  
Il avait perdu l'habitude des grands trajets, depuis la naissance de Lily. Ça lui avait manqué, au début ; et puis il s'y était fait.  
Maintenant, c'était aller et revenir du travail seul qui lui pesait. Parfois il se tournait vers la droite, prêt à commenter l'accent de tel ou tel commentateur radio, et le siège passager vide lui renvoyait ses grimaces et les ombres sur son visage mieux qu'un miroir n'aurait su le faire.  
  
Alors il pensait _ah, c'est vrai_. Et puisque personne n'était là pour l'entendre, il se taisait.  
  
Avant le divorce, Myra était là. Quand il sortait de la voiture et claquait la portière, elle faisait de même. Quand elle sortait les clefs de la maison, il la suivait à l'intérieur. Il faisait glisser son manteau de ses épaules et l'accrochait près du sien, sur la patère près de l'entrée. Ils riaient.  
Debout devant la porte de l'immeuble, Sebastian tapota le code en quelques gestes mécaniques. Tap, tap, tap, tap ; bip. Pas de merci, pas de s'il-te-plaît, pas de tiens. Le silence lui appuya sur les épaules et la nuque. Il s'affaissa.  
Il savait que c'était une question de temps. Qu'il devait s'en laisser pour tout-à-fait guérir de la rupture, qu'il devait accepter les choses plus entièrement. C'était juste difficile. C'était juste frustrant.  
Il détestait n'arriver à rien et s'enfoncer tout seul. Joseph ne pouvait pas le sauver à chaque fois.  
  
Gorge serrée, bien trop conscient de l'anxiété qui l'avait repris aux tripes, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'un geste brusque.  
A peine entré, Lily s'extirpa du canapé et lui sauta au cou.  
  
« Papaaaa !  
  
-Lily ! Ça va ? »  
  
Hissée dans ses bras, la fillette lui adressa un grand sourire. Il lui inspecta le visage, puis les mains lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça la faisait bien rire, et lui tira une joue en guise de conclusion à l'examen.  
Elle avait l'air en parfaite santé. De bonne humeur, même.  
_Dieu merci._  
Enlever sa veste sans lâcher sa fille s'avéra plus complexe que prévu, surtout avec le léger tremblement qui agitait ses doigts, mais il se débrouilla.  
Que ses peurs soient inexpliquées et irrationnelles ne les rendaient pas moins réelles, malheureusement.  
A peine mal-à-l'aise d'avoir pensé vingt-mille horreurs sur lui tout au long de la journée, Sebastian franchit les quelques pas séparant l'entrée du salon et posa les yeux sur le jeune homme assis sur le canapé. Il avait retiré sa veste, mais le veston dessous ne lui sembla pas moins délicat et impossible à laver. Épais dossier de feuilles en main, un crayon dans l'autre, il en fit rentrer et sortir la mine d'un "clic clic" régulier jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne tousse, attirant son attention vers lui.  
Il eut l'air vraiment surpris de le trouver là — ce qui, en retour, surprit Sebastian. Ils n'avaient pas fait assez de bruit comme ça ?  
  
« Ah. Bonsoir. »  
  
Apparemment pas.  
En quelques mouvements méticuleux, il se mit à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche noire.  
  
« Tout s'est bien passé ?  
  
-Hmm. A peu près, répondit-il, une touche de contrariété dans la voix. Aucun problème majeur, en tout cas. »  
  
Sourcils froncés, Sebastian lança un regard appuyé à Lily. Se sentant jugée, elle gigota un peu dans ses bras et lui envoya le sourire le plus innocent de la création – celui qu'elle réservait pour les cookies volés et les mauvaises notes à signer.  
Rien de grave, donc, interpréta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Elle est casse-pied, quand elle veut. Elle tient ça de son père. »  
  
Si Ruvik en pensa quelque chose, il ne commenta pas.  
  
« Enfin. Elle a pas l'air, traumatisée, enchaîna-t-il, et il maudit la gêne et la culpabilité de se décider à pointer le bout de leur nez _maintenant_ , donc j'imagine que je te dois des excuses.  
  
-Pourquoi ? »  
  
La surprise dans sa voix, de nouveau, surprit Sebastian plus que la question en elle-même.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Ben — j'ai menacé de te torturer, c'est pas. Très aimable, admit-il. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, à priori. Donc désolé. »  
  
Le jeune homme arqua les sourcils, puis les fronça, l'air visiblement en plein débat intérieur.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Ce n'est rien. »  
  
Soulagé que le problème n'en soit pas un et que les formalités aient été réglées, Sebastian rendit sa liberté de mouvements à Lily et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.  
Il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ; il n'aimait pas que les autres le fassent, non plus. Inutile de chercher la formulation tant qu'il avait l'idée.  
  
« Pour la rémunération —  
  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin, coupa Ruvik en croisant les bras. Vous pouvez me payer si ça soulage votre ego, mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. J'ai pu faire ce que j'avais à faire sans que Lily ne me dérange.  
  
-J'ai été sage comme une image ! » confirma l'enfant, poings sur les hanches.  
  
Quelque part, c'était difficile à croire. Connaissant sa fille, il avait dû la fusiller du regard au moins dix fois à grand renfort de "NON je ne dessinerai pas avec toi" avant qu'elle n'accepte de le laisser tranquille.  
Malgré tout, Sebastian accepta le mensonge sans broncher. Ça l'arrangeait.  
  
« D'accord. Mon porte-monnaie réparera mon ego, répondit-il, yeux levés au ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et comme Lily t'aime bien — »  
  
Lily poussa un drôle de glapissement gêné, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Elle était un peu trop jeune à son goût pour s'offusquer de ce genre de remarques.  
  
« Tu es libre d'autres jours ? »  
  
Ruvik resta le fixer un instant sans comprendre, l'air ailleurs pour ne pas dire parti ; quand il haussa enfin un sourcil perplexe, Sebastian se demanda si ce type n'avait pas un léger problème de compréhension. Il avait l'air intelligent, dans le genre snob éduqué ayant fait de grandes écoles, mais franchement ?  
Quoi que – non. Non, il avait l'air intelligent. Trop intelligent, même.  
Du genre pas habitué aux gens.  
  
« Je travaille pas que le samedi. Donc si tu es libre certains soirs...  
  
-Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Je suis techniquement, mmh — il grimaça, l'air de chercher ses mots. Je suis assez libre sur mon emploi du temps. Je devrais pouvoir venir, probablement. »  
  
Les adverbes passèrent par une oreille et repartirent par l'autre, ne laissant Sebastian qu'avec un "je suis assez libre et je devrais pouvoir venir" des plus simples. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'être sûr de soi ; il avait des choses à lui apprendre en la matière.  
  
« Rappelle moi demain, alors, on verra ça. Je voudrais pas te mettre encore plus en retard. T'as mon numéro ?  
  
-Lily me l'a donné. »  
  
Chaque problème en son temps, raisonna-t-il en adressant un sourire à sa fille unique. Sentant bien qu'elle avait dû faire une bêtise, elle alla se cacher derrière sa jambe, là où il aurait du mal à lui la fusiller du regard ou à la réprimander.  
  
« Alors je t'en prie. »  
  
Fatigué d'avance, Sebastian tendit le bras vers la porte d'entrée. Ruvik acquiesça, mains serrées sur la lanière de son sac, et le dépassa sans un mot pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
« Au-revoir, Ruvik ! »  
  
Une main sur la poignée, il dévisagea Lily un court instant avant de lui adresser un signe poli de la tête.  
  
« Au-revoir, Lily. Sebastian.  
  
-A bientôt, Ruvik. »  
  
La porte se referma derrière lui dans un clac final, et le policier lâcha un soupir qu'il ne s'était pas senti retenir jusque-là. Pour un serial killer potentiel, il avait le mérite d'être poli et arrangeant.  
Il pouvait gérer ça.  
Yeux baissés vers Lily, un poing sur la hanche, il fixa son sourire tout simple et le laissa faire fondre la tension dans ses muscles inquiets.  
  
« Il a jamais fait le ménage ! Je pourrai lui apprendre ? »  
  
Un rire spontané s'échappa de sa gorge.  
Les bouteilles étaient encore dans le placard, le souvenir de soirées en amoureux gravées au fer rouge dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais attraper sa fille et la hisser à bout de bras dans les airs réussit à lui faire oublier qu'il avait des problèmes ; pas longtemps, mais suffisamment.  
  
« Si tu lui donnes envie de te kidnapper, je serai obligé de le tuer ensuite, tu sais ?  
  
-Le tue pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Sinon je vais vivre avec Joseph et tu deviendras mon oncle à la place. Et je dis à maman que tu as menacé Ruvik. »  
  
Il fit mine de réfléchir à sa proposition, on ne peut plus sérieux et commercial, avant de ne hocher la tête.  
  
« Okay. On va garder Ruvik et s'il veut plus de toi, on l'attachera à un fauteuil et on le forcera à dessiner des papillons. Ça te va ? »  
  
Ramenée contre son épaule, Lily fit un petit geste de victoire auquel il répondit par un rire.  
Et tant qu'elle riait, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.  
  
Il en était persuadé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça va devenir niais. Un jour. Beware.  
> Aussi je tiens à préciser vu que des gens me lisent (!!! aaahjngrf ce n'était pas prévu) que j'écris complètement au hasard comparé à d'habitude, donc ne me tapez pas s'il y a des incohérences ou.... des choses.... obscures dans le texte.  
> JE VOUS LANCE DES CHÈVRES D'AMOUR DESSUS A BIENTÔT ♥


	3. The Edge Within™

La voiture n'avait fait aucun bruit en se garant. Les roues contre les graviers, le moteur sous le capot, le contact coupé, le moindre grincement avait été avalé par les rafales de vent.  
Plus discret que l'arbre dans la forêt, il s'écroula sans en faire plus.  
Phalanges crispées à dix heures dix, d'abord penché puis courbé jusqu'à en laisser son front heurter le volant, Ruvik inspira si fort que ses côtes et ses poumons se mirent à brûler dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de réguler son rythme cardiaque, de faire attention à respirer correctement, doucement, sans rien déchirer, sans rien forcer, mais bien sûr ça ne suffit pas. Parce que bien sûr, comme toujours, rien ne suffisait jamais.  
Ses doigts se remirent à picoter. La douleur dans sa gorge et la poussière dans ses yeux trop secs réussirent heureusement à en détourner son attention ; à force de les tapoter contre le volant, il finit même par oublier. Ce n'était pas une victoire, juste un répit, mais il avait appris à apprécier ce qu'il trouvait de calme dans sa tête et dans son corps.  
Peu à peu, il sentit ses oreilles cesser de siffler. Il savait que ça allait passer ; ce n'était rien de grave. Il n'était pas en train de mourir, il était seul, il était en sécurité.  
L'idée le laissa quasiment rêveur.  
  
Quand elle se fit drôle et qu'il se retrouva presque à en rire, il se releva mécaniquement et claqua la portière dans son dos.  
  
Le vent fit voler le bas de son manteau contre ses jambes à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la cour. Ses cheveux ne mirent pas longtemps à subir le même sort ; malgré la laque et tout ses efforts pour les garder élégamment plaqués en arrière, ils s'ébouriffèrent et vinrent lui balayer le front, lui chatouiller les yeux et les oreilles. Il pensa une injure plus qu'il ne s'entendit la prononcer et accéléra le pas. La tempête ne lui avait déjà pas rendu le retour facile ; il aurait au moins espéré qu'elle lui fiche la paix entre la voiture et la porte d'entrée. Que cette fichue maison lui servirait de bouclier le temps de se mettre à l'abri, avec ses façades immenses et ses murs suffisamment épais pour y cacher des cadavres en quantités militaires.  
Il se serait imaginé qu'elle lui ferait une fleur, pour une fois. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.  
Il aurait dû savoir, depuis le temps, qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de le sauver de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ouvrir et refermer la lourde porte en bois se trouva être plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il dut appuyer de toutes ses forces son épaule contre le battant pour réussir à en replacer le verrou.  
Côté sécurité, pour sûr, ils étaient tranquille. Il aurait fallu un bélier pour la défoncer.  
Et il lui aurait fallu bien plus que ça pour réussir à l'enfoncer depuis l'autre côté.  
Adossé à l'entrée, bras ballants, il posa des yeux délavés sur un plafond si haut qu'on aurait jamais cru pouvoir le toucher. Étant petit, il avait souvent tendu le bras et tenté de s'imaginer assez grand un jour pour réussir cette délicate entreprise ; inutile de dire qu'il avait vite déchanté — pour plusieurs raisons, certes, mais la logique avait participé à sa chute.  
S'il ne pouvait même pas toucher le plafond en grimpant sur une chaise ou un escabeau, alors ce n'était pas la peine de rêver atteindre les étoiles.  
La pensée lui avait semblé d'une telle implacabilité qu'il évitait de trop lever la tête, depuis.  
  
Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Ruvik toussota et traversa le hall sans un mot. Il savait que son père ne viendrait pas le voir, et sa mère était alitée plus que de raison ces derniers temps ; il ne la verrait probablement que pour dîner. Elle aurait peut-être apprécié de le voir avant, d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire de sa journée, mais son père lui avait plus ou moins défendu de la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Il aurait aimé lui répondre que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir pour sa femme ; qu'elle savait parler par elle-même, et qu'elle irait sans doute beaucoup mieux s'il acceptait de l'emmener au médecin au lieu de prier un Dieu qui n'existait pas. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu, mais qui sait. Il aurait pu changer d'avis.  
Dans un autre monde, peut-être.  
Comme toujours face à son père, il n'avait rien dit du tout.  
L'idée qu'il puisse être faible ou tout simplement lâche lui tira un rictus nerveux et il accéléra le pas. Les escaliers défilèrent sous ses pas sans perturber le silence de plomb plus que nécessaire ; il avait appris à marcher sans faire de bruit. C'était une qualité qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, pour quelque raison que ce soit. On ne les entendait pas venir, on ne les entendait pas repartir.  
Ça lui allait très bien comme ça.  
Exténué, il passa la porte de sa chambre sans un mot — il avait cessé de vouloir combler le silence, depuis le temps — et posa proprement sa sacoche sur le bureau dans l'angle. Sa veste fut accrochée à un cintre, ses chaussures glissées à leur place.  
L'ordre le calmait ; pas la propreté ou le ménage, quoi qu'il y accordait plus d'importance que la majorité, mais juste l'ordre. Savoir les choses rangées, organisées, alignées. Ça le rassurait. N'importe qui étant entré dans sa chambre s'en serait rendu compte, et n'importe qui lui accordant un minimum d'importance l'aurait retenu.  
Il doutait que ses parents le sachent. Peut-être que les femmes de ménage avait fini par l'intégrer, à force de se faire rouspéter. Il n'en savait trop rien ; elles avaient tendance à être d'une incompétence lamentable. Vu le salaire et le niveau d'études, ceci dit, il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup mieux de leur part.  
  
« ... Huh. »  
  
Sourcils froncés, Ruvik avança à pas prudents jusqu'à son lit. Le drap était mal mis. Il était sûr de l'avoir bien fait avant de partir, pourtant ; il le faisait toujours de la même façon.  
Ennuyé, il remit l'oreiller en place et tira sur la couverture.  
_Essaya_ de tirer sur la couverture, en tout cas.  
  
A peine fut-il penché sur son lit que, de derrière les rideaux, une silhouette menue lui sauta sur le dos en riant.  
  
« Attaque surpriiiise ! »  
  
A défaut d'avoir des réflexes de héros ou de ninja, il se retrouva face contre les couettes avant d'avoir eu le temps de hurler en retour. Le poids sur ses omoplates avait beau être ridicule, tant qu'à faire, il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir se redresser sans qu'elle daigne se pousser d'abord ; et puisqu'elle était trop occupée à rire contre ses cheveux, il dut improviser.  
Sans trop s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air ridicule, il se laissa purement et simplement glisser avec elle le long des draps et jusqu'au sol.  
Il l'entendit protester dans son dos mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Au bout de quelques secondes à rouler dans un sens puis dans l'autre pour essayer de reprendre le dessus ou de ne pas le perdre, ses rires se confondirent aux siens ; la mélodie lui en était si familière, si rassurante qu'elle lui fit oublier le silence du hall d'entrée et les plafonds trop hauts sur lesquels même les étoiles refusaient de s'accrocher.  
  
Allongé sur le dos, bras noués autour du cou de sa sœur, Ruvik étouffa un sourire dans ses cheveux noirs.  
  
« Laura.  
  
-Ruben Ruben Ruben.  
  
-Je croyais que tu rentrais pas ce week-end !  
  
-C'est pour ça que c'était une attaque surpriiiise, chanta-t-elle en se relevant, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage de son frère littéralement noyé sous ses mèches brunes. Oups. Je te sors de là, bouge pahahpff — »  
  
Le rire qui lui secouait les épaules rendit la tâche plus difficile, mais elle réussit tout de même à se relever complètement, rendant au passage la vue à son frère cadet.  
Main tendue, il attendit qu'elle la saisisse des siennes pour se hisser sur ses pieds à son tour. Il avait mal partout et sa coiffure devait se résumer à quelques mèches en place et le reste en bataille, mais peu importe. Laura s'en fichait, alors lui aussi.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, elle rit de nouveau et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour tenter de les peigner un peu.  
  
« Alors ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Raconte, raconte ! Tu as fait une bonne impression à monsieur Castellanos ? »  
  
Disant cela, Laura se laissa tomber assise sur le matelas, ridant la couverture de sourires bienveillants.  
Parce qu'il préférait se tenir face à ses interlocuteurs, Ruvik haussa les épaules et resta debout.  
  
« Il m'a fixé pendant dix minutes. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait. Remarqué, grommela-t-il, pianotant un rythme au hasard sur sa jambe. C'était désagréable.  
  
-Ah... »  
  
Le sourire de Laura ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, heureusement, et il remercia une fois de plus le Ciel d'avoir fait le visage de sa sœur si doux et expressif. Son enthousiasme avait quelque chose de contagieux.  
  
« Peut-être qu'il essayait de sonder ton âme ! Au cas où tu veuilles manger sa fille, comme le terrible cannibale que tu es. Ton petit côté Hannibal Lecter intelligent et bien habillé.  
  
-Il a plus ou moins menacé de me torturer s'il lui arrivait malheur, oui.  
  
-Ouch.  
  
-Il m'a aussi tutoyé d'emblée, parce que _apparemment_ j'ai l'air d'avoir quinze ans, a clairement dit qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance et a remis en question ma capacité à m'occuper d'une enfant de huit ans. »  
  
Comme Laura restait le regarder sans rien dire, un "et ?" suspicieux dans les yeux, il croisa les bras.  
Parfois, il se demandait si elle ne le connaissait pas trop bien.  
  
« Donc pour lui donner tort, j'ai réussi à brûler les pâtes et à en renverser la moitié par terre. »  
  
Il tenta très fort de ne pas s'offusquer quand sa sœur se mit à rire derrière ses mains. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, savait qu'elle ne se moquait jamais méchamment de lui et, d'accord, il voulait bien admettre que c'était _un peu_ ridicule. Un peu. Mais malgré tout.  
L'idée qu'un génie ait du mal à gérer quelque chose d'aussi simple que la cuisson des pâtes ne devait guère faire rire que Laura. Les autres auraient trouvé ça pathétique, au mieux.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes à la regarder rire, il se mit tout de même à taper du pied par terre.  
  
« D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est très drôle ha ha ha. On peut passer à autre chose ?  
  
-Désolée, désolée, soupira la jeune femme, une main sur le cœur pour calmer sa respiration. Donc tu as fait des miracles. Ensuite ?  
  
-Rien de particulier. Lily a été à peu près sage. Casse-pieds, mais pas... Difficile. Je dirais. Il m'a demandé de le rappeler, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Pour voir si je peux venir d'autres soirs. »  
  
A cela, sa sœur se redressa et tapa des mains comme une enfant excitée — ce qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler Lily, d'ailleurs.  
Pendant un instant, la ressemblance le frappa. Elles avaient toutes les deux ce quelque chose de gentil et de doux dans les gestes et le regard ; comme si elles avaient été incapable du moindre mal. Qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas vrai dans le cas de la fillette, ceci dit. C'était un monstre. Il se contentait de déplacer l'affection qu'il avait pour Laura dans tout ce qui avait tendance à lui ressembler — comme d'habitude.  
Quand elle lui saisit les mains pour les balancer entre eux, il la laissa faire sans rien dire. Il aimait la voir heureuse ; que ce soit pour des raisons stupides lui importait peu.  
Elle avait trente ans, déjà. Il craignait que ces moments d'intimité entre eux ne se raréfient encore plus d'ici quelques temps. Quand elle aurait sa propre vie.  
L'idée le fit se tendre de la tête aux pieds, mais les doigts de sa sœur contre ses phalanges ne mirent pas longtemps à le calmer.  
  
« C'est super, Ruben ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée ! Ça va te faire sortir, rencontrer des gens. T'apprendre à cuire des pâtes », taquina-t-elle, lâchant ses mains pour mieux lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Yeux levés au plafond, il se mit à marmonner qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé d'apprendre des choses aussi inutiles. Et puis il n'avait pas le temps. Personne n'avait le temps. Il préférait le passer intelligemment ; s'il y avait des gens capables de cuisiner et ne demandant qu'à être payé pour ça, alors pourquoi aurait-il du s'ennuyer à —  
  
« Tu vas le rappeler ? »  
  
Surpris, il haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Oui ? » Puis, sur la défensive : « Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »  
  
Laura agita vivement ses mains de droite à gauche.  
  
« Si si si ! J'avais juste peur que tu, tu sais. Que ça t'ai dégoûté. Les menaces de mort, les enfants, les pâtes. La vie.  
  
-Ce type est mal-élevé, impoli, n'a aucune notion de respect et à l'évidence il est terrifié à l'idée de lâcher sa fille. Il a sous-entendu que j'étais incapable de m'occuper d'elle, conclut-il en posant les mains sur les hanches. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir maîtrisé le babysitting de A à Z et lui avoir prouvé le contraire. »  
  
Elle essaya de le masquer, par amour pour lui, mais il vit bien le soulagement au coin de ses yeux. Et c'était normal, bien sûr. Elle aimait le savoir entouré. Elle aimait le savoir bien. _"Réfléchis avant de parler, tu_  
Ses doigts le picotèrent. Il détourna le regard.  
  
« Alors c'est parfait ! Je suis encore là demain, je pourrai t'aider si tu veux.  
  
-M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? répéta-t-il, sourcils froncés.  
  
-A. Euhm. T'aider, je sais pas — je trouverai bien un truc.  Au pire, je te tiendrai compagnie !  
  
-Au pire ? Si c'est ça ton pire, ça va. »  
  
Le mot collait bizarrement mal à sa proposition. Pire. Pire. _Laura._ Pire. _Passer du temps avec Laura._ Pire. _Laura est la seule personne au monde qui me comprenne et ne m'abandonnera pas quoi que je fasse qui que je sois. Même si elle doit se mettre en danger pour ça._  
Ou pire.  
... Ah.  
  
« Ruben ? »  
  
Le voile sur ses yeux se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes à les fermer et, quand il les rouvrit, Laura lui avait volé le bras gauche.  
  
« Viens, on va aller au salon. J'ai soif. »  
  
L'absence de questions, de commentaires sur son absence faillit lui en tirer une autre ; ça ou un geste de recul, un brin de panique violente — mais elle le tenait fort, et elle le tirait vers l'avant, alors il réussit à se taire et à respirer calmement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds aient quitté le parquet de la chambre, qu'ils se soient posés sur le tapis du couloir, que l'air plus chaud l'ai frappé en plein visage, empli ses poumons. Ses mains tremblaient.  
Il y avait des monstres, en périphérie de son champ de vision.  
Enfin, pas vraiment.  
Mais il n'aurait pas su le décrire autrement.  
  
« Et alors, Lily, elle est comment ? Elle est gentille ? Elle est mignonne ? Elle est sage ?  
  
-Uh. Agaçante ? Elle aime dessiner.  
  
-Ohhh ! C'est génial, ça ! Tu vas... »  
  
Main serrée sur celle de Laura, il les devina ramper sous les meubles et se fondre parmi les ombres.  
_Ils ont peur de moi._  
  
Et le mensonge lui convenait ; alors il s'y accrocha.

* * *

  
  
« Mmh hm. La semaine prochaine, mais pas celle d'après. Elle sera chez sa mère, et Myra gère ça toute seule. »  
  
La canette de bière revint jusqu'à ses lèvres. Deux gorgées, pas plus.  
Assise à même le tapis, devant la table basse, Lily avait sorti les ciseaux. Elle en avait marre de dessiner en deux dimensions, soit-disant ; ses papillons devaient voler et avoir un corps tout entier, pas juste être tout plats. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle comptait remédier au problème, mais il demandait à voir.  
Téléphone contre l'oreille, il lui adressa un sourire quand elle vit qu'il la regardait.  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en retour.  
  
« D'accord. Ça me va. A bientôt. »  
  
Aussitôt l'appel terminé, il s'avachit dans le canapé et poussa un long soupir.  
  
« Ce type est quand même exaspérant.  
  
-Ruvik, corrigea Lily avec toute la froideur terrible dont elle était capable (c'est à dire aucune). Fais un effort, il est gentil !  
  
-Gentil » répéta-t-il, clairement sceptique.  
  
Ruvik avait difficilement l'air gentil, aussi poli soit-il. Il n'en était pas encore au stade de lui faire confiance et ça n'aurait pas été son genre de chercher des excuses à son sale caractère, non plus, alors sa froideur n'avait rien d'attachant. Ou d'agréable. Mais peu importe.  
Sans y penser, Sebastian reprit une gorgée de bière. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il jura en silence. _Trois, pas plus._  
Pourquoi il buvait, de toute façon ?  
Dégoûté, il écrasa la canette et se leva pour aller la jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas finie, mais tant pis. Il n'avait plus soif. Il devait s'occuper de Lily. Elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
« Papaaaa ! Ça sonne !  
  
-J'arrive, j'arrive. »  
  
A demi affalé sur le canapé pour attraper l'appel à temps, il ne regarda même pas quel nom affichait l'écran. Un dimanche matin, ça ne pouvait pas être grand monde. Des amis. De la famille. Un serial killer déguisé en épouvantail débile.  
En clair, la routine.  
  
« Hey, Seb. Je te dérange ? »  
  
Il fut pour dire que oui, il le dérangeait, mais la culpabilité lui mordit les mollets plus vite qu'il  ne l'aurait cru possible. Et pas parce qu'il avait eu envie de lui raccrocher au nez.  
Fatigué, il tenta de se convaincre que non, Joseph n'avait pas des dons de devin en plus du reste. C'était juste une coïncidence. Il ne l'avait pas appelé parce qu'il avait _senti_ qu'il s'apprêtait à boire la gorgée de trop. Celle qui séparait la bière du soir des deux, trois, quatre, six bières de la journée. Joseph ne voyait pas à travers ses yeux.  
Se rendre compte que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné plus que ça lui fit se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale, mais il décida de gérer ça un autre jour.  
  
« Non, je fais rien d'important. Voire rien tout court, admit-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges. J'allais découper des trucs avec Lily.  
  
-Her, c'est pas rien. C'est même très important, je suis sûr.  
  
-Ça le sera dès que je m'y serai mis. Elle veut te faire un animal, d'ailleurs. Tu vas devoir l'accrocher sur ton frigo, prévint-il en levant le pouce en direction de sa fille, qui lui rendit son geste avec l'enthousiasme de dix hommes. Tu préfères les otaries ou les serpents ?  
  
-Comme elle veut, ce sera très bien.  
  
-Il dit qu'il veut un serpotarie, traduisit-il fidèlement. Mélange les bien.  
  
-Ouuuh ! Très bon choix, je vais faire ça !  
  
-Un _quoi_ ? J'ai dit "comme elle veut", Sebastian, pas — »  
  
Rire aux lèvres, il argumenta avec lui juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Il savait repérer quand Joseph se fâchait vraiment, depuis le temps ; il n'aurait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin. Pas intentionnellement, en tout cas. La délicatesse n'était peut-être pas sa principale qualité, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à aimer blesser ses proches.  
Quand Joseph eut fini d'alterner entre conseils et anecdotes sans importance, Sebastian passa  sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Ça va, toi ?  
  
-Moi ? »  
  
Il se sentit rouler des yeux avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.  
  
« Toi. Tu sais,  Joseph Oda, qui est techniquement humain et ne parle jamais de ses problèmes —  
  
-Her ! Je _suis_ humain. Et je parle de mes problèmes, rétorqua-t-il d'une petite voix. C'est juste... Difficile.  
  
-Plus difficile que de gérer les miens ?  
  
-Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
  
-Je m'inquiète pour _toi_. »  
  
Même le bruit des feutres de Lily eut du mal à briser le silence qui suivit.  
C'était assourdissant.  
  
« ... Je sais. Merci, Seb. Mais ça va, en ce moment, je t'assure. »  
  
Ça ne le rassurait qu'à moitié, pour être honnête, mais il décida de le croire. Pas par facilité, mais par respect pour lui ; il ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de douter de sa parole, jusqu'ici. Ses inquiétudes avaient beau être fondées, il ne voulait pas trop insister. Ça n'aurait servi à rien.  
Joseph avait beau dire, il avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête quand il s'agissait de sa propre santé – mentale en particulier. Peut-être que Sebastian gérait mal ses problèmes, mais au moins il les gérait. Joseph avait tendance à les ignorer.  
Tout deux les minimisaient, cela dit. Ils avaient ça en commun.  
  
« Prends soin de toi, abruti.  
  
-Je prends toujours soin de moi. Et si j'étais un abruti, je sais pas ce que ça ferait de toi. »  
  
... Il venait de l'insulter, là ?  
  
« Hey —  
  
-Faut que je te laisse, coupa Joseph avec ce qu'il imagina être une sorte de rire camouflé. J'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire. Puis je voudrais pas t'empêcher de découper des "trucs".  
  
-Tu vas les voir, les trucs, alors à ta place je ferais attention à ce que je dis.  
  
-Je suis sûr que Lily fera du très bon travail.  
  
-Et pas moi ?  
  
-A demain, Sebastian. »  
  
Lèvres serrées, il sentit sa moue vexée tourner au sourire avant d'avoir pu lui renvoyer son au-revoir.  
Le portable retomba en silence contre les coussins et il étira ses jambes, prêt à tordre le cou aux idées noires qui auraient pu vouloir entacher sa bonne humeur et sa motivation.  
  
« Alors, t'en es où avec tes machins ?  
  
-Pas loin ! Viens m'aider, viens m'aider ! »  
  
La main de Lily qui n'était pas (trop) pleine de colle et de feutre lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le sol, depuis lequel elle gérait les opérations.  
  
Sans trop se préoccuper de son dos, il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle et se saisit des ciseaux qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
« Comment on fait ?  
  
-Je vais te montrer. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, ahlala.  
  
-Pas grand chose, je crois » répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, amusé par les glapissements indignés qui vinrent répondre à sa trahison.  
  
Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de plaisanter, quand il disait ça.  
  
Et plus que tout, il avait peur qu'elle l'ait compris.  
  
« Tu vas découper une fleur, toi.  
  
-Une fleur ? Je croyais qu'on devait faire des animaux ?  
  
-Oui, mais je veux faire une FLEUR à Ruvik. Je sais pas quels animaux il aime, mais tout le monde aime les fleurs.  
  
-Ooooh. Je vois. Une fleur pour Ruvik, hein. Une rose ? »  
  
La petite fille se tourna lentement vers lui, une joue gonflée, et attrapa tout sauf discrètement un des coussins posés près d'elle.  
Il le sentit venir à mille kilomètres mais malgré tout, il n'essaya pas de s'échapper quand elle le lui abattit cruellement au visage.  
  
Au lieu de ça il éclata de rire, et l'enterra sous les autres coussins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its family time hello  
> Et merci à ceux qui lisent !! J’ESPÈRE QUE VOUS VOUS AMUSEZ BIEN (enfin moi je m'amuse, au pire, donc c'est déjà ç/PAN/)


	4. oh shit Rubvik ?? waddup ?

Assise derrière son bureau, Myra tapota l'extrémité du crayon à bille contre sa lèvre inférieure. Le tic-tic de la mine qui rentre et qui sort avait tellement énervé ses collègues, par le passé, qu'elle avait dû se débrouiller pour en perdre l'habitude ; malheureusement pour eux comme pour elle, les manies n'étaient pas si faciles à perdre. Au final, elle avait juste remplacé le problème par un différent. Moins bruyant, certes, mais les dizaines de baumes empilés dans la poubelle ne constituaient pas un meilleur investissement pour son porte-monnaie.  
C'était un mal pour un bien, malgré tout. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer ; la mécanique du mouvement la rassurait.  
Un geste pensif ramena le crayon contre la table, et elle sortit un yo-yo du premier tiroir de son bureau. Il y avait un dauphin dessus et, selon Lily, "il aide à résoudre tout les problèmes".  
Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai, évidemment. Mais jusque-là, il ne lui avait jamais fait faux-bond (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ; et puis elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de briser le sien. Les problèmes d'adultes portaient ce nom pour une bonne raison.  
  
Les trois petits coups frappés à la porte arrachèrent un "entrez" poli à ses lèvres, concentrée sur son dossier plus que sur le mouvement du yo-yo qui montait et descendait le long de son fil comme une araignée infatigable. Même une fois qu'elle eut levé la tête et souri à Juli, elle continua son manège sans y penser.  
  
« Dure journée ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
-On peut dire ça. C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que quand y'a rien de bizarre à gérer, ici, c'est encore plus fatigant.  
  
-Je peux imaginer, oui. »  
  
Rester assise derrière un bureau à chercher comment expliquer ceci à untel ou comment gérer telle chose posant problème dans telle affaire lui avait toujours paru beaucoup plus exténuant que de faire des planques de trois heures sans devoir lever le petit doigt. La tension aurait dû la fatiguer, et courir d'un endroit à l'autre n'avait rien de drôle pour le dos et les mollets, mais ça tenait occupé ; le cerveau n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte du temps qui passait.  
Là, elle s'en rendait un peu trop compte.  
On ne peut pas tout avoir, malheureusement. Souvent, dans la vie, il fallait faire avec. Or, faire avec, ça la connaissait : elle se débrouillait même très bien.  
  
Yo-yo revenu au creux de sa paume d'un geste sec, elle haussa les sourcils en voyant sa collègue lui faire la moue.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Tu as parlé à Sebastian, récemment ? »  
  
A la mention de son ex-mari, son dos revint reposer contre le dossier de la chaise. Doigts noués soigneusement sur les papiers qu'elle étudiait jusque-là, elle prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de les prononcer.  
  
« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par "récemment", je suppose ? Je lui parle surtout quand je vais récupérer ou déposer Lily chez lui. »  
  
Rien de transcendant, mais au moins ils parlaient. C'était déjà ça.  
Si Juli pensa quelque chose de sa réponse, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
« Ah. Je pensais. »  
  
Ah ?  
Un sourire revint étirer les lèvres de Myra, qui ne chercha pas le moins du monde à cacher son amusement. Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire mais de temps en temps, lui tirer les vers du nez avait quelque chose de distrayant.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Il a l'air plus mal que d'habitude ?  
  
-C'est pas ce que — tu sais très bien que – non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, justement ? »  
  
Myra laissa passer une ou deux secondes de blanc, juste le temps pour Juli de faire la grimace en pensant à toutes les manières dont elle aurait pu _mieux_ dire les choses, puis haussa les épaules et reprit le yo-yo au bout de son index.  
  
« J'ai remarqué, répondit-elle sans malice aucune. Joseph m'a dit la même chose. Enfin, presque. »  
  
"Plus énergique que d'habitude", dans le cas de Sebastian, ça voulait tout de même dire qu'il se portait mieux. Il avait tendance à errer comme une âme en peine et à envoyer tout le monde promener, quand il était au plus bas. C'était une manie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à supporter pendant leur mariage ; peut-être parce qu'il se reposait sur elle sans craindre son jugement, ou peut-être plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été la cause de ses problèmes.  
Se retrouver plongée de l'autre côté du miroir l'avait blessée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais au-delà de sa peine, elle comprenait. Et elle comprenait aussi que Juli veuille les voir heureux, ne serait-ce que par affection pour eux (quoi qu'elle essaie d'en dire parfois) ; le soucis, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de solution aussi simple au problème. Elle aurait pu discuter avec Sebastian, essayer d'arranger les choses, mais ça aurait juste risqué de tout empirer. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'espace. Et surtout, plus que tout le reste, il avait besoin de temps.  
Il lui manquait, mais elle faisait avec. C'était pour leur bien à tout les deux.  
  
« Il va finir par se reprendre en main, ajouta-t-elle face au silence peu convaincu de Juli. De toute façon, si ça dérapait trop, j'irais le secouer.  
  
-Et il t'écouterait ?  
  
-Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer. »  
  
_Mais pas maintenant._ Elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça de devoir le surveiller pour en plus vouloir lui faire sentir que oui, il avait tout raté, et que non, il ne savait pas se débrouiller par lui-même. C'était en partie de sa faute s'il se sentait mal. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'aller mieux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Elle s'était détachée de lui plus facilement, peut-être. Il devait lui en vouloir pour ça.  
Le yo-yo s'arrêta au creux de sa paume.  
  
« Ah ! Il est occupé à s'énerver sur le babysitter, toujours, il me semble. Ça doit l'occuper. »  
  
La grimace de sa collègue la fit rire.  
  
« A ce point ?  
  
-Vu que Lily l'aime bien, il le déteste encore plus. Mais il a pas le droit de le dire devant lui, donc il nous le dit à nous, soupira-t-elle. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que "Ruvik a critiqué la façon dont Lily dessine ses cœurs, cet insensible", mais.  
  
-Il va s'habituer. Ruvik est un gentil garçon.  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
-Je le dis », répondit-elle en se redressant sur ses pieds, envahie d'une soudaine énergie qu'elle comptait bien dépenser en marchant un peu.  
  
Sebastian se débrouillerait ; il se débrouillait toujours. Quoi qu'il ai pu se passer entre eux, et quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir, elle croyait en lui autant que Lily. Rien ne changerait jamais ça.  
  
« Allez, viens. On va prendre un café. J'ai très envie d'entendre tout ce que Ruvik a fait d'horrible cette semaine.  
  
-Urghhh. Myra. Non.  
  
- _Urghhh_ , Juli, si. »  
  
Un éclat de rire lui échappa, et elle la poussa sans ménagement par la porte.  
De l'espace et du temps, se répéta-t-elle en silence.  
  
Elle lui devait au moins ça.

* * *

  
Une semaine.  
Ça allait faire une foutue semaine que Ruvik venait tout les après-midi surveiller Lily. Il arrivait peu après la fin de l'école, était accueilli par le tap-tap excité des chaussons de la fillette dès qu'il appuyait sur l'interphone, et ne repartait qu'une fois le maître de maison revenu du travail – quoi qu'il soit resté un peu plus longtemps, à l'occasion, pour finir de prendre des notes. Il ne semblait jamais pressé. Fatigué, souvent, exaspéré, presque tout le temps, mais jamais pressé.  
Naïf comme il l'était, Sebastian s'était dit que forcément, très vite, le garçon risquait d'en avoir marre ; que Lily lui taperait sur les nerfs à force de bouger partout et qu'il se rendrait compte de l'incompatibilité du job avec ses vestes hors de prix. C'était crédible. C'était probable. Ruvik n'avait pas l'air du genre à se satisfaire de peu, encore moins à passer du temps sur quelque chose qui ne lui apportait rien. Il était riche donc il devait être superficiel, forcément — et oui, il avait conscience de lui chercher des défauts partout où il pouvait en trouver. Ce n'était pas la question.  
Il ne souhaitait plus son départ imminent ou sa mort, mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il appréciait sa présence. Il était prêt à faire quelques concessions pour le bien de Lily ; elle avait besoin d'un babysitter et si ça voulait dire qu'il devait supporter Ruvik trois minutes par jour, il pouvait gérer ça. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de mal à sa famille et n'avait pas encore mis le feu à l'étage. C'était le principal.  
Pour l'instant, tout compte fait, il s'en sortait presque trop bien.  
  
La frustration lui rongeait les os.  
  
Mains dans les poches, Sebastian poussa la porte de l'épaule. Plutôt que le contraire, en fait, c'était surtout Ruvik qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand quelqu'un ne l'aimait pas, il préférait que ce soit dit franchement ; la politesse, d'accord, mais l'hypocrisie ? Non merci. Il détestait ça. Les sourires mièvres et les "je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, inspecteur" lui donnaient envie d'envoyer des têtes cogner les parpaings à pleine vitesse. La délicatesse, ce n'était pas son truc.  
L'autre noblion n'en était pas encore à ce stade, mais il ne lui laissait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'honnête pour autant. C'était presque bizarre, étant donné la facilité avec laquelle il le corrigeait et l'envoyait promener quand il lui faisait une remarque jugée déplacée, mais n'empêche que. C'était un fait.  
En cinq jours, il n'avait strictement rien appris sur lui. _Rien_. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir questionné Lily ; à elle non plus, il ne lui disait rien. Il arrivait, repartait, et voilà. Pire qu'un fantôme.  
  
« Je suis rentré », annonça-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée du salon – et à la vue de sa fille, son cœur se serra un peu.  
  
Parfois, il oubliait qu'il n'y avait personne.  
  
« Papaaa ! Ruvik m'a fait un dessin ! »  
  
Ah.  
Sans difficulté aucune, il hissa Lily contre lui et observa le dessin en question, qu'elle tenait avec beaucoup de délicatesse malgré l'enthousiasme évident dans ses gestes.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut détaillé le cadeau des yeux, sa joie à lui redescendit d'un cran. C'était un cœur. Un _vrai_ cœur — du genre croquis médical, parfaitement reproduit et très précis. Artères, veines, ombres... Tout y était. Ç’aurait presque été impressionnant, si ça n'avait pas été destiné à une enfant de huit ans avec une passion pour les choses mignonnes et les pastels gras.  
  
Sourcils froncés, il jeta un regard dur au garçon encore assis sur le divan. Il avait l'air si concentré qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait entendu rentrer.  
  
« J'ai rajouté un papillon dedans, indiqua-t-elle en voyant que son père n'avait pas l'air ravi ; or les papillons guérissaient toujours tout, c'était un fait avéré. Et il a rajouté une fleur à côté des miennes ! C'était un échange artistique très très instructif. »  
  
Aussi fort Sebastian voulut-il expliquer sa façon de penser au jeune homme, rester de marbre face à une petite fille qui prend un accent pompeux et se fait une moustache de cheveux était au-dessus de ses forces. Le voir glisser dans sa sacoche, sans le plier, ce qu'il imaginait être le dessin de Lily, finit de faire retomber ses envies de lui chercher des noises. C'était peut-être un détail, mais il aurait aussi bien pu le froisser ou le laisser sur la table du salon. Ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisée, quoi qu'il en soit, et ce n'était rien qu'on ne puisse pas voir dans un livre scolaire de science. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.  
  
Est-ce que ça l'aurait tué d'être plus gentil ? Peut-être. On ne sait jamais. Il préférait ne pas essayer, juste au cas où.  
  
« Tu sais dessiner ? »  
  
Ruvik mit un moment à lever la tête vers lui ; quand il le fit enfin, ce fut pour rester le regarder sans rien dire.  
Comme Sebastian haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, il finit par comprendre que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait et détourna le regard, épaules haussées.  
  
« Plus ou moins. »  
  
Plus ou moins ? Plus, ouais, soupira-t-il en laissant Lily glisser par terre. Il ne comptait pas se moquer de lui pour avoir une once de modestie dans sa personne, ceci dit — c'était très bien de savoir qu'il n'était pas à cent pour cent sûr de lui concernant tout les sujets. L'entendre critiquer l'état de l'alarme incendie et le fonctionnement parfois aléatoire du micro-onde l'avait suffisamment énervé comme ça. Il se croyait un peu trop chez lui, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine.  
Mais peu importe.  
Du plat de la main, il tapota la tête de Lily.  
  
« Allez, va chercher tes affaires.  
  
-De suite, capitaine ! »  
  
Pas besoin de lui en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne et parte en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, cœur rempli de papillons en main.  
Il aimait ces moments d'intimité qu'il pouvait partager avec elle ; parler presque sans rien dire et se comprendre, savoir, parce qu'ils formaient une famille et se connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui. Ou autant, en tout cas. Ils avaient leurs rituels. Leurs habitudes. C'était rassurant.  
D'un peu trop bonne humeur pour réussir à rester silencieux, il répondit au regard intrigué de Ruvik par un sourire un brin moqueur.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-Vous allez quelque part ? »  
  
Il se serait bien moqué de lui en répondant une évidence du style "oh, non, on va juste marcher en rond dans le salon pour passer le temps", mais quelque chose dans le ton de sa  question le fit taire. Ce même truc auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention avant de rencontrer Joseph puis Kidman ; un petit rien dans la voix, comme une éraflure, quand les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir et qu'on les regrettait déjà.  
Étant ado, il n'avait jamais trop aimé les types silencieux et ennuyeux. Il était trop vif pour ça. Trop buté et brutalement honnête.  
Main sur la hanche, il hocha la tête.  
  
« On va à la plage, le vendredi.  
  
-On ramasse des coquillages ! Des fois je fais des châteaux de sable, mais là il fait trop moche, indiqua Lily en revenant près d'eux, équipée d'un ciré blanc et de grosses baskets. Des fois on marche juste.  
  
-Huh. »  
  
Sebastian aurait ignoré ce "huh" sans y faire attention, d'habitude, mais là il le regardait droit dans les yeux ; et aussitôt qu'il y vit une lueur de curiosité, c'était fichu. Lily tenait la ténacité et le soucis de bien faire de ses deux parents, même si ça ne se voyait pas autant chez eux. Il avait du mal à lâcher les gens quand il pensait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.  
La fillette avait dû remarquer une sorte de brèche dans le silence qui suivit, elle aussi, parce qu'elle ne mit pas deux secondes à s'y engouffrer.  
  
« Tes parents t'emmenaient pas à la plage ?  
  
-Mes —  
  
-T'as jamais ramassé de coquillages ? Tu t'y connais en coquillages ?  
  
-Pas vrai —  
  
-J'en connais des super jolis, faut que je te les montre ! Viens avec nous viens avec nous ! Tu dois pas rentrer tout de suite, si ? Tu rentres jamais tout de suite ! Alleeeez ! »  
  
S'il avait eu un appareil sous la main, Sebastian aurait absolument voulu prendre en photo l'expression presque affolée sur le visage du jeune homme. Quelque chose de l'ordre du "je ne suis pas préparé à cette situation personne ne m'a dit quoi faire je ne sais pas quoi répondre pitié aidez-moi" à la sauce lapin piégé face aux phares d'une voiture en marche. Pour quelqu'un d'à ce point hautain, il savait se montrer étonnamment ingénu à certains moments.  
Clefs en main, Sebastian haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.  
Ça pouvait être marrant, hein.  
  
« Y'a de la place dans la voiture, si c'est que ça. »  
  
Allez, sors de ta zone de confort. Juste pour rire.  
Ça avait l'air plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
Lily, fidèle à elle-même, prit le silence buté de leur invité surprise clandestin pour un assentiment ; doigts refermés sur les siens, elle le traîna en sautillant jusqu'à la porte.  
  
« A la plage, à la plage !  
  
-A la plage, allez » chanta Sebastian, un rire à peine camouflé au fond de la gorge.  
  
Ruvik lui envoya des signaux de détresse silencieux par-dessus l'épaule, mais il les ignora volontairement. Lily l'aimait bien ? Qu'il assume. Il n'avait qu'à partir avant, s'il voulait être tranquille. Il n'avait qu'à refuser de s'occuper d'elle. Il n'avait qu'à pas les déranger.  
  
Une fois la porte passée, trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

  
Pourquoi il n'avait pas dit non. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.  
  
_Pourquoi._  
  
Talonnettes enfoncées dans le sable, Ruvik serra plus fort sa veste contre sa taille et couvrit le ciel d'injures.  
Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et le vent soufflait contre les rochers et la mer sans aucune pitié ; rien d'étonnant pour la saison, sûrement, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de sortir. Encore moins à la plage. Sans bâtiments ni arbres pour les protéger des intempéries, elles en paraissaient d'autant plus fortes. A un moment donné, il crut même que Lily allait être emportée par une bourrasque et jetée tête la première contre l'angle d'un rocher.  
Au bout de la troisième fois à avoir cette impression, il décida qu'elle était invulnérable et que s'inquiéter pour elle ne servait à rien. Inutile de gaspiller ce qu'il avait d'empathie et de bon sens.  
Un coup de vent plus froid que les autres le fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas pris de gros manteau, étant donné qu'il ne pensait pas sortir à part pour aller jusqu'à et revenir à la voiture. Sebastian ne lui en avait pas proposé non plus.  
Peu importe. Il aimait avoir froid.  
Comme ni le père ni la fille ne faisaient trop attention à lui, il s'éloigna de son côté pour prendre l'air — façon de parler. A quoi bon le forcer à venir si c'était pour le laisser seul ensuite ? Bras croisés, il donna un coup de pied ennuyé dans un petit tas de sable. La mer était assez loin pour ne pas qu'ils aient à s'en inquiéter, mais la nuit risquait de tomber complètement d'un moment à l'autre et Ruvik aurait préféré être rentré dans la voiture avant de ne plus rien y voir. Les lampadaires installés plus haut ne les sauveraient pas éternellement de l'obscurité.  
Si Laura avait été là, songea-t-il amèrement, accroupi pour inspecter une pierre plus grosse que les autres, elle ne lui aurait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit. Même dans ses moments de silence, elle savait rester présente et là pour lui. Assise tout près, cachée dans la pièce d'à côté, mais jamais enfermée à clef dans ses propres pensées.  
Elle était la seule à savoir comment le tirer des siennes.  
Pas que beaucoup aient essayé ; mais quand même.  
  
« Her, Ruvik. »  
  
Ah. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là.  
Se redresser lui demanda plus d'effort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Sebastian n'aurait probablement rien remarqué. Il faisait un peu noir, de toute façon.  
  
« Désolé pour Lily. Elle t'aime bien, je sais pas pourquoi », expliqua-t-il en regardant en arrière.  
  
Ruvik suivit son regard jusqu'à tomber sur la silhouette de la fillette, affalée dans le sable à essayer de faire un ange en agitant les bras et les jambes.  
  
« Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre le "je ne sais pas pourquoi" comme une insulte, répondit-il entre ses dents — et si ses muscles se crispèrent, il mit ça sur le compte du froid.  
  
-C'en était pas une.  
  
-Ça en avait l'air. »  
  
A cela, le policier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de croiser les bras, positionné de sorte à pouvoir surveiller sa fille sans pour autant tourner le dos à son interlocuteur. Charmant de sa part.  
Comme le silence s'étendait, il tenta de se rappeler des conseils de Laura quand il s'agissait de parler aux autres et de se faire apprécier. Parle de toi. Parle d'eux. Les choses personnelles d'abord, et si tu ne trouves rien de personnel à dire, alors parle de sujets plus vagues qui te concernent lui ou toi. Et si tu n'as rien à dire non plus, c'est là que viennent les banalités.  
_Ne pas systématiquement demander des choses trop directes ou désagréables_ , se répéta-t-il en se massant machinalement les bras. _Faire un pas pour que l'autre en fasse un en retour._  
Son inspiration l'étrangla à moitié, mais il ne toussa pas.  
  
« Comment tu fais, quand elle est chez sa mère ? »  
  
Sebastian lui lança un drôle de regard, et il supposa qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il relance leur semblant de conversation. Encore une fois, son regard retourna se poser sur l'ombre de sa fille, dont les onomatopées et les rires leur parvenaient comme si elle n'avait été qu'à deux pas et pas plusieurs mètres. Elle savait se faire entendre.  
Sans mentir, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer fonctionner sans elle. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était là. Il la prenait dans ses bras, l'enlaçait, lui parlait, vérifiait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se tenait sage et tranquille. Même quand il la laissait avec lui juste le temps d'aller poser quelque chose, Ruvik avait l'impression que son esprit ne quittait jamais tout-à-fait les sourires de sa fille. Il s'empressait d'y revenir. Clac ; comme un élastique.  
Pourtant, il devait travailler. Elle devait aller à l'école. Et puis, une semaine sur deux, elle était chez sa mère.  
Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de se représenter l'homme seul dans son appartement, assis sur un canapé à attendre que son enfant revienne, son imagination s'était distordue en trou noir angoissant.  
  
Il connaissait le sentiment.  
  
« Je m'occupe. Je mange. Je vis. Les trucs normaux, quoi.  
  
-Hmm.  
  
-Comment ça, hmm ? Je me mets pas en pause en attendant qu'elle revienne, tu veux que je réponde quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il, et Ruvik haussa les épaules. Et toi, tu fais quoi de ta vie, hein ? Je t'imagine mal sortir faire la fête ou quoi.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ? »  
  
Il voyait totalement pourquoi. Ça crevait les yeux. Il n'était pas sociable, n'avait pas l'air sociable, encore moins extraverti, encore moins que moins bruyant et stupide. Il n'était pas étranger à l'impression qu'il pouvait laisser aux autres à ce point.  
Il était allé à l'école. C'était suffisant pour se faire une assez bonne idée de comment on vous voyait.  
  
« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? »  
  
Oui. Et non.  
Il était curieux plus qu'autre chose.  
  
« Je suis mortellement sérieux.  
  
-Ahun. T'as une tête à aimer rester tout seul pour lire, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Ou étudier. J'en sais rien. Pas sortir.  
  
-Hmm.  
  
-"Hmm" n'est _pas_ une réponse.  
  
-Et toi tu as une tête à fonctionner comme un robot une semaine sur deux. Je te vois mal réussir à vivre sans ta fille », contra-t-il en s'éloignant vers Lily, mains dans les poches ; il était devenu maître dans l'art de faire la sourde oreille.  
  
Si Sebastian croyait pouvoir lui soutirer des informations confidentielles comme ça, pour pouvoir se moquer ou les retourner contre lui ensuite, il se trompait.  
"Il essaie juste d'apprendre à te connaître, Ruben. Il fait un effort. Tu devrais en faire, toi aussi. Vous pourriez vous entendre."  
_Tais-toi, Laura_. A genoux dans le sable, il sortit les mains de ses poches et présenta son poing serré à Lily, qui tendit les paumes vers le ciel sans poser de questions. _Tu es trop gentille. Tu ne sais pas comment sont les gens._  
  
L'expression de son visage n'avait rien de satisfaite quand il laissa glisser les pierres dans les mains de la fillette. Ça ne l'amusait pas. Il aurait préféré être chez lui, à réfléchir et à esquisser des croquis, des plans, des hypothèses. A parler avec Laura.  
Le regard émerveillé de Lily lui fit froncer les sourcils. Déjà, il se relevait et essuyait ses mains contre son pantalon.  
  
« Merci merci merci ! Elles sont trop jolies ! Comment tu les as trouvées ? Elles étaient où ?  
  
-Dans le sable. J'ai l’œil pour les détails. »  
  
L'explication sembla pleinement la satisfaire, pourvu qu'elle y ait vu un intérêt quelconque à la base ; revenue sur ses deux pieds sans utiliser les mains qu'elle avait pleines, elle sautilla sur place et partit les montrer à son père.  
Tellement naïve.  
Une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, Ruvik leva le nez vers l'intérieur des terres. Il n'était jamais venu par ici. Il n'habitait pas si loin, pourtant. Et s'il ne se trompait pas...  
Ah. Là.  
Il dut plisser les yeux un moment pour le repérer mais une fois qu'il les eut posés dessus, il ne vit plus que l'ancien phare et l'immense bâtisse à laquelle il appartenait à présent. Massif. Impressionnant. Menaçant. _Et tout les bateaux s'aident du phare pour retrouver leur chemin et éviter de venir s'écraser contre les rochers._ L'image était belle ; il ne disait pas le contraire.  
Si ses yeux avaient pu percer des trous à travers les murs, ils l'auraient fait.  
Oh, pour sûr. Quelle belle image.  
  
« C'est l'hôpital psychiatrique. Beacon. »  
  
Cacher sa surprise fut à peu près aussi efficace qu'essayer de ne pas se tourner vers Sebastian. Il n'eut pas le temps d'espérer que la nuit tombante avait caché son sursaut ou que le vent avait avalé l'injure qui lui fila entre les dents ; il détestait jurer, mais ça avait tendance à revenir au grand galop dès que le stress passait le cap de l'acceptable.  
S'il prenait l'habitude d'arriver derrière lui chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, il jurait de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. La moins agréable possible, tant qu'à faire.  
Mains serrées sur ses bras, quasiment au niveau des épaules, il reporta son regard vers l'hôpital. En soirée, vu d'un peu loin, il portait encore mieux son nom que d'habitude. Un rayon de lumière. Un phare.  
  
« Je sais. Je connais bien.  
  
-Bien ? »  
  
Oh, bravo, Ruvik. Tu réussis à converser. Regarde toi en dire trop et devoir répondre à l'autre parce que tu as insinué quelque chose qui l'intéresse et dont il aimerait savoir plus.  
La voix de la raison et de la logique était toujours teintée de sarcasme, chez lui.  
Il les détestait cordialement.  
  
« Mes parents y font des dons réguliers. J'y suis déjà allé, forcément. »  
  
Ni vérité complète, ni mensonge. Il espérait que ça allait suffire à détourner son attention du sujet ; il n'avait pas très envie d'en parler. Voire pas du tout. Jamais. Pas avec lui, quoi qu'il en soit — les détails de sa vie ne le regardaient pas.  
Sebastian parut s'en contenter, d'après son absence de réponse. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à trop insister sur des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas ; direct, peut-être, mais pas indiscret non plus. C'était une qualité appréciable.  
  
« Pas un bon endroit ?  
  
-Mon père te dirait que oui. Les psychiatres aussi.  
  
-Et toi ? »  
  
Et moi ?  
  
« Je te dirais que je n'ai pas d'avis, répondit-il en se tournant dans sa direction — le vent commençait à lui geler les joues, et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas les gonfler.  
  
-Et ce serait un mensonge.  
  
-Pas vraiment. C'est un mensonge par imprécision, à la rigueur - de la même manière que tu as dit être capable de vivre sans Lily.  
  
-Her, c'est pas —  
  
-Papaaaa ! C'est bon, j'ai ramassé tout plein de trucs ! »  
  
Le policier resta le regarder sans ciller, le regard dur et plein de reproches ; puis les traits de son visage se défroissèrent et il tendit les bras, baissé pour mieux réceptionner Lily contre son épaule. Elle avait fourré des coquillages dans toutes les poches de son ciré, fermées soigneusement pour que rien ne s'en échappe, et les tapota dans un joli cliquetis presque métallique pour montrer qu'elles étaient bien garnies.  
Ruvik se sentit pousser un soupir excédé malgré lui.  
  
« Et où tu comptes mettre ces nids à microbes et autres saletés ?  
  
-Je vais les nettoyer, rhooo », souffla-t-elle en ouvrant une des poches du haut.  
  
Elle en sortit une pierre d'une drôle de forme, très blanche, avec quelques imperfections difficilement visibles au premier regard qui venaient en rayer la surface. Le sable l'avait rendue rugueuse et elle lui laissa une drôle de sensation sur la paume lorsqu'elle l'y fit glisser, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il l'accepta sans rien dire ; ce silence-là ne méritait pas d'être brisé, selon lui, aussi ténu et fragile soit-il.  
  
« Tu dois la garder dans ta chambre. Ce sera une pierre porte-bonheur !  
  
-... Merci, Lily. »  
  
Il faillit ajouter « elle est presque regardable, pour un nid à microbe », mais n'en trouva pas l'envie. Elle était vraiment jolie. Et puis l'attention était gentille.  
Lily devait être la personne au monde à lui avoir fait le plus de cadeaux en une seule journée, après Laura.  
Curieusement, le constat ne le fit pas sourire.  
Les petites épaules de l'enfant se haussèrent, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien, et en levant les yeux il surprit Sebastian en train de camoufler vaille que vaille l'ombre d'un rire amusé.  
  
Quel sale type.  
  
« Allez. Il est tard, faut qu'on rentre.  
  
-Ma voiture est restée devant chez vous.  
  
-Oui, ben, je te ramène hein. Je comptais pas te laisser marcher.  
  
-Trop aimable. »  
  
Il crut voir Sebastian lui faire la grimace mais ne resta pas le regarder pour en avoir la certitude. La perspective de pouvoir s'installer face à son bureau, dans un endroit familier et silencieux, prenait toute la place dans ses priorités. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille. Dans une tiédeur relative. Sans vent. Sans coquillages sales. Sans rien d'imprévu pour venir le faire trébucher ou tomber ou le blesser — il n'avait aucune confiance en les aspérités du terrain, et n'aimait pas tellement être dans la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre sans se trouver lui-même au volant. Être seul le rassurait. Seul, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal au ventre ?  
Caillou et mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna à pas rapides vers les escaliers permettant de quitter la plage. Il avait dû attraper froid. Et puis Laura n'était pas là, alors forcément, rentrer lui faisait moins plaisir que s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour souhaiter son retour. C'était normal. Il avait l'habitude.  
Sauf que d'habitude, justement, il aurait déjà été chez lui. D'habitude, il n'en serait pas sorti. Plus il passait du temps en dehors des murs austères et silencieux du manoir, plus il se rendait compte d'à quel point devoir retourner s'y enfermer lui nouait les intestins et l'estomac. C'était à l'en rendre malade, parfois. A l'en faire physiquement reculer. A l'en enfermer dans la voiture pendant dix minutes, le temps de se convaincre qu'il devait y aller, que ses parents se seraient peut-être inquiété, qu'il devait manger, que ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre, que Laura aimait les visites surprises et qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la rater.  
Il devait se forcer.  
Il devait se persuader.  
Il devait —  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
Le vertige le prit à la tête comme les migraines et les nausées — violemment, sans prévenir. La vague lui glissa dans les yeux et brouilla sa vision, répercutée pire qu'un coup de couteau dans l'arrière et les côtés de son crâne avant de lui faucher les genoux et les chevilles.  
_Laura ? Je veux rentrer. S'il te plaît._  
Ses chaussures eurent à peine le temps de déraper sur la marche que deux bras lui attrapaient la taille, et il sentit son corps s'insurger de la proximité ; une seconde, pas plus, avant que les gémissements inquiets de Lily ne disparaissent et que la nuit n'étouffe tout les sons, ne noie toutes les images.  
  
« Ruvik ?! Ruvik, merde ! »  
  
_Ruben ! Du calme, je – non, ça va, je t'assure, ne pleure pas – tu vas bien, toi ?_  
  
« Ruvik ! Bon sang de – Lily, du calme, tu – »  
  
_Tu vas bien ?_  
  
Puis son cerveau s'étouffa sur lui-même, et il resta seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon du retard (?? JE N'AI PAS DE PLANNING MAIS ON VA DIRE QUE C’ÉTAIT LONG). Pour ma défense, mon ordinateur a décidé de me quitter. RIP.  
> Et soit je coupais là soit le chapitre faisait 10 000 mots, donc je vais couper là et vous laisser dans la tourmente ou je ne sais quoi. Mais après ce sera la joie !! (sisi) (croyez moi) (ils ont juste besoin de teeeemps ils peuvent pas faire copain-copain comme ça tmtc)
> 
> MERCI AUX LECTEURS JE VOUS AIME A BIENTÔT


	5. plot what plot

« C'est pas dangereux, s'il est pas attaché ?  
  
-Si. Ne fais jamais ça, compris ? Mais là on a pas le choix. »  
  
Yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur, Sebastian regarda sa fille acquiescer tristement et reposer la main sur l'épaule de Ruvik. Elle avait voulu que sa tête aille sur ses genoux, pour lui faire un coussin, et comme ce n'était pas le moment d'y voir quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'inquiétude et l'empathie écrasante de l'enfant, il avait accepté sans hésiter. C'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir en cas d'accident, et ils ne pouvait pas l'attacher allongé, mais il était à peu près sûr que n'importe quel médecin aurait préconisé de le laisser à l'horizontale le temps qu'il revienne à lui. Il avait plus ou moins marmonné, donc il n'était pas _totalement_ parti dans son monde, mais rien de concluant jusque-là.  
Heureusement que le voyage d'ici à l'appartement n'était pas long. S'il continuait à divaguer ou que son état empirait, l'hôpital ne serait qu'à quelques minutes de route. À moins qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque, ça devrait aller. L'idée le rassura. Pas assez pour le calmer, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la route au lieu du rétroviseur. C'était déjà ça.  
Mains moites, il passa la quatrième en grinçant des dents. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Une syncope ça n'arrivait pas comme ça, sans raison. S'il avait eu de moins bons réflexes ou que Ruvik avait marché derrière eux, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, hein ? Il aurait dévalé les marches tête la première ? Rien qu'à l'idée de le récupérer en bas et bon pour les urgences couvrit sa nuque de sueurs froides. Il ne le détestait pas à ce point-là. Il ne le détestait pas tout court.  
_Merde, merde._  
  
Quand il se gara devant l'immeuble, le garçon avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour s'être à-demi relevé et avoir l'air de sortir d'un coma de dix ans. Lily se glissa hors de la voiture sans dire un mot et Sebastian la suivit de près, un bras sous celui de Ruvik pour l'aider à faire de même. Il avait récupéré assez de forces pour se plaindre et grommeler, mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à marcher seul ou à se défaire de son étreinte. Bon ou mauvais signe, maintenant, il n'en savait rien — il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir quand il seraient à l'étage et qu'il arrêterait de peser de quasiment tout son poids contre son épaule. Ça faisait mal, mine de rien. Fin ou pas, Ruvik n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que lui.  
Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent sinistrement sous leur poids quand ils trébuchèrent jusqu'à l'étage comme deux amis revenant d'un lendemain de soirée. Les clefs volèrent jusqu'aux mains tendues de Lily ; elle leur ouvrit d'un geste sûr et rapide, porte tenue ouverte pour qu'ils puissent s'engouffrer dans l'appartement sans avoir à s'arrêter et perdre leur momentum.  
  
« Ça va. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. »  
  
Éberlué, Sebastian s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de ne lâcher un de ces rires-soupirs qu'on avait tendance à souffler quand aucun mot n'aurait su mieux exprimer son degré de stupéfaction. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui rendre son bras et le laisser s'écrouler par terre, il se faisait de sacrés illusions.  
  
« Tu t'es vu ? Tu tiendrais pas deux secondes debout, là, grommela-t-il en le traînant jusqu'au canapé — il commençait à faire de la résistance, et le tirer devenait de plus en plus compliqué.  
  
-Je vais bien ! »  
  
Pas le moins du monde impressionné par son éclat de voix, Sebastian nota l'élan de panique qui l'avait cassée avant le semblant de colère qu'il essayait d'y coller. Plus que quelqu'un qui va bien, il avait surtout l'air d'essayer désespérément de s'en convaincre.  
Sans autre forme de procès, il laissa glisser son bras et repoussa le malade sur le canapé. Évidemment, il y trébucha sans réussir à garder son équilibre. Il tenait à peine debout ; comment il pouvait sérieusement lui dire qu'il allait bien ?  
  
« Pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que non, asséna-t-il sèchement. Tu t'es évanoui au milieu de tout, merde — c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on est censé prendre à la légère ! »  
  
Son ton dut lui paraître trop autoritaire ; et il l'était, alors difficile d'en vouloir à sa grimace vexée. Il avait le visage encore très pâle et les lèvres décolorées. Quelques tremblements dans les doigts et ses genoux n'avaient pas l'air très sûrs d'eux, mais en dehors de ça, il ne lui parut pas sur le point de mourir ou en besoin d'assistance médicale urgente.  
Ça pouvait juste être un problème de tension, hein. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas médecin. Pas assez de sucre, un truc, un machin – n'importe quoi de fréquent, sans trop l'être pour mettre sa vie en danger dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors.  
A la tête de Ruvik, pourtant, il doutait que ce soit tant que ça inhabituel. Il avait l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qui venait de se passer et, si son instinct (sens de l'observation, aurait corrigé Joseph) ne le trompait pas, il n'avait mais alors aucune envie de revenir là-dessus.  
Quel dommage. Lui, il en mourait d'envie.  
  
« J'ai juste... Je vais mieux, insista-t-il en se frottant le visage, déterminé à ramener un peu de circulation dans ses joues glacées. Je dois rentrer.  
  
-Non mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser conduire avec —  
  
-Je dois rentrer. C'est très gentil de t'être occupé de moi —  
  
-Tu te prendrais un arbre ! Et ça c'est si t’arrive à démarrer, parce que —  
   
-Je sais parfaitement gérer la situation, et je —  
  
-Tu peux même pas sortir de l'appartement ! Alors descendre les escaliers —  
  
-Seba —  
  
-STOP ! »  
  
Debout devant la télévision, Lily lança aux deux paires d'yeux tournés vers elle tout ce qu'elle avait d'autoritaire et de blessé dans le regard. Les larmes ne faisaient pas encore briller ses grands yeux bleus, mais elles n'étaient pas loin ; et quand elle agita les bras sur les côtés, pas plus impressionnante pourtant qu'un chaton en colère, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa y redire quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Arrêtez de vous battre ! Ruvik, tu bouges pas tant que tu es pas sûr d'aller bien, martela-t-elle en tapant la mesure du pied. C'est ma faute si tu es venu, je veux pas que tu aies un accident ! Je pourrais pas me le pardonner. Et papa non plus. »  
  
Papa se mordit la joue, prêt à contrer qu'elle était en train de prendre des libertés hasardeuses concernant sa conscience, mais elle n'avait pas tort non plus. Il se serait senti coupable et franchement, il n'y tenait pas. Alors il laissa dire.  
La colère masquait trop mal la peur. Chez Ruvik comme chez lui, en l'occurrence.  
Il lui avait fait une putain de frayeur.  
  
« Et toi, papa, arrête de lui crier dessus ! Parlez normalement ! »  
  
Bras croisés, renfrogné, Sebastian accusa la remontrance sans rien d'autre qu'un froncement de sourcils scandalisé. Il n'avait pas envie de gronder Lily pour avoir fait preuve de bon sens — d'autant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle avait raison, alors la punir ne servirait à rien. Elle ne levait jamais la voix contre lui sans motif valable.  
Sa mère lui tapoterait la tête en lui expliquant à quel point elle avait bien agi dès qu'elle lui raconterait tout ça, tant qu'à faire. Tu parles d'une super cohésion parentale.  
  
« Je dois rentrer », réitéra Ruvik, plus calme cette fois.  
  
Les deux regards noirs qui vinrent se poser sur lui réussirent à le faire se tasser prudemment dans le canapé.  
  
Pas à le faire taire, en revanche. Ç’aurait été trop demander. Un miracle à la fois.  
  
« Je vais bien, ça... m'arrive, de temps en temps. Je sais gérer et je dois rentrer, merci.  
  
-Si je t'avais pas rattrapé, t'irais pas bien, non. J'appelle pas ça gérer.  
  
-Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne serais pas allé à la plage, coupa le garçon d'une voix sèche. Ergo, je n'aurais rien risqué et c'est vous qui nuisez à ma santé. Je sais ce que je fais. »  
  
Avant de penser à se sentir vexé, Sebastian eut d'abord le réflexe de baisser la tête vers Lily. Elle avait croisé les bras à son tour, la mine sombre, et la grande inspiration furieuse qui lui glissa entre les dents ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Pas qu'il compte l'arrêter si elle décidait de lui arracher les oreilles. Il aurait même été tenter de la féliciter, s'il n'avait pas eu peur que ça ait un impact négatif sur son développement.  
  
Lily, loin des idées morbides de son père, fit un grand pas décidé en avant ; opéra un élégant demi-tour et, sans plus de cérémonies, se laissa tomber en travers des genoux de Ruvik.  
  
Elle avait l'air si mortellement vexée que Sebastian faillit en rire. Ça faisait un beau contraste avec le gros point d'interrogation dessiné sur la tête de son otage.  
Aussi tassé que possible contre le dossier, il écarta les bras comme pour ne pas avoir à la toucher.  
  
« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais.  
  
-Je t'empêche de partir. Puisque tout est de MA FAUTE, s'exclama-t-elle, yeux fermés, je dois bien vérifier que tu meurs pas. A cause de moi. Comme je suis tellement méchante et que je te force à faire des trucs que tu veux pas faire. »  
  
Face au silence stupéfait de Ruvik, elle jugea bon d'ajouter :  
  
« De toute façon, tu me détestes. Ça peut pas être pire. J'accepte mon destin. »  
  
Elle en faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup, mais Sebastian n'était pas persuadé qu'elle exagère tant que ça non plus. Son babysitter lui tenait à cœur.  
Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rembarrer par qui que ce soit, gentille comme elle l'était. Tout le monde l'aimait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, remarquez — avoir l'impression de ne pas être appréciée devait lui faire mal.  
Acharnée comme sa fille savait l'être, il craignait qu'elle ne lâche pas le morceau avant qu'il ait admis la trouver gentille.  
  
Selon cette logique, ils en avaient pour dix ans à le supporter.  
  
Les deux mains nouées derrière la nuque, Sebastian fixa le plafond en quête d'une solution rapide. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas le séquestrer non plus ; s'il voulait à tout prix reprendre le volant, il le reprendrait quoi qu'il ait à en dire. S'il se mettait à crier et que Ruvik décidait de ne plus jamais reposer les pieds ici, ce serait de sa faute et Lily lui en voudrait. S'il le laissait partir et qu'il se prenait un platane, il s'en voudrait aussi.  
Aucune alternative ne lui parut meilleure que les autres. Soit Lily finissait fâchée, soit Ruvik ne revenait plus jamais, soit il allait faire coucou à un fossé ; dans tout les cas, il y perdait. Il y avait la possibilité que le cadavre ambulant dise la vérité, bien sûr, et qu'il soit capable de rentrer chez lui sans risquer quoi que ce soit, mais Sebastian n'était pas médecin. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier ça et n'avait pas très envie de prendre le moindre risque concernant la santé de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il n'aurait jamais laissé un ami prendre le volant après avoir bu. Peu importe combien, peu importe l'état dans lequel il avait l'air d'être — question de principes et de sécurité.  
  
Face à l'évidence, il posa les mains sur les hanches. S'il voulait aller faire un malaise au volant, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps. Il préférait de loin voir des gens fâchés que des gens morts.  
  
« Écoute, je te laisserai partir quand je serai sûr que tu pourras conduire. Reste pour dîner —  
  
-Non, je —  
  
-Et _ensuite_ tu pourras rentrer chez toi, ni vu ni connu. Je peux pas faire mieux, grommela-t-il en lui lançant un regard sévère. T'as jamais dû voir quelqu'un s'évanouir comme ça parce que clairement, tu te rends pas compte, là. Ça fait flipper. »  
  
Ce n'était pas difficile à admettre. Ce n'était pas bizarre, non plus. Ils n'étaient plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Aussi froid et distant soit le garçon, il ne lui ferait pas croire qu'il l'aurait laissé mourir sur le trottoir s'il y était tombé de tout son long. A moins d'être narcoleptique, une perte de connaissance n'était jamais tout-à-fait anodine.  
Le fait qu'il ne juge pas bon de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment ne faisait que renforcer son impression qu'un problème plus grave se cachait là-dessous. De là à le lui extorquer, c'était un autre problème.  
  
« ... D'accord.  
  
-Huh ?  
  
-J'ai dit d'accord, répéta Ruvik, aimable comme un porc-épic, en tentant tant bien que mal de pousser le petit corps de Lily au bas du canapé. Je partirai après le dîner.  
  
-Ouiiiii ! »  
  
Façon pantin soudain doté de vie, la fillette exécuta une roulade compliquée pour pas grand chose et se retrouva affalée à côté de son nouveau meilleur ami plutôt que sur ses genoux. Il ne laissa pas la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage, mais le soulagement coulait de source.  
Un peu désarçonné par l'issue (et la rapidité, surtout) de la bataille, Sebastian fronça les sourcils sur un "euh, ouais" digne des plus grands orateurs. Il aurait imaginé devoir l'attacher pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais apparemment même les plus stupides des génies avaient leurs moments de lucidité. Quel que soit le problème, manger un peu et rester allongé ou assis lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Ce serait suffisant pour acheter le silence de sa conscience, en tout cas — or là tout de suite, c'était une de ses premières priorités. Elle hurlait façon alarme incendie et il en avait marre de l'entendre.  
  
« Si t'as besoin d'appeler quelqu'un, te gêne pas. Je vais voir ce que je peux préparer. »  
  
Ruvik haussa les épaules, désintéressé, et Sebastian s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Lily ne tarda pas à lui courir après, trop heureuse de pouvoir choisir ce qu'ils allaient manger pour vouloir rater ça. D'habitude, le menu était préparé d'avance pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver à court de quoi que ce soit ; le seul problème à cette préparation soit-disant parfaite, c'était qu'il ne prévoyait jamais que pour deux. Il aurait pu faire un grand plat de pâtes ou de riz, mais il n'avait rien à mettre dedans.  
Au bout du quatrième placard sans rien de prometteur, il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas parlé un peu trop vite. C'était le lendemain, le jour des courses. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il aimait manger, l'autre abruti ? Parce que s'il voulait du grand luxe, c'était foutu d'avance. Il donnait dans les promos, pas dans le sur-mesure cinq étoiles.  
Lily le convainquit au bout de quelques bonnes minutes qu'une salade de pâtes, ce serait très bien. _On est le soir donc faut pas que ce soit trop lourd_ , et inutile de demander où elle avait entendu ça — merci Myra ; il ne manquait pas grand chose pour avoir de quoi en faire pour trois, et l'épicerie du coin aurait les éléments manquants à coup sûr. S'il partait maintenant, ça pouvait le faire.  
  
Lorsqu'il repassa dans le salon, Ruvik s'était rapproché de l'accoudoir et relisait les papiers sur lesquels il avait travaillé dans la journée. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un cadavre, mais il ne respirait pas la santé non plus. Il n'y avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure, concentré qu'il était sur la possibilité qu'il parte se prendre tout les fossés du coin, mais il avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cernes en ressortaient d'autant plus.  
A défaut de mourant, il avait l'air crevé et insomniaque.  
  
« Je vais acheter de quoi finir le repas, lui lança-t-il. Surveillez l'autre, okay ?  
  
-Comment ça, surveillez l'autre ?  
  
-Oui-da, chef ! Je le surveille et il me surveille le surveiller ! Personne ne fera un geste !  
  
-Des gestes, vous avez le droit. Des bêtises, non.  
  
-Okay okay ! »  
  
Deux doigts face à ses yeux, il fit signe à sa fille qu'il la surveillerait depuis la rue. En retour, elle se dessina une auréole au-dessus de la tête et lui adressa un sourire à en faire pâlir le plus adorable des angelots.  
Le babysitter, de son côté, se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête.  
  
« J'en ai pour... dix minutes ? Un quart d'heure, maximum. Vous pouvez mettre la table, en attendant. »  
  
Ses chaussures passèrent de ses mains à ses pieds, puis ce fut au tour de sa veste. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour sortir bras nus, surtout vu l'heure.  
  
« A tout de suite !  
  
-A tout de suite, ma puce. »  
  
Porte close derrière lui, l'idée que Ruvik puisse profiter de son absence pour filer à l'anglaise lui passa par la tête. C'aurait été stupide, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Vouloir prendre le volant dix minutes après avoir fait un malaise l'était à peu près autant, et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'en avoir envie.  
Bah. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, de toute façon. Même s'il essayait de partir, il n'irait pas loin. Pas avec Lily accroché à ses jambes comme le pire des chihuahuas.  
  
Si Myra avait été là...

 

* * *

  
« Laura ? »  
  
Un bras devant la bouche, Ruvik cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser l'obscurité. Le noir autour de lui se fendit de rictus moqueurs ; haha ha ha ha — _oh mon Dieu, tu crois vraiment que ça va fonctionner ? Débile. Abruti. Incapable. T’arrive jamais à rien. Tu ferais mieux de te rouler en boule dans un coin, tu crois pas ?_  
La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !  
Les cris restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et l'obscurité se mit à rire de plus belle. Menaçante. Oppressante.  
  
...Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.  
  
« Laura ? Laura ! »  
  
Les mouvements erratiques de son bras libre ne réussirent qu'à ennuyer un peu plus le voile sombre autour de lui. Laura n'était nulle part. Il savait qu'elle était là, pourtant — elle était forcément là. Elle était dans les parages. Il devait la sauver. Il devait l'aider. Il devait la sortir de là, il devait la trouver, il devait, il —  
  
« Ruben !  
  
-Laura ?! Laura, où tu es ? »  
  
Il pivota si vite sur lui-même que la paille au sol lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les fleurs se mirent à rire elles aussi ; il leur envoya une flopée de noms d'oiseaux, sans s'inquiéter de les voir s'envoler aussi loin que possible du trou noir dans lequel il cherchait sa sœur.  
A quatre pattes dans les cendres et l'eau de pluie, il sentit les sanglots lui monter à la gorge.  
  
« Laura, reviens, je le ferai plus, promis, je serai sage, me laisse pas — »  
  
La pluie se mit à marteler le sol avec la violence d'un ouragan déchaîné. Il ne sentait rien, mais il pouvait l'entendre ; son plic-plic rassurant transformé en sifflements stridents dans ses oreilles, comme autant d'insectes en colère prêts à lui arracher la peau et à se glisser sous ses tendons.  
Mais il ne les sentait pas.  
Il savait juste qu'ils étaient là. C'était pire, en soi.  
  
« Lau —  
  
-Ruben. »  
  
Une violente secousse le projeta du sol au mur. Sa tête claqua violemment contre le bois humide et poreux, et il se sentit passer au travers avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à agripper la main tendue face à lui.  
Derrière lui, deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille et le redressèrent avant qu'il ait pu se briser la nuque.  
  
« Sebastian ? » Confus, il le regarda soupirer et s'éloigna de lui, méfiant, aussi vite qu'il l'eut libéré. « Je t'avais dit que je pouvais rentrer tout seul, mais évidemment —  
  
-RUBEN ! »  
  
Le hurlement de Laura lui glaça le sang.  
  
« Ruben, où tu es ?!  
  
-JE SUIS LA ! JE VAIS BIEN, JE — »  
  
Tout bruit cessa brusquement. La pluie, le craquement du bois, les battements de son cœur, la voix de Laura. Son bras se mit à trembler et à brûler et à faire mal à en hurler, mais il l'ignora ; et aussitôt qu'il vit la silhouette de sa sœur se détacher, à quelques mètres de là, il courut vers elle sans hésiter un seul instant. Il trébucha, se releva, tomba, se releva encore, s'écorcha les mains et les genoux jusqu'à arriver près d'elle, à poser ses mains sur ses épaules noyées de lourds cheveux noirs.  
Le contact le brûla si fort qu'il dut les en retirer dans un glapissement de douleur.  
Il ne voulait pas avoir peur, il ne voulait pas être dégoûté, mais c'était difficile.  
Elle était plus grande que lui et vue d'en bas, elle ressemblait à un monstre.  
Il était trop jeune pour savoir gérer ça.  
  
« Pourquoi, Ruben ?  
  
-J'ai essayé, j'ai fait de mon mieux —  
  
-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
  
-J'ai pas fait exprès ! Comment je pouvais savoir que tu pen —  
  
-MENTEUR ! »  
  
Le hurlement strident qui s'échappa de la gorge de Laura lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux ; et pourtant, malgré les six bras difformes qui vinrent le plaquer au sol, malgré la terreur et les larmes et la douleur qui lui arrachait la peau des bras, du visage, il ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir.  
C'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer.  
Évidemment, qu'elle lui en voulait.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé je suis désolé –  
  
-... Ce sera jamais assez. »  
  
Son corps se plia en deux si fort que sa tête vint heurter ses genoux.  
Roulé en boule sur le canapé, il se tint le front en gémissant. Ça avait claqué tellement fort qu'il se demanda si ça n'allait pas laisser un bleu. Un hématome. Une marque indélébile. Une cicatrice.  
Sa respiration mit un moment à revenir à la normale. Bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, prêt à retourner se cacher sous la couverture au premier bruit suspect, il se mit à compter les nombres premiers jusqu'à devoir se concentrer tellement fort qu'il lui devint impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les nombres étaient sûrs. Immuables. Certains. Dénués de personnalité ou d'existence propre — à peu de choses près. C'était rassurant.  
Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne suffirait pas, il se mit à réciter les os du corps humain. N'importe quoi pour se garder l'esprit occupé ; un compte à rebours presque silencieux, marmonné du bout des lèvres comme l'on réciterait une prière. La seule différence, c'était que lui ne parlait à personne et n'espérait pas être écouté.  
S'il y avait un Dieu quelque part — et il en doutait —, alors il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.  
  
Quand il voyait l'état dans lequel était ce monde, difficile d'imaginer autre chose qu'un monstre aux commandes.  
  
La tête plus claire et les genoux moins tremblants, il repoussa la couette dans laquelle il s'était empêtré et se laissa glisser tant bien que mal de l'autre côté du lit. Le sol enténébré était froid sous ses chaussettes trop fines, et il se mit à chercher ses chaussons en pestant. Il détestait marcher sans semelles sous les pieds. C'étai—  
Le haut de sa tête heurta le mur avec suffisamment de violence pour lui tirer une exclamation étranglée. Depuis quand il y avait un mur ici, hein ? Il...  
Yeux plissés, un peu plus habitué à l'obscurité, il se tourna lentement vers le reste de la pièce. Plafonnier, table basse, table à manger, placards — rien à voir avec sa chambre. Rien à voir avec sa maison. Rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit, vraiment. Le côté familier des lieux ne lui revint qu'après avoir longuement fixé ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un lit, et qui n'était en fait qu'un canapé déplié en matelas sommaire. Ça expliquait son mal de dos, mais pas ce qu'il faisait chez les Castellanos.  
  
Prudent, rendu nerveux par le silence de mort et les lumières éteintes, Ruvik se faufila jusqu'à la partie salle-à-manger de la pièce. Il se souvenait être allé à la plage, s'être évanoui, et puis... Sebastian l'avait forcé à rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ensuite il était parti chercher à manger, et ?  
Peu importe ses efforts, la suite lui échappait.  
S'il s'était endormi, pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ?  
  
Posée bien en évidence sur un des comptoirs, une assiette couverte de film alimentaire attira son attention. Il y avait un mot accroché dessus.  
  
_"Tu t'es endormi et on a pas voulu te réveiller. On t'a laissé une assiette, au cas où tu te réveilles dans la nuit. Tu peux réchauffer au micro-onde. Hésite pas à me réveiller si y' a un problème ou que tu veux repartir. -SC_  
_PS : réveil moi aussi parce que sinon on se revoit pas avant longtemp !!! )': -Lily♥"_  
  
« ... Ah. »  
  
Ça faisait. Mal.  
Sa main se mit à le piquer mais il rangea quand même le mot dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Sebastian avait accroché un post-it avec le temps de cuisson sur le micro-onde ; ça le fit trop rire pour son propre bien, mais il suivit les indications malgré tout. Il était au courant qu'il avait déjà dû réchauffer des plats pour Lily, au moins ? Sa vie devait être terrifiante, s'il s'inquiétait tout les midis de savoir s'il avait intoxiqué sa fille par erreur ou tout fait exploser.  
L'appareil s'alluma avec un petit clic rassurant. Il profita des quelques minutes que ça prendrait pour aller vérifier l'heure et les messages sur son portable. Sans surprise, le seul message reçu était de Laura. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas là ce week-end, mais que tout allait très bien et qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir ; qu'elle passerait sûrement lundi ou mardi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et voir leur mère. Il répondit brièvement qu'il avait hâte de la voir aussi et qu'elle devrait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait au travail ces derniers temps avant de finir par leur "bonne nuit" quotidien.  
Au moins, elle n'était pas à l'attendre à la maison. Donc à moins que ses parents ne se soient brusquement réveillés — et vu l'absence d'appel manqué, il en doutait — il n'aurait pas à raconter sa perte de conscience à qui que ce soit.  
S'ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés à  21h35, ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas avant le lendemain. Et encore. Il avait de la marge.  
Malgré tout, il devait rentrer chez lui. Ne serait-ce que pour se changer, avoir un vrai lit, une douche dans laquelle personne d'autre ne s'était lavé ; ses affaires, ses cahiers. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici plus que nécessaire. Il s'était déjà suffisamment imposé comme ça.  
  
_Hésite pas à me réveiller si tu veux repartir._  
  
Demandé si gentiment, hein.  
Il ne devait pas dormir, de toute façon. Lily peut-être que si, mais Sebastian ? Ça l'aurait étonné. Il était un peu tôt pour ça, surtout un vendredi soir. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, si sa mémoire était bonne.  
Oh, et Lily repartait chez sa mère, se rappela-t-il en longeant le couloir jusqu'à la chambre du policier. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour son sommeil.  
  
Du dos des phalanges, il frappa quelques coups contre la porte.  
  
« Sebastian ? »  
  
Pas de réponse. Quelques bruissements de tissu, autre chose d'un peu métallique qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier, mais aucune réponse.  
Décidant que peut-être il était réellement endormi, et que ça n'allait pas être facile de le réveiller depuis l'autre côté de la porte, il attendit quelques secondes avant de n'appuyer sur la clenche. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inviter chez les autres, mais il ne lui avait pas spécifiquement indiqué de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre quand il était là ; pour autant qu'il en sache, la règle s'appliquait uniquement lorsqu'il était absent. Pas comme si le trouver affalé sur son lit aurait risqué de le traumatiser, quoi qu'il en soit.  
  
« Sebastian ? Je rentre.  
  
-Deux secondes ! »  
  
Ah. Réveillé, donc.  
Satisfait que sa première hypothèse ait été la bonne, Ruvik referma la porte derrière lui pour éviter de réveiller Lily ou — pire — de l'attirer dans les parages. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir se battre pour la décrocher de ses jambes quand elle aurait compris qu'il comptait s'en aller. Cette gamine savait être pire qu'une sangsue.  
Adossé au battant, il laissa son regard errer sur le mobilier. Le lit n'était pas fait, mais au moins tout avait l'air propre. Vu de là, rien à dire sur les placards ou les tiroirs ; il y avait quelques vêtements au sol, par contre, et il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'il y ait un bureau sous le fouillis qu'il apercevait dans un coin, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il aurait pu imaginer pire, venant d'un divorcé en crise. Quelque chose comme "ma femme faisait tout et maintenant je ne suis plus capable de rien".  
Quoi que du peu qu'il avait entendu de Myra, principalement de la bouche de Lily, il imaginait mal qu'elle soit le genre de femme à faire la cuisine et la lessive pour tout le monde.  
  
« Ça va mieux ? T'as mangé ? »  
  
Bras croisés, Ruvik nota les cheveux encore humides de Sebastian avant les épaules nues.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec des mèches détrempées devant les yeux.  
  
« Pas encore. Mais tu seras heureux de savoir que j'ai réussi à allumer le micro-onde, répondit-il sans chercher à cacher le sarcasme tant dans sa voix que dans son sourire. Un petit pas pour l'homme...  
  
-Un grand pas pour le dîner, ouais, je sais. Tu comptes repartir après ? »  
  
Il acquiesça en silence.  
Sa réponse tira un soupir à Sebastian. Une main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, il le dépassa et alla fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Ruvik le suivit des yeux machinalement.  
  
« T'es sûr que ça va mieux ?  
  
-Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai vécu vingt-trois ans sans mourir, je pense que je suis capable de savoir quand je peux ou ne peux pas conduire.  
  
-Vingt-trois, hein.  
  
-C'est mon âge, oui.  
  
-J'avais zappé. Lily pensait que tu t'étais encore évanoui, poursuivit-il en jetant des vêtements sur son lit. Genre "je pense qu'il s'est endormi mais je suis pas sûre et comment on fait pour vérifier ? Je veux pas qu'il meurt". »  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça, au juste ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement. S'il comptait le faire culpabiliser, c'était mal parti. Il ne culpabilisait jamais.  
...Presque jamais.  
  
« Désolé d'avoir perdu connaissance, cracha-t-il, sur la défensive. Je ferai en sorte de ne plus accepter ses propositions stupides pour lui éviter tout traumatisme, à partir de maintenant.  
  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste — préviens, okay ? Si tu veux vraiment pas faire un truc, ou si tu te sens mal, ou si t'as d'autres problèmes de santé grave que t'aurais oublié de signaler, dis-le.  
  
-Ma santé ne te regarde pas.  
  
-Si, ça me regarde. J'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de trucs pour éviter de te mettre en danger. C'est la base, Ruvik. Si Lily avait du diabète ou des allergies, je te l'aurais dit. »  
  
D'habitude, il aurait trouvé une remarque cinglante à lui renvoyer ; quelque chose d'insultant ou de froid, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de s'inquiéter pour lui.  
Sauf qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, justement.  
  
Renfrogné, il grommela dans sa barbe.  
  
« Je mange et je repars. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.  
  
-Okay, okay. Laisse moi m'habiller et je viendrai t'escorter.  
  
-Pas besoin. »  
  
A cela, Sebastian haussa un sourcil amusé.  
  
« De m'habiller, ou de t'escorter ? »  
  
Encore une fois, Ruvik ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans trouver quoi dire. Ses yeux descendirent le long de sa silhouette avec autant de condescendance que possible, vaguement conscient que discuter avec quelqu'un d'à moitié nu n'était ni professionnel ni très correct, mais trop impliqué pour vouloir l'admettre. La nudité d'autrui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, heureusement.  
Il nota tout de même que Sebastian aurait _probablement_ pu le soulever, qu'il l'avait sans doute déjà fait pour l'amener jusqu'à la voiture, à moins que Lily ne soit secrètement un robot de destruction massive (crédible, malheureusement) et qu'utiliser la force brute contre lui ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il était bien plus musclé que lui.  
Irrité, Ruvik cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la sortie.  
  
« Tu as très bien compris. »  
  
Et s'il sortait uniquement vêtu de sa serviette, il jurait de le lui faire regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Malgré son envie de claquer le battant et de donner un côté dramatique à sa sortie, il se contenta de la fermer sans heurt. Il ne tenait pas à attirer Lily dans les parages.  
  
Le plat était fumant et embauma la pièce aussitôt qu'il le sortit du micro-onde. Ce n'était rien de compliqué, rien de gastronomique, mais il n'avait jamais été très difficile à ce niveau-là. La nourriture restait de la nourriture, alors pourvu qu'elle ne le dégoûte pas et ne soit pas bourrée de produits chimiques, il ne comptait pas faire le difficile. La cuisinière, chez eux, restait un être humain. Ils n'avaient pas engagé de chef et ne sortaient que rarement au restaurant — pour sa part, en tout cas. Ses parents appréciaient bien plus les sorties que lui.  
Assis à table, il croisa les chevilles sous la chaise et mâcha avec application. C'était bon, franchement. Pas délicieux, juste... Bon. Ce qui correspondait plutôt bien à Sebastian, d'ailleurs, se fit-il remarquer en le voyant débarquer quelques instants plus tard, habillé et prêt à lui faire regretter tout les compliments qu'il avait pu penser à son égard. Ce type était juste bien. Sans rien de particulier. Pas du genre à exceller mais pas non plus de ceux qui ratent ; rustique, sans manières mais sans mauvaises intentions. C'était assez difficile à décrire.  
Quand il s'assit face à lui, Ruvik glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en désordre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait sa vie décoiffé, ces temps-ci ?  
  
« Pas d'allergie au gluten, alors ? »  
  
Un "haha" sarcastique se glissa entre ses dents.  
  
« Je vais te laisser le doute.  
  
-Tellement cruel.  
  
-Merci du compliment.  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi. C'est ce que je fais de mieux, après arrêter les vilains gangsters. »  
  
A cela, Ruvik ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre qu'un ricanement. Les vilains gangsters, hein. Pour sûr, ça pullulait, dans les parages.  
Les pâtes lui brûlèrent la gorge, tellement il les avala vite, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.  
  
« Tu les complimentes, tes gangsters ? Ça ressemble étonnamment à une incitation à la récidive.  
  
-Quand ils reviennent, au moins, je sais où ils sont. Faut voir le bon côté des choses.  
  
-Les pires ont tendance à rester en liberté, mais j'apprécie l'effort.  
  
-Je t'emmène faire un tour au poste quand tu veux, si t'as envie de régler ça. »  
  
Ouch.  
L'envie de faire tomber l'assiette "malencontreusement", comme le plus parfait des criminels, lui titilla les doigts jusqu'au dernier moment. Seule l'envie de partir sans se faire jeter par la fenêtre le tint en place, paume posée contre le rebord pour la repousser vers son hôte.  
  
« Je dépèce mes victimes en toute légalité, merci bien. »  
  
Son ton de voix détaché dut faire son effet, parce que cette fois ce fut au tour de Sebastian de faire la grimace sans trouver quoi répondre. Alors il avait une tête de psychopathe tueur, hein ? Ça lui rappelait presque le début de leur relation. Tellement adorable.  
En attendant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où on avait mis ses chaussures. Qu'on les lui ait enlevées ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, soit dit en passant.  
  
« Où tu as mis mes chaussures ?  
  
-Près du canapé. »  
  
Ah. Oui. Logique. Elles étaient même soigneusement alignées près du chauffage, tant qu'à faire ; quel gentleman.  
Nez plissé, il les enfila sans dire un mot. Il pouvait entendre Sebastian ranger de la vaisselle dans son dos et profita de ce silence bienvenu pour récupérer sa sacoche et la veste restée accrochée à la patère depuis son retour de la plage. Lorsqu'il l'enfila, la bosse dans la poche lui tira un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Ah. La pierre de Lily. Il allait devoir la laver et lui trouver un endroit approprié, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse jeter par erreur lors d'un nettoyage intempestif. Ça ressemblait plus à un déchet qu'à un bibelot, pour la défense du personnel de nettoyage. La confusion aurait été d'autant plus légitime qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, et qu'il ne laissait jamais rien de non-identifié sur les étagères et dans les placards.  
Prêt à partir et la tête suffisamment en ordre pour se sentir capable de conduire, il cala son sac contre son épaule et passa le pouce contre ses phalanges crispées. Sebastian s'était appuyé contre un plan de travail, bras croisés, et le fixait sans rien dire.  
Il avait eu beau expliquer aux médecins qu'un appareil pour lire les pensées aurait grandement aidé ses facultés sociales et son envie de discuter avec le reste du monde, personne ne l'avait  jamais écouté.  
  
« J'y vais.  
  
-Vas-y. »  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires à se fixer sans rien dire, Ruvik se demanda s'il était physiquement possible pour le corps humain d'imploser lorsque soumis à trop de stress et de pression.  
Le conflit intense sur son visage eut le mérite de faire rire Sebastian. Il lui en fallait peu.  
  
« Tu peux me dire merci en morse, si c'est plus simple pour toi. Ou en langue des signes. »  
  
Comme il ne pouvait pas froncer les sourcils plus fort, le garçon décida de juste lever les  yeux au ciel. S'il se croyait malin, il était très loin du compte.  
Main droite tendue, il posa le bout des doigts contre ses lèvres puis la laissa retomber en direction du policier.  
  
« ... Tu m'envoies un baiser ? »  
  
-Non ! C'est toi qui — urgh, laisse tomber. »  
  
Quel abruti de stupide abruti stupide —  
Appuyer sur la clenche avec autant de violence lui fit presque du bien, et sentir le sang circuler dans ses joues le rassura. Il se fichait pas mal d'avoir l'air idiot ; Sebastian avait placé la barre beaucoup trop haut, il ne risquait pas de l'atteindre un jour. Aucun risque.  
  
« Euhm. A la semaine prochaine ? »  
  
L'air aussi irrité que possible, Ruvik lui adressa un grand sourire, plia le majeur et l'annulaire, et agita la main dans un "au-revoir" aussi poli qu'énervé.  
S'il ne comprenait pas, ça aurait peut-être au moins le mérite de l'intriguer suffisamment pour lui faire chercher ce que ça voulait dire au juste. Ou simplement lui faire comprendre que ça voulait dire quelque chose.  
Après une brève hésitation, il ramena son poing contre son sternum et y décrivit un petit cercle.  
  
« Ruvik... ?  
  
-Bonne nuit. Bon courage avec Lily quand elle se sera rendue compte que je suis parti sans lui dire au-revoir. »  
  
Il n'attendit pas le soupir ou le grognement qui ne manquerait pas de venir répondre à ses gentillesses ; déjà, il avait fermé la porte derrière lui.  
Perplexe, plus qu'à moitié perdu, Sebastian battit des cils quelques instants avant de pousser un "Ah !" plus convaincu que le plus beau des "Eureka".  
  
« Langue des signes. Merde.  
  
-Papa... ? Où est Ruvik ? »  
  
Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres.  
Bon courage, ouais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT CA RIEN N'EST MIGNON POUR L'INSTANT ?? JE TROUVE CA TRÈS MIGNON je veux dire, personne n'est mort. C'est mieux que ce que j'écris d'habitude.  
> Hohohoho :DD
> 
> MERCI A MES LECTEURS J’ESPÈRE QUE VOUS PASSEZ DE BELLES JOURNÉES AAH


	6. "Laura meets Sebastian ft Ruben" also Joseph chillin out somewhere

« Alors ?  
  
-Je cherche. Tu sais que ce serait plus facile dans l'autre sens ? C'est presque impossible de trouver comme ça. »  
  
Avachi contre le dossier de son siège, café en main, Sebastian haussa les épaules. Pas plus motivé que son collègue, Joseph ne lui rendit qu'un soupir.  
Dehors, la pluie tombait à seaux ; il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi-heure de ce martèlement incessant pour transformer les rues de Krimson City en véritable piscine ouverte. Même confortablement installés à l'intérieur des locaux, ils pouvaient presque sentir le vent leur fouetter le visage et les grosses gouttes froides gifler les parapluies. Les nuages noirs n'aidaient pas à égayer l'après-midi, tant qu'à faire. C'était déprimant. Un temps à rester au lit, sous les couvertures et les oreillers, volets fermés.  
Sebastian y avait pensé, bien sûr. Mais au moment d'éteindre le réveil pour la deuxième fois, noyé d'un de ces silences qu'il détestait, il s'était dit que Joseph serait venu le chercher. Autant leur éviter ça à tout les deux.  
  
« Ah, attends. J'ai un bon site.  
  
-Hourrah.  
  
-Her, je suis pas obligé de t'aider. Plus motivé, s'il te plaît.  
  
-Houraaaaaah » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Son collègue resta le regarder un moment, sans ciller, les yeux remplis de jugement, avant de ne reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
  
« Ça ressemblait à quoi ? »  
  
Il dut plisser les yeux un moment avant de désigner une des images.  
  
« Sans conviction, mais... Celle-là ou l'autre, là. Poing fermé. Un truc comme ça. »  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Ou pas assez, du moins. Il avait bien vu le geste de Ruvik, et il se rappelait très bien s'être demandé ce qu'il foutait au juste avec sa main, mais ça s'était arrêté là ; le temps qu'il comprenne et réagisse, la moitié de la scène lui avait échappé. Il se concentra malgré tout pour répondre aux questions que Joseph lui posa sur la trajectoire, la répétitivité, et autant de trucs dont il ne pipait mot, pour essayer de traduire ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir lui dire. Il avait parié sur "casse toi le bras" ou "ciao ringard", mais apparemment, ça n'avait rien à voir. Même pas un truc en commun.  
De son avis il aurait mieux valu parcourir la liste des insultes intelligentes, connaissant Ruvik, mais son ami avait refusé et décidé qu'il serait plus efficace de se lancer dans une recherche spécifique. Allez savoir pourquoi ; il était sûr de lui, pourtant.  
  
« Y'a trois résultats. Je te montre. »  
  
Face à l'écran, Sebastian observa des bouts de son reflet lui renvoyer un air bête.  
  
« Désolé, hein. »  
  
Mais désolé de quoi ? Joue contre le poing, il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'y mettre du sens. Le premier geste, c'était merci. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à le deviner, après-coup, parce que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de le dire en langage des signes. Le second, par contre, Ruvik l'avait signé de lui-même. Impossible de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il voulait s'excuser d'être insupportable, ou alors de leur avoir causé des ennuis. De leur avoir fait peur. Deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gamin était pour ainsi dire impossible ; ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Si seulement les jeunes en crise étaient venus au monde avec un mode d'emploi, il aurait au moins pu s'y référer.  
Demander à ses parents risquaient de lui donner des airs de prédateur louche, mais par moments, il n'était pas loin de vouloir essayer. Juste histoire de voir d'où il venait. Quel genre d'environnement avait pu modeler un sale gosse hautain comme on en fait plus.  
  
« Her. Cherche comment on dit "crétin" en ASL. »  
  
A défaut d'un éclair, ce fut un véritable laser de jugement qui s'échappa des yeux de Joseph. S'il avait insisté un tout petit peu plus, Sebastian aurait parié que le verre de ses lunettes aurait risqué de fondre.  
  
« Tu n'auras qu'à chercher toi-même. Ça t'occupera, au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi. »  
  
Tu parles. Au lieu de faire je sais parfaitement quoi, ouais. Il pouvait éviter son regard tant qu'il voulait, ça ne changeait rien. Quel mauvais menteur.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit une gorgée de son café, Sebastian esquissa une grimace amère.  
  
Il était arrivé tiède.

 

* * *

  
  
Quand il était allongé sur le canapé, Sebastian ne s'entendait plus penser. La pluie martelait les carreaux de la fenêtre, les journalistes s'égosillaient derrière l'écran de télévision, le café dansait dans la cafetière et dans sa tête, il n'y avait pas un chat.  
S'il avait marché jusqu'à son bureau, il aurait pu avancer les quelques dossiers sur lesquels il devrait travailler le lendemain. Il aurait aussi pu faire de la lessive ou du repassage, histoire d'avoir une chemise lisse à mettre au réveil. Et puis il faudrait faire les courses, un jour. Bientôt. Sans compter le repas à préparer, le ménage à faire, le sandwich du prochain midi à prévoir. Les possibilités ne manquaient pas.  
Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait envie de rien. Se redresser lui aurait rappelé qu'il avait mal au dos, qu'il commençait à vieillir — doucement, un peu, mais vieillir quand même. Le travail lui faisait penser à Myra, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir qu'elle lui manquait. Aller dans sa chambre lui ferait penser à elle aussi, forcément. Systématiquement. Les courses, il n'aimait les faire que quand elles servaient à  quelque chose. Le reste du temps, prendre la voiture ou un parapluie lui laissait cette drôle de sensation de vide côté passager, côté immeubles et maison, où normalement se serait trouvé sa femme ou sa fille. C'était difficile à expliquer — bien, sûr, il exagérait — alors il avait abandonné l'idée de le faire. Joseph faisait de son mieux pour comprendre ses problèmes, mais il n'y arrivait pas tout le temps. Il n'était pas toujours disponible, non plus. Il avait ses propres démons à combattre, et pour ce qu'il en savait, l'alcool ne réussissait pas aux gens comme lui. Dans un sens, il avait de la chance. Au moins, quand tout allait trop mal, il savait quoi faire pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de vide dans le crâne.  
  
Quand il en eut marre d'entendre parler de toutes les horreurs s'étant passées dans le monde ces derniers jours, Sebastian chercha la télécommande et éteint la télévision. Il aurait pu appeler un ami ou un collègue, histoire de se changer les idées, d'oublier que Lily ne serait pas là avant la semaine suivante et que ce n'était de la faute de personne, que Ruvik avait raison, qu'il n'arrivait à rien sans elle, mais c'était peine perdu. Joseph aurait autre chose à faire, et refuserait de sortir dans un bar sachant qu'il avait des problèmes d'alcool — dont il ne voulait pas parler, tant qu'à faire, merci bien. Myra était hors de question pour des raisons évidentes. Kidman était d'une compagnie agréable, la plupart du temps, mais elle avait plus d'affinité avec son ex-femme qu'avec lui, et il ne voulait pas souffrir de la comparaison ou être jugé par rapport à des choses qu'elle aurait pu dire de lui. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Esmeralda ne serait jamais disponible, un soir en semaine, et pas la peine de compter sur leurs autres collègues — il s'était trop distancié d'eux, depuis le divorce, pour pouvoir espérer passer un bon moment en leur compagnie.  
Il n'était pas seul, pas vraiment. Mais ça revenait au même. Il n'avait personne à appeler.  
Et s'il n'avait personne à qui parler, her, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, qu'il prenne un verre ou deux histoire de se donner le courage d'aller de l'avant ? Ce n'était pas plus gênant que de prendre dix cafés. Sûrement pas beaucoup plus dangereux pour la santé, non plus. C'était facile de critiquer les cendriers remplis à raz-bord et les bouteilles vides quand on ne vivait par aucun de ces travers-là. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux, si ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Lily n'aurait pas aimé qu'il boive, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas bu si elle avait été là, alors la question ne se posait pas.  
  
… Pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, en tout cas.  
  
Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, il était à deux doigts de jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux contre lui-même pour décider de si oui ou non il irait faire les courses en rentrant du boulot, le lendemain. Pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix, mais l'impulsion lui manquait ; et quand elle ne lui manquait pas, en général, elle l'étouffait. Tout ou rien, grommela-t-il en jetant les coussins du canapé pour essayer de mettre la main sur le téléphone. Il avait glissé n'importe où, comme d'habitude.  
  
Il attrapa l'appel juste avant la dernière sonnerie. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.  
  
« Allô ?  
  
-Bonjour. C'est Ruvik. »  
  
Ruvik ? Ah. Oui. Ruvik. Babysitter. Lily.  
A moitié dans les vapes de s'être au trois-quart endormi, il hocha la tête sans réaliser que son interlocuteur ne risquait pas de le voir faire.  
  
« Ruvik, okay, ouais. Y'a un problème ?  
  
-Aucun problème, non. Mais comme je suis parti un peu... Précipitamment, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander quand j'étais censé revenir. Je sais que c'est une semaine sur deux, mais je n'ai ni les horaires ni les dates exactes. »  
  
Précipitamment ? L'image de Ruvik tanguant en haut des escaliers lui revint en mémoire, suffisamment vive pour lui tirer un pincement d'inquiétude au cœur. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis. Même quand il s'était souvenu de cette histoire de langage des signes, le matin même, en voyant Joseph se pincer l'arête du nez, cette partie-là de la soirée était restée sagement enfouie dans sa mémoire.  
Il aurait au moins dû appeler. Vérifier qu'il était bien rentré. Quelle classe, Sebastian, bravo. Il aurait eu l'air fin, s'il l'avait retrouvé dans la rubrique nécrologique.  
  
« Euhh... Elle revient samedi, répondit-il, mais je serai là. Donc ce serait lundi, du coup. À la même heure que d'habitude, sauf si je te dis autre chose d'ici-là.  
  
-D'accord. Je serai là. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, merci.  
  
-Attends ! »  
  
Il y eut une hésitation audible, à l'autre bout du fil, si captivante que Sebastian faillit ne pas entendre son cerveau lui hurler de vite trouver quoi dire. Attends, okay, mais attends quoi ? Il n'avait rien à ajouter, là — et aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait retenu. Il avait juste envie de parler. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir moins l'impression d'être enterré dans un caveau avec télévision et vue sur la mer.  
Le silence l'étouffait. L'appartement l'étouffait. Ses pensées l'étouffaient. Il avait besoin de sortir.  
  
« Oui ?  
  
-Tu veux sortir ? J'ai rien à faire, là.  
  
-Sortir. Comment ça, sortir. »  
  
Comment ça, comment ça ? Il n'y avait pas dix manières de comprendre sa question, non ?  
  
« Sortir comme. Sortir. Aller au bar. J'en sais rien, ce que t'as envie de faire. Si t'as envie.  
  
-Au bar ? J'ai — arrête ça ! Je —  »  
  
Les protestations entrecoupèrent le semblant de réponse jusqu'à laisser Sebastian seul avec des exclamations étouffées et des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il y avait deux voix, de l'autre côté, mais fut incapable d'en être sûr. Même si Ruvik ne parlait pas tout seul, à priori, il n'osait pas trop s'avancer. Il était suffisamment renfermé et bizarre, à sa façon, pour que ça ne lui semble pas totalement impossible.  
Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, ce fut une voix féminine qui lui adressa un "bonjour" enjoué.  
Fatigué comme il l'était, il n'arriva même pas à s'en étonner. Ruvik s'était fait tuer et remplacer par une fille sympathique. Il pouvait accepter ce retournement de situation.  
  
« Il serait ravi de venir avec vous ! Vous pensiez aller où ?  
  
-Aucune idée. Je viens d'y penser, en fait. Je comptais sur lui pour trouver.  
  
-Hmmm. Il me dit qu'il y a un café très sympa sur le coin de la cinquième, près de l'antiquaire qui fait l'angle. Vous voyez où c'est ? »  
  
Vu le peu de temps qu'elle passa à « l'écouter », il n'avait pas dû lui dire grand chose. Mais soit.  
  
« Je crois voir, ouais. Les rideaux rouges, c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui oui, c'est ça ! Vous pouvez le retrouver là-bas vers euhmmm. Dans une petite heure ? Trois quart d'heure ? »  
  
Cette fois, le "LAURA" qui résonna dans le fond fut suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende clair comme de l'eau de roche. Impossible de confondre la voix, tant qu'à faire — si ce n'était pas Ruvik, alors c'était son frère jumeau.  
L'imaginer crier en essayant de récupérer le téléphone risquait de le faire rire un moment.  
  
« D'accord, pas de problème. J'y serai d'ici trois quart d'heure. J'ai le droit de savoir à qui je parle, sinon ?  
  
-Oh, oui, désolée ! Laura Victoriano. Ruben est mon petit frère. Il ne m'a dit que du bien de vous ! »  
  
Il n'entendit rien, cette fois, mais imagina sans mal Ruvik énumérer toutes les manières dont il risquait de lui faire regretter d'être née si elle continuait à dire des bêtises. Rien que pour ça, il fut tenté de lui en demander plus ; il n'avait jamais eu de cadet à torturer, mais il s'était toujours dit que ça lui aurait plu. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait vraiment de lui sortir des compliments crédibles. Vu le garçon, il s'attendait plus à entendre "vous êtes impoli, vous n'avez toujours pas fait remplacer l'alarme incendie et vous ne comprenez rien au langage des signes".  
Remarquez, maintenant, il pouvait être sûr que la sœur en question n'était pas muette. Un autre membre de la famille, peut-être.  
  
« Vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous voulez. Que j'entende tout le bien qu'il a dit de moi. »  
  
Son rire clair et franc fit fondre ses appréhensions. Elle connaissait Myra — c'était par elle qu'elle lui avait proposé de demander de l'aide à Ruvik, après tout — et il s'interdisait trop souvent de parler à Kidman pour la même raison ; mais si c'était pour une soirée, et si elle était juste là pour tenir son frère en respect, alors ça devrait passer. Puisqu'elle connaissait son ex-femme, elle saurait aussi sans doute que ce n'était pas son sujet de prédilection.  
Sauf si, bien sûr, elle avait autant de tact que son frère. Là, il n'aurait plus qu'à regretter tout ses choix de vie et à tenter de s'enfuir entre deux bières.  
  
« Il veut bien, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de blanc, le ton soudain plus solennel. Donc je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps, mais ce serait avec plaisir.  
  
-Ça marche. Je vous laisse vous préparer, alors.  
  
-Vous aussi ! Mettez une jolie veste, c'est un joli café. A bientôt M. Castellanos ! »  
  
Sur quoi, sans plus de manières, elle raccrocha. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait rendu le téléphone à Ruvik pour le laisser finir la conversation, mais il décida de ne pas chercher trop loin. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas venir, il ne viendrait pas ; au pire des cas, il se retrouverait tout seul dans ce fichu café. Ce serait toujours mieux que de broyer du noir avachi sur le canapé. L'air frais lui ferait du bien, les bruits extérieurs lui ferait du bien, même l'odeur de la pluie lui ferait du bien.  
Il rajusta la montre à son poignet, une main derrière la nuque, et secoua les bras pour se motiver. Trois quart d'heure, c'était presque trop de temps ; il avait de quoi faire.  
  
Et puisqu'elle voulait qu'il trouve une jolie veste, hein, il allait lui falloir au moins ça.  
  
  
« Je ne voulais pas sortir, Laura.  
  
-Ça te fera du bien !  
  
-Ça ne me fait _jamais_ du bien.  
  
-Tu exagères, jeune homme. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien.  
  
-J'exagère ? La dernière fois —  »  
  
Les mots s'arrêtèrent en fracas contre ses dents. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à la plage.  
  
Sa sœur se retourna pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur par-dessus l'épaule. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à être très expressif ; Laura savait lui tirer des sourires, mais les émotions négatives restaient dans son cerveau, bien cachées, tapies entre quelques souvenirs et des connexions maladroites. Il ne les laissait jamais sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Son visage mentait par omission et lui, il savait hausser les épaules et croiser les bras sans rien trahir de son inquiétude.  
La machine était bien huilée.  
  
« Tu sais très bien », grommela-t-il.  
  
Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, s'il fallait être franc. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était que sa sœur le connaissait suffisamment bien pour interpréter à sa place. Elle trouverait ce qu'elle était censée très bien savoir ; il lui faisait confiance pour ça.  
Sans surprise, Laura abandonna aussitôt la recherche de sa deuxième chaussure. Elle clopina jusqu'à lui, un pied en talon et l'autre nu, jusqu'à pouvoir plaquer ses deux paumes contre chacune de ses joues. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue comme ça, la gravité de son visage lui aurait presque fait peur. Elle n'avait jamais l'air en colère.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait trop exprimer ces sentiments-là. La seule différence, c'était que l'aînée savait rire et danser. Lui, il avait oublié.  
  
« Ruben. Crois-moi, je sais. Mais tout le monde ne voudra pas se servir de toi, d'accord ? Il y a plein de gens qui te voudront du bien, qui seront très gentils, et ce —  
  
-Alors pourquoi je n'en ai rencontré que deux ? »  
  
Les bras de Laura l'enlacèrent si fort qu'il sentit ses os heurter les siens. Ça piquait un peu, mais il ne trouva pas l'envie de pleurer.  
  
« Je t'aime, Ruben. Et je dirai à Stefano que tu ne l'inclues pas dans les gens bien », grommela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
  
Tête posée contre la sienne, bras noués autour de sa taille, il ne chercha pas à adoucir les angles de son rire.  
  
« C'est vrai que la révélation risque d'être terrible. Et dire que j'avais l'air de tellement l'apprécier.  
  
-Heeer, fais pas le malin ! Tu finiras par accepter qu'il est rempli de qualités, un jour. Peut-être. J'espère. »  
  
A la moue boudeuse de son aînée, Ruvik devina qu'une grimace avait dû trahir tout ce qu'il en pensait.  
Honnêtement, peu importe. Stefano était un problème pour un autre jour — alors que Sebastian, lui, relevait de la catastrophe imminente.  
  
« Il t'aime bien, lui, en plus, continua de bougonner Laura en se remettant à chercher sa chaussure. Je suis sûre que si tu voulais bien lui laisser une chance... »  
  
Doigts noués, dénoués, appuyés les uns contre les autres, croisés, pliés, Ruvik tenta de trouver une solution au problème qui n'implique pas d'assommer sa sœur pour l'empêcher de le traîner là-bas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais vraiment, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Du tout. Discuter ne l'intéressait pas. C'était inutile. Stressant. Superflu. Il savait très bien ce que les autres pensaient de lui  ; statistiques, probabilités, psyché, modes de pensées, de comportements, attentes, réactions types – il connaissait tout par cœur. Ce que Sebastian pensait de lui, il le savait. Ce qu'il penserait de lui s'il lui parlait plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, il le savait.  
Franchement, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils discutent le moins possible. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
  
« Tadaaa ! J'ai trouvé l'autre chaussure. Tu me trouves comment ? »  
  
Mais quand il voyait sa sœur, le contraste de ses cheveux noirs laissés libres contre le rouge de sa robe longue, la courbe contagieuse de ses lèvres et la clarté de ses yeux bleus, il se retrouvait incapable de dire non.  « Je lui dois bien ça » ; quelque chose de cet ordre. Il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne supportait pas de la contrarier.  
  
« Parfaite. Comme d'habitude. »  
  
Sourire vaincu aux lèvres, il dénoua les doigts, décroisa les bras, et saisit celui qu'elle lui tendait.  
  
Contre elle, il ne gagnerait jamais.

 

* * *

  
  
De la demeure familiale au café, la route n'était ni longue ni encombrée. Avec Laura au volant, l'aller ne prenait en tout et pour tout guère plus de dix minutes. Elle avait tendance à accélérer pour se glisser de justesse là où Ruvik freinait nerveusement ; vu la conduite de leur père, calme et réduite au maximum au profit des chauffeurs et de la marche à pied, il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait tenir ça. Il aurait misé sur son tempérament ou un petit-ami tête brûlée, mais vu le seul qu'il avait connu — enfin, bref.  
A peine garé, il se glissa hors de la voiture et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
« Trop vite ?  
  
-Non. Ça va. »  
  
Par pure bonté, Laura ne fit aucun commentaire sur la crédibilité en miettes de son affirmation. Il avait beau essayer d'avoir l'air tranquille, la pâleur de son visage et le tremblement de ses doigts le trahissait sans faute ni hésitation. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas garés juste devant le café ; il aurait le temps de calmer ses muscles et son cerveau avant d'avoir rejoint leur table habituelle. Connaissant Sebastian, de toute façon, il ne serait pas là avant l'heure dite. Arriver en avance n'avait pas l'air d'être son credo — quoi qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu arriver en retard où que ce soit non plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Peut-être prenait-il tout son temps le matin pour en passer le plus possible avec Lily. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr. C'était juste une intuition.  
Basée sur des observations et des hypothèses fondées, mais malgré tout. Rien de certain.  
  
Penser lui évitait de ressasser, alors il continua.  
  
Quand le policier pointa enfin le bout de son nez, cheveux et imperméable humides, ils étaient installés depuis un moment : Ruvik contre le mur, Laura côté allée. D'habitude il aurait été face à elle, mais il se voyait mal laisser Sebastian s'installer à côté de l'un d'eux. Logiquement, le presque-étranger restait seul en face. S'il avait emmené Lily, elle aurait été à côté de lui. Il ne voyait pas les choses autrement.  
  
« Hey. Re-bonsoir. »  
  
Laura lui tendit la main, sourire amusé aux lèvres, et Ruvik le fixa la fixer. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir — la surprise et le moment de faiblesse, d'inattention où tout s'écrivait sur le visage comme dans un livre ouvert.  Il y chercha du dégoût, du recul, du rejet – n'importe quoi de négatif, d'insultant. Il observa leurs paumes claquer l'une contre l'autre, la poignée de main franche et honnête, délicate mais pas écourtée pour autant, et se détendit un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué.  
_Tant mieux._  
Et pourtant, malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'on pouvait lire dans sa gestuelle, il ne tarda tout de même pas à détourner le regard vers lui.  
Ruvik, distant et plus froid qu'une poupée de chine, lui adressa un signe de tête.  
  
« Bonsoir.  
  
-Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? J'ai pas trop regardé l'heure après être parti, mais, erh.  
  
-Non non, c'est parfait ! J'aime juste arriver un peu en avance. On vous attendait pour commander, par contre. »  
  
Il aurait pu commander pour lui, mais parait-il que ça ne se faisait pas. C'est ce qu'il avait interprété du sourire difficilement contenu sur le visage de sa sœur, en tout cas, quand il avait lâché que "je ne l'ai jamais vu boire autre chose que du café noir, alors je sais de quoi je parle".  
Quand la serveuse arriva et qu'il commanda "un grand café noir, merci", il sentit la bonne humeur de Laura atteindre des pics inquiétants.  
Parce que oui, c'était inquiétant. La bonne humeur la rendait beaucoup trop bavarde.  
Or, quand elle parlait, il y avait un risque que la conversation revienne sur lui. Forcément.  
  
« Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt que la serveuse eut disparu. Myra et Ruben m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, ça devenait urgent.  
  
-Urgent, je sais pas... Ça dépend de ce qu'on vous a dit, j'imagine.  
  
-Rien d'horrible, si c'est la question. Myra n'a jamais dit que du bien de vous, sinon je ne vous aurais pas laissé Ruben.  
  
-Laissé Ruben ? »  
  
Malgré son insistance à regarder le vide, il ne réussit pas à empêcher leurs regards de se croiser. Laisser les autres parler de lui sans participer ne le gênait pas ; ça avait l'air d'embêter Sebastian, en revanche. Quel brave homme.  
Ne serait-ce que pour briser le silence, il soupira.  
  
« Je serais parfaitement capable de gérer la fille d'un psychopathe, si ça en arrivait là. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne et suis capable de faire mes propres choix, merci bien. »  
  
Laura, beaucoup trop perceptive pour le bien de son frère, sourit de plus belle.  
  
« Il vous aime bien.  
  
-Dans quelle partie de ma phrase tu as entendu ça, au juste ?  
  
-Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, précisa-t-elle en faisant mine de prendre Sebastian à part, ne vous en faites pas. Une fois qu'on a appris à le connaître, il est très gentil !  
  
-Je t'entends parfaitement bien, Laura.  
  
-Je suis pas sûr qu'apprendre à le connaître change grand chose. Vous le supportez comment ?  
  
-Oh, je... »  
  
Le silence eut beau ne durer qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, ce fut assez pour alerter le garçon. Il ne vit rien sur le visage de sa sœur lorsqu'il se retourna, ni douleur ni peur ni culpabilité, mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il la connaissait trop pour ne pas s'inquiéter.  
Il aurait aimé poser une main sur la sienne, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ; mais il y avait quelqu'un assis en face d'eux. Ça n'aurait pas été correct.  
C'était pour ça qu'il détestait les autres.  
  
« Croyez le ou non, mais la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui me supporte !  
  
-Ah hun. Je vais garder le 'ou non', hein.  
  
-Il faut faire un effort d'imagination, Monsieur Castellanos, gronda-t-elle en faisant la moue. Peut-être que je suis insupportable.  
  
-Je vais quand même tabler sur non. Juste parce que je commence à connaître Ruvik. »  
  
Commencer à le connaître ? Pitié.  
La serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir avec leurs thés et le café ; peu inquiet de ce qu'elle pouvait en écouter ou en penser, il n'attendit pas son départ pour grincer entre ses dents.  
  
« Si je suis tellement insupportable, tu n'avais qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de t'accompagner. Ton ex-femme, par exemple. »  
  
Le coup de talon de Laura ne réussit même pas à lui faire regretter ses mots. S'il avait voulu l'inviter pour l'insulter ou se moquer de lui, il avait mieux à faire. Même s'il était là pour le complimenter, en fait, il avait mieux à faire. Qu'il envenime les choses ne faisait qu'empirer un peu plus encore son humeur déjà bancale.  
Contre toute attente, Sebastian se mit à rire.  
  
« Her, tu peux pas te vexer qu'on te dise ça alors que tu passes ton temps à envoyer tout le monde promener. Y'a des règles très strictes sur la question.  
  
-Je ne suis pas vexé. Je fais simplement une remarque.  
  
-Ouais, si tu le dis. » Après avoir pris une gorgée de café, il plissa les yeux dans sa direction. « Si j'avais voulu inviter quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurais fait. Ça te ferait mal d'admettre que les gens peuvent avoir envie de passer du temps avec toi ? »  
  
Mal, non — ce n'était pas le terme. Il se fichait que les gens ne veuillent pas le voir ; quand il ne faisait aucun effort de socialisation, alors il s'y attendait, pour ne pas dire qu'il préférait les choses ainsi. Qu'ils fassent semblant, en revanche, avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. On ne fait jamais semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un quand on n'a pas d'idée derrière la tête. On ne ment pas quand on n'a pas envie d'utiliser l'autre. On reste honnête. On n'a pas peur de les perdre, alors on se fiche pas mal de les vexer.  
C'était peut-être ça qu'il appréciait chez Sebastian. Qu'il ne cherche pas ses mots, ni avec lui ni avec Laura.  
  
Tout le monde était toujours beaucoup plus gentil avec lui quand Laura était là.  
  
« Si tu as envie de passer du temps avec moi, j'en conclus que ta vie sociale est vraiment pathétique. Ou bien tu es masochiste.  
  
-Rubeeeen.  
  
-Ou bien je travaille secrètement sur une affaire te concernant. Des victimes dépecées, tout ça.  
  
-Je les dépèce en toute légalité, je te rappelle. Mais je suppose que la police se fiche assez de ce genre de détails. »  
  
Nouveau rire ; de Laura, cette fois.  
  
« Vous vous entendez mieux que ce que je pensais ! C'est bien.  
  
-J'espère qu'il s'entend pas comme ça avec tout le monde.  
  
-Il vous parle, au moins !  
  
-... Je suis juste à côté. »  
  
L'un comme l'autre ignora sa remarque et il les laissa dévier la conversation vers des mondanités sans intérêt. Laura avait l'air contente ; Sebastian aussi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Stefano, pour un peu, il aurait presque été tenté de les laisser seuls et de leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Un policier valait toujours mieux qu'un artiste grandiloquent. Avec eux, il y avait moyen de devenir veuve avant de finir la peau couverte de bleus.  
_C'est ça que tu souhaites à ta sœur ? Bravo, vraiment. Très aimable de ta part._  
_Elle serait ravie de l'entendre, tu crois pas ?_  
_Et pourquoi t'irais pas au bout de l'idée, pour une fois ?_  
Une barre entre les deux yeux, il s'excusa et se glissa derrière Laura. Il connaissait suffisamment le bar, et le gérant les connaissait suffisamment eux pour que naviguer à l'intérieur et jusqu'aux toilettes ne soit qu'une simple formalité ; il n'aimait pas utiliser les installations publiques, mais parfois les circonstances ne lui laissaient guère le choix. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner chez lui chaque fois qu'il avait bu trop d'eau ou qu'il avait besoin de s'en passer sur le visage ou les mains. Ç’aurait été ridicule.  
Les germes, le manque d'intimité... Nez plissé, il tenta de faire abstraction. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Penché sur le lavabo, une main contre la tempe, il inspira entre ses dents. _Détends toi._ Se forcer à trembler pouvait réduire les tremblements. _Respire._ Ça pouvait sembler étrange, mais le corps fonctionnait ainsi. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Il aimait avoir mal, dans ce sens ; ce n'était jamais que le signal clair d'un dysfonctionnement ou d'un danger. Retirer la douleur aurait été stupide. Il en avait besoin.  
Dans des moments comme ça, quand sa tête menaçait d'imploser, il aurait tout donné pour que ça s'en aille.  
Mais il en avait besoin.  
  
« Ruvik ? »  
  
Les échos de mille tocsins lui résonnaient encore dans le crâne lorsqu'il se décida à revenir à leur table. Sebastian attendait appuyé contre le mur ; pas trace de Laura.  
  
« Laura est partie ?  
  
-Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Tu peux prendre la voiture, apparemment. »  
  
Quelque chose. Bien sûr.  
Rien qu'à l'idée de se l'être fait voler encore une fois, il sentit le poids sur ses épaules ramper jusque dans sa poitrine. S'il le serrait contre lui, peut-être qu'il lui tiendrait chaud.  
Comme il sortait son porte-monnaie de sa poche, Sebastian agita un bras.  
  
« J'ai payé, pas la peine. »  
  
Ruvik fronça les sourcils. Laura l'avait laissé payer pour eux ?  
_Sérieusement._ Ils avaient un manoir ; Sebastian était fonctionnaire. La galanterie avait ses limites.  
  
« Je te rembourserai.  
  
-Si j'avais voulu que tu me rembourses, je t'aurais laissé payer.  
  
-Et si j'avais voulu que tu paies pour moi, je te l'aurais signalé. »  
  
L'air frais le gifla bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait fait en venant. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée ? Une heure, peut-être ? Une heure et demi ? Ça expliquerait que Laura ait du filer à l'anglaise en ne le voyant pas revenir des toilettes. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour estimer ces choses-là. Quand il se perdait dans une activité, il lui fallait la sonnerie d'un réveil pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait passé la nuit.  
Un pas sur sa droite, Sebastian tira une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche.  
  
« Vous vous ressemblez pas du tout.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Elle est gentille. Tu devrais prendre un peu plus exemple sur elle, t'aurais plus d'amis.  
  
-Si tu ne décidais pas par toi-même que les gens n'ont pas d'amis, tu en aurais sans doute plus aussi.  
  
-Tu nies pas, hein.  
  
-Toi non plus. »  
  
Un nouveau coup de vent fit voler les pans de sa veste dans son dos, et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à attendre là. Sebastian s'était tourné dos au vent pour tenter d'allumer sa cigarette, mais la flamme du briquet ne semblait pas décidée à coopérer. Ça lui apprendrait à garder des antiquités au lieu d'en changer ; il ne comptait pas le plaindre.  
Parce que l'entendre grommeler commençait à l'ennuyer, malgré tout, il se décala pour le protéger du vent. Il n'était pas forcément très large, mais il n'était pas petit non plus. Il jugeait constituer un mur acceptable. Mieux que rien, en tout cas.  
  
« Foutu vent stupide.  
  
-Tes affaires ont ton âge. Étonnant que rien ne fonctionne.  
  
-Her, j'ai mon âge et je fonctionne très bien, grommela-t-il en agitant la cigarette coincée entre ses dents — enfin allumée.  
  
-Tu devrais acheter un briquet électrique. Ils fonctionnent sans flamme.  
  
-J'aime mon briquet, okay ? Je le garde. »  
  
Sebastian agita le briquet en question entre eux, visiblement très fier de la flamme de son bébé.  
Par réflexe, Ruvik recula. Bras croisés puis mains plutôt coincées dans les poches de son manteau, il détourna le regard.  
  
« J'ai des choses à faire. Je vais y aller.  
  
-Ah — attends ! »  
  
_Non. Je n'ai pas le temps_.  
Impassible, il resta planté là le temps que Sebastian souffle sa fumée. Il s'attendait à une remarque quelconque ; peut-être même un merci ou un désolé. Tout dépendait du point de vue.  
Après un bref instant de réflexion, le policier posa les doigts sur sa bouche et, l'air à peu près aussi fier de lui qu'on pouvait l'être, lui rendit son geste de la veille.  
  
Sans le vouloir, Ruvik sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sur la droite.  
  
« Tu m'envoies un baiser ?  
  
-Ouais. Il parait que c'est approprié après le premier rendez-vous.  
  
-Ha, ha.  
  
-Sérieusement, Ruvik. Merci. C'était sympa. Ta sœur était très sympa aussi. »  
  
Bien sûr. Tout le monde aimait Laura.  
  
« Elle a déjà quelqu'un, répondit-il très calmement. Et je dois y aller.  
  
-Si t'avais vu Myra, tu saurais que c'est pas mon genre. Mais je note, pas touche à Laura, lâcha-t-il en levant les paumes en l'air, exagérément déçu. A lundi, "Ruben est un garçon adorable". »  
  
Mains nouées en poings dans ses poches, il envoya mille chatouilles à Laura par la pensée. Évidemment qu'elle aurait parlé de lui pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Il s'en était douté.  
  
« Au-revoir, Castellanos. »  
  
Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel sans chercher à cacher sa bonne humeur. Il s'était douté que ça n'allait pas fort rien qu'à son ton de voix au téléphone, mais quand même ; s'il n'avait besoin que de sortir se chamailler pour aller mieux, alors il n'aurait jamais dû déprimer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était seul au monde. Si ? Il n'avait pas l'air de l'être, même si l'on mettait sa fille de côté.  
Quand il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, il avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.  
  
Envolé. Comme de la fumée.  
  
Main tendue vers le ciel, il regarda les nuages se faufiler entre ses doigts pâles. Il tira sur les tendons et les muscles jusqu'à ce que sa main ne puisse pas s'ouvrir plus grand ; qu'elle menace de se déchirer. Lorsqu'il commença à vraiment avoir mal, il plia deux doigts et tira en direction des étoiles.  
  
... Toujours trop loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si cette histoire n'était pas un tout petit peu réaliste, ils auraient déjà pécho. Je suis très triste.  
> (mais j'aimerais pas sinon donc rip moi)  
> (aussi OUI JE SUIS EN VIE HA prenez cette chose... chapitre.... truc) (c'est gratuit)


	7. WHERE IS THE RUSEB MR AUTHOR ??

Toc toc toc. Trois petits coups polis, fermes et mesurés juste comme il faut. Professionnels mais détendus. Familiers, dans l'idéal.  
Dans son dos, Kidman lui adressa un applaudissement silencieux et rien qu'à moitié moqueur. Les autres ne devaient rien comprendre à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais peu importe. Ça les faisait rire eux ; c'était l'important.  
  
« Entrez ! »  
  
Main sur la poignée, il fit un signe à sa collègue avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle lui répondit par ce qui devait être un "au-revoir" ou un "adieu" ; optimiste comme il savait l'être trois fois par an, il décida de plutôt y lire "bon courage". Qu'il en ait besoin ou non, mieux valait en avoir trop qu'en manquer.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Myra ne redressa pas tout de suite la tête de ses papiers. Yo-yo accroché au doigt, joue contre le poing, elle continua de mâchonner l'intérieur de sa joue sans s'inquiéter de qui avait pu se glisser dans le bureau. Logiquement, songea-t-il en avançant jusqu'au fauteuil, où il se laissa tomber sans grâce aucune, elle avait dû penser que c'était Kidman. Ils avaient bien préparé le terrain.  
Et puisqu'il fallut quand même qu'il entre dans son champ de vision pour la faire réagir et sursauter,  il considéra avoir réussi son coup. _Touché coulé_.  
  
Avachi contre le dossier, il lui vola le yo-yo d'un air satisfait.  
  
« Avoue que je l'imite bien.  
  
-Bonjour, Juli, répondit-elle, dos contre la chaise pour mieux le regarder — le visage froid, analytique, mais le sourire aux yeux. Il y a quelque chose de différent, chez toi, aujourd'hui, mais quoi...  
  
-C'est la coiffure. J'ai fait un brushing, ce matin.  
  
-Hmmhmm. Ça doit être ça. »  
  
Il resta la regarder sans rien dire quelques secondes de trop, juste pour voir. Quand elle secoua la tête et étouffa un rire dans son poing, il sentit son cœur se serrer tout doucement. _Comme avant._  
Ça ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'il aimait à le prétendre. La voir ne lui donnait pas envie de donner des coups de poing dans les murs. Lui parler ne le faisait pas se sentir seul à en mourir. Ne pas devoir retomber amoureux, par contre — c'était ça, qui lui cassait les tibias en deux et lui perforait l'estomac. La voir sans l'avoir ; ne pas avoir le droit de la serrer dans ses bras.  
Ce n'était pas la colère qui lui avait laissé ce foutu vide, quelque part à l'intérieur, qu'il s'empressait de combler par de l'alcool. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Il avait le droit d'être triste. Amoureux, pas.  
Mais merde – s'il ne passait pas à autre chose, il allait la perdre pour de bon.  
  
« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier, ou juste faire semblant d'être Juli ?  
  
-Ou me cacher de Joseph.  
  
-...Ou te cacher de Joseph. Pour une raison obscure. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question. »  
  
Sourire aux lèvres, il rattrapa le yo-yo dans la paume de sa main. Droit au but ; comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais aimé tourner autour du pot.  
  
« J'ai rencontré Laura Victoriano, hier.  
  
-Oh ? »  
  
Rien qu'au ton de son "oh", il sut qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle le savait même trop bien. Qu'elle n'en vienne pas directement aux faits ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons : à savoir, entre autres, qu'il n'allait pas en apprendre grand chose de sa part — pourvu qu'elle en sache quoi que ce soit de plus que lui, parce que ce n'était pas dit non plus. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche d'eux, de ce qu'il en avait compris.  
Malgré tout, elle restait sa meilleure chance. Ce n'était pas Ruvik qui risquait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, et il ne connaissait personne d'autre dans l'entourage des Victoriano susceptible de lui dévoiler leurs sombres secrets. Connaissant le cadet, il n'était même pas sûr que l'entourage en question existe. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de beaucoup sortir.  
  
« Oh, oui. J'ai rien dit parce qu'ils ont fait comme si c'était parfaitement normal ou je sais pas quoi, et Ruvik m'a jamais rien dit parce que _Ruvik_ — mais il lui est arrivé quoi, bordel ? »  
  
Il avait l'habitude des victimes d'accidents. Les coupés, les brûlés, les membres cassés. Il avait vu des blessés bandés de partout, allongés dans des lits d'hôpital dont il ne les aurait jamais imaginés sortir. Et c'était sans parler des cadavres. Ils n'étaient pas souvent en super forme, eux non plus. Pas très beaux à regarder. Abîmés au-delà du soutenable.  
Imaginer Laura, chaleureuse et pleine de vie, dans l'une ou l'autre de ces situations lui paraissait absurde. Il aurait même eu du mal à la croire capable de pleurer ou de se mettre en colère, du peu qu'il l'avait vue.  
Pourtant, s'il se fiait aux cicatrices sur son visage, elle avait dû passer un sacré bout de temps allongée.  
  
Et il ne parlait même pas de celles sur ses bras.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter sa vie, répondit Myra, prudente et diplomate. Si elle veut t'expliquer, elle t'expliquera.  
  
-J'aurais bien demandé à Ruvik, mais c'est un... oursin, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Je veux juste savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Tu peux rester vague, non ? »  
  
Mains croisées sous son menton, appuyée contre le bureau, la policière resta un moment à regarder dans le vide. A soupeser le pour et le contre. Il ne lui demandait pas de briser le secret ; juste de l'aiguiller. Si c'était un sujet sensible (et évidemment que c'en était un), il ne tenait pas à venir réveiller des souvenirs douloureux façon tambour de guerre. Il avait tendance à manquer de tact, parfois. On le lui avait assez reproché comme ça.  
Ruvik méritait de se faire renvoyer ses piques à la figure, d'accord. Il rêvait de le faire taire. Mais pas de cette façon-là.  
Ç’aurait été de la cruauté gratuite et brute de décoffrage ou pas, il n'était pas encore descendu aussi bas.  
  
« Elle a été victime d'un accident. Si tu veux les détails, tu devras leur demander.  
  
-Ouais, ben j'imagine bien que y'avait du feu dans l'histoire. Et Ruvik ?  
  
-Ruben ? Quoi, Ruben ? »  
  
Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui leva les yeux au ciel. Myra tenait à vérifier d'où il tenait ses informations avant de les confirmer ; quelle gentillesse. Toujours respectueuse et professionnelle.  
  
« Quand je lui ai agité mon briquet sous le nez, il a reculé. Et il a pas arrêté de grogner sur l'alarme incendie, de toute façon. »  
  
Le dire à voix haute lui laissa une impression de malaise dans l'estomac. Il n'avait même pas pensé que ça puisse avoir son importance, avant de voir sa sœur.  
Super. Il se sentait pire que le pire des monstres, maintenant.  
  
« Je me doute bien que Laura a pas juste piqué une tête dans la cheminée Louis XVI, poursuivit-il dans un soupir. Mais ça expliquerait que Ruvik ait des. Problèmes.  
  
-Sebastian...  
  
-Her, on sait tous qu'il a des problèmes. Enfin toi et moi, en tout cas, corrigea-t-il en faisant glisser le yo-yo de bas en haut. Je dis pas qu'il en avait pas avant, mais vu les cicatrices, ça a pas dû —  
  
-Seb. »  
  
Le surnom le surprit suffisamment pour le faire taire.  
  
« Les Victoriano ne sont pas une enquête à résoudre, répondit-elle doucement. Si tu veux comprendre, demande lui. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé, d'accord, mais Laura m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas méchant. Si tu le blesses, excuse toi. Ce sera toujours mieux que de fouiner dans son dos. Je doute qu'il apprécie. »  
  
La voix de la raison lui fit faire la grimace. Il aurait aimé l'ignorer ; il savait mieux faire son travail qu'apprivoiser des jeunes adultes en crise. Paradoxalement, demander des informations à tout le monde sauf aux concernés fonctionnait souvent bien mieux que de se prendre un refus, de la suspicion ou des mensonges à la figure. Il n'était sûrement pas censé demander quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.  
Mais c'était écrit partout sur la peau de sa sœur et bon sang, on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'ignorer des cicatrices pareilles.  
  
Affalé dans son siège, il leva le nez vers le plafond. Myra ne lui dirait plus rien, de toute façon.  
  
« Tu la connais d'où, Laura ?  
  
-Elle fait des compositions florales chez Juan, répondit-elle sans hésitation, penchée au-dessus du bureau pour lui arracher son yo-yo des mains. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps à la galerie d'art, donc on se croise de temps en temps.  
  
-La galerie d'art ? Elle peint des fleurs, aussi ?  
  
-Demande lui ? »  
  
Un grognement sourd fit trembler sa gorge. Sa frustration avait l'air d'amuser Myra, au moins. _Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres_ , comme on dit.  
L'idée l'étouffa un peu, mais il la ravala avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser. Ça lui avait manqué, de pouvoir lui parler comme ça ; de dire des bêtises et de la voir rire, sans se prendre la tête, sans crier, sans avoir envie de pleurer. Juste rire.  
Ça s'était toujours très bien passé entre eux. Avant les fiançailles, avant le mariage, avant Lily — même avant qu'elle ne lui plaise vraiment : ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être amoureux pour s'entendre. Ça se faisait naturellement. Alors s'il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui déclarer sa flamme et à laisser leur vie d'avant derrière eux, alors pourquoi c'était si difficile de faire le chemin inverse ?  
  
Ses genoux grincèrent méchamment quand il se releva. Il dormait mal, ces derniers temps.  
  
« Je vais me déguiser en toi et aller lui demander, tu sais quoi. Très bonne idée. Comme ça Ruvik pensera pas que j'essaie de la draguer, tant qu'à faire.  
  
-Je peux te prêter un cardigan et des pinces à cheveux, si tu veux. Tu passeras totalement incognito.  
  
-Le jour où je passerai incognito en cardigan, c'est que tout le monde ici se sera mis à fumer. Et pas du tabac.  
  
-Rho, tu exagères. Je suis sûre que le blanc avec les gros boutons marrons t'irait très bien.  
  
-Il irait très bien à mon bras gauche. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce serait le seul qui pourrait rentrer dedans. Le droit, on ne saura jamais.  »  
  
Cette fois, quand Myra étouffa un rire, il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle.  
Ça lui donnait le mal de mer, de lui parler. Pas le vertige. Aller-retour dans le passé, déjà-vu et coup du lapin et putain, il aurait tué quelqu'un pour un café noir bien serré.  
Heureusement que la machine n'était pas loin. Personne n'aurait à mourir pour ça.  
  
« J'ai du café à prendre. Je te laisse faire ce que tu fais.  
  
-Du tri, donc, souffla-t-elle en faisant tourner le yo-yo autour de son index. Esmeralda était censée m'apporter ses dossiers, mais elle est aux abonnées absents. Encore. Tu pourras lui dire de passer si tu la croises, s'il te plaît ?  
  
-Okay okay. Si je la vois, je te l'envoie. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
  
C'était plus une question de l’attraper que de la croiser, mais ça restait dans ses cordes. Esmeralda était peut-être un modèle de discrétion et d'efficacité les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent du temps où elle s'exilait sur le terrain, mais elle restait très, très, très visible et facile à repérer une fois dans les bureaux. Le fait qu'elle parle plus fort que tout le monde et marche du talon devait y faire.  
Il n'avait pas très envie de devoir opérer un étranglement en règle pour réussir à la traîner jusqu'à ses obligations administratives, mais c'était le seul moyen de l’asseoir devant un bureau. Et ce n'était pas Joseph qui allait s'en occuper.  
  
« Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.  
  
-T'as intérêt. Si elle me casse le bras pour s'enfuir, je t'envoie la facture.  
  
-C'est noté. Ah, et — Sebastian ? »  
  
Poignée déjà abaissée, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait l'air embêtée, peut-être un peu triste aussi ; difficile à dire. Elle faisait tout pour avoir l'air neutre, dans ces moments-là.  
Un peu comme Joseph. Comme Kidman. Comme Ruvik, aussi.  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde jouait à ça, ici ?  
  
« ... La prochaine fois qu'on sortira prendre un verre, tu viendras, oui ? »  
  
Ah.  
Il s'était débrouillé pour consciencieusement éviter les sorties entre collègues, ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir ; encore moins de se retrouver avec eux. Ce n'était pas très juste, ils ne lui avaient rien fait, mais il n'avait pas envie de chercher plus loin. Quand il était mal, il ne voulait voir personne.  
A part Lily. Évidemment.  
  
« Je... Verrai. Peut-être.  
  
-Sebastian —  
  
-Redemande moi un peu avant, okay ? Je verrai si je peux. Et je te ramène Esmeralda dès que je la trouve. »  
  
Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, ça crevait les yeux. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de lui répondre un "à bientôt" appuyé, puis, sans plus insister, elle le laissa partir.  
Dos à la porte close, il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
Attraper Esmeralda s'il la voyait. Travailler. Boire son café.  
  
Tant qu'il travaillait, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. S'il ne réfléchissait pas, tout irait bien.  
  
Appuyée près de la machine à café, sourire aux lèvres, Kidman le salua de l'index et du majeur.  
  
… _Courage_.

 

* * *

  
  
Lundi. Mardi. Mercredi. Jeudi. Samedi. Dimanche.  
  
_Le facteur n'est pas passé, il ne passera jamais._  
  
Assis en tailleur sur le banc usé, Ruvik glissa délicatement deux piles rondes dans l'un des wagons d'un petit train. Les côtés commençaient à s'écailler. La cheminée aurait bientôt besoin d'être réparée, elle aussi. Il nota mentalement les outils dont il aurait besoin pour réhabiliter le jouet — peinture, tournevis spéciaux, couteau ou lame quelconque — et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le droit de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Patients, visiteurs, médecins, tout le même était logé à la même enseigne ; se promener avec des lames de rasoir ou des objets pointus aurait été incroyablement stupide, sachant que des déséquilibrés auraient pu s'en emparer pour blesser autrui ou eux-même. Il comprenait.  
Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, mais il ferait avec. Ramener le train chez lui allait demander de la planification. S'il voulait rester gentil et pédagogue, en tout cas.  
Doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, il tendit l'objet au garçon assis à côté de lui. Le temps minime qu'avaient pris les réparations avait suffit pour qu'il se perde dans son monde, jambes remontées contre son torse, trop loin de lui sans doute pour voir qu'il essayait de communiquer. C'était habituel. Quand le nez du véhicule frotta contre sa jambe, il cessa de marmonner et revint à lui ; poussa un petit rire ravi et, sans hésiter, le fit rouler dans les paumes de ses mains.  
  
« Évite de le laisser allumer quand tu ne l'utilises pas, cette fois. Ça use les piles.  
  
-Piles, piles, piles. Merci, Ruvik. »  
  
Merci Ruvik, oui. S'il avait fallu compter sur le personnel, ils auraient encore été là le lendemain. Même ceux qui voulaient bien faire n'avaient que rarement le temps ou la patience de gérer ce genre de problèmes "inconséquents".  
Entre guillemets, bien sûr. Dans le domaine de la santé mentale, rares étaient les détails sans importance.  
  
Pour Leslie, en l'occurrence, ce train était important. Et si ça le calmait, alors c'était déjà ça de pris. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.  
  
Ou bien ils s'en fichaient. Tout les docteurs et infirmiers ne faisaient pas dans l'humanitaire — surtout ici.  
  
« Tu peux le poser par terre, Leslie. J'ai remis les piles, expliqua-t-il, le ton monotone. Si tu l'allumes, il va rouler.  
  
-Rouler, rouler. Il va rouler si je l'allume, répéta le garçon, jambes tendues juste pour mieux pouvoir s'accroupir auprès du banc. Et il ira à la maison ? »  
  
Comme Leslie regardait le sol plutôt que lui, il ne prit pas la peine de le chercher du regard non plus. Il se contenta de fixer le ciel grisâtre, doigts noués sur ses mollets, sans y trouver plus de réponses qu'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé savoir mentir, parfois. Trouver du réconfort dans la certitude que l'autre, au moins un temps, irait mieux d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Apprécier l'effet des calmants. De la morphine. Des anesthésiants.  
Comprendre comment faire confiance sans _savoir_ avant.  
  
« Il ira chez toi si tu l'y emmènes, répondit-il après un long silence.  
  
-Chez moi. Chez moi. Et s'il s'arrête avant ? »  
  
Il s'arrêterait forcément avant. Où qu'il habite, son train en plastique ne pourrait jamais faire l'équivalent du trajet de celui qui l'avait emmené ici.  
  
« Tu remets des piles et il repart. »  
  
Sa réponse laissa le jeune homme dubitatif. Il avait mis le petit véhicule en route et le regardait faire des ronds ; que ce soit volontaire ou non, le constat déprima Ruvik plus sûrement que des mots n'auraient su le faire.  
Piles ou pas, son train n'irait nulle part. Il ne savait juste pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Ni si lui-même avait envie de l'admettre.  
  
Accroupi à son tour, il dévia l'angle des wagons pour lui permettre d'avancer tout droit.  
  
« ... Merci, Ruvik.  
  
-Je t'en prendrai un autre. Celui-là va bientôt être irréparable. »  
  
La joie s'envola aussitôt. Leslie releva la tête en panique, sourcils arqués, et il devina au mouvement de ses yeux comme à celui de son tronc — avant-arrière, répétitif, de plus en plus marqué — qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire une crise de panique s'il ne le calmait pas immédiatement.  
Mais il avait l'habitude. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment.  
  
« Irréparable ? Irréparable. Irréparable.  
  
-Je ne le jetterai pas, Leslie. Mais il ne roulera plus. On pourra l'accrocher à l'arrière de l'autre, si tu veux. »  
  
Comme le garçon n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il se redressa pour aller récupérer l'objet vagabond. Malgré les années, il arrivait encore un peu trop bien à braver les gravillons de la cour intérieure ; il comprenait qu'on puisse avoir du mal à l'imaginer cassé. Malheureusement, c'était comme ça. Il ne pourrait pas le rafistoler éternellement, et Leslie n'était pas le plus délicat des conducteurs.  
Une fois éteint, il revint se baisser près de Leslie et dirigea l'avant du train bien droit vers le grand portail d'entrée de Beacon.  
  
« Ce sera comme une béquille. Ou un fauteuil roulant. Il fera traction devant pour l'aider à rouler.  
  
-Pour l'aider ?  
  
-Pour l'aider.  
  
-Pour l'aider, pour l'aider. Il va l'aider. Merci, Ruvik. »  
  
Mais de rien. Pas qu'il mérite franchement les remerciements, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le lui expliquer. La communication de Leslie était ce qu'elle était ; limitée et complexe. Immature. Abîmée.  
On lui avait dit que sa présence lui serait sans doute positive, mais il peinait encore à en voir les résultats. Dix ans plus tard, ils en étaient toujours là. Tout les deux au même point — à peu de détails près.  
  
Les poumons remplis de soupirs gros comme des chas d'aiguille, il se releva et épousseta son pantalon.  
  
« Je vais y aller. Tu as rendez-vous avec ton psychologue dans un quart d'heure.  
  
-Un quart d'heure. Tu reviens quand ?  
  
-Je travaille, la semaine prochaine. Je reviendrai celle d'après.  
  
-Celle d'après. Celle d'après. D'accord, celle d'après. Je serai là. J'attendrai Ruvik. »  
  
... Comme s'il pouvait aller ailleurs.  
Enfin. Peu importe. Il devait être mieux dans sa tête que là dehors ; il ne le forcerait pas à en sortir. Il y avait bien assez de monde dans cet hôpital payé pour rater ce genre de tâches.  
  
Quand tendre la main ne donna aucun résultat, il leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit du poignet de Leslie pour le forcer à se lever. Il se laissa faire sans difficulté ; train dans l'autre main, escorté sans violence ni trop de tremblements jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Pouvoir nouer ses doigts en bracelets autour de l'os de son poignet assombrit la mine de Ruvik, mais il s'abstint de commentaire lorsqu'il le confia à une infirmière qu'il connaissait bien. Elle passa la main dans le dos du patient avec douceur et l'accompagna à petit pas vers le couloir menant à l'aile ouest.  
  
L'éclat immaculé d'une blouse de médecin, de l'autre côté, attira l'attention de Ruvik et l'en éloigna tout aussi vite.  
Oh non non non. Non. Hors de question.  
  
Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.  
  
Il pouvait presque voir son sourire narquois dans son dos — mais au lieu de faire demi-tour pour le lui faire ravaler, la voix de Laura bloquée en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ne plus en entendre que ça, il pressa le pas.

 

* * *

  
Quand il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Sebastian fit la rencontre de trois ressorts bien décidés à lui arracher les vertèbres. Ils lui rentrèrent dans le dos façon poignard mal aiguisé mais mal intentionné, déterminés quoi qu'un peu maladroits ; s'imaginer dormir là faillit le renvoyer à ses vingt ans, quand il était déjà content d'avoir un lit à lui. Aucun ressort au monde ne l'aurait découragé, à l'époque. Il s'y serait affalé et se serait dit que ça allait être la meilleure nuit de sa vie – et il y aurait cru, tant qu'à faire.  
Tout était question de perspective, au final. Les lits de sa jeunesse n'étaient pas plus confortables que son canapé actuel, et il n'y avait certainement pas mieux dormi, corps d'athlète infatigable ou pas. Il y avait juste des jours où on avait envie de dormir sur un matelas bien moelleux, et d'autres où peu importait.  
Bras croisés sous sa tête, il couva tout doucement Lily du regard.  
  
Pour le moment, peu importait.  
  
  
  
« Un quoi ? »  
  
Les longues siestes n'étaient pas son fort ; aussitôt que Lily haussa la voix, il se sentit émerger du sommeil. C'était sûrement le cauchemar de tout les parents, mais lui, ça le fit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour que cet appartement ne soit plus jamais plongé dans le silence.  
  
« Un sophisme.  
  
-Ça veut dire quoi ?  
  
-Le sophisme de la double faute. Tu invoques le fait que certains fassent pire pour justifier ton attitude ; c'est pathétique. »  
  
... Est-ce qu'ils jouaient encore à devine-tête, là ?  
Tourné sur le côté, à demi dans les vapes, Sebastian jeta un coup d’œil à Ruvik et à sa fille. Ils avaient toujours Freud et Elsa collés sur le front et n'avaient pas bougé de leur place autour de la table basse, donc il supposa que oui. Ils étaient juste passés de "je connais pas" et "tu racontes n'importe quoi" aux insultes plus sophistiquées.  
Ruvik, hein.  
  
« Je suis pas pathétique ! C'est pas juste de mettre quelqu'un que je connais pas, gronda Lily en tapant des poings sur la table, l'air sévère. Tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure !  
  
-Je ne suis pas censé savoir que tu ne connais pas Tolstoï. Si tu étais plus cultivée, on aurait déjà fini et j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi.  
  
-Si tu mettais pas des gens bizarres, on aurait fini aussi !  
  
-Ton hypothèse n'invalide pas la mienne. Mais c'est très aimable de proposer d'autres possibilités.  
  
-De toute façon c'est moi qui ai raison, toi tu es juste méchant.  
  
-Argumentum ad personam. Sophisme.  
  
-Papaaaa ! »  
  
Et voilà. Adieu, repos.  
L'issue de la dispute ne l'étonna pas vraiment, vu comment c'était parti. Lily détestait perdre ; or, quand elle ne comprenait pas les critiques de l'autre, difficile de se défendre. Elle avait de l'imagination et de l'empathie pour quinze, mais n'avait pas été assez habituée à la frustration pour savoir la gérer avec la délicatesse et le tact d'une princesse.  
Parti pris parental sous le bras, il se rassit vaille que vaille pour pouvoir mieux s'adresser aux deux politiciens en herbe.  
  
« Lily.  
  
-Dis lui d'arrêter de me parler en italien !  
  
-C'est du latin, chérie. »  
  
Aux joues gonflées de la fillette, il devina que ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter. Le rire étouffé de Ruvik, toujours en jet-lag violent avec le bonheur des autres, ne fit que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.  
Si tant est que la colère de Lily puisse être qualifiée de feu. A part grogner ou éventuellement rouler par terre de dépit, elle ne devenait jamais bien méchante.  
  
« Ruvik, arrête de parler à Lily en italien », corrigea-t-il, sourcils froncés et regard sévère en prime.  
  
Sans surprise, ça eut l'air de plus le faire sourire qu'autre chose. Il avait beau se décrire comme quelqu'un de mature, intelligent et cultivé, pas du genre à s'amuser de jeux stupides, ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre toute cette affaire très au sérieux. Qu'il n'ait pas découvert sa fausse identité malgré sa méthode implacable et ses efforts minutieux n'en rendait tout ça que plus drôle encore. Lily ne risquait pas de trouver Tolstoï ou Freud, mais lui, il n'était pas capable de reconnaître une héroïne Disney. Chacun sa croix.  
Il ne devait pas beaucoup regarder la télé. Dommage ; il faisait une très bonne Reine des Neiges, yeux très pâles et cheveux presque blancs y compris. Pas étonnant que Lily se soit sentie inspirée en le voyant. Dans le genre beauté glaciale, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.  
  
« Mi scuso per essere stato spregevole con te. »  
  
... Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'étonnait encore, hein ?  
  
« Okay, j'ai entendu "scuso". On va dire que tu demandes pardon.  
  
-Quelle déduction. Ta perspicacité et tes connaissances de l'italien forcent l'admiration.  
  
-Toi, lança-t-il, index pointé dans sa direction pour bien lui faire sentir la menace, je la ramènerais pas trop si j'étais à ta place. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui risque de se passer si tu maltraites ma fille.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que parler de commettre un meurtre devant elle soit plus indiqué pour sa stabilité psychique que la battre à un jeu. Ou lui parler en italien. Mais soit. J'accepte mon sort. »  
  
Ni impressionnée ni traumatisée (à priori), Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Sebastian la regarda faire avec intérêt, à peu près certain qu'elle le faisait beaucoup plus depuis que Ruvik la surveillait. Avec un peu de chance, le transfert marcherait dans les deux sens. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne influence sur son entourage.  
Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir Ruvik courir partout en souriant, mais. Bon.  
  
« Tu me bats même pas, tu triches ! s'exclama-t-elle, du ton des grandes évidences.Tu triches et EN PLUS tu perds !  
  
-Je ne perds pas. Je boycotte. Nuance.  
  
-Si tu joues pas tu perds ! Moi je peux pas gagner, c'est pas pareil.  
  
-Les enfants, on se calme. »  
  
Joues gonflées de dépit d'un côté, regard sévère de l'autre.  
Ah, la parenté. Un vrai bonheur.  
  
« Je suis un adulte, au même titre que toi. Alors à moins que tu veuilles te faire appeler "gamin" ou "chaton", évite de me mettre dans le même panier que ton horreur.  
  
-Okay, wow. Non. On évite.  
  
-Quoi ?! Je suis une horreur maintenant ?  
  
-Tu l'étais déjà avant. Je suis juste resté poli, jusque-là. »  
  
L'affront tira à Lily un gémissement peiné ; Freud toujours collé sur le front, elle se redressa juste le temps de pouvoir aller s'étaler en travers des genoux d'Elsa. Ruvik ne sembla pas ravi du contact physique, mais il ne la chassa pas pour autant. Horrible ou pas, elle ne devait pas lui paraître _si_ pathogène que ça.  
Comme la partie risquait de durer encore un moment (et qu'il ne tenait pas à risquer de se faire appeler chaton), Sebastian prit sa motivation à deux mains et quitta le canapé. Impossible de reprendre la sieste avec les deux zigotos à côté, de toute façon. Autant mettre son temps à profit pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Peu importe sa fatigue, les pommes de terre n'allaient pas lui faire une fleur et se cuire toutes seules.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les chamailleries de Ruvik et Lily passèrent en bruit de fond à côté du clac clac régulier du couteau contre la planche à découper. C'était agréable. D'habitude, quand il cuisinait, il était accompagné soit de la télévision, soit du silence ponctué des feutres frottant énergiquement contre le papier. De la musique, parfois — avec ou sans le karaoké plus ou moins juste de Lily par-dessus. Il y avait aussi les moments où elle venait l'aider à préparer le repas, debout sur une chaise pour pouvoir touiller correctement. Et c'était bien, mais...  
  
« Mais TOUT LE MONDE connaît ! Tu dois regarder !  
  
-Je préfère m'en tenir à l’œuvre originale, merci. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne puisse pas te donner à lire _l'Introduction à la psychanalyse_ ou _Guerre et Paix_.  
  
-Eh ben on peut regarder l'introduction à la Reine des Neige à la place !  
  
-Ça n'existe pas.  
  
-Si !  Je viens de l'inventer, donc ça existe. Et tu dois le regarder avec moi.  
  
-Tu devrais apprendre à te taire. Ça te sera très utile, plus tard. »  
  
... C'était drôle à dire mais, quand Ruvik était là, l'appartement lui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus vivant. Il avait beau passer son temps à grogner ou à fixer les autres sans rien dire, c'était suffisant. Le bruit qu'il faisait, l'entendre parler avec Lily, voir un autre manteau accroché à la patère près de la porte d'entrée ; ça lui avait manqué.  
Et ce n'était pas pareil, bien sûr. Il passait juste de temps en temps surveiller sa fille. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis. Mais ça aidait.  
  
Allez savoir pourquoi. La nostalgie avait de drôles de manières de se manifester.  
  
Quand il se retourna pour voir où ils en étaient, Ruvik avait déjà passé son sac par-dessus sa veste nouée.  
  
« Ah, ça y est ? Qui a gagné ?  
  
-Moi !  
  
-Personne, trancha le jeune homme sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis déjà en retard, je vais y aller. »  
  
_En retard pour quoi ?_ La question lui avait déjà traversé la tête à plusieurs reprises, assommée chaque fois par la certitude que c'était juste une façon de parler. Il lui avait déjà dit que l'heure de son retour importait peu. Aussi triste que ce soit, c'était une manière comme une autre de signifier que personne ne l'attendait. Il connaissait.  
Quand Lily n'était pas là, il n'avait jamais vraiment envie de rentrer. A quoi bon ? Dormir ? Manger ? Il pouvait faire tout ça ailleurs. Rien ne le ramenait ici.  
La peau marbrée de brûlures lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Cuiller en suspend entre la casserole et le vide, il fit la grimace.  
  
« Her, Ruvik ?  
  
Il avait presque rejoint le couloir de l'entrée, mais il se retourna tout de même. Une vraie évolution, mine de rien. Au début il partait le plus vite possible, sans l'écouter ni se retourner.  
  
« Tu voudras revenir à la plage, vendredi soir ? Si ça risque pas de te mettre mal. »  
  
Le "et si t'as envie" allait de soi, avec Ruvik, donc il le laissa de côté. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire quoi que ce soir par pure politesse. Dire "non" et partir sans rien justifier ne le gênait pas plus que ça.  
Le masque neutre et indifférent collé sur son visage ne découragea pas Sebastian le moins du monde. S'il ne disait rien, ça voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait ; et s'il réfléchissait, alors le combat était déjà à moitié gagné.  
  
Agrippée à l'accoudoir du canapé, Lily les fixa sans oser interrompre la magie.  
  
« ... D'accord. Je m'arrangerai. A demain.  
  
-Ouais, file avant que Lily te kidnappe. Rentre bien.  
  
-A demain ! Tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ruviiik !  
  
-Au-revoir. »  
  
Joues gonflées de désespoir, la fillette s'aplatit contre l'accoudoir. Elle ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de partir ni ne réagit plus que ça quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer, ceci dit, donc ça ne devait pas être trop grave. Pour les questions de vie ou de mort, elle savait se montrer têtue et casse-pieds. Hors de question de laisser les fautifs s'enfuir sans avoir eu leur parole. Pour ça, ils se ressemblaient.  
Sauf que contrairement à lui, elle avait confiance en l'être humain. Les promesses n'avaient pas autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'elles ne devaient en avoir aux siens.  
  
« Allez, arrête de bouder, souffla-il en hissant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu veux pas m'aider à finir le repas, plutôt ? »  
  
Elle resta un moment laxe dans ses bras, à peine plus motivée qu'un pantin de chiffon, avant de ne pousser le soupir le plus terrible de l'histoire des soupirs. Ceux que seuls les enfants savent pousser, plein d'un désespoir que des mots n'auraient pas su exprimer correctement.  
Pas très sûr que le sol soit assez propre pour la laisser s'y allonger, il la recala correctement contre son épaule.  
  
« Tu gagneras la prochaine fois, fais pas cette tête.  
  
-J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle, et l'indignation la fit se redresser à demi. Il a abandonné, donc il a perdu, donc j'ai gagné. C'est comme ça que ça marche.  
  
-C'est comme ça que ça marche, répéta-t-il, une oreille pour sa fille et l'autre pour la cuisson. Alors pourquoi tu boudes ?  
  
-Parce que je le comprends paaaas.  
  
-Mince. Je vais devoir bouder aussi, alors.  
  
-Oui ! Attends, pose moi, je vais t'aider pour qu'on puisse aller bouder après. »  
  
Trop content de ne plus la voir faire la tête, même si c'était volontairement exagéré, il la posa sans se faire prier. Elle trotta aussitôt vers la table pour en tirer une chaise sur laquelle se hisser, cuiller en main et prête à recevoir ses ordres. Il la préposa à la surveillance des pâtes, le temps de préparer le reste, un bras toujours près d'elle pour pouvoir la récupérer si elle avait le malheur de glisser de son perchoir.  
Il avait plaisanté sur la cheminée Louis XVI, l'autre jour, mais y penser ne le faisait pas tellement rire. Si Lily avait fait un plongeon dans la casserole bouillante, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait.  
  
« Her. A quoi il doit penser, tiens ? »  
  
Spatule en bois coincée entre la lèvre et le nez, pas moins fière de sa moustache qu'un grand général de guerre l'aurait été de ses armées, elle lui adressa un sourire coquin.  
  
« C'est un secret ! »  
  
Ses yeux pétillaient si fort de malice qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la chatouiller un peu. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête quand elle riait comme ça.  
  
Content ou pas, elle aurait ses secrets, elle aussi ; il devait s'y habituer.  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks*  
> (je vais essayer de régulariser les update mais je ne promets rien hoho)  
> Sinon je lis tout les commentaires et je vous aime ♥♥♥ (même les méchants) (et rip à ceux qui s'en fichent des autres personnages) (je suis désolé mais je dois les faire EXISTER)


	8. Im in love with a fairytaaale

En équilibre sur un rocher à peine plus plats que les autres, mains dans les poches, Ruvik ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses manche et décoiffer ses mèches pâles. Le sel dont était imprégné l'air marin lui chatouillait les narines ; il ne faisait pas froid à proprement parler, mais chaque bourrasque lui tirait de nouveaux frissons. Piano, piano, fortissimo. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre la côte au rythme que leur imposait le vent, sans répit, dans un constant mouvement de rouleau. L'eau allait et venait, grondait et léchait les rochers, érodait la pierre ; lentement, millimètre par millimètre, la mer gagnait du terrain sur la terre.  
Petit à petit, le monstre ronge les barreaux de sa cage.  
Yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, il étouffa un rire de gorge.  
  
Quelques mètres devant lui, accroupie dans les creux qu'offraient les amas rocheux, une petite silhouette lui demanda ce qu'il fichait.  
  
« Je t'accordais deux minutes de plus à faire le bouquetin, par pure gentillesse. Maintenant reviens.  
  
-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais y'a plein de coquillages ici !  
  
-Te laisser te briser la nuque ne me poserait aucun problème de conscience, l'informa-t-il platement. Avoir des ennuis avec la justice serait ennuyeux, ceci dit. Sans compter la possibilité que ton père me coupe en morceaux pour oublier son implication dans l'accident. »  
  
Comme aucune protestation virulente ne vint lui percer les tympans, il supposa que Sebastian était resté trop loin pour vraiment les entendre. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il ait les yeux rivés sur eux, en revanche ; laisser sa fille sans surveillance ne lui aurait pas ressemblé, pour ne pas dire que l'idée lui semblait tout bonnement ridicule. Qu'il ne l'ait pas retenu lorsque Lily l'avait traîné dans les rochers était déjà suffisamment étrange comme ça. Étant donné la frayeur qu'il leur avait supposément faite la dernière fois, il l'aurait plutôt imaginé les attacher l'un à l'autre et les tenir au bout d'une corde. Juste au cas où.  
  
« Maiiiiis.  
  
-Si je dois venir te chercher et que je tombe, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.  
  
-Her, toi tu t'en fiches que je me fasse mal ! gémit-elle, à quatre pattes sur son rocher pour essayer de se rapprocher sans risquer de glisser sur la pierre humide. Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai pas de conscience, tu sais pas.  
  
-Oh mais si, je sais. Tu éprouves une forte empathie pour tout et n'importe quoi et une affection inexpliquée pour ma personne, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Maintenant reviens, ou j'explique à ton père à quel point tu veux mourir jeune. »  
  
Vaincue, la fillette poussa un gros soupir et revint prudemment jusqu'à lui. En d'autres circonstances, sa lenteur l'aurait exaspéré ; il peinait à appliquer sa patience proverbiale à tout ce qui pouvait toucher les êtres humains. Surtout les enfants. Étant donné l'humidité ambiante et l'absence de crampons sur les chaussures de la petite, cependant, il décida de prendre son mal en patience.  
Une fois arrivée à son niveau, Lily agrippa le bord de son manteau. Il la fit lâcher d'une pression ferme sur les phalanges, passant plutôt sa main dans son dos pour la pousser à traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore du sable.  
Aussitôt qu'il lui eut donné la première impulsion, elle poussa un petit cri de guerre (du moins ça y ressemblait) et sautilla avec agilité jusqu'à se mettre en sécurité.  
Le temps qu'il fasse de même, ennuyé par la longueur de ses jambes et les talonnettes tout sauf pratiques de ses chaussures, elle avait rejoint son père et vidait ses poches pour lui montrer ses trouvailles.  
  
Tout sauf impressionné, Ruvik les observa commenter les coquillages sans parvenir à y trouver de l'intérêt. Laura aimait ramener des fleurs, mais ce n'était pas pareil ; elles embaumaient la pièce, y apportaient de la couleur et finissaient inévitablement par faner. Elles ne prenaient pas trop de place. Elles ne restaient pas là éternellement, à attendre que l'on se décide à s'en débarrasser.  
Quand elle aurait trop de coquillages et de pierres bizarres dans ses tiroirs, Lily devrait les jeter. Idem pour les dessins accrochés sur le réfrigérateur.  
Regard dans les vagues, il entendit Sebastian l'envoyer faire un château de sable là où elle ne risquait ni de se faire mal, ni de se noyer. L'aventurière ne perdit pas une seconde à partir en courant, pelle et seau en main, l'air plus intéressée par le côté château que par les mises en garde de son père. Doux privilèges de l'insouciance.  
Assis sur les talons, le policier se mit à ramasser les trésors de sa fille en chantonnant derrière des lèvres closes.  
  
Elles ne le restèrent pas longtemps.  
  
« Je savais pas que t'avais l'instinct maternel. »  
  
Ruvik fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Pardon ?  
  
-Her, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, se défendit Sebastian en levant les mains. C'est un compliment. Tu gères bien les enfants.  
  
-L'instinct maternel, comme tu le dis si bien, n'a aucune raison d'être chez l'Homme et est presque insultant envers la femme ou le conjoint — en plus d'être cantonné à la mise au monde de son propre enfant, ce qui n'est définitivement pas mon cas. Mais soit. »  
  
Les deux yeux bruns rivés sur lui, las et tout sauf étonnés, ne lui tirèrent pas même un frisson. Il avait l'habitude d'être dévisagé ; depuis le temps, il n'en faisait plus cas. S'il voulait une réponse "correcte", alors qu'il lui parle correctement.  
Au bout de trois secondes à se fixer sans interruption, Ruvik dut se résoudre à détourner le regard le premier.  
  
« Pourquoi ça n'aurait aucune raison d'être chez l'Homme ? »  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
  
« Parce que contrairement aux animaux, nous avons un libre-arbitre et une conscience d'être. Nous pouvons exercer un contrôle sur nos pulsions et nos instincts. En grande partie, en tout cas, poursuivit-il en croisant les bras. Certaines femmes n'auront jamais de lien privilégié avec leurs enfants. Encore moins de là à savoir instinctivement quoi faire ou quand ils pourraient être en danger. C'est dépendant de chaque individu. Faire croire à de jeunes femmes inquiètes qu'elles auront un lien instinctif avec leur enfant est stupide au mieux, cruel au pire. »  
  
Malgré la distance et l'angle, Ruvik avait de suffisamment bons yeux pour pouvoir observer ceux de Sebastian dans la pénombre. Les coquillages reflétaient les rayons de la lune et des réverbères ; giflé par le vent de plus belle, il observa ses pupilles se dilater presque imperceptiblement.  
Un signe d'intérêt.  
  
« Ouais. J'y avais jamais pensé comme ça mais c'est logique, j'imagine, répondit-il en finissant de glisser les trouvailles de sa fille dans un sac en toile. Mais quand même, les mères, c'est tout un truc hein.  
  
-Myra est aussi protectrice que toi ? »  
  
Il imaginait que oui. Plus dans la retenue que son mari — _ex-_ mari —, certainement, mais attentive et nerveuse malgré tout. Lily n'avait pas l'air de manquer d'attention ; elle en recevait peut-être même trop. Leurs élans de panique devaient avoir inconsciemment bridé ses envies de révolte et de désobéissance au lieu du contraire. Ils en avaient, de la chance.  
Après un soupir de rigueur et avoir vérifié que Lily ne s'était pas trop éloignée, Sebastian se redressa.  
  
« J'en sais rien ? Elle est bien, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, et le regard de Ruvik se fit dur lorsqu'il le vit chercher une cigarette et un briquet dans ses poches. Elle a toujours su quoi faire et comment le faire.  
  
-Et toi non.  
  
-Et moi non. Quelle perspicacité » railla-t-il, poussant son épaule du plat de la main.  
  
Le geste n'était pas plus violent qu'il n'était censé faire mal, mais Ruvik se sentit partir sur le côté malgré tout. Sebastian n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ou de s'en préoccuper plus que ça ; s'il avait l'habitude de bousculer ses collègues de la sorte, songea-t-il, retourné à sa place injustement perdue, il les plaignait presque.  
_Presque_. Les policiers n'étaient pas connus pour leur délicatesse, après tout.  
Après une brève reconsidération, il s'éloigna d'un pas. Il n'aurait pas dû se tenir si près de lui à la base. Puis la fumée le gênait.  
  
« Y'a des fois où je me demande comment elle peut être de moi. »  
  
Si les lèvres de Ruvik s'ouvrirent pour lâcher quelque commentaire acerbe concernant ce que cette phrase pouvait sous-entendre sur la fidélité de son ex-compagne, l'expression de Sebastian lui ôta les mots de la bouche. Il avait posé les yeux sur Lily, le regard dans le lointain plutôt que sur elle exactement. Ruvik connaissait cette expression ; Laura avait la même au visage, souvent, lorsqu'elle regardait les champs de tournesols par la fenêtre.  
Mélancolie. Regrets. Culpabilité.  
Par respect, il garda le silence.  
  
« Tu l'aimes encore.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Rien », grommela-t-il en chassant la fumée de cigarette d'un geste agacé de la main.  
  
Ça ne le regardait pas.  
  
« Je vois parfaitement comment elle peut être de toi. Elle a tes cheveux et ton sale caractère. »  
  
Cigarette entre deux doigts, Sebastian répondit à sa remarque d'un rire franc. Le mouvement de ses épaules et les rides distinctives aux coins de ses yeux lui donnaient l'air presque vulnérable ; fatigué. Au naturel, il avait tout du flic épuisé et sur les nerfs prêt à user de violence avec zèle et emphase. Un vrai cliché. Dès qu'il enfilait une autre tenue et fermait les yeux, ou qu'il les laissait glisser près de Lily, c'était une toute autre histoire.  
Sans son imperméable et son holster il n'était guère plus qu'un père de famille célibataire, épuisé et insatisfait.  
Regard perdu vers le phare de Beacon, il se demanda qui dans cette ville se sentait vraiment heureux. Le concept même du bonheur lui semblait étranger, souvent.  
  
« Et toi, tu tiens ton sale caractère de qui ? Pas de ta sœur, déjà. »  
  
A cela, il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Laura ne tient de personne. Moi non plus.  
  
-Ouais. J'imagine.  
  
-J'en doute.  
  
-T'es pas proche de tes parents, hein ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, Sebastian hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Ça se voit. »  
  
Il lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il entendait par là, curieux de savoir ce qui chez lui aurait pu laisser sous-entendre une relation distante avec son père et sa mère ; seulement pour peu que ce soit le but de Sebastian, ça aurait voulu dire poursuivre la discussion dans ce sens. Puisqu'il ne tenait pas à parler d'eux, il préféra s'emmurer dans son silence. C'était préférable.  
Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, au sens le plus strict du terme. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait compris.  
  
« C'est comment, chez toi ? »  
  
Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Quelques fourmis s'étaient mises à lui grimper dans les jambes ; il les chassa en faisant quelques pas vers la mer. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans le sable mou sans risquer de salir le cuir de ses chaussures, mais il fit attention tout de même à ne pas trop se rapprocher des vagues et de la marée.  
Il pivota pour faire face à Sebastian.  
  
« Froid, répondit-il finalement. Vide. Tu peux éteindre ta cigarette ? L'odeur me dérange.  
  
-Ah, ouais. Désolé. »  
  
Le policier tira encore une bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'accéder à sa requête. Il devait être habitué aux remarques, pour s'y plier aussi facilement.  
Parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, Ruvik décida de ne pas commenter le cendrier portatif couvert de stickers en forme de fleurs. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de laisser filer un rire sarcastique, ceci dit. Il y avait des limites à tout.  
  
Sebastian plissa les yeux, l'air tout sauf vexé malgré son air dur.  
  
« Attends d'avoir des enfants, toi. Tu rigoleras moins.  
  
-Je ne compte pas en avoir » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, étonné qu'on puisse imaginer le contraire. Il n'avait pas une tête à vouloir fonder une famille. Ou bien Sebastian supposait que tout le monde compte se marier et avoir des enfants, bien sûr. Il avait ce petit côté égocentrique, parfois ; ç'aurait bien été son genre.  
  
« On compte rarement en avoir à vingt ans, ça veut rien dire. Si tu finis avec une fille qui en veut, tu changeras peut-être d'avis.  
  
-Vingt-trois, corrigea-t-il machinalement, impassible. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attiré par les femmes.  
  
-Oh. »  
  
Sourire amusé aux lèvres, Ruvik laissa Sebastian interpréter sa remarque à l'envers. Il se doutait bien qu'il y verrait plus un "j'aime peut-être les hommes" qu'un "qui te dit que ça m'intéresse", avec ou sans l'insinuation d'une hétéro-normalisation jugée insultante — mais rien que pour le voir grimacer comme ça, il l'aurait refait sans hésiter. Son orientation sexuelle avait trop peu d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse s'offenser d'une supposition comme d'une autre. Pas qu'elle lui soit d'une grande utilité, à vrai dire. Les relations amoureuses ou physiques étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis.  
Après les grimaces et le toussotement gêné, le policier passa aux haussements d'épaules indécis. Tout un programme.  
  
« Tu pourrais aussi finir avec un homme qui en veut, se reprit-il enfin, bras croisés comme pour mieux camper sur sa façon admirable de récupérer les choses. Ou finir avec personne et juste, changer d'avis. Bref. T'es trop jeune pour dire ça. Et si t'as des neveux ce sera pareil. »  
  
A la mention de neveux, le garçon ne put empêcher son nez de se plisser de dégoût. Les enfants de Laura auraient été parfaits, il n'en doutait pas.  
Si elle avait pu les faire seule.  
  
« Ils seraient suffisamment bien élevés pour ne pas coller des fleurs sur toutes mes affaires. Ou ils apprendraient vite à arrêter. »  
  
La menace n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup émouvoir Sebastian. Son assurance froide eut même l'air de le faire rire, au contraire.  
Inutile de dire que Ruvik, lui, ne rit pas.  
  
« Quoi.  
  
-Rien, rien. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que Laura ait le même sens de l'humour que toi. Tu devrais te méfier. »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? Il les connaissait, peut-être ?  
  
« Je me méfierai le jour où elle sera enceinte. En espérant que ce ne soit pas avant longtemps.  
  
-Ouch. La pauvre. T'as quoi contre le fait qu'elle fonde une famille ? C'est bien, les familles.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait systématiquement besoin de vivre et coucher avec une autre personne pour être plus heureux. »  
  
L'irritation rendit ses mots plus acides qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. La nuit commençait à se faire noire ; il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il voulait rentrer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il persistait à accepter les invitations et les perches de ce type — il ne l'appréciait pas. Personne ne le trouvait intéressant d'un point de vue humain, le sentiment était réciproque et tout allait pour le mieux. Du pied, il envoya un petit caillou valser dans l'océan. La solitude lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller _mieux_ , et surtout pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour ça. Quoi qu'en pense Laura.  
Elle aussi pouvait se tromper, parfois.  
  
« Ruvik, sérieusement. Tu peux pas faire l'ado vexé à chaque fois qu'un truc te plaît pas. Je discute, c'est tout. »  
  
La remarque eut le mérite de le faire pivoter d'un coup sec.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un adolescent, et je ne suis pas _vexé_ , répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. Mais c'est très aimable à toi de défendre les vertus de la vie de famille, sachant que la tienne est coupée en deux. Clairement, tu es la preuve vivante que la monogamie et le mariage sont des institutions fonctionnelles et méritantes. »  
  
Il serra les lèvres et les dents si fort qu'elles en grincèrent sinistrement, pas moins aiguisées que la langue qu'il avait trop bien pendue. La corde de ses propres paroles lui brûla le cou et puis soudain, il se tut.  
Sebastian  le gratifia d'une grimace qu'il avait méritée. Il serait parti, à sa place.  
Pieds bien vissés dans le sable humide, il dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas joindre le geste à la parole. Il voulait partir.  
  
« Tu vois ? Ado vexé. T'es un vrai plaisir, sérieux. »  
  
_"Il essaie juste d'apprendre à te connaître, Ruben. Il fait un effort."_  
Peut-être, mais —  
_"Réfléchis avant de parler, tu peux devenir vraiment méchant."_  
  
Vaincu, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Sa voix n'avait rien d'agréable, mais au moins il était encore là. Il essayait de discuter. De relativiser. Il s'y prenait mal, sûrement, mais il faisait des efforts. Ou du moins il essayait d'en faire.  
C'était bien ce qu'on attendait de lui, non ?  
  
« Et tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être à cause de ce genre de remarques que tu te fais pas d'amis ?  
  
-Pas vraiment. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de me lier d'amitié aux autres.  
  
-Alors pourquoi t'es encore là ? »  
  
Ils restèrent se regarder un instant sans rien dire. Sebastian avait l'air irrité, tout au plus ; loin de la colère froide à laquelle Ruvik se serait attendu. Il savait que son mariage, son ex-femme et sa fille étaient autant de sujets sensibles qu'il ne fallait aborder que les mains levées en signe de reddition, avis et critiques soigneusement cachés derrière les meilleures des intentions. Il ne devait pas aimer avoir tort. Il ne devait pas aimer la sensation d'avoir tout raté.  
Cette fois, ce fut le policier qui détourna les yeux le premier.  
  
« Très bonne question.  
  
-Je t'ai pas forcé à venir.  
  
-J'en ai conscience, répondit-il en tirant machinalement sur les bords de sa veste. Je ne serais pas venu si je n'en avais pas envie. »  
  
Sebastian lui lança un drôle de regard, plus qu'à moitié perplexe, puis se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait joyeux, mais c'était un début ; il ne l'avait pas frappé, ne l'avait pas insulté, ne l'avait pas envoyé se faire voir, Lily sous le bras et clefs en main. Ruvik ravala des restes de colère, la tête vide pour mieux éviter de dire n'importe quoi. Ses doigts le picotaient. Il ne voulait ni rentrer chez lui ni rester là. Il ne savait pas parler mais n'avait pas envie de se taire. Les réactions chimiques et les composants microscopiques lui revenaient à l'esprit sans même qu'il ait à se forcer et pourtant, les applications concrètes lui échappaient. Il voyait les arbres mais pas la forêt.  
Main devant les yeux, il chassa le "Ruvik ?" inquiet de Sebastian de l'autre.  
  
« Je vais bien. Tu me fatigues, c'est tout.  
  
-Her, si t’arrive à supporter Lily toute la soirée, tu peux me gérer dix minutes, protesta-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil à la concernée ; son château commençait à prendre de l'allure. Je suis sage, à côté.  
  
-Discutable. Lily est simple, au moins. »  
  
Trop jeune pour être autre chose que bêtement honnête. L'âge aurait sans doute raison de ce trait de caractère, mais en attendant elle n'était pas bien difficile à cerner.  
Ruvik ne faisait confiance qu'aux choses, et par extension aux personnes, dont il pouvait anticiper et comprendre le fonctionnement. Savoir ce qui se passait lors des connexions neuronales ou électriques pour provoquer tel ou tel résultat le rassurait. La compréhension donnait un pouvoir fou. Il pouvait réparer, interagir, briser, améliorer. Une fois les plans en tête, rien n'était impossible.  
Or Sebastian était imprévisible. Têtu. Trop silencieux, souvent, pour qu'il puisse prétendre savoir à quoi il pensait.  
  
Comme pour lui donner raison, le policier poussa un long soupir.  
  
« Les gens sont compliqués, ouais.  
  
-Très, approuva prudemment Ruvik. Compliqués. Malhonnêtes. Mal-intentionnés.  
  
-Pas tous, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
  
-Peut-être que ceux en qui tu as confiance sont juste plus discrets que les autres.  
  
-T'es mal-intentionné, toi ?  
  
-Si je l'étais, je ne te le dirais pas. Ma parole n'a de valeur que si tu lui en donnes, et même là, ça reste un pari risqué. »  
  
Sebastian plongea les mains dans les poches et y remua les coquillages que sa fille avait jugé bon de ranger là. Il haussa les épaules, l'air indécis. Quoi qu'il soit en train de demander au ciel, il ne dut pas obtenir de réponse satisfaisante, puisqu'il fit la moue.  
  
« C'est déprimant. Je te demanderais bien si tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier quand tu dis ça, mais je pense pas que tu veuilles en parler. »  
  
Le fantôme de la blouse blanche revint se moquer de lui au coin de son champ de vision, là où il n'était jamais trop sûr de ce qu'il voyait.  
Il serra les dents et la mâchoire aussi fort que possible, la voix un peu éraillée.  
  
« Non.  
  
-Non personne, ou non tu veux pas en parler ?  
  
-Non, répéta-t-il, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Juste non. »  
  
Satisfait ou pas, Sebastian n'insista pas.  
  
« Tu veux pas parler de... » Il fit un geste de la main indécis vers le côté droit de son visage. « Laura, non plus ? »  
  
Il fallut à Ruvik quelques secondes à suivre le mouvement de ses doigts des yeux pour comprendre le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer à demi-mots.  
Honnêtement, il s'était douté que ça reviendrait sur le tapis. Il avait espéré que non, mais n'était pas assez idiot pour se convaincre qu'un "détail" pareil puisse passer inaperçu ; et quoi que la politesse aurait voulu qu'il ne le mentionne pas avant que lui-même ne décide d'en parler, c'était sans doute trop difficile à oublier pour pouvoir être laissé sous silence. Il pouvait comprendre. Rationnellement. S'il laissait l'émotif de côté.  
Pour autant, ses muscles se raidirent et ses paupières se plissèrent, prêtes à combattre tout souvenir ou toute odeur, tout reste sanguinolent des cicatrices qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller. Ses doigts craquèrent machinalement. Il frotta sa paume contre le dos de sa main droite. La peau y était sèche et malgré la tension, il fit attention à ne pas y mettre les ongles.  
  
« Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas été chercher par toi-même. Ça a dû finir dans les journaux.  
  
-Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai encore un peu de respect. Si tu veux pas en parler, je laisse tomber. »  
  
Il inspira entre ses dents.  
  
« Je veux bien parler de Laura, répondit-il doucement, regard rivé sur le château de Lily dans une vaine tentative pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de présent, de concret, de rassurant. Mais de ce sujet-là en particulier, non. »  
  
Qu'elle ait senti quelque chose ou ait juste fini son œuvre d'art, la fillette choisit ce moment précis pour tapoter les tours de sa forteresse bancale et revenir vers eux en courant. Sebastian le lâcha du regard le temps de la récupérer dans ses bras — c'était fou, le temps qu'elle passait là-haut ; puis il le reposa sur lui, foncé sans être grave, un peu gêné peut-être, et hocha la tête.  
  
« Compris. Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis, y'a pas de soucis. Ça m'intéresse.  
  
-Ça quoi ? Vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
-La curiosité est un vilain défaut », répondit Ruvik à travers les carillons qui lui sonnaient contre les tempes, pas le moins du monde ému par la moue triste de l'enfant. Le monde tournait un peu, mais ça allait passer. Il se connaissait assez pour ne pas s'inquiéter.  
  
« Tu fais des secrets avec lui, alors moi aussi j'en fais », contra Sebastian en la hissant à bout de bras pour mieux la reposer à terre ensuite, le tout ponctué des gloussements ravis de la petite.  
  
Pour quelqu'un à qui on refuse de répondre, elle n'avait pas l'air plus embêtée que ça. Autant elle savait être têtue comme une mule sur des questions banales et sans importance, autant elle lâchait étonnamment vite l'affaire sur d'autres choses qu'on aurait pu imaginer plus graves à ses yeux. Elle avait une façon de décréter ce qu'elle _devait_ savoir et ce qui pouvait être laissé dans le noir très propre aux enfants de son âge. La moitié de ce qu'elle sortait spontanément était spontané, justement, et ne devait pas trop l'inquiéter.  
Elle avait aussi une grande sensibilité, donc ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle perçoive quand il valait mieux se taire pour de vrai. Même si elle n'avait pas été maltraitée, frappée ou délaissée, elle avait tout de même vécu un divorce. Qui dit divorce dit disputes, petites ou grandes, avec l'impact qu'elles sous-entendent sur l'enfant placé au milieu. A force d'écouter les autres grogner ou crier, sur soi ou entre eux, on apprend à repérer les tons de voix et les gestes qui annoncent les orages. Ceux qui indiquent qu'il faut s'en aller, et ceux qui crient que ce n'est pas le moment d'insister.  
Ceux qui crient tout court.  
  
Sebastian lui fit signe de venir de la tête, main serrée sur celle de Lily, et Ruvik se retrouva à le suivre sans rien dire, quelques pas derrière. Même les mèches dans les yeux à regarder son dos, il ne se sentait pas exclu. Un pas derrière, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir s'accrocher à sa chemise en cas de problème ; il n'était pas habitué à ça. Il détestait ça.  
Ses bras vinrent se croiser prudemment contre ses manches pour éviter d'accepter les mains tendues. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber.  
Plutôt que de retourner directement à la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin qui longeait la côte. Lily racontait il ne savait trop quoi à son père, et il lui répondait avec la diligence d'un militaire en mission ; le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, alors l'invité ne s'y attarda pas. Les reflets crème de la lune sur la mer avaient toute son attention. La lumière du phare et celles de la ville noyaient trop souvent les étoiles : d'ici, au moins, il pouvait les voir avec plus de clarté.  
Main en visière, il s'arrêta à côté de Sebastian quand il marqua un arrêt. Une barrière empêchait Lily de glisser au bas de la falaise, mais quand bien même elle avait les deux mains dessus et ne manifestait aucune envie de se jeter au bas, son père persista à lui maintenir les épaules.  
Comme toujours devant le vide, l'envie de sauter ou de pousser quelqu'un fit parcourir des frissons sur les bras de Ruvik.  
  
« Un vœu, on fait un vœu !  
  
-Okay, doucement, déchire rien. »  
  
Aussi motivée qu'à son habitude, la fillette sautilla sur place et plongea les mains dans le sac en toile où se trouvaient la plupart de ses trouvailles pathogènes du jour. Elle en sélectionna trois en plissant les yeux, concentrée et attentive malgré la lumière diffuse qui rendait son étude complexe, et en donna une à son père. La deuxième, sans surprise, fut glissée de force dans sa main à lui.  
Bras levé devant la lune pour mieux y voir, il nota avec un pincement au cœur que c'était le même genre de pierre qu'elle lui avait donné la première fois. Une pierre porte-bonheur.  
  
« Maintenant on fait un vœu et on la jette dans la mer ! A, hmm, trois ! D'accord ? »  
  
Elle ne dut pas le voir lever les yeux au ciel, mais peu importe. Il fit sauter la pierre dans sa main gauche, indécis, et tenta de former un vœu quelconque. Sachant qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais, quelque chose dont il ne serait pas déçu de devoir se passer aurait été idéal.  
Il n'avait pas la tête aux choses futiles, malheureusement.  
A court de temps, il attendit le "trois !" de Lily et jeta sa pierre à l'eau.  
  
Il la suivit des yeux tant qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase contre la surface dans un "floc" satisfaisant.  
  
« Bravooo ! Vous avez souhaité quoi ?  
  
-Her, ça se dit pas, chérie.  
  
-Pourquoi ça se dirait pas ? Si tu le dis y'a plus de chances qu'on t'entende et qu'on t'aide, c'est pas logique !  
  
-Alors tu as souhaité quoi, toi ? rétorqua le jeune homme, un peu sec peut-être, en reculant dans le sentier.  
  
-Des madeleines. »  
  
Il resta interdit un instant. Sebastian, lui, se contenta d'en rire. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'étonner beaucoup.  
  
« Des madeleines.  
  
-Oui ! J'ai envie d'en manger et on en a plus, soupira-t-elle, avec dans la voix l'accent des grands problèmes tragiques.  
  
-Tu sais que tu pourrais tout simplement en demander à ton père, qui est juste là, au lieu d'invoquer les esprits de la mer ou que sais-je ?  
  
-Oui mais comme ça j'augmente mes chances !  
  
-...Suis-je bête. »  
  
Lily lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers la voiture, trop heureuse d'avoir une raison de le tirer où bon lui semblait, et il la laissa faire. Elle semblait bien décidée à lui expliquer à quel point c'était intelligent de sa part de n'avoir rien laissé au hasard ; et là aussi, il la laissa faire. Sebastian suivait derrière sans rien dire, inclus sans l'être, et ponctuait leur marche du cling cling des coquillages et des cailloux s'entrechoquant dans le sac en toile. Le son, sans avoir rien de familier, tira à Ruvik un bref soupir et un regard en arrière.  
Sa manche captive persistait à le tirer vers le côté, mais il eut le temps de poser les yeux sur le sourire moqueur de Sebastian malgré tout. Le phare de Beacon, juste derrière, resta dans le flou volontaire de la mise au point.  
  
Il lui rendit une grimace et, plutôt que de se laisser entraîner, dépassa Lily d'un pas décidé.  
  


* * *

  
  
Du bourdonnement constant des téléphones, des fax et des imprimantes ou de l'odeur entêtante du café et des cigarettes froides, Joseph ne savait pas ce qui l'insupportait le plus. Il appréciait de boire une tasse le matin, et bien sûr ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire taire les appareils dont ils avaient besoin pour travailler, mais des murs plus insonorisés et une consommation de caféine plus contrôlée n'auraient fait de mal à personne. Cela n'engageait que lui, bien sûr. Les autres n'auraient sans doute pas été d'accord.  
Les fumeurs et les accros du café, en tout cas, ne l'auraient pas été, songea-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction de Sebastian. Il devait en être à sa troisième tasse du jour, et il n'était même pas encore midi.  
Le voir les aligner lui donnait presque envie qu'ils soient appelés à l'extérieur. En voiture, il se tenait plus tranquille ; surtout au volant. Hormis sa conduite discutable, cela va de soi.  
  
« Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu parler du Lilysitter. Tu as fini par le tuer ? »  
  
De l'autre côté de la table, Sebastian lui lança un de ses regards blasés dont il avait le secret. Avec lui, les faux-semblants ne prenaient pas ; le coin de ses yeux souriait, et lui donnait l'air d'un ado prêt à raconter la pire blague de l'univers.  
Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il crut presque entendre Kidman grogner à travers les murs. Pour avoir brisé un silence bienvenu, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle détestait l'entendre se plaindre à longueur de temps – de Ruvik ou d'autre chose.  
  
« Nooon. Je l'ai juste enfermé dans la cave, répondit-il, l'air très fier de lui. Il est beaucoup plus sage, depuis.  
  
-Haha. Et quelle cave, je te prie ?  
  
-Celle que je lui ai fait construire pour l'occuper, tiens.  
  
-Joli, mais très peu crédible. Et raconter tes exploits criminels au milieu d'un poste de police est une très mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs », ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts.  
  
Son collègue leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne perçut aucune animosité dans le geste. L'idée avait l'air de l'amuser, au contraire. Ce qui était un peu inquiétant, en soi. Mais peu importe.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord, je l'ai enfermé nulle part. Il est... Correct, poursuivit-il, nuque calée contre le haut de son fauteuil. Je lui fais confiance pour pas tuer Lily.  
  
-Oh ?  
  
-Oh, oui. Et j'ai bien dis "correct", pas autre chose de plus sympa. On en est pas là.  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit du tout, rétorqua Joseph, l'incarnation même de l'innocence. Mais ce que tu dis, toi, c'est que finalement tu as peut-être un peu exagéré au début. C'est bien ça ?  
  
-Non. Ce que je dis, c'est que j'avais raison de le menacer de mort, mais que maintenant ça va.  
  
-Parce que finalement, contrairement à ce que tu pensais, il n'est pas si insupportable que ça.  
  
-T'essaies de faire quoi, là ?  
  
-Te faire admettre que tu avais tort. Ou que tu avais mal jugé ce pauvre garçon, au moins. »  
  
Avec ses sourcils froncés et son nez plissé, Sebastian aurait difficilement pu avoir l'air moins enchanté de devoir admettre quoi que ce soit. Il doutait qu'il le fasse, et quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était pas le but — savoir qu'il s'en était rendu compte lui suffisait amplement. Il ne connaissait pas Ruvik, mais de ce qu'il en avait entendu (à savoir « trop », dixit Kidman) il n'avait pas l'air du genre à se préoccuper de l'avis des autres. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.  
Son collègue s'affala un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis, après un grommellement digne de Lily, il croisa les bras et secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est pas une question de l'avoir mal jugé. J'ai juste été prudent.  
  
-Un peu trop, oui.  
  
-Je peux pas -  
  
-Laisser Lily avec n'importe qui, l'interrompit Joseph. Je sais. Mais tu ne pourras pas faire peur à tout le monde juste au cas où. Au final il est gentil, non ? »  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Gentil, je sais pas. Intéressant, à la rigueur. »  
  
Le policier laissa filer un silence, yeux rivés sur Sebastian. Il fit la moue, tapota le stylo contre le bureau, puis répondit :  
  
« Intéressant comme une affaire à résoudre, ou intéressant comme un James Rodriguez ? »  
  
Le café posé sur la table faillit voler tellement Sebastian claqua fort du coude contre le bois. Joseph se contenta de hausser un sourcil ; il aurait aimé sourire, mais il craignit que ce ne soit mal interprété.  
  
« Il a _vingt-trois ans_ , nom de —  
  
-Her, c'est juste une question. Et je trouverais la première possibilité plus terrible que la seconde, personnellement. Question de point de vue.  
  
-La possibilité de quoi ? »  
  
Qu'ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers elle n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup émouvoir Kidman. Son collègue fronça des sourcils en direction du café qu'elle tenait contre ses lèvres ; ça ne devait pas être loin du troisième, pour elle aussi.  
  
« De rien du tout. Et toi, rappelle-moi de plus jamais te parler de rien, grommela Sebastian en se redressant.  
  
-Arrête de boire et tu arrêteras de me raconter n'importe quoi, Seb. »  
  
Le sourire que lui renvoya son ami n'avait rien de gracieux, mais il y ajouta tout de même un signe de main pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas en colère. Joseph le lui rendit sans y penser. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moment pour lui reparler de ses problèmes ; la limite entre insistance lourde et négligence lui échappait, souvent, et il craignait de ne pas en faire assez. Sebastian avait beau être juste à côté de lui, il n'était pas moins doué qu'Esmeralda pour se faufiler  lorsqu'il voulait éviter quelque chose. Et il en avait, des choses à éviter.  
  
Appuyée sur le mur à sa droite, Kidman soupira en même temps que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still alive HAHA  
> Ruvik est un glaçon poétique sur les nerfs, kinda. C'est très précis oui. Et ce James est un brave figurant sans importance dont vous n'avez pas encore entendu parler, ne vous inquiétez pas.


	9. what if Beatriz is actually dead. we never saw her

Le coup contre la porte le sortit de sa sieste plus sûrement qu'un marteau-piqueur. Il n'attendait personne ; Joseph aurait prévenu, Myra aurait prévenu, et tout ceux parmi ses collègues qui auraient pu vouloir lui accorder une visite surprise ne connaissaient pas le code de l'immeuble. Il était trop tard pour le facteur, trop tôt pour qu'un voisin saoul se soit trompé de numéro. Il n'avait commandé ni pizza ni danseuses exotiques. Pas qu'il s'en souvienne, en tout cas.  
En entendant les coups persister, il fronça les sourcils. Qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Du tout. Accompagné du grincement des ressorts et de ses dents, il capitula.  
  
A peine le verrou défait et la porte ouverte, sa confusion se démultiplia par trois cent.  
  
En pantalon et veste de smoking, trempé de la tête aux pieds, Ruvik planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une gravité terrifiante.  
  
« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fai —  
  
-Ça va te sembler inapproprié, le coupa le jeune homme en plaçant une main autoritaire entre eux, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »  
  
Oookay. D'accord. Pour quelqu'un qui avait dû passer dix bonnes minutes sous une pluie battante, il avait l'air drôlement calme et décidé. C'était presque inquiétant. Il savait bien que Ruvik était un peu, comment dire, particulier sur les bords à certains niveaux, mais il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être déséquilibré non plus. Ou pas de manière dangereuse, en tout cas. Pas tout à fait. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il s'en inquiète.  
Figé sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre avouer un meurtre ou demander de l'aide pour cacher un corps.  
Jugeant plus sûr de le laisser sur le pas de la porte pour l'instant, il acquiesça prudemment.  
  
« Et tu pouvais pas le faire par téléphone ?  
  
-Non. Ça demande ta présence physique, et avoir l'autre en face de soi rend le refus plus difficile. »  
  
De mieux en mieux. Son regard fixe commençait à le déranger, tant qu'à faire, et il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, peut-être — mais quoi ?  
Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu tirer cette tête-là.  
  
« Okay, mais tu —  
  
-J'ai besoin que tu me kidnappes. »  
  
Toute trace d'émotion disparut de son visage. Il se retrouva à le fixer sans rien dire, l'air à peu près aussi hébété que s'il venait de lui annoncer être un perroquet ou avoir kidnappé le Président de la République.  
Il voulait qu'il le _quoi_ ?  
La tête vide, il réussit à peine à articuler un "hein ?" pathétique et perdu avant que Ruvik ne poursuive. L'assurance dans sa voix ne faisait que rendre la scène un peu plus irréaliste encore.  
  
« C'est une option, du moins. Je veux que tu m'incapacites d'une quelconque manière », élabora-t-il, et la platitude de sa voix fit tiquer Sebastian. Il commençait à parler moins fort, plus vite. Ses mains étaient agitées de tics. « Je préférerais éviter de mourir, mais je peux survivre à la perte d'un membre ou à un enlèvement. Si tu... »  
  
_A la plage_ , réalisa-t-il. Il l'avait vu comme ça à la plage, pendant quelques secondes, quand il lui avait demandé s'il voulait parler de ce qui était arrivé à Laura. Ses yeux étaient partis dans le vide, sa voix s'était faite presque absente. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une crise de panique, mais ça ne devait pas en être loin. Dé-quelque chose ? Merde, il n'y connaissait rien.  
Ruvik se laissa faire quand il lui attrapa doucement le bras et le tira à l'intérieur, apparemment trop concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de raconter pour réussir à s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit. Les mots filaient entre ses lèvres sans qu'il réussisse à les comprendre, de plus en plus bas et indistincts. Il tremblait un peu. C'était comme se retrouver face à un type perdu dans ses pensées, mais façon XXL : il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'entende – encore moins qu'il sache où il était, ni ce qu'il y faisait. Le simple fait qu'il se laisse toucher sans protester en disait long sur son état.  
S'il avait pris le volant comme ça, il allait l'entendre.  
  
« Reste là. Bouge pas, okay ? »  
  
Ruvik lui lança un drôle de regard, puis hocha la tête. Sebastian profita d'avoir capté un minimum de son attention et fila dans la salle de bain chercher une serviette. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire pour ses vêtements, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser attraper la mort sans rien faire. Fragile comme il l'était, son système immunitaire ne lui inspirait pas franchement confiance. Or pour toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait jeté dans le dos au début, il ne lui souhaitait plus de mal depuis longtemps. Il ne méritait pas de chopper une pneumonie.  
Revenu dans le salon, il trouva son invité à la même place, mains nouées devant lui et yeux fermés. Il respirait profondément mais à part ça, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller plus mal qu'avant.  
  
« Tiens. »  
  
Au son de sa voix, le jeune homme releva la tête et attrapa la serviette au vol. Il s'appliqua alors à la fixer, sourcils froncés, sans cesser d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement.  
  
« Ça va mieux ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? » Ruvik répondit immédiatement par un "non" catégorique, doigts noués sur la serviette. « Enlève ta veste, au moins. Elle est trempée.  
  
-Peu importe », grommela-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Sebastian tapota contre ses cuisses, prêt à le récupérer au cas où il se serait évanoui comme la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt à s'écrouler, mais on ne sait jamais. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.  
Comme le garçon restait prostré là, bien décidé à ne rien dire ni ne rien faire, il brisa le silence par un soupir.  
  
« Pourquoi tu veux te faire kidnapper ? »  
  
Ruvik mit un temps à enregistrer l'information. Quand il le fit enfin, il hocha la tête mais ses yeux ne cherchèrent pas les siens. Ils restèrent figés sur le tissu, tordu entre des mains nerveuses. Anxieux jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
  
« Incapaciter », rectifia-t-il d'une voix rêche, désagréable. Il reprit une longue inspiration, puis poursuivit plus calmement : « Je veux une raison valable de ne pas me rendre quelque part.  
  
-Le kidnapping c'est un peu violent, comme raison valable, non ?  
  
-J'ai — »  
  
Sa bouche se referma sur une grimace. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé un peu de couleurs, ni sa voix ni son regard ou sa gestuelle ne criaient "je vais bien" à Sebastian. Il aurait été tenté de l'asseoir de force ou d’appeler un médecin, mais il connaissait assez Ruvik pour savoir que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. S'il était venu le voir lui, c'était qu'il voulait le voir lui. Pas un docteur. Pas sa sœur.  
L'idée que, peut-être, il n'ait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner en cas de problème lui bloqua un peu d'air dans les poumons. C'était juste triste, franchement. Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, et surtout pas depuis longtemps. Comment il faisait, avant ? Est-ce qu'il restait tout seul ? Est-ce qu'il se forçait bon gré mal gré, quitte à se rendre malade ?  
  
Sans gestes brusques ni délicatesse excessive, il fit un pas en avant et reprit la serviette des mains de son tortionnaire. Il la posa sur sa tête, là où elle aurait dû être depuis le début, et lui frotta énergiquement les cheveux pour faire passer le message.  
  
Ruvik devait être suffisamment revenu à lui-même pour sentir le contact, parce qu'il leva immédiatement le bras pour chasser le sien. Impoli ou pas, ça fit rire Sebastian.  
  
« Mieux. Je te préfère comme ça. »  
  
La remarque fut accueillie par un regard mauvais et un bref soupir, mais au moins le garçon reprit le séchage de cheveux sans se plaindre. Il allait être horriblement décoiffé après, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de se mettre à éternuer pendant dix jours. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour éviter ça.  
Le silence amiable qui accompagna le bruit du tissu contre les mèches blondes berça les nerfs de Sebastian. Heureusement que Ruvik n'était pas du genre bavard ou expressif. S'il avait paniqué en hurlant et en pleurant, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Il n'avait déjà aucune idée de s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, là, alors ç'aurait été catastrophique. Rassurer Lily n'était déjà pas facile, et pourtant elle n'avait pas encore dix ans.  
Voyant que Ruvik n'avait pas l'air décider à enlever sa veste, il tendit les bras pour le faire à sa place.  
Comme pour la serviette, le garçon chassa ses mains sans perdre de temps et grogna de mécontentement. Malgré tout, là encore, il obtempéra. Son veston et sa chemise blanche lui collaient au corps comme une deuxième peau ; il aurait fallu les enlever, eux aussi, mais il décida de ne pas trop lui en demander. Il n'était pas forcément en état d'entendre « déshabille toi » sans se sentir agressé.  
  
« Tu dois aller où ?  
  
-...Voir Laura. »  
  
Sa réponse laissa Sebastian perplexe. Il voulait être kidnappé pour éviter d'aller voir sa sœur ? De ce qu'il en avait vu, d'habitude, il aurait plutôt fallu l'attacher de la tête aux pieds pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre. Il l'imaginait mal vouloir l'éviter.  
  
« Et tu veux pas la voir ?  
  
-Elle, si.  
  
-Oookay. Elle, si. Mais pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
  
Ruvik hocha la tête, dents serrées. C'était pire que de jouer aux devinettes ; or il n'était pas forcément le type le plus patient sur terre, d'habitude. Qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà secoué en aurait surpris plus d'un.  
Seule la crainte de le voir se perdre à nouveau dans son monde le tenait à carreau. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'y plaire et lui, il n'aimait pas l'y savoir.  
  
« Elle m'a invité à l'exposition de son — il inspira entre ses dents — _petit-ami_. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Du tout. »  
  
"En espérant qu'elle soit pas enceinte avant longtemps", hein ? Compris.  
Le problème parut étonnamment normal au policier. S'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il pouvait juste le dire ou se trouver une excuse moins dramatique. D'autant que s'il n'aimait pas le copain en question, sa sœur devait le savoir. Elle aurait compris. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre.  
Bien loin de savoir ce qu'une remarque pareille aurait pu déclencher chez Ruvik, il haussa un sourcil perplexe dans sa direction. Il avait enfin tiré une chaise à lui et se laissa tomber dessus, plus fragile que jamais derrière ses grands airs.  
  
« Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. » Visage dans les mains, il poussa un soupir étouffé. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle m'attend. Elle veut que je sois là. Elle a envie que... »  
  
Aussitôt qu'il le sentit repartir, Sebastian se pencha vers lui.  
Inconsciemment, il s'était déjà résolu à devoir y passer la nuit.  
  
« Her, c'est pas un drame. Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux. Si ça peut aider. »  
  
Si Ruvik était venu le voir c'était bien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa présence lui avait semblé plus rassurante que rester seul. Il n'avait peut-être pas été dans les meilleures des dispositions quand l'idée lui était passée par la tête, mais quand même ; ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Solitaire ou pas, une épaule reste une épaule.  
Au regard que lui lança le garçon, il devait lui avoir proposé la solution la plus improbable de l'univers. Au moins.  
  
« … Ou tu peux rester là, c'est toi qui vois. Mais t'avais l'air de vouloir y aller », poursuivit-il, épaules haussées pour mieux se détacher de la décision à prendre.  
  
Ruvik tapa nerveusement des talons sur le sol, concentré sur son visage. Sebastian soutint son regard par habitude plus qu'autre chose ; face à un criminel potentiel, le moindre signe de faiblesse avait tôt fait d'être exploité. Il n'avait rien à cacher, rien à se reprocher. Ruvik ne lui faisait pas peur et il n'y avait aucun mensonge à déchiffrer sur ses traits, alors peu importe.  
Il avait du mal à comprendre en quoi ce genre de choix puisse être atroce et douloureux au point d'y réfléchir pendant dix ans, mais il n'était pas près de le critiquer non plus. Il respectait. Chacun ses problèmes.  
Il fallut à Ruvik encore quelques claquements nerveux de talonnettes avant de ne reprendre contenance. Le masque n'était pas parfait, mais c'était quand même un sacré travail d'orfèvre.  
  
Il avait dû le porter jusqu'à la perfection.  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Il eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti. A peu près conscient qu'il avait dû échapper à une justification quelconque ou à une insulte pour la forme, Sebastian préféra embrayer que s'en plaindre.  
  
« Tu dois y être pour quand ?  
  
-Vingt heures.  
  
-... T'es pas sérieux. »  
  
Ruvik fronça les sourcils, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux au contraire. Juste histoire de, le policier jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge. Ça leur laissait quoi, vingt minutes à tout casser pour tout faire ? _Super génial_.  
Il était habillé n'importe comment, l'invité d'honneur était trempé de la tête aux pieds et si l'exposition se situait un peu loin, ils n'y seraient jamais à temps même en partant maintenant. Restait à espérer qu'avoir un peu de retard ne tuerait personne, parce que sinon ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.  
Loin de sentir l'urgence, ou peut-être trop sur les nerfs encore pour vraiment réaliser, Ruvik ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se dépêcher.  
  
« Faut que tu te changes. Je peux rien te prêter, tu nagerais dedans, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. On aura le temps de repasser chez toi, ou t'as un plan B ? »  
  
Il dut crier la fin de la phrase pour être sûr d'être entendu, mais n'obtint pas de réponse quoi qu'il en soit. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre plus de temps, il fit courir des mains pressées à travers les affaires accrochées dans sa penderie. Ruvik était _toujours_ bien habillé, mais même sans sortir le costume des grandes occasions, il valait sûrement mieux porter une chemise et une veste que se promener en jean et t-shirt d'occasion. Si le copain venait du même milieu qu'eux, il risquerait de faire tache quoi qu'il arrive. Pas la peine d'empirer les choses.  
Quand il eut trouvé un ensemble acceptable, il enfila le pantalon et le haut en quelques gestes habitués. S'être souvent levé en retard l'avait rendu efficace en cas d'urgence ; on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.  
  
Toujours plus silencieux qu'un chat malgré le clac-clac qui aurait dû accompagner ses pas, Ruvik se retrouva accoudé dans l'entrée de la chambre quelque part entre le moment où il noua sa chemise et celui où il enfila sa veste.  
  
« Je peux repasser chez moi, l'informa-t-il. Tu pourras m'attendre là-bas directement. »  
  
Penché sur ses chaussures, Sebastian lui lança un regard dur et incrédule.  
  
« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état, tu rêves.  
  
-Je sais parfaitement —  
  
-Gérer la situation, je sais. Eh ben dis-toi que moi je gère pas, et je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Si tu veux absolument conduire, je viens avec toi. »  
  
Les yeux bleus qui vinrent le fusiller de part en part, curieusement, ne furent pas suivis de la flopée d'injures polies à laquelle il se serait attendu. Non ; au lieu de ça, il le laissa nouer ses lacets, se redresser, et même épousseter sa veste avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
« Comme tu veux. »  
  
Sur quoi il tourna les talons, le ton sec mais à peine froid. Enfin. Pour Ruvik, quoi. Il n'était jamais chaleureux, mais il utilisait quand même différents degrés de désagréable selon la situation. Le rendez-vous devait vraiment l'avoir pris à rebrousse-poil pour qu'il plie aussi facilement à ses demandes. Il ne lui avait jamais paru être du genre à compromettre.  
En attendant, ça ne le rassurait pas plus que ça. Un Ruvik plus ou moins docile, c'était un Ruvik qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigt de s'évanouir ou de se jeter par la fenêtre.  
Il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être suicidaire, mais l'idée ne lui paraissait pas ridicule non plus. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.  
  
« T'es garé dans le coin ? demanda-t-il une fois revenu dans le salon, clefs de l'appartement en main.  
  
-Un peu plus bas dans la rue. La galerie d'art n'est pas très loin, mais depuis chez moi ça va prendre un moment. On sera en retard. »  
  
Vu la manière dont il le dit, Sebastian jugea que ça ne devait pas être dramatique. Il n'imaginait pas Laura réussir à se fâcher contre lui, de toute façon.  
Après, le petit-ami, il n'en savait rien. Il avait spontanément imaginé que Ruvik le détestait pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le copain de sa sœur adorée, mais sa colère pouvait tout aussi bien être justifiée. Peut-être qu'il était insupportable. Qu'il traitait mal Laura. Qu'il le traitait mal lui. Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le rencontrer.  
Mais un peu tard pour y penser, hein.  
  
Après réflexion, il prit un paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qui allait avec et les glissa dans sa poche. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps leur excursion risquait de prendre, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement non plus. Si Ruvik n'avait pas envie d'y aller à la base, il ne voudrait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pas besoin de prendre grand chose.  
Au dernier moment, il se rappela de l'état dans lequel son invité était arrivé et prit le parapluie près de la porte d'entrée. Mieux valait rester prudent.  
  
« C'est bon. »  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ruvik pour se relever et passer la porte le premier. Il avait récupéré sa veste mais ne l'avait pas remise ; détrempée comme elle l'était, de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi qu'à le refroidir un peu plus.  
Juste avant de fermer la porte, Sebastian attrapa un manteau au hasard sur la patère et le jeta assez littéralement sur ses mèches blondes. Il protesta, lui demanda ce qu'il fichait, mais finit par avancer quand Sebastian ferma derrière eux et menaça de l'aider à descendre manu militari s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler tout le long des escaliers mais, au moins, il ne pila pas au milieu jusqu'à avoir obtenu réparation pour son impertinence. Que de progrès.  
  
Il espérait que c'en étaient, en tout cas.  
  
Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, Sebastian se rendit compte que ses muscles étaient restés crispés et tendus tout le long de la descente. Ruvik ne se tenait pas à la rampe, il marchait trop vite sur des jambes trop fragiles ; à chaque marche, il s'était attendu à le voir déraper. Il avait retrouvé suffisamment de couleurs et de présence pour ne plus avoir l'air sur le point de faire un malaise, mais difficile de passer sur ses absences et sa chute de la dernière fois. Qui sait quand ça lui reprendrait ? Il ne pouvait pas toujours être sur ses gardes. Encore moins toujours être là.  
L'idée que Lily puisse avoir un accident sur le chemin de l'école le —  
  
« Sebastian ? »  
  
Debout près de la porte ouverte, à un pas de se retrouver sous la pluie battante, Ruvik le regardait, l'air las.  
Il avait enfilé la veste. La longueur était bonne, mais les épaules trop larges lui faisaient tomber les manches trop bas sur les mains.  
  
« Ah, désolé. Tiens, ouvre ça. »  
  
Qu'il soit superstitieux ou juste pragmatique, le garçon tendit les bras pour ouvrir le parapluie à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Sebastian le suivit de près, peu désireux de devoir passer le reste de la soirée dans des vêtements trempés ; il n'avait pas de quoi se changer, lui. Heureusement, Ruvik ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et fut assez galant pour le tenir au-dessus de lui le temps qu'il ferme la porte. Il alla pour récupérer le manche, par habitude, mais le lui laissa en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lui céder.  
  
Quand il marchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, en général, c'était lui qui tenait le parapluie. Que ce soit Myra, Lily ou même Joseph, il était plus grand et avait moins à lever le bras pour les protéger efficacement ; les seules fois où il se souvenait s'être fait accompagner sans y poser la main, c'était quand il avait sa fille dans les bras et qu'elle tenait à se rendre utile.  
Mains dans les poches, il y fit danser le briquet et le paquet de cigarettes. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque ; ça lui donna envie de le pousser sur le côté. Gentiment, bien sûr. Pas comme une brute. Mais il aurait été trempé, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il trouve ça très drôle.  
Joseph non plus ne trouvait jamais ce genre de blagues amusantes. Leur sens de l'humour était à revoir.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes à prier pour que la pluie s'arrête, Ruvik s'arrêta près d'une voiture. Il fallut qu'il fouille dans sa poche de veste et en sorte une clef pour que Sebastian réalise pleinement que c'était la sienne — et, en passant, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu conduire avant ça. Il avait toujours été à l'étage quand il était arrivé et reparti, et ils s'étaient quittés dès la sortie le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés au bar avec Laura.  
Visage fermé autant que possible, il attendit que Ruvik ait déverrouillé pour ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il _savait_ que le gamin était friqué, il le savait pertinemment. Belles vestes, cheveux bien plaqués en arrière, ton presque aristocratique et chaussures vernies, et cetera et cetera, ça ne mentait pas. Il avait cet air hautain propre aux gosses très riches, Laura s'était présentée en robe longue digne d'un film d'époque ou d'un film d'horreur situé dans un manoir hanté mais bon dieu, sa voiture.  
C'était un pur modèle de collection — et il aurait aimé exagérer. Elle n'avait pas l'air neuve, mais ça ajoutait au charme. Du vieux bois foncé, du cuir, une radio à l'ancienne, tout le schmilblick vintage qui revenait à la mode chez les jeunes ces temps-ci ; pas trace d’électronique ou de GPS. Elle avait dû coûter plus cher que toutes les voitures qu'il s'était payé jusque-là, et c'était encore rester généreux.  
Si la voiture ressemblait à ça, il ne voulait même pas imaginer la maison.  
  
« Attache toi. »  
  
Ah. Il avait mis des lunettes. Est-ce qu'il était un peu myope ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu les porter.  
  
« T'es sûr que tu peux conduire ?  
  
-Oui, je suis sûr. »  
  
Dit sur ce ton.  
  
« Évite de nous mettre dans le fossé », railla-t-il, à demi-sérieux seulement.  
  
Ou à-demi sérieux _quand même_. Question de point de vue.  
Fidèle à sa parole, Ruvik n'eut aucun mal ni à s'attacher ni à démarrer la voiture. Il avait les manières et les tics d'un conducteur prudent ; dès le deuxième tournant, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il lui rappelait Joseph. Saint Joseph qui n'accélérait pas d'un point au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, et ce peu importe que la route soit droite et parfaitement vide. Saint Joseph maniaque des essuie-glaces. Saint Joseph "si la maintenance de cette voiture n'a pas été faite, je refuse de la conduire. C'est dangereux. Sebastian, tu conduis n'importe comment. Ralentis. Ton clignotant. Je te jure que je vais descendre si tu ne mets pas ta ceinture. Donne l'exemple."  
  
Bref. Saint Joseph.  
  
Ruvik, heureusement, ne fit aucun commentaire le long du trajet. Il se contenta de regarder la route, attentif et prudent, sans plus faire attention à sa présence. Être abandonné à son triste sort laissa à Sebastian le temps de mieux observer l'intérieur de l'habitacle et le paysage par la vitre ; il n'était pas fan des longues promenades en tant que passager, mais regarder quelqu'un d'autre conduire avait quelque chose de fascinant par beaucoup d'aspects. Quand Myra conduisait, par exemple, elle lui échappait complètement. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête : son visage était lisse, concentré, sans aucune trace de sentiment quel qu'il soit. Elle avait juste l'air... Calme. Joseph restait Joseph, mais lui aussi s'échappait un peu quand il se concentrait sur le trajet. Kidman, au contraire, lui avait toujours paru bien plus franche et accessible quand elle grognait sur les feux rouges et les limitations de vitesse. Chacun a sa manière de faire, supposa-t-il, et Ruvik n'y faisait pas exception.  
Le voir avec des lunettes était déjà bizarre en soi, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de changé dans son visage. Il avait toujours une fine couche d'apathie collée à la peau ; le semblant de tension derrière ses traits n'avait pas bougé, lui non plus, et il n'avait pas l'air plus aimable que dans ses meilleurs jours. Mais il était... là.  
Complètement là, du moins. Chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, il fallait qu'il y ait un moment où ses yeux papillonnent et qu'il le sente se faufiler à dix mille kilomètres en contrebas. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il faisait ça, mais c'était sacrément frustrant. Récupérer son attention n'était jamais bien compliqué, mais ça donnait quand même l'impression d'être la personne de trop au mauvais endroit.  
Sauf que s'il ne lui disait pas explicitement qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne comprendrait pas. Encore moins quand il lui faisait des plans comme celui-là.  
  
A défaut de pouvoir lui demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête directement, il s'accouda à la portière et questionna les arbres.  
  
Ils seraient peut-être moins éloquents, mais il doutait qu'ils soient meilleurs comédiens.  
  


* * *

 

  
« ... C'est là ? »  
  
Sourcils haussés, Ruvik se gara au plus près de la porte d'entrée. S'il se retrouvait trempé à peine sorti, inutile de se changer en premier lieu. Il posa les lunettes sur le dessus du tableau de bord, coupa le contact et, le plus simplement du monde, ouvrit la portière.  
  
« J'en ai pour deux minutes. »  
  
Plus ou moins. Peut-être cinq ; pas beaucoup plus.  
En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva au sec sur le perron. Comme toujours, il dut appuyer de l'épaule contre la porte pour la forcer à s'entrouvrir suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. L'air y était toujours étouffant. Pesant. Le plafond était toujours trop haut, tout tenait toujours debout et il n'avait ramené ni bélier ni échelle. Tant pis.  
Il ne comptait pas s'attarder, de toute façon.  
Ses pas pressés résonnèrent contre le sol et les marches comme autant de tambours de guerre. Sa mère aurait détesté l'entendre marcher du talon comme ça, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire ; elle ne l'entendait pas. Son père l'aurait réprimandé mais lui plus encore pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses critiques et ses commentaires. Il ne prendrait jamais la peine de venir le lui dire, alors pourquoi aurait-il du s'en préoccuper ?  
Peut-être qu'il fronce les sourcils, songea-t-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre, mains perdues dans l'armoire puis la commode pour trouver peigne et tenue adéquate. Ça l’aurait beaucoup étonné qu'il ait l'air de bonne humeur, alors la question ne se posait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour vu heureux. Souriant. Complaisant, à la rigueur, mais rien de plus. Sa joie de vivre s'arrêtait à celle d'un bureaucrate satisfait de ses ventes et de ses entreprises — et encore. Ça, c'était dans ses meilleurs jours. Le reste du temps, il faisait office de statue. Le regard sévère, le dos droit, vissé sur place et incapable d'en bouger, aurait-il décidé de ne plus rester là. Fier de lui, de sa femme et de sa vie, heureux sous le regard d'un dieu en carton.  
Amen.  
Le peigne glissa dans ses cheveux, qu'il ramena sans mal à leur place. Séché, habillé et chaussé, il lança à son reflet ce même regard qu'il détestait.  
_« Tu lui ressembles tellement. »_  
Le tremblement nerveux de ses doigts se mua en poing serré, trop serré, sanglant, jusqu'au point où il entendit ses phalanges hurler et se détourna du miroir.  
  
Il claqua la porte sans se retourner.  
  
Courut dans les escaliers, courut dans le hall, enfonça son épaule dans la porte et la referma d'un coup de talon. Même si Sebastian ne l'avait pas attendu côté passager, il aurait été incapable de rester enfermé dans cette maison. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'y résoudre. L'atmosphère le brûlait de l'intérieur.  
Il eut à peine le temps de grincer des dents que la pluie l'avait ramené sur Terre. Quelques pas pressés, portière qui claque, inspiration étranglée. Comme d'habitude.  
Il s'en remettrait.  
  
« Combien t'as de costumes, sérieux ? »  
  
Yeux plissés, il dévisagea le passager sans gêne aucune ni prendre la peine d'avoir l'air aimable. Sebastian le lui rendit par un sourire moqueur ; il fut incapable de dire s'il trouvait drôle qu'il ait autant de vestes hors de prix ou si c'était le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais rien vu porter d'autre qui le laissait perplexe. L'un dans l'autre, l'idée restait la même.  
Plutôt que de rester le regarder, il remit ses lunettes et se concentra sur son demi-tour.  
  
« Je n'ai pas compté. Plus que toi.  
  
-Sans rire. Si c'est pour que Lily mette du feutre dessus sans faire exprès, non merci.  
  
-Tu es plus que capable de te salir sans l'aide de Lily. Ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos. »  
  
Il se serait attendu à un grognement outré, mais au lieu de nier Sebastian se mit à grogner contre les taches de café impossible à faire partir. Myra avait des dons obscurs pour faire mieux fonctionner la lessive, soit-disant. Il envisageait d'aller lui demander comment elle faisait. Elle ou Joseph ; ses tenues étaient toujours impeccables, et il savait qu'il ne les emmenait pas constamment au pressing.  
Distrait par les vitesses et les panneaux, Ruvik se contenta d'un "hm" de temps à autre pour indiquer qu'il écoutait. Ou entendait, au moins. Sa mémoire presque infaillible lui permettait de replacer les noms et les informations au bon endroit même en ne les ayant entendu qu'une fois ; Joseph, collègue. Myra, ex-femme. Sebastian parlait rarement de sa vie de son plein gré, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il laisse filtrer des informations sans s'en rendre compte. Et lui, il les retenait sans le vouloir.  
  
Il commençait à mieux le connaître qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Évidemment.  
  
Les deux hémisphères de son cerveau, pour une fois en parfaite harmonie, poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.  
  
  
  



	10. Serenade for Strings in C Major, Op. 48 Movement 1

Lorsque Ruvik gara enfin la voiture, Sebastian ne se fit pas prier pour en sortir. La pluie, Dieu merci, s'était enfin arrêtée. Il se fichait pas mal d'être en retard à la soirée de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d’Ève ni d'Adam, mais quelque part à mi-chemin la curiosité l'avait emportée sur la lassitude. Ruvik était un mystère vivant : s'il fallait rencontrer tout ses proches pour mieux le cerner, alors soit. Il acceptait sans hésiter.  
Puisque Monsieur le riche héritier refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se débrouillerait autrement. Sans fouiller dans sa vie privée pour autant, non, répondit-il à la petite voix réprobatrice de Myra. Rien que des déductions bien fondées.  
Quelques pas derrière lui, le mystère en question rajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et le dépassa sans dire un mot. Il lui emboîta le pas sans faire plus de bruit. Il connaissait ce coin de la ville, mais n'y posait jamais les pieds en-dehors du travail ; son côté branché et artistique n'avait jamais été très prononcé. Il nota tout de même qu'il y avait une pizzeria pas cher juste en face de la galerie, au cas où il veuille changer de l'habituelle. C'était toujours bon à savoir.  
  
A peine passées les portes vitrées, les mots de Myra lui revinrent en tête. "Elle passe beaucoup de temps à la galerie d'art".  
Ses yeux scannèrent la foule et les photographies encadrées aux murs. Ceci expliquait cela.  
  
« Alors, on fait quoi ? On cherche ta sœur, on lui passe le bonjour et on s'en va ?  
  
-C'est plus ou moins le plan, oui » marmonna Ruvik entre ses dents.  
  
Il resta regarder le garçon un petit moment, l'ombre d'un "tout ça pour ça" au bord des lèvres, mais décida plutôt de voler un petit four sur une des tables à l'entrée. Il avait eu droit aux "tu exagères" combien de fois, depuis le divorce ? Si quelqu'un devait juger ce qui avait le droit ou non d'angoisser Ruvik, ce ne serait pas lui. Non merci.  
  
La galerie n'était pas bondée, mais il y avait suffisamment de monde, de tours et détours pour rendre la navigation compliquée. Il se souvenait avoir accompagné Myra ici plusieurs fois pour voir tel ou tel artiste exposer, et chaque fois c'était le même cirque : il fallait y aller le jour de l'ouverture, parce que l'artiste y était, parce que l'ambiance était différente, parce que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Lui, il n'y comprenait rien. Regarder des tableaux ou des photos ou des sculptures, pourquoi pas. Passer une heure à en discuter, déjà, il appréciait moins. Mais alors s'il fallait mettre ses habits du dimanche et faire semblant d'y comprendre quelque chose en buvant du champagne, là, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qui pouvait aimer ça, sérieusement ? Tout ce beau monde le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il avait juste envie de se tirer le plus vite possible dans le bar le plus proche, là où personne ne le regarderait de travers s'il ne connaissait pas des français morts depuis deux-cent ans.  
Un bref regard vers Ruvik lui indiqua qu'il n'en pensait pas moins (quoi qu'il devait les connaître, lui, les français). Il se tenait beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude, le considérant sans doute comme un moindre mal comparé aux inconnus qui les entouraient ; son visage s'était figé sur un mélange d'agacement et de colère muette dont il ne semblait pas prêt à se défaire. Restait à espérer que voir sa sœur et son petit-ami ne le renverrait pas tout droit dans la catatonie. Il n'aurait pas juré que ce soit impossible, vu l'état dans lequel il s'était mis juste pour y _aller_.  
Épuisé rien qu'à l'idée, il retint un soupir et croisa les doigts.  
  
Plus ils marchaient, Ruvik un pas devant mais toujours aussi près, plus Sebastian se retrouva à observer les photographies malgré lui. Il n'avait pas l’œil artistique, mais il nota que la plupart de celles qu'il avait regardé étaient assez contrastées et se concentraient sur des jeunes femmes. Pas du tout inquiétant.  
  
« Il s'appelle comment, l'artiste en herbe ?  
  
-Stefano Valentini.  
  
-Italien ?  
  
-Et insupportable. Oui. »  
  
Vu l'amertume dans sa voix, il avait dut s'efforcer de rester poli.  
Les belles-familles, hein.  
  
Comme ils ne trouvaient personne, Sebastian avertit Ruvik d'une brève pression sur le poignet qu'il valait mieux rester sur place pour voir s'ils la repéraient. Le jeune homme soupira, mais ne protesta pas. C'était tellement bizarre de le voir docile et nerveux que le policier eut envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir ; pas forcément le faire hurler ou le pousser à l'insulter, mais juste histoire de lui remettre les circuits en place. Il n'aimait ni son sarcasme ni sa condescendance, d'accord, mais là c'était juste bizarre. Il le préférait aussi vivant que possible, tant qu'à faire. Le pauvre avait déjà l'air assez mort à l'intérieur comme ça.  
Il était sur le point de lui demander la première bêtise qui lui serait passée par la tête quand deux mains vinrent se plaquer contre les yeux du blond, suivies de près par un rire cristallin.  
  
« Qui c'est ? »  
  
La façon dont Ruvik se décontracta et sourit, mains sur celles qui lui obstruaient la vue pour tenter de s'en défaire, tira une pointe d'émerveillement à Sebastian. Si Lily avait été là, elle aurait probablement dit que c'était magique. Lui, il se contenta de détourner le regard.  
C'était presque trop personnel, de le voir sourire comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop.  
  
« Laura.  
  
-Nooon ! Comment tu as deviné ? »  
  
Bras serrés autour du cou de son frère, la jeune femme resta accrochée à lui quelques instants avant de le libérer. Elle portait une robe de soirée — rouge, encore une fois, et ses longues mèches ébènes flottaient librement dans son dos et devant ses épaules. Plus conservatrice que beaucoup de femmes alentours, mais d'une certaine façon beaucoup moins apprêtée ; simple, mais élégante.   
Sourire aux lèvres, pétillante comme à son habitude, semblait-il, elle lui tendit la main.  
  
« Et ton chevalier servant est là, tiens donc » commenta-t-elle en esquissant une moue amusée à son frère. Il l'ignora superbement, mais ça n'entama pas le moins du monde sa bonne humeur. « Vous êtes très élégant, M. Castellanos.   
  
-Je suis présentable, corrigea-t-il. Vous,  par contre, vous êtes très élégante. »   
  
Il crut sentir Ruvik le fusiller du regard aussitôt que Laura lui sourit ; ç'aurait bien été son genre. Quand il détourna les yeux, pourtant, il le trouva trop occupé à disséquer l'homme en face de lui par la pensée pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il racontait à sa sœur.   
Donc voilà le petit-ami.  
Sebastian, en bon policier modèle, nota la mèche devant l’œil droit et l'écharpe en soie avant le reste. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour décréter qu'il ne l'aimerait pas.  
  
« Ah, oui, je ne vous ai pas présentés ! » D'un petit pas léger, elle s'écarta pour que les deux hommes puissent se faire face. « Sebastian, Stefano. Mon chevalier servant, fiancé modèle et photographe à ses heures perdues. »  
  
Il faillit commenter le fait qu'elle assimile le terme "chevalier servant" à un peu trop de choses à la fois, soudain très conscient du fait qu'une tierce personne aurait pu l'assimiler à un partenaire — mais Stefano lui tendait la main, et il ne pouvait pas la serrer et se poser des questions existentielles tout à la fois. Dans le doute, il préféra se concentrer sur l'action.  
Ce type avait une bonne poigne. Franche, ferme. Il n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.  
Visiblement ravi par... quelque chose, ou la soirée, ou la vie en général, le fiancé de Laura croisa les bras et ramena sa main sous son menton. Il n'avait pas l'air bien vieux ; malgré les signes de fatigue sur son visage et ce qui semblait être un début de cicatrice sous ses cheveux noirs, près de son nez, il ne lui donnait pas trente ans. Yeux clairs, peau blanche. Tenue extravagante.  
Il y avait quelque chose de presque cliché dans la façon dont il se portait et le timbre de sa voix qui donna instinctivement envie à Sebastian de le frapper. Pas que le pauvre homme y puisse grand chose, hein ; c'était purement le côté artiste exubérant et tête à claque qui lui faisait cet effet-là.  
  
« J'espère que vous appréciez l'exposition, M. Castellanos. Il y a des rafraîchissements et des en-cas près de l'entrée, si jamais vous aviez un creux.  
  
-Euh, ouais. C'est pas mal, répondit-il, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'on était censé faire comme compliments lors de ce genre d’événements. Je suis pas trop... art, mais.  
  
-Oh ? Pas intéressé, ou pas réceptif ?  
  
-Les deux », répondit-il franchement.  
  
Il ne comptait pas faire semblant de comprendre la lumière et l'intention et la composition et tout ce bordel s'il pouvait s'éviter ça. Son honnêteté tira un sourire resplendissant à Laura, dont les mains s'étaient enroulées autour du bras de Stefano.  
Crispé et prêt à mordre, Ruvik ne défronça pas les sourcils ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il allait rester bloqué comme ça, s'il continuait. C'était inquiétant.  
  
« Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre. C'est triste, mais ainsi va la vie. »  
  
Son ton bizarrement snob lui donna envie de comprendre illico presto sur le champ, quitte à avaler un dico d'histoire de l'art et à partir s'inscrire à la fac. Heureusement pour son estomac et son emploi du temps, Laura ne rata pas une seconde pour se pencher vers son frère et lui adresser un énième sourire.  
  
« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu, Ruben. Vraiment. »  
  
Ça eut le mérite de décoincer un peu ses pauvres muscles. Son expression se radoucit, et Sebastian aurait même juré voir ses lèvres s'étirer un peu.  
L'effet Laura.  
  
« Je sais. Je suis content de te voir, moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. » Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, il esquissa un sourire glacial et perclus de cynisme à Stefano. « Je me serais passé de revoir ton Capa raté, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
  
-Touché, répliqua-t-il, le sourire à peine crispé. Et puisque je suis un homme civilisé, je ne répondrai pas ce que tu m'inspires de raté. » Laura lui fit la grimace ; aussitôt, il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « D'accord, d'accord. Allez discuter, les chevaliers servants restent là. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sebastian de grimacer. De un parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui, de deux parce que la métaphore commençait vraiment à le gêner. Il était venu pour servir de soutien moral à Ruvik ; pas pour le défendre. Ça, il savait très bien le faire lui-même. C'était un grand garçon.  
Qu'il ait senti son malaise ou pas, Ruvik se tourna vers lui avant de reculer.  
  
« Deux minutes. S'il te tape sur le système, arrête le pour outrage à agent. »  
  
De la main, Sebastian lui fit signe d'y aller avant d'empirer les choses. Laura leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant et, après avoir serré la main de son fiancé dans la sienne, elle saisit celle de son frère et l'entraîna plus loin dans la salle.  
Soudain trop conscient du silence, Sebastian regretta de ne pas avoir pris quelque chose à boire. Un verre lui aurait occupé les mains.   
  
« Alors comme ça vous êtes un ami de Ruvik, hm ? »  
  
Et évidemment, il fallait qu'il veuille faire la conversation. Ses deux minutes n'avaient pas intérêt à être approximatives.  
  
« Une connaissance, corrigea-t-il, bras croisés pour se donner l'impression d'en faire quelque chose. Il surveille ma fille.  
  
-Oh, vous avez une fille ? Quel âge ? »  
  
Sebastian plissa les yeux, dur et méfiant.  
  
« Huit ans.  
  
-Bientôt l'âge ingrat, répondit le photographe d'un geste précieux du poignet, amusé. Remarquez, Ruvik n'en est pas encore sorti. J'espère pour vous qu'elle sera plus gérable.  
  
-Et vous avez jamais pensé que vous lui tapiez peut-être juste sur les nerfs ? »  
  
S'il en fut blessé, ça ne se vit pas. Ça eut l'air de le faire rire, au contraire.  
  
« Oh, si. Et je suis sûr que je lui taperais sur les nerfs quoi qu'il arrive, poursuivit-il, regard posé sur la photographie près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme pour la prendre à témoin. Mais puisque vous le connaissez un peu — connaissances, n'est-ce pas — je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord pour dire qu'il n'apprécie personne. A part Laura. »  
  
Il voulut répliquer, ne serait-ce que pour lui rabattre le caquet. Lui dire que oh, vraiment ? Pourtant Ruvik était adorable avec sa fille, et beaucoup plus gérable depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Clairement, c'était lui et son écharpe en soie le problème.  
Mais il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, et il ne détestait pas assez le jeune homme pour vouloir lui jeter des hypocrisies au visage. Ruvik était difficile. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.  
  
« Et je suis sûr qu'il a des raisons pour ça », grommela-t-il en détournant à son tour le regard vers la photo.  
  
Une jeune femme, de dos, tant et si bien en contre-jour qu'on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était de l'art, ni de ce que c'était censé véhiculer. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.  
  
... Il l’appelait Ruvik, tiens. Pas Ruben. Incapable de trouver quoi faire de cette information, il fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce que Myra l'appelait, elle ? Ruben ?  
  
« Haha. C'est tout à votre honneur de l'apprécier, répondit Stefano après quelques secondes de silence ; quand il détourna le regard, Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il le fixait. Je vous souhaite bien du courage, monsieur l'inspecteur.  
  
-...Je vous ai parlé de mon métier ?  
  
-Ruvik parle à Laura, Laura me parle, expliqua-t-il en souriant — tant et si bien qu'il commençait à se demander s'il était bloqué comme ça, lui aussi. Mais peu importe, c'est sans importance. Si vous pouviez apprivoiser Ruvik, je ne demande pas mieux.  
  
-On n'apprivoise pas un être humain.  
  
-Vraiment ? J'aurais juré. »  
  
Sebastian alla pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais la main impérative de Stefano lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.  
  
« Écoutez, peu importe. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que Ruvik pense de moi, dans l'idée, mais Laura est une femme hors du commun. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir donc je ne vous chanterai pas ses louanges, mais... »  
  
Il prit un temps pour réfléchir, yeux clos. Il avait presque l'air supportable, quand il se taisait comme ça. Serein et satisfait.  
  
« L'attachement qu'elle et son frère se porte n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Et je ne dirais pas ça à n'importe quelle connaissance après cinq minutes de conversation, mais Ruvik ne se ferait pas accompagner par... qui que ce soit en dehors de Laura, conclut-il platement, donc ça me semble approprié. Vous comprenez ?  
  
-Non. »  
  
Stefano éclata de rire. A cause de sa réponse ou de son air blasé, allez savoir.  
  
« Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime bien !  
  
-Super. Je suis ravi.  
  
-Mais de rien. Je comprends pourquoi Laura vous apprécie. »  
  
Parce qu'elle l'appréciait ? Sebastian fronça des sourcils perplexes. Il ne pensait pas lui avoir parlé suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se faire une opinion de lui, pourtant. Elle devait fonctionner aux premières impressions.  
Tiens, en parlant du loup.  
  
« Tu vois, tu t'en faisais pour rien ! Ils s'entendent déja, chanta la jeune femme en donnant un coup de coude à son fiancé. Vous avez le droit de lui dire, s'il vous ennuie. Il comprendra.  
  
-Je suis incapable d'être ennuyeux », rétorqua-t-il, mouvement inutile et grandiloquent du bras inclus. D'un côté, Sebastian avait presque envie de le croire. Il savait faire le show, pas de doute là-dessus.  
  
Revenu à sa droite, Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« On va y aller.  
  
-Oooh, déjà ?   
  
-A bientôt, Laura. »  
  
Ouch. Il n'aurait pas pu ignorer Stefano plus violemment que ça.  
La tension dans sa voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille, alors Sebastian ne perdit pas de temps et salua le couple rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Il savait excellemment bien naviguer dans la foule, pour quelqu'un qui marchait presque à reculons et sans se décoller de lui à l'aller.  
Pas plus inquiet que ça à l'idée de le perdre mais un peu ennuyé par son attitude, il le rattrapa juste avant la porte et lui donna un coup d'épaule.  
L'effet fut immédiat : Ruvik se tourna vers lui façon ressort, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée. Il n'avait plus l'air froid. Au contraire, même.  
  
Ça devait être le plus proche qu'il l'avait vu des larmes.  
Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers son épaule.  
  
« ... Her —   
  
-Sebastian ? »  
  
Un juron faillit lui glisser entre les dents. Sa main revint le long de son corps ; Ruvik, regard détourné, parfaitement vide d'expression à nouveau, croisa les bras vers la sortie.  
 _Merde._  
Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille alors forcément, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Myra face à lui lorsqu'il pivota. Mais sa vue, bon dieu - sa vue lui souffla l'air des poumons. Elle avait mis sa robe blanche et les talons qu'il lui avait acheté à Noël ; il aurait été incapable de se souvenir l'année, mais il se rappelait qu'elle les avait adorés.  
Elle les adorait encore, apparemment. Il fallait bien que certaines choses survivent au temps, hein ?  
  
Gorge serrée, il tendit la main à Kidman après-coup.  
  
« Myra. Kidman.  
  
-Bonjour, Sebastian.  
  
-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te verrais venir de toi-même à une exposition, le taquina gentiment son ex-femme. Tu as perdu un pari ?  
  
-Ha, ha, ha. Non, c'est... »  
  
... Ah. Ruvik ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il détaille le pourquoi du comment ; ça le concernait plus qu'à moitié, après tout. Myra avait beau connaître Laura, il se voyait mal divulguer quoi que ce soit d'important alors que le concerné était juste derrière. Surtout vu son humeur.  
Incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intelligent et de correct à répondre, il se contenta de se tourner et de faire un signe du bras vers le garçon. Toujours indifférent au monde et concentré sur la sortie, mais au moins il ne lui avait pas faussé compagnie.  
  
« Oh, Ruben... ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolée.  
  
-Pas remarqué, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Et on ne se connaît pas, alors peu importe. »  
  
L'expression de Sebastian passa de perplexe à effarée en quelques mots et un haussement d'épaules désinvolte de Ruvik. Il était sérieux ? Ça ne lui coûtait rien d'être poli, si ? Myra ne lui avait absolument rien fait, qu'il sache — et franchement, il l'aurait su.  
Un peu décontenancée, la policière retrouva vite un sourire affable. Donc il l'avait blessée. Merveilleux.  
  
« Désolé, soupira Sebastian. Longue soirée. Il fait moins l'oursin, d'habitude.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses pour moi, merci.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de mal. J'étais juste surprise de te voir là, c'est tout. »  
  
Elle laissa passer un petit silence, mains jointes devant sa robe, avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Je vais faire le tour avec Juli. Vous alliez partir, j'imagine ?  
  
-Oui, le coupa Ruvik avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. _Je_ pars, en tout cas. Si tu veux rentrer à pieds, je t'en prie, reste discuter. Au-revoir, mesdames. »  
  
Même Kidman resta le regarder s'éloigner d'un air ahuri. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, bon sang ?  
  
« Il est charmant, votre babysitter. Je veux le même.  
  
-Faites des enfants et on en reparlera, soupira-t-il.   
  
-Tu devrais le rattraper. Il n'a pas l'air bien. »  
  
Il faillit lui répondre que Ruvik n'allait _jamais_ bien, mais il savait mieux qu'elle les pourquoi possibles de son attitude. Il n'était pas tout le temps comme ça. Pas avec lui et Lily, en tout cas.  
Vaincu, il lui adressa un signe de la main et sortit ses cigarettes de la poche de sa veste.  
  
« Je vais faire ça, ouais. Passez une bonne soirée. »  
  
Il détestait dire au-revoir à Myra. Parce qu'il aurait dû rentrer avec elle, parce que ce n'était pas encore naturel — parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, aussi simple que ça. Que Ruvik soit potentiellement en train de rayer des voitures dans la rue lui facilita un peu la tâche, ironiquement. Il aurait du le remercier.  
Il entendit Myra rire dans son dos et crut reconnaître la voix de Laura, mais il passa les portes sans se retourner.   
  
Sans surprise, il le retrouva adossé à la voiture. La manière dont il se frottait le poignet et la main droite lui tira un froncement de sourcils — ça avait l'air de faire mal — mais comme il arrêta aussitôt qu'il l'eut repéré, il n'eut pas le loisir de commenter.  
Par réflexe, il écrasa sa cigarette avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Myra ? Elle veut sortir avec ta sœur, elle aussi ?  
  
-Rien. Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer, si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
  
Son ton sec et définitif énerva Sebastian plus qu'autre chose. C'était quoi, son problème, à la fin ?  
Quand Ruvik voulut passer entre lui et le capot pour rejoindre le côté conducteur, Sebastian se décala pour lui barrer le passage.  
  
« Si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous, va falloir apprendre à communiquer. Je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, mais tu peux quand même être honnête deux secondes, non ? »  
  
Ruvik inspira lentement entre ses dents serrées.  
  
« Je  _suis_ honnête. Elle ne m'a rien fait et j'aimerais rentrer.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu mens par omission, Ruvik. C'est pareil.  
  
-Je suis sur les nerfs, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler et je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour elle » siffla-t-il.  
  
Peu importe les efforts qu'il mettait à avoir l'air énervé, sa voix sonnait juste blessée. Et bizarrement, il doutait que ce soit de la faute de Myra.  
Ruvik fit mine de vouloir le contourner, alors il se décala à son tour.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que Laura t'a dit ? »  
  
La grimace sur le visage du jeune homme lui planta une petite pointe entre les côtes. Il connaissait cette expression ; tout le monde connaissait cette expression.  
Quoi qu'elle ait dit, ça avait dû faire très mal.  
  
« Rien.  
  
-Là tu mens carrément », grogna-t-il. Malgré tout, il lui céda le passage.  
  
« Rien dont j'ai envie de parler. Ça te va ?  
  
-Ça me va pas, mais c'est mieux, répondit-il en ouvrant la portière côté passager. Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir.  
  
-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. »  
  
Irrité, Sebastian soupira aussi fort que possible.   
  
« Her, je suis pas un monstre. Si tu veux pas discuter, je vais pas te forcer. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »  
  
La main de Ruvik se crispa sur le frein à main ; pendant au moins deux bonnes secondes, il fixa le pare-brise sans rien dire ni faire le moindre geste. Quoi qu'il ait envie de répondre, ça n'avait pas l'air prêt à sortir.  
Après quelques instants de silence suffisamment épais pour être coupé au couteau, il laissa filer une injure et démarra la voiture sans plus dire un mot.  
  
  
  
Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le chemin. Quand Ruvik se gara face à l'immeuble, Sebastian avait abandonné l'idée d'en tirer quoi que ce soit et s'était à son tour emmuré dans un silence obstiné. S'il ne voulait ni s'expliquer ni discuter, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus ; il n'était pas le putain de Christ.  
  
« Évite de te prendre un platane en rentrant » lui sembla bien, en guise d'au-revoir, alors il le ponctua par le claquement de la portière. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier la tête que pouvait bien tirer le conducteur ; ça lui était plus ou moins égal, à ce stade.  
  
Plus ou moins.  
  
« Sebastian. »  
  
 _Ben tiens._  
  
Resté sagement de son côté de la voiture, Ruvik lui tendit un parapluie par-dessus le toit. Ah. Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là. Il revint en quelques pas agacés jusqu'à la portière pour s'en saisir et, s'attendant à plus de résistance que ça de la part du garçon, se retrouva à le lui arracher littéralement des mains.  
  
« Je peux y aller, maintenant ? »  
  
Ruvik marqua une brève hésitation avant de se pencher à nouveau vers la banquette arrière. Il en sortit la veste qu'il lui avait mis sur les épaules avant de partir dehors ; là encore, Sebastian s'en saisit sans douceur.  
Fermement accroché au tissu, Ruvik dut s'agripper de sa main libre au toit de la voiture pour éviter de se la prendre dans les côtes.  
  
« Tu comptes me la rendre, ou je dois te l'arracher ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude des autres, répondit-il, la voix rapide, presque éraflée. Je sais les comprendre et les analyser, mais pas interagir avec eux.  
  
-Sans rire.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me lier d'amitié à qui que ce soit. C'est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens. Personne n'a besoin de moi et s'ils prétendent le contraire, c'est — »  
  
Sa voix se grippa dans sa gorge.  
Sourcils arqués, Sebastian laissa filer un peu de lest sur sa veste.  
  
« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, articula-t-il entre ses dents, c'est que je ne suis pas complètement _insensible_. Et je suis désolé si tu as pu croire que je ne t'étais pas reconnaissant d'avoir été là. Parce que je le suis. »  
  
Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps ; même redressé, le dos bien droit, il avait l'air épuisé.  
  
« Merci, Sebastian. »  
  
La gratitude tout comme son semblant d'excuse le laissa perplexe, sur le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre lui ; irrité, au pire, mais pas en colère. Que Ruvik soit venu le déranger et qu'il ait dû se trimballer à une exposition inintéressante, c'était gérable. Croiser Myra aussi. Qu'il ne l'apprécie pas ne le dérangeait pas spécialement non plus, au fond de l'histoire ; c'était son manque d'honnêteté et d'ouverture qui lui tapait sur le système. Qu'il se referme, comme ça, dès que quelque chose allait ou n'allait pas. Il avait tendance à trouver Joseph trop secret mais alors là, c'était comme comparer une armoire fermée à un putain de tank des services secrets.  
En plus d'être inaccessible, Ruvik ne parlait pas toujours la même langue que lui.  
  
Penché sur le capot, il laissa filer un semblant de rire.  
  
« Merci, Ruvik. »  
  
L'expression de confusion pure sur le visage du garçon valait tout l'or du monde. Il ne regrettait rien.  
  
« Merci pour quoi ? Je n'ai pas —   
  
-Merci parce que merci. Je te laisse analyser ça », lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un signe du parapluie, déjà reparti vers la porte de l'immeuble.  
  
« ...Ça n'a aucun sens. Et tu repars sans ta veste.  
  
-T'auras qu'à la laver avant de me la rendre, monsieur je-vis-dans-un-manoir. J'en ai besoin avant lundi, par contre, le prévint-il. Va falloir que tu repasses ce week-end. Ou demain, si tu veux éviter Lily. Mais je vois pas qui voudrait éviter Lily.  
  
-Sebastian —   
  
-Fais gaffe aux platanes » lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, porte fermée sur les yeux levés au ciel de Ruvik.  
  
Dos à la porte, il attendit le bruit caractéristique des portières avant de ne se remettre en marche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est accidentellement devenu LOOONG (self control what) donc je l'ai coupé en deux. J'en souffre mais ce sera plus lisible pour ceux qui aiment faire des coupures, rip.
> 
> Accessoirement j'ai trop souffert dessus pour l'apprécier, du coup je l'ai relu qu'une fois et ça doit être. MEH. Mais vous avez le droit de l'aimer quand même, je ne demande pas mieux hein. you do you my dude
> 
> Excusez les fautes et MERCI A CEUX QUI SONT LA je vous envoie des brownies par la pensée. De bons brownies. Les meilleurs.


	11. NO the Roomba won't be named Connor

Le temps s'était calmé, ces derniers jours. La pluie avait laissé la place à un vent sec et doux ; les températures avaient considérablement remontées et, de fait, la vie citadine avait suivi le mouvement. Les défilés de parapluie s'étaient évaporés comme neige au soleil. Certains avaient même rangé les manteaux au placard, nota Ruvik en voyant quelques adolescents passer en t-shirt dans la rue adjacente à l'immeuble. C'était particulièrement stupide — ils risquaient d’attraper froid —, mais la réaction en elle-même ne l'étonnait pas. A cet âge-là, on n'écoute pas grand chose.   
Son soupir laissa une trace de buée contre la vitre. Lassé de regarder les fourmis traverser en dehors des clous, il récupéra son bloc-note et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, pour être honnête, et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ses recherches stagnaient ; il s'ennuyait. Les ressources dont il avait besoin n'étaient pas disponibles, ou alors à des kilomètres de là. Or, aussi aimable et arrangeant soit-il (et il ne l'était pas), il ne se voyait pas traverser le pays uniquement pour aller chercher des papiers que des stagiaires incompétents n'avaient pas été fichus de numériser ou de faxer comme on le leur avait pourtant _expressément_ demandé.  
La frustration le fit souffler par le nez. Papiers jeté en vrac sur la table basse, il ramena ses jambes contre lui, chaussettes sur le canapé. Est-ce qu'il y avait encore une seule personne capable de faire son travail correctement, dans ce pays ? Parce que vraiment, il commençait à en douter.  
  
Pire qu'un insecte attiré par la lumière, Lily grimpa à côté de lui aussitôt qu'elle perçut une faille dans son armure.  
  
« Ruviiiik ?  
  
-Non, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.  
  
-Mais tu sais même pas ce que je veux dire ! gémit-elle, menton et mains posées sur un de ses genoux.   
  
-Tu as passé dix minutes à me demander de te construire un poney-robot, Lily. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore envie de t'écouter ?  
  
-Oui ? »  
  
Quelle naïveté touchante.  
D'un mouvement souple, il détendit les jambes. Privée de son support, la fillette se laissa tomber en avant et roula sur le dos, tête sur ses cuisses, boudeuse mais pas fâchée. La notion d'espace vital laissait vraiment à désirer, dans cette famille.  
  
Au bout d'une minute à la regarder lui faire des yeux de hamster battu, il décida de s'épargner plus de souffrances.  
  
« _Quoi._  
  
-Pourquoi tu as emmené papa voir des photos et pas moi ? Je voulais y aller aussi. »  
  
Il voulut, spontanément, la corriger et lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas "emmené" son père. Il avait juste mal calculé sa capacité à prendre toutes les portes de sorties possibles tant que ça voulait dire éviter la dure réalité de voir sa sœur en couple. Il n'avait jamais eu personne vers qui se tourner, jusque-là, mais malgré tout. Il aurait dû se douter. Il aurait dû prévoir.  
Expliquer ça à une enfant de huit ans aurait été plus casse-pieds qu'autre chose, cependant, aussi décida-t-il d'approcher le problème autrement.  
  
« Ta mère y était. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de t'emmener.  
  
-Mais c'est dans longtemps ! Ce sera fini !  
  
-Oh non, répondit-il, le ton plat. Ils ont suffisamment mauvais goût pour laisser ses horreurs accrochées encore quelques semaines. »  
  
Ça n'eut pas l'air de la convaincre. Elle se mit à gémir, bouche close, et la ressemblance avec une sirène stridente lui irrita immédiatement les nerfs. Comment Sebastian pouvait trouver cette chose _adorable_ ? Elle était insupportable. Parfaitement innocente de rien du tout, non plus — elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de l'ennuyer. Elle le faisait exprès.  
A deux doigts de reconsidérer sa promesse de ne jamais frapper Lily, il la fusilla du regard.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Que tu m'emmènes ? »  
  
Histoire d'augmenter ses chances, elle battit des cils.  
Il rit par le nez.  
  
« Mais bien sûr. Et puis quoi, encore.  
  
-Mais tu t'ennuies ! Et moi aussi je m'ennuie, s'exclama-t-elle, l'air sincèrement abasourdie par cette énorme coïncidence. Je sais que c'est pas loin, alleeeez s'il te plaît Ruvik je te demanderai plus rien jamais si tu dis oui !   
  
-Très crédible, la railla-t-il. Vraiment. Je suis sûr que ton père te croirait.  
  
-Je te demanderai plus rien pendant _deux jours_ ! Allez s'il te plaît je serai sage s'il te plaît ! »  
  
Malgré l'enthousiasme de la fillette, Ruvik ne flancha pas. Qu'il n'ait rien à faire dans l'immédiat et bien assez de temps pour l'emmener à la galerie jouait en sa faveur, certes — mais est-ce qu'il voulait s'imposer ça ? Elle avait beau être obéissante et à peu près correcte quand on le lui demandait, ça ne faisait pas moins d'elle une enfant enquiquinante. Elle l'ennuierait.  
Et elle lui taperait encore plus sur les nerfs s'il ne cédait pas, nota-t-il en grognant contre lui-même. Il allait se faire avoir. Par pur égoïsme, mais il allait se faire avoir.  
Son esprit court-circuitait avec la fluidité d'un courant électrique. Plus souvent qu'on n'aurait pu le penser, il allait à la facilité.  
Le voir se redresser plongea Lily dans un silence religieux. Affalée sur le canapé, elle le regarda s'emparer du téléphone en trépignant d'impatience ; il pouvait la voir pratiquement vibrer d'espoir, de ses chaussettes vélociraptor jusqu'à ses barrettes pastel. Elle était ridicule.  
  
Oreille contre le combiné, il pinça les lèvres à peine la deuxième sonnerie entamée. Quand la dernière le redirigea vers le répondeur de Sebastian, il posa des yeux analytiques sur le visage de la petite fille. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins contente, tout d'un coup. L'absence de conversation ne devait pas lui paraître normale.  
Après un bref silence, il tapota de l'index contre le meuble.  
  
« Bonsoir. C'est Ruvik, adressa-t-il au répondeur. Ta fille me harcèle pour aller à la galerie d'art. J'en ai marre de l'entendre, donc je l'emmène. On devrait être rentrés avant toi. A ce soir. »  
  
Digne d'un exposé. Laura aurait adoré.  
Lily, délicate malgré l'empressement, passa du désespoir au ravissement en un claquement de doigts. Craignant sans doute qu'il ne change d'avis, elle glissa sur le plancher jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller mettre une veste et des chaussures.  
  
Il regrettait presque, mais trop tard pour faire demi-tour.  
  
De la porte d'entrée aux escaliers et jusqu'à la voiture, l'enfant resta bien sagement près de lui. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à enfiler ni ses bottines ni son manteau et, à son grand soulagement, ne semblait pas prête à courir partout comme elle avait tendance à le faire à la plage. Pour une fois, il remercia l'éducation de ses parents. Elle savait se tenir dans des endroits jugés dangereux ; marchait côté maisons et pas côté route, restait à portée de main en cas de problème, ne rentrait dans les jambes de personne. Comparé à ce qu'il imaginait des enfants de son âge, c'était reposant.   
Ça lui éviterait de devoir appeler Sebastian pour lui dire que sa fille était à l'hôpital, tant qu'à faire. Il n'était pas prêt à lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille.  
Dans la voiture, elle s'installa d'elle-même à l'arrière et noua sa ceinture sans faire de caprices. L'absence de rehausseur le fit froncer les sourcils ; il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si elle en avait oui ou non besoin, quand ils allaient à la plage. Il lui semblait que si. Vu sa taille, de toute façon, probablement que si. La ceinture ne reposait pas tout-à-fait là où elle aurait dû. S'ils avaient un accident, elle risquait de se faire mal.  
Le trajet était peut-être très court, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre en danger. Après une brève réflexion, il se pencha par-dessus ses genoux pour s'emparer d'un des coussins qui y traînaient et le glissa sous elle. Satisfait du résultat, il chassa son "merci !" rayonnant d'un geste du poignet et grimpa côté conducteur.  
  
Ne pas risquer de croiser Stefano et Laura ne rendit pas le trajet plus plaisant. Il détestait aller là-bas — à plus forte raison encore depuis la dernière fois.   
A peine un pied posé sur le trottoir, son corps se tendit comme la corde d'un arc. Il faillit oublier Lily ; coincée par la sécurité enfant, elle s'empressa de sauter à terre lorsqu'il la libéra de la voiture. Yeux rivés sur les grandes portes en verre, il sentit un poids s'installer sur son estomac. Il imaginait que Laura voudrait des enfants, elle aussi. _Cheveux noirs, yeux très bleus_ , nota-t-il en regardant la fillette épousseter sa robe. Ils lui ressembleraient peut-être un peu.  
  
« Tu viens ? »  
  
Les yeux remplis de questions, Lily avait la main gauche tendue vers lui. Il la regarda un moment sans comprendre ; il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il fallut qu'elle agite les doigts en faisant la moue pour que, enfin, un éclair de compréhension lui traverse le cerveau.  
  
« Tu as peur de te perdre ? Vraiment », se moqua-t-il, sourire un peu amer au visage.  
  
Horriblement vexée par un tel sous-entendu, elle gonfla les joues. Ça ne l'aida pas à paraître plus grande et plus menaçante, mais il voulait bien lui donner des points pour avoir essayé.  
A peine la main décollée de sa jambe, il sentit des picotements désagréables lui parcourir la peau. Et il essaya de se répéter que ce n'était qu'une enfant, qu'elle était trop stupide pour penser à mal, qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais rien n'y fit. Alors il se mordit les lèvres et, compromis pour compromis, préféra lui tendre la main gauche.  
Parce que c'était une enfant stupide qui ne pensait pas à mal, elle fit le tour et referma les doigts sur les siens sans se poser de questions.  
  
« On commence par où ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un sens de visite particulier, répondit-il. C'est toi qui a voulu venir. Je te suis. »  
  
Pouvoir jouer les guides eut l'air de lui faire plaisir. Elle lui promit qu'elle trouverait le meilleur ordre pour tout regarder et qu'ils ne rateraient rien du tout ; il s'en fichait pas mal, puisque, comme il le lui expliqua, il ne comptait pas regarder les photographies de toute manière, mais ça ne la découragea pas le moins du monde. Elle était investie d'une mission et comptait la mener à bien.   
En l'entendant si motivée, Ruvik craint un instant qu'elle ne décide de faire le commentaire de tout et n'importe quoi. Si les explications de l'artiste ne l'intéressaient pas, ce n'était pas pour devoir supporter celles de Lily.  
Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de l'emmener de photographie en photographie, concentrée et silencieuse, sans même le forcer à regarder quand il restait résolument tourné vers le vide. Ses examens n'étaient pas bien poussés non plus ; soit elle aimait soit elle n'aimait pas, à priori, et elle ne s'attardait que rarement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ruvik se mit à jeter des coups d’œil aux scènes qui retenaient son attention. Elle avait une préférence pour les rares qui n'impliquaient pas de femmes, semblait-il. Elle aimait les fleurs ; les photographies plus... Personnelles. C'est comme ça qu'il le ressentait, en tout cas.  
Stefano n'était pas dénué de talent. Il ne le lui avouerait jamais, bien sûr, mais il avait l’œil et la sensibilité pour recréer des ambiances très particulières. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.  
  
  
Pris au jeu, il tourna de plus en plus souvent la tête vers ses soit-disant œuvres d'art. Pour avoir vu certaines de ses photographies plus récentes chez Laura, il pouvait affirmer qu'il s'était nettement amélioré depuis que celles-ci avaient été prises. La plupart des clichés accrochés ici étaient trop factuels, trop sombres. Il n'aurait pas prétendu avoir une sensibilité artistique plus poussée qu'un autre — ou du moins pas dans ce domaine-là —, et pourtant certaines de ses œuvres réussissaient à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Pour qui, pour quoi, c'était un autre problème. Il n'avait pas envie d'étudier la question.  
Il le détestait, voilà tout.  
  
« Oh. »  
  
Les doigts de la petite lâchèrent les siens. Par curiosité, il posa les yeux sur elle avant de les relever vers l'objet de son attention.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais vu cette photo, mais il reconnaissait l'endroit et le sujet ; difficile de faire autrement. Son chapeau en paille lui cachait le haut du visage, mais son sourire était si joli qu'il pouvait presque deviner les petites rides au coin de ses yeux. La robe d'été. Les tournesols.  
  
 _« Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là. S'il te plaît, Ruben. »_  
  
C'était tellement ridicule.  
  
« Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il à Lily, la voix plate et absente.  
  
-Oui ! C'est la plus réussie. »  
  
Difficile de ne pas être réussie. Laura ne ratait jamais rien.  
  
« Mmmh.  
  
-Tu vois, là-bas il était triste, expliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras, désignant sans doute les extrémités de l'exposition, et là il est amoureux. C'est tout joli. »  
  
Le mot vint se loger dans sa tempe avec la violence d'une balle tirée à bout portant.  
Et il voulut rétorquer, insulter, s'insurger, mais rien ne vint. Il n'avait rien à dire.  
  
« Ruvik ? »  
  
Fatigué, il lui tendit la main. Il sentait bien ses yeux inquiets rivés sur lui ; l'envie de poser des questions, à peine réprimée par la peur d'avoir déjà dit une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte. Lèvres serrées, il se borna à l'ignorer.  
Après une courte hésitation, elle agrippa ses doigts.  
  
Puis, le plus innocemment du monde, elle lui demanda ce qu'il pensait des escargots-robots.

 

* * *

  
  
_On devrait être rentrés avant toi._  
  
L'horloge refusait d'avancer. Le bruit de ses talonnettes contre le plancher avait cessé de le distraire dès le moment où il avait passé la porte. Il n'y avait même pas de pluie contre les carreaux pour le distraire ; juste le tap tap de ses chaussures et ces foutus aiguilles qui n'avançaient pas.  
Il ne devait pas être rentré depuis plus de cinq minutes. Et d'accord, il était parti du commissariat dès qu'il avait pu. Sans compter qu'il avait conduit un peu vite, même comparé à d'habitude — mais peu importe, ça n'excusait rien.  
  
Il avait dit _avant toi_.  
  
Il avait aussi dit _devrait_ , tempéra son bon sens. Personne au monde n'était capable de prévoir une heure de retour à la minute près. Il fallait prendre en compte la circulation, le temps qu'ils comptaient y passer, d'éventuels imprévus. Lily, aussi. C'était un imprévu à elle toute seule.  
A la mention d'imprévus, tout son corps se raidit d'horreur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il était censé être là pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule, même pas un instant. Même pas une seconde. Il aurait dû être là.  
  
Impuissant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le bout de ferraille qu'il tenait à bout de bras fut posé sur ses genoux ; il ne savait pas quoi en faire d'autre, et ça avait le mérite de lui occuper les mains. Il avait peur de tomber droit dans une bouteille s'il ne faisait pas attention. La frustration n'était qu'une des nombreuses émotions qui avaient tendance à l'y pousser — et Lily, une des rares choses qui l'en empêchaient.  
  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il dut physiquement se retenir de se lever pour mieux prendre sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
Au lieu de ça, il se releva prudemment. Robot en main, il le tendit aux deux fugueurs avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est ? »  
  
De surpris, Ruvik passa à méfiant. Trop perceptif pour son propre bien.  
Lily, trop spontanée pour prendre le temps d'étudier le ton de sa voix, courut vers lui.  
  
« C'est Dusty ! C'est un Roomba !  
  
-Je sais que c'est un Roomba, répondit-il, sourcils froncés. Mais vous lui avez fait quoi ? Il avait pas cette tête-là, la dernière fois que je l'ai fichu dans le placard. »  
  
Aussi pratique soit-il, ce truc passait son temps à se prendre les meubles et n'aspirait rien du tout. Il datait de plusieurs années, d'accord, mais il lui avait quand même coûté sacrément cher pour ce qu'il avait été utilisé au final. Qu'il ne l'ait pas balancé par la fenêtre pendant un nettoyage de printemps tenait du miracle. Ç'aurait été joliment ironique, tiens.  
Toujours est-il qu'il était à peu près sûr de l'avoir laissé dans son carton après le déménagement et de ne jamais l'en avoir sorti.   
Et puisque Lily n'avait pas pu se découvrir l'âme d'une réparatrice en une nuit, son regard glissa jusqu'à l'air parfaitement désintéressé de l'aristocrate en herbe.  
  
« Lily m'a demandé de le réparer, lâcha-t-il platement, bras croisés. Je l'ai amélioré en passant.   
  
-En passant, répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu bosses où, au MIT ?  
  
-L'informatique et la robotique ne sont pas des sciences excessivement compliquées, Sebastian. Mais non, je ne travaille pas au MIT. J'ai juste beaucoup de temps libre. »  
  
Pas excessivement compliquées son œil, ouais. Ce type avait l'air de sortir d'un tableau d'une autre époque et ne savait pas passer la serpillière mais à part ça, il était capable de réparer et de reprogrammer un aspirateur ? Ses priorités étaient clairement à revoir.  
Lily, triste ou frustrée qu'on ne se préoccupe pas assez de Dusty au lieu de se demander qui que quoi comment, le prit des mains de son père et le posa par terre.  
  
« Regarde, il marche super bien maintenant ! J'ai laissé un peu de poussière pour te montrer ! »  
  
Agenouillée à même le sol, l'enfant appuya sur un gros bouton et joua quelques secondes avec l'écran tactile. Le Roomba ne perdit pas de temps à émettre un "bip" ravi ; concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, il se mit à aspirer le sol avec une belle motivation.  
Peut-être même trop de motivation, songea Sebastian en le voyant littéralement foncer à travers la pièce en quête de poussière. Dès qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il poussa un autre petit bruit mignon (il était à peu près sûr que c'était de la faute Lily, franchement) et se mit à tourner sur place pour tout bien aspirer.  
Pas moins fière et attendrie que si ç'avait été un chat, Lily le rejoint dans le couloir pour l'aider.  
  
Laxe et fatigué, Sebastian se laissa retomber sur le canapé aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue.  
  
« Il ne risque pas d'exploser, tenta Ruvik, coupant le silence d'une voix égale. Je sais ce que je fais.  
  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fais à l'emmener n'importe où comme ça ? »  
  
D'après le soupir du garçon, il s'y attendait. Donc il savait qu'il y aurait des remontrances, donc il savait qu'il s’inquiéterait, donc il savait qu'il n'aurait pas forcément approuvé, donc pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait quand même ?  
Ennuyé plus que contrit, à priori, le jeune homme fit glisser ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les ramener dans son dos.  
  
« Elle me harcelait et tu n'étais pas joignable. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une prise de risque plus inacceptable que la laisser seule dans une salle de bain.  
  
-Je t'avais pas autorisé à l'emmener où que ce soit, répondit-il, sans chercher à avoir l'air aimable.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas interdit d'aller dehors avec elle non plus, gronda Ruvik, yeux levés vers le plafond. Je ne t'ai pas désobéi et il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
  
-Il aurait PU lui arriver quelque chose !  
  
-Pas plus que quand tu l'emmènes à l'école. Je conduis mieux que toi, sans vouloir te vexer, et — écoute, peu importe, s'interrompit Ruvik en grinçant des dents. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour la surveiller. Je savais ce que je faisais. »  
  
Il avait raison. Il _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Quand elle était avec Myra, quand elle était à l'école, quand elle dormait, quand elle courait d'un bout à l'autre de la plage pour trouver des coquillages — il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, et il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Si un abruti les avait renversés en sortant de l'immeuble, ça n'aurait pas été de la faute de Ruvik. Pas plus que si elle s'était étouffée et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver à temps. Pas plus que si elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque à cause d'une malformation passée inaperçue jusque là.  
Mais il lui en aurait quand même voulu de l'avoir emmenée là.  
Et il s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir répondu.  
Et rien ne s'était passé, et tout allait bien, mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter tout les "et si" qui lui embrasaient les nerfs.  
  
Ruvik encaissa son silence comme on se prend une claque. Phalanges crispées, regard détourné, il en fit un pas en arrière.  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu refuses de faire la même chose ? marmonna-t-il derrière des dents serrées.  
  
-C'est pas la question !   
  
-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi, la question, inspecteur Castellanos ? Comment empêcher un enfant de grandir ? Comment l'empêcher de mourir ?  
  
-Ruvik. Arrête. »  
  
Quelque part pendant qu'il lui répondait, Sebastian s'était levé.  
Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça.  
  
« Si ça peut t'éviter des heures de réflexion, la réponse est : on ne peut pas, poursuivit-il, la voix acerbe. Alors arrête d'y penser.  
  
-Je te dis que c'est PAS LE PROBLÈME », s'écria-t-il.  
  
Au lieu de répondre sur le même ton, Ruvik le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux. Il resta comme ça un instant, fixe et analytique. Puis, doucement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sur un soupir.  
Plus qu'autre chose, il avait l'air triste.  
  
Pressée à presque en trébucher sur ses propres pieds, Lily arriva en courant s'interposer entre eux.  
  
« C'est moi qui ai demandé à Ruvik de m'emmener ! Le gronde pas, s'il te plaît, geignit-elle en lui agrippant les jambes.  
  
-Je sais que tu lui as demandé. Mais il a accepté, répondit-il, le ton dur. C'est lui qui est censé prendre les décisions, pas toi.  
  
-Mais papa —   
  
-Et je juge avoir pris la bonne. Je ne compte pas changer d'avis, Sebastian.  
  
-T'es pas possible.   
  
-Papa, s'il te plaît –   
  
-Lily, reste en dehors de ça. C'est lui qui REFUSE DE –   
  
-Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là, les interrompit Ruvik, la voix un peu rêche, comme s'il avait eu la gorge serrée. Laisse la respirer. »  
  
Quelque chose dans sa réponse dérangea le policier et lui coupa la réplique, mais il fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. L'expression sur son visage faillit bien lui arracher des excuses. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire de si horrible, mais là, il avait l'impression d'avoir frappé au marteau en plein dans les cordes sensibles.  
  
Lily, bras enroulés autour de sa jambe, éclata en sanglots.  
  
Aussitôt, le reste du monde partit en lambeaux. Il lui saisit les épaules et la hissa dans ses bras malgré ses protestations ; plus il la sentit se débattre, plus il la serra fort contre lui.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » Les yeux encore embués de larmes, elle hocha la tête. « On arrête de se fâcher pour de vrai. »  
  
Bras de nouveau croisés fort devant sa poitrine, Ruvik les regarda sans oser rien faire. Sebastian lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle ; ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais il savait quoi faire. Moins bien que Myra, sûrement, mais il savait la calmer et la rassurer quand ça n'allait pas.  
Toujours calée dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle protesta en voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient du salon, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant.  
  
« Mais Ruvik —   
  
-Il viendra te dire au-revoir, la rassura-t-il en la posant sur les couettes moelleuses. On va juste discuter un peu avant, okay ?   
  
-Okay. »  
  
Ça lui faisait mal de la laisser comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ruvik dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Surtout pas quand leur dispute était la cause de ses larmes. S'il en avait profité pour récupérer ses cliques et ses claques et descendre les escaliers avant qu'il ait pu le rattraper, elle ne l'aurait pas pardonné.  
Ou pas avant longtemps, en tout cas.  
Calée dans le lit blanc, Lily accepta la grosse peluche de dauphin que son père lui posa entre les bras.  
  
« Je reviens. »  
  
Plutôt que de fermer la porte, il la laissa entrouverte derrière lui. Pas suffisamment pour que la petite fille puisse entendre tout ce qui se dirait dans l'entrée, mais assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'être enfermée. Ce n'était pas le but non plus. Elle n'était pas punie.  
Elle aurait peut-être dû l'être, mais il n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de lui faire ça. Il avait rarement eu à sévir et ne comptait pas commencer maintenant.  
Quand il vit Ruvik, toujours à la même place, dans la même position, tout son corps étouffa un soupir.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais il n'était ni furieux ni parti. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer beaucoup mieux. Voir Lily pleurer avait dilué sa colère dans dix litres d'inquiétude, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le cas du garçon. Qu'il n'en ai pas profité pour partir lui suffisait, pour l'instant.  
  
« Je lui ai dit que tu irais la voir après. T'es pas obligé, ajouta-t-il, mais sinon elle va refuser de dormir.  
  
-Ça lui arrive souvent, de pleurer sans raison ? »  
  
Au "sans raison", Sebastian se sentit faire la grimace. Elle n'avait pas pleuré sans raison, comme ça, au milieu de tout ; déjà qu'elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup, il n'aurait plus manqué que ce soit au hasard.  
Bras croisés, il observa les nuages flotter derrière les fenêtres.  
  
« Elle aime pas les disputes. Surtout quand on hausse le ton, précisa-t-il, coupable et fautif. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, y'a eu un divorce.  
  
-Oh. »  
  
Le silence s'étira jusqu'à devenir désagréable ; Sebastian à détailler les fenêtres et Ruvik, immobile comme une statue, à attendre de trouver quoi dire dans une situation pareille. "Je suis désolé" ? Il ne l'était pas, alors non. Les divorces étaient parfois nécessaires, et beaucoup plus sains qu'une relation dysfonctionnelle, pour ce qu'il en savait.  
  
Sauf si le divorce rendait les individus en eux-même dysfonctionnels.  
  
Les relations humaines étaient compliquées.  
  
« Mais on ne risque pas de divorcer, fit-il remarquer pour détourner la conversation. Elle fait la même chose peu importe avec qui tu te disputes ?  
  
-Je me dispute rarement avec qui que ce soit devant elle, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est déjà arrivé avec d'autres personnes, oui. Elle doit avoir peur qu'on se fâche et que tu t'en ailles.  
  
-Une crainte parfaitement justifiée. »  
  
Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver sa réponse très drôle ; allez savoir pourquoi. C'était lui qui s'était mis à lui crier dessus, pourtant. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il veuille s'en aller.  
  
« Lui dis pas ça. Elle t'attacherait sur place et tu pourrais plus jamais partir de là. Pas avant d'avoir juré devant je sais pas quoi que tu reviendrais le lendemain, en tout cas.  
  
-Une enfant de huit ans ne risque pas de me retenir, tu sais.  
  
-Ça se voit qu'elle s'est jamais accrochée à ta jambe. Tu dirais pas la même chose, sinon. »  
  
A cela, Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel. Qui était-il pour douter de la force herculéenne d'une petite fille ? Après tout, il voulait bien croire qu'il aurait eu du mal à descendre les escaliers sans les tuer tout les deux, si elle avait refusé de bouger ou de faire autre chose que le poids mort. Ce qui aurait mis un sacré bâton dans les roues de Lily, soit dit en passant — si elle essayait de le retenir pour l'empêcher de s'en aller et qu'au final il se brisait la nuque, elle s'en serait voulu.  
Comme le silence avait profité de sa réflexion pour se réinstaller entre eux, paresseux et gluant, Ruvik haussa les épaules pour tenter de s'en débarrasser.  
Pas plus à l'aise, Sebastian grommela qu'il allait faire du café.  
  
Il ne lui demanda pas s'il en voulait, et le babysitter ne jugea pas utile de lui préciser qu'à cette heure-ci, ingérer de la caféine ne ferait que l'empêcher de dormir plus tard. Calmé ou non, il devait toujours être suffisamment sur les nerfs pour risquer de se braquer au premier commentaire jugé déplacé. Ou hautain. Ou moqueur. Ou blessant.  
Un sourire cynique étira les lèvres de Ruvik.   
Il n'avait plus qu'à se taire, donc. Merveilleux.  
A défaut d'avoir mieux à faire, il se résigna à suivre les mouvements de Sebastian des yeux. Eau. Cafetière. Tasse. Grains. La mécanique machinale avait un côté hypnotique, presque soporifique.   
  
Il pouvait encore entendre les muscles tendus et les reproches.  
  
Sa main le lançait.  
  
« J'attends des excuses. »  
  
Appuyé contre le comptoir, Sebastian le regarda sans ciller.  
  
« Parce que je t'ai crié dessus ?  
  
-Parce que tu as qualifié de dangereuse une décision parfaitement sensée et réfléchie. En me criant dessus, entre autre, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.   
  
-C'était peut-être sensé et réfléchi, mais t'avais pas mon accord. C'est ça le problème. »  
  
Yeux levés au plafond, Ruvik se mordit la langue. Il savait _parfaitement_ où était le problème ; le tout était de trouver une manière appropriée et polie de le lui expliquer. Lui balancer qu'il faisait une obsession incohérente sur la sécurité de sa fille ne lui aurait pas plu. Inutile d'être un génie pour le deviner.  
Le temps qu'il cherche ses mots et les formulations adaptées, Sebastian avait commencé à siroter son café.  
  
« Si je lui avais préparé un goûter sans ton accord, tu n'aurais rien dit. Elle aurait pu s'étouffer avec,  enchaîna-t-il, empêchant le policier de l'interrompre et de le contredire. Mais comme tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de manger, tu n'aurais pas trouvé à y redire. »  
  
Phalange de l'index contre les lèvres, il détourna le regard vers la main qui tenait le mug fumant.  
  
« Je me répète, mais tu ne pourras pas la protéger de tout. Elle est curieuse. Je ne l'aurais jamais emmené où que ce soit de dangereux et je ne l'aurais jamais mise en danger. Ce serait contre-productif. Tu le sais parfaitement. »  
  
Il bluffait. Quand il avait parlé de manque de confiance, il le pensait ; que Sebastian se soit énervé contre lui à cause de Lily, et pas à cause de ses actes spécifiquement, était la réponse la plus logique au puzzle. Peut-être qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose à la racine de ses craintes, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas prendre en compte. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà été blessée par le passé. Peut-être qu'il avait failli lui arriver quelque chose de grave et qu'il s'en sentait responsable depuis.  
Mais peut-être aussi que si un de ses collègues en qui il avait confiance avait fait exactement la même chose, il n'aurait rien dit. Parce qu'il leur faisait confiance, justement. Parce qu'il ne les imaginait pas capables d'une inconscience suffisante pour mettre sa fille en danger.  
Auquel cas c'était lui, le problème. Ou du moins l'avis qu'il avait de sa personne. Et là, il n'était pas sûr d'y pouvoir grand chose. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse laisser penser qu'il ferait du mal à Lily, de son avis ; il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus pour le convaincre.  
  
Il ne voyait pas non plus _pourquoi_ il avait à le convaincre.  
  
Mais c'était important. Un test, en quelque sorte.  
  
En guise de réponse, Sebastian grogna dans son café.  
  
« On dirait ma femme. »  
  
Ruvik tiqua immédiatement.  
  
« Pardon ?  
  
-Tu parles comme mon ex-femme », répéta Sebastian, yeux et nez plissés par l'agacement.  
  
Il faillit faire un commentaire. Ça lui brûla la langue, vraiment, de tout ravaler en se disant que ça ne le regardait pas.  
Même si, réellement, ça ne le regardait pas.  
  
« Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? demanda-t-il, regard détourné.  
  
-J'en sais rien. Mais elle a souvent raison, donc on va dire que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. »  
  
Le bénéfice du doute, hein. C'était si dur que ça, d'admettre qu'il avait raison ?  
Toute la morale, tous les reproches qu'avaient pu lui faire Laura se mirent à carillonner dans sa tête. Je suis hypocrite, je sais, renvoya-t-il à ce qu'il avait de conscience. Merci de me le rappeler.  
  
Peut-être à cause de l'ambiance plus intime que d'habitude, peut-être à cause des silences qui maintenant l'incommodaient, Ruvik décroisa les bras ; se détacha dur mur et, sans trop savoir quoi faire de plus, s'approcha de la table.  
  
« Comment tu fais, quand elle est chez sa mère ? »  
  
La première fois qu'il lui avait posé la question, à la plage, ç'avait été par pure curiosité. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer autre chose que du noir, dans cet appartement, quand Lily n'était pas là. Parce que sa vie avait l'air de tourner autour d'elle, alors qu'il ne la voyait que quelques heures après le travail toutes les deux semaines.   
Il lui avait répondu qu'il faisait avec, ce jour-là. Qu'il ne mettait pas sa vie en pause chaque fois qu'elle partait.  
Bout des doigts appuyés contre la table, Ruvik chercha son regard. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais ce soir, il attendait une autre réponse.  
  
Quelque chose qui fasse sens.  
  
« J'en sais rien. Je fais. J'essaie de faire. »  
  
Il y avait trop de vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Il n'eut pas le cœur d'y répondre quoi que ce soit.  
Et puis il doutait que la réponse puisse être plus honnête que ça.  
  
« Et toi, tu fais comment, quand Laura est pas là ? »  
  
Il s'y attendait un peu, à vrai dire. Ils étaient plus proches que la première fois ; sa répartie allait forcément être plus juste.  
Malgré tout, sa main lui fit mal.  
  
« J'ai l'habitude d'être seul, répondit-il simplement. Je suis heureux quand je peux la voir, mais mon quotidien n'est pas arrangé autour d'elle. C'est différent.   
  
-Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'être seul, t'as jamais l'air très content de retourner chez toi. »  
  
Ça aurait dû l'énerver ; le blesser, pourquoi pas. Au lieu de ça, il souffla par le nez et laissa filer un rire las.  
Il ne voulait pas préférer la compagnie de Sebastian et Lily à celle de ses notes et de ses murs. Il ne voulait pas apprendre à les connaître. Il ne voulait pas les apprécier. Ni eux ni personne.  
  
L'ironie de la situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais ça le fit rire quand même.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais l'air très content de venir ici non plus.  
  
-J'ai aucune preuve de ça, donc je vais décider de pas te croire.  
  
-Comme tu veux. »  
  
Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus amiable. Le Roomba en profita pour revenir dans la pièce en quête de poussière, discret et efficace. Ils ne se tournèrent vers lui que lorsqu'il tomba sur un nid de poussière particulièrement coriace, caché dans un coin, et que des petits bras équipés de plumeaux sortirent de son châssis pour pouvoir l'atteindre.  
  
« ... Il faisait pas ça, avant. Je suis sûr à 200% qu'il faisait pas ça.  
   
-Je m'ennuyais. »  
  
Le regard suspicieux que lui lança Sebastian fut vite remplacé par un soupir. Tasse posée sur le comptoir, dos redressé, il ferma sa main en poing devant son torse.  
  
« Comment tu fais ça, déjà ? »  
  
Parce qu'il attendait des excuses, Ruvik n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ses intentions. Il serra lui aussi le poing devant son torse et, suivi de près par Sebastian, lui fit décrire un cercle.  
Ça lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
  
« Merci.  
  
-Mais la prochaine fois, tu me demandes avant.  
  
-Quelle prochaine fois ? Elle m'a harcelé uniquement parce que je t'avais emmené quelque part sans elle. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »  
  
Sebastian étouffa un semblant de rire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Soit il n'y croyait pas, soit il l'exaspérait ; l'un comme l'autre, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Son regard noir ne se priva pas de le lui faire savoir. Il était venu le voir par nécessité, ce jour-là. Pas par plaisir. Si ç'avait été à refaire, il y serait allé seul.  
Un tremblement incertain dans sa certitude techniquement infaillible bloqua tout le reste. Est-ce qu'il y serait allé seul ?  
Sourcils froncés, Ruvik y réfléchit plus que nécessaire pendant que son hôte repartait en direction de la chambre de Lily. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, elle se glissa hors des couvertures et lâcha son livre et son dauphin. Il ne fallut qu'un signe de tête de sa part pour qu'elle saute au bas du lit et trotte jusqu'au salon — vérifier que, cette fois, Ruvik ne s'était pas enfui sans lui dire au-revoir.  
Appuyé contre le mur, Sebastian la regarda lui agripper les jambes. Il vit le garçon, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauter suffisamment fort pour que ça en devienne comique ; et quand il fronça les sourcils et remit les barrettes qu'elle avait de travers au bon endroit, il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine.  
  
Il les laissa quelques secondes seuls ;  les regarda s'insulter, grogner des choses qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, gonfler les joues. Soupirer.  
  
Quand il sentit que Lily avait eu le temps de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il se redressa et les rejoignit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyayayahnrgjfcknfhgv j'ai à peine relu ayez pitié bye
> 
> Parfois je me rappelle que des gens me lisent et je fixe mes choix de vie. Vous pouvez les fixer avec moi. 
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre : Esmeralda, betrayals, drunk people


	12. TIME TO GET WAAASTED like the time and efforts you wasted on a relationship that didn't work out, Sebastian. you suck. you're a failure. like your marria

« C'est rien de grave, au moins ?  
  
-Si c'était grave je l'aurais envoyée au docteur, Joseph. Elle est juste fatiguée. »  
  
Son ami lui lança un regard en biais et immédiatement, Sebastian sentit une pointe de culpabilité se coincer dans sa gorge. _Foutus super-pouvoirs_. Il la ravala avec un peu de café amer, persuadé que ça passerait aussi vite que c'était venu. Il savait que Joseph allait croire qu'il lui cachait des choses et honnêtement, il préférait éviter autant que possible d'éveiller ses soupçons à quelque niveau que ce soit — son collègue avait beau être très sympathique dans ses meilleurs jours, il aimait aussi un peu trop se la jouer Jésus pour être totalement de confiance. "Je fais au mieux", tu parles ; qu'il ait raison ou pas, souvent, son honnêteté le faisait juste chier.  
Il ne lui avait pas menti, de toute façon. Il avait juste omis de préciser pourquoi Lily était fatiguée. Et donc qu'elle avait pleuré. Entre autres.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit.  
Mais puisque "on en a marre de t'entendre te plaindre de Ruvik", il ne faisait que leur épargner une énième dispute. Quel homme exemplaire, ce Sebastian. Le monde entier aurait dû prendre exemple sur lui, récita-t-il dans sa tasse et en silence, l'air plus noble qu'un général revenant d'une bataille victorieuse.  
Son manège ne fit que froncer les sourcils de Joseph un peu plus fort.  
  
« Heyyy, vous êtes morts là-dedans ou quoi ? La plante à l'entrée fait plus de bruit que vous, c'est grave.  
  
-Non. On en fait définitivement plus, Torres.  
  
-Je t'avais dit qu'elle parlait », répondit Sebastian en levant sa tasse en direction de sa collègue. « Elle t'a dit quoi d'intéressant ?  
  
-D'aller vérifier que personne était mort d'ennui en mon absence. Elle a bien fait, hein. C'est une plante intelligente.  
  
-On devrait peut-être l'embaucher à ta place, dans ce cas. »  
  
La pique de Joseph passa loin au-dessus de la tête de la policière. Le café devait la mettre de bonne humeur ; elle avait l'air drôlement en forme, pour une fois.  
Revenir au Royaume de la Paperasse ne lui plaisait pas trop, d'habitude. C'en était presque suspect.  
  
Enfin tant mieux, hein. Ça lui faciliterait la tâche.  
  
L'écouter grommeler et raconter des bêtises avec sérieux et emphase n'eut l'air de plaire qu'à moitié à Joseph, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était loin de détester la jeune femme. Elle était trop brusque pour lui, trop brute de décoffrage trop fâchée avec les règlements et les protocoles, mais il n'en était pas encore à souhaiter sa démission.  
Esmeralda avait ce côté un peu bête qui pardonnait ses remarques souvent très directes. Elle ne pensait pas à mal ; ça devait suffire à excuser ses écarts de conduite. Soit ça, soit Joseph était trop gentil pour son propre bien.  
A moins que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'ils soient chacun en train de prévoir un meurtre.  
  
« Bon allez, t'as assez embêté mon coéquipier », râla-t-il exagérément, une main dans le dos de la demoiselle pour la forcer à bouger.  
  
Elle n'avait pas fini son café, mais ne se plaint pas pour autant. Elle ne l'éloigna même pas de ses lèvres, en fait — boire en marchant, la qualité première de tout bon flic — et ne l'aida pas du tout à mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était tout juste si elle ne s'affalait pas sur son bras de tout son poids. Ça lui donna envie de la laisser tomber.  
Surtout qu'elle n'était pas exactement légère, tant qu'à faire.  
  
« Tu peux pas te redresser et marcher comme tout le monde ?  
  
-Oh que non. Je sais très bien où tu m'emmènes, je compte pas t'aider.  
  
-Mais tu te débats pas non plus.  
  
-Nan. Je m'échapperai plus tard. Quand Myra croira que je pars faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire alors qu'en fait j'irai bricoler d'autres trucs plus loin.  
  
-Tu vas tellement finir virée.  
  
-Ils me vireraient pas. Ils m'aiment trop. »  
  
Il voulut remettre en cause ses certitudes narcissiques mais là, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait même aucune idée d'à qui elle pouvait faire référence quand elle disait "ils", alors de là à savoir si elle s'était fait plein d'amis dans les hauts-placés...  
En attendant, elle commençait à lui peser sur l'épaule et les avant-bras. Il était à deux doigts de la hisser sur la sienne, d'épaule, et de la livrer proprement à Myra. Les commentaires et les regards de travers qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser ne l'inquiétaient pas trop. Il n'en était plus à ça près, hein. Il devait déjà avoir sa réputation.  
Pas celle qu'il aurait aimé, mais bon. Il ne pouvait pas trop s'en plaindre. Il l'avait cherché.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? grogna Esmeralda, coincée dans son demi-tour par un bras autoritaire.  
  
-Rien. Je rends juste service, comme un bon gentleman.  
  
-Ben tiens, t'es un gentleman maintenant. J'aurai tout entendu.  
  
-Eh oh. J'aurais pu te dire des trucs bien plus improbables.  
  
-Comme quoi ? Que tu t'es remarié avec la Reine d'Angleterre ? »  
  
Lever les yeux au ciel ne suffit pas à faire passer tout ce qu'il pensait de la proposition, mais c'était un début.  
D'une pression sans douceur ni délicatesse (c'était Esmeralda, elle survivrait), il la poussa par la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir. Et parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon, elle trouva bien sûr spirituel d'en rajouter dix tonnes et de débouler dans le bureau façon boulet de canon.  
Elle aurait pu se saisir de la poignée et entrer comme un être humain civilisé, mais non. Il fallait qu'elle cogne la porte et se la joue diable en boîte. Elle avait une réputation de brute épaisse à tenir, hein.  
Et d'après la tête de Myra, il allait falloir qu'elle s'acharne encore un bon moment avant que tout le monde soit habitué à l'entendre défoncer des portes.  
Battant fermé dans son dos, Sebastian désigna la prisonnière de la main. Elle s'était installée sur une des chaises en face de sa collègue, tout à fait à son aise, et s'empara avec hargne d'un crayon pour oublier à quoi il lui servirait bientôt.  
  
« Je t'ai amenée la fugueuse. Ne me remercie pas.  
  
-Her, je serais venue de moi-même, monsieur le macho, grogna-t-elle en le menaçant de la pointe du stylo. T'aimes juste kidnapper les gens, avoue. Un petit côté cuir moustache bien caché.  
  
-Je connais mes droits. Je dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat, répondit-il, yeux plissés.  
  
-Vous êtes. Très en forme », les interrompit Myra, une main contre la tempe. _Maux de tête_. Il connaissait le geste. « Du coup je suppose que tu vas pouvoir remplir tes rapports avant d'être encore plus en retard, hm ?  
  
-Nnnon. »  
  
Pendant au moins cinq bonnes secondes, elle se jaugèrent du regard en silence.  
Sebastian, toujours un pas derrière, étouffa au mieux un bâillement. C'est que c'était très sérieux, tout ça.  
  
« Bon, ouais, abdiqua la jeune femme en soufflant, contrariée mais pas fâchée. Je ferai ce que je dois faire et je serai payée pour ça. Merci monsieur le Président.  
  
-Si vous avez plus besoin de moi, reprit Sebastian, je vais vous laisser. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire.  
  
-Oh — Sebastian ! Attends. »  
  
Non.  
  
Mais bien sûr, il attendit.  
  
« Tu viendras prendre un verre avec nous, vendredi ? Tu as promis que tu y réfléchirais. »  
  
A son sourire angélique, il répondit par un genre de grimace crispée. Esmeralda avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressée, tout d'un coup. Il craignait le pire.  
Ça ressemblait drôlement à un traquenard, leur affaire. Planifié ou pas.  
  
« J'ai pas super envie —  
  
-Juste pour être avec tout le monde. Pour l'ambiance, poursuivit Myra, yoyo accroché au bout de son index. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester longtemps. Ou de boire.  
  
-Pas boire ? C'est quoi ta soirée, là ? Les cent ans du Pape ? L'anniversaire de Joseph ? »  
  
Sebastian remercia en silence son ex-femme de savoir être discrète et respectueuse de ses _éventuels_ problèmes. Leur collège n'était pas forcément au courant ; et peu importe qu'elle s'imagine des trucs, mais quand même. Il préférait avoir le choix.  
Au moins elle le lui laissait, pour une fois.  
  
« Je peux pas laisser Lily toute seule, de toute façon », conclut-il d'un ton définitif.  
  
Sa main avait déjà volé vers la poignée ; avec un argument pareil, il s'imaginait parti gagnant et revenu avec les lauriers et les trésors de guerre sous le bras.  
Myra, elle, ne voyait visiblement pas les choses de la même façon.  
  
« Tu as un babysitter, non ? Il est là pour ça.  
  
-Je vais pas lui demander de s'occuper d'elle toute la soirée ! Il a une vi — enfin, il a. Il existe. Je refuse. »  
  
Une vie, c'était peut-être un peu présomptueux. Il avait surtout du temps-libre pour grogner et fixer la vacuité de l'existence, de ce qu'il avait pu en constater.  
Il voulait bien accepter qu'il fasse des trucs très intéressants dont il n'ait pas connaissance, mais il y avait des limites à tout.  
  
« Her, c'est son job. S'il peut pas, t'en trouves un autre.  
  
-Je compte pas laisser Lily avec n'importe qui », grinça-t-il.  
  
Esmeralda haussa les épaules ; Myra sourit derrière sa main, visiblement très amusée par sa réponse.  
  
« Demande lui. S'il ne peut pas, d'accord. Mais essaie, au moins. »  
  
Ses grognements et ses bras croisés n'eurent absolument aucun effet sur son ex-femme. Elle resta penchée sur son bureau, coudes contre le bois, diplomate et souriante et patiente et lui, comme d'habitude, se retrouva incapable de juste l'envoyer promener.  
Malgré tout, quand il sortit son portable de sa poche, les éclairs dans ses yeux menaçaient d'enflammer le bureau et ses occupants avec. Ruvik avait intérêt à dire non. S'il disait oui, il jurait de se débrouiller pour le faire déshériter et extrader vers le Mexique.  
  
Malgré ses prières, au bout de trois sonneries, il décrocha.  
  
« Allô ?  
  
-Si je te demandais hypothétiquement de t'occuper de Lily vendredi soir pendant que je sors avec mes collègues, tu dirais non, on est d'accord ? »  
  
Ruvik resta silencieux un moment. Ça ressemblait drôlement à un "hein ?" poli, mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Ou qu'il essayait de capter qui l'avait appelé au juste.  
  
« Vendredi soir quand ?  
  
-J'en sais rien. Vingt-deux heures maximum, répondit-il, ignorant avec grâce les grimaces d'Esmeralda. Mais je te demandais de dire non, en fait. Implicitement.  
  
-Oh non, je peux. »  
  
Son air blasé fit rire Myra. Elle le connaissait trop bien.  
  
« J'aurais pas dû te dire que je voulais que tu dises non, c'est ça ?  
  
-J'aurais pu dans tout les cas. Mais ton enthousiasme débordant me donne envie de te torturer, certes.  
  
-Monstre.  
  
-Lily me dit d'accepter, ajouta Ruvik, la voix tout sauf préoccupée ou indignée. Je n'oserais pas faire pleurer ta fille, tu comprends.  
  
-Ce serait bien la première fois que ça te gênerait de l'embêter, grogna Sebastian. Tu l'as fait jouer aux échecs juste pour qu'elle perde, je te signale.  
  
-VA T'AMUSER, PAPA !  
  
-Hurle moi encore dans les oreilles et je te passe dans la machine à laver.  
  
-... Ruvik.  
  
-Je la remplacerai ensuite, ne t'en fais pas. » Bref silence. « La machine, je veux dire. Je peux te trouver une fille de remplacement, mais ce sera plus long.  
  
-RUVIK.  
  
-Plus sérieusement, je peux rester la surveiller, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Tant que j'ai les heures, je peux m'arranger. »  
  
Passer une main contre ses yeux ne chassa pas le poids venu se loger au creux de sa nuque. Il allait devoir faire avec, hein ? Personne ne le laissait jamais tranquille, dans ce putain de monde débile. Impossible de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire.  
  
« C'est ça, marre toi. Tu regretteras d'avoir accepté quand Lily te cassera les pieds pour pas aller dormir.  
  
-Oh, c'est elle qui regrettera. »  
  
Dit comme ça, il avait presque envie de le croire.  
Et il était toujours coincé.  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
  
-Ouais, ouais. Au-revoir.  
  
-Au-revoir, Sebastian. Bon courage. »  
  
S'il avait pu percer des trous dans le combiné rien qu'avec la force de son mécontentement, le portable se serait vite transformé en gruyère. Il ne devait jamais être sorti avec des amis, lui ; il aurait au moins pu compatir. S'ils avaient été face à face et sans personne du commissariat autour, il aurait pu lui demander de mentir. Ou lui expliquer qu'il y avait Myra, peut-être, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir en dehors du cadre professionnel. Ça faisait trop bizarre d'aller quelque part, de l'y retrouver et de repartir sans elle.  
Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Peut-être que si. Il aurait pris le pari, si ça voulait dire rester tranquillement chez lui à essayer d'oublier qu'il avait raté sa vie. Ce serait toujours mieux que de _constater_ qu'effectivement, il l'avait ratée, et que son ex-femme se portait mieux sans lui.  
Il dut y avoir autre chose que de la colère sur son visage, parce que même Esmeralda ne se moqua pas de le voir si contrarié pour trois fois rien.  
  
« C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je viendrai, cracha-t-il à contrecœur. Mais je resterai pas jusqu'à devoir ramasser les crétins par terre.  
  
-Pas de soucis. Merci, Sebastian.  
  
-C'est ça. De rien. »  
  
Il claqua la porte un peu plus fort que prévu, mais il n'avait pas non plus anticipé de se faire prendre en traître comme ça. "Va t'amuser, papa !" ? Tu parles.  
Ça n'allait même pas être une corvée. Ce serait de la torture, pure et simple.  
  
Et même en sachant ça, il savait qu'il irait.

 

* * *

  
« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ?  
  
-Pour la énième fois : oui.  
  
-On a un super plan, on peut rien rater !  
  
-Tu sais à quelle heure elle se couche, hein ?  
  
-Vingt-et-une heure.  
  
-Et si elle se blesse —  
  
-Je sais où est l'armoire à pharmacie. Et elle ne se blessera pas.  
  
-Je serai sage, j'ai dit !  
  
-D'accord, mais si —  
  
-Tu vas être en retard, Sebastian.  
  
-Je vais y aller, je veux juste —  
  
-Ne pas y aller. J'ai remarqué. Lily va manger, se brosser les dents, se coucher, le tout sans se blesser, et il n'y aura absolument aucun problème à ton retour. Si tu veux une excuse pour rester, trouve autre chose que mon incompétence. Je sais me débrouiller. »  
  
Épaules affaissées, Sebastian expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air moins enthousiaste. Ruvik l'avait trouvé grognon, depuis le coup de fil de mardi, mais là il battait tous les records. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu décider à aller s'amuser.  
Le concept lui paraissait tout-à-fait logique, étant donné son amour de l'être humain et des événements sociaux, mais le policier n'était pas comme lui. Il devait aimer rire, boire, faire la fête et écouter de la musique trop forte de temps à autre – grand bien lui en fasse. Et si ce n'était pas l'occasion qui lui donnait à ce point envie de se casser la jambe, alors ça devait être la compagnie.  
Il n'avait pas jugé utile de lui demander.  
  
« Je te fais confiance, hein. C'est pas le soucis. »  
  
Qu'il l'admette comme ça, en marmonnant, tête baissée, brisa net le fil des pensées de Ruvik. Il lui faisait confiance.  
Bras croisés, il plia nerveusement les phalanges.  
  
« Je sais. Mais là tu me casses les pieds. Soit tu y vas soit tu restes, mais décide-toi. »  
  
Vu sa réticence, il l'aurait imaginé céder à la première mention d'une seconde possibilité. Il n'était pas obligé de tenir sa parole ; il pouvait toujours décommander. Qu'une soirée entre collègues puisse le mettre dans cet état et le braquer à ce point le dépassait, mais ça voulait au moins dire qu'une part de lui se sentait en obligation de s'y rendre. Comme lui pour l'exposition de Stefano.  
Si on lui avait serré le bras en lui proposant de faire autre chose à la place, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion.  
Sebastian, lui, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
« J'y vais, c'est bon. Vous restez sages, hein ? Pas de bêtises. Vous vous surveillez entre vous.  
  
-C'est ça. Passe une bonne soirée, _chaton_. »  
  
Son sourire satisfait ne fit qu'empirer la grimace déjà mémorable de Sebastian.  
Il l'avait prévenu.  
  
« Redis jamais ça.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'infantiliser.  
  
-C'est mignon, chaton, tempéra Lily en trottant entre eux pour le pousser dans l'entrée. Allez papa, tu vas être en retard pour de vrai sinon ! Dis bonjour à Joseph et Juli pour moi !  
  
-Je ferai ça, j'oublie pas. A tout à l'heure, okay ? »  
  
Il fallut deux "amuse toi bien !" énergiques de sa fille pour que, enfin, le policier n'accepte de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ruvik attendit d'entendre un soupir étouffé derrière le battant, le bruit des marches qui grincent et enfin la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qui claque avant de ne lancer un regard exaspéré à la petite fille.  
Pouces levés, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
« Ça va aller ! Il aime bien exagérer comme ça. Tu verras, après, il va nous remercier de lui avoir dit d'y aller tellement il se sera amusé ! »  
  
Le "laisse moi en douter" resta coincé derrière ses dents, mais son regard n'en dit pas moins. Il ne lui souhaitait pas mieux que de s'amuser. S'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à gérer sa colère sur le retour, ça lui allait.  
Son regard glissa sur le visage de la fillette.  
  
« Tu connais bien les collègues de ton père ?  
  
-Ah oui ! Maman et papa connaissent les mêmes gens, alors je les connais deux fois plus. Joseph il est super sympa, et Juli est super cool aussi. Je suis sûre que tu les aimerais bien ! Surtout Joseph. Il est pas drôle, comme toi, mais en fait si.  
  
-Pardon ? »  
  
Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de se renseigner sur quoi que ce soit, mais c'était innocent. Et, tant qu'à faire, ça l'occuperait suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de ranger les affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées sur la table. Elle avait tendance à vouloir dessiner jusqu'au dernier moment s'il n'empilait pas ses cahiers quand elle avait le dos tourné.  
Il commençait à avoir la technique.  
  
La sensation d'habitude rendait tous les gestes doux-amer. Il savait où se trouvaient les assiettes, comment utiliser le four et les plaques. Il avait appris à naviguer dans la maison sans jamais se tromper de porte ni y faire plus de bruit que dans la sienne. Il savait quelles marches grinçaient, quels mots il valait mieux ne pas employer devant Lily pour avoir la paix.  
  
Il se sentait presque à sa place. Presque.  
Et qu'il le veuille ou non, ça lui allait.  
  
C'était sûrement ça, plus que tout le reste, qui le terrifiait.  
  
La _possibilité de_.  
  
« Laura ? »  
  
Le noir, encore et toujours, lui brûla les paupières. Le força à ouvrir les yeux. A voir. Il entendait les rires, les moqueries des voix désincarnées cachées derrière les poteaux, sous les peaux calcinées. La nuit s'enroulait autour de lui comme un film plastique. Elle lui collait à la peau, en traçait la moindre ride, la moindre cicatrice. Son bras lui faisait mal. L'épiderme se décollait des os.  
Toutes phalanges crispées, il tenta vainement de s'arracher à l'obscurité.  
_Ça fait mal._  
_Ça fait mal._  
_Ça fait mal._  
D'un coup sec, il déchira le voile élastique et tomba de tout son poids contre le sol.  
_Ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait tellement mal —_  
  
« Laura ! »  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle était forcément là, pourtant – il l'avait entendue. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il devait la sauver ; l'aider, la sortir d'ici. Il devait la prévenir qu'il allait bien.  
Il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas là.  
Redressé sur les genoux et les coudes, les vêtements couverts de cendre et tâchés de sang, il essuya ses yeux et les couvrit de poudre noire.  
Le cercle de tournesols, autour de lui, se tourna d'un même mouvement dans sa direction.  
Au bord des larmes, il ramena son front contre le sol et couvrit sa tête de ses bras.  
  
« LAISSEZ MOI ! »  
  
Leur concert de murmures désolés se mua en hurlements stridents. La tempête se leva ; la pluie se mit à tomber averse. Sifflement. Insectes. Toujours la même chanson.  
Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la peau brûlante, il s'agrippa à lui-même si fort qu'il en laissa des marques sur sa taille et ses côtes.  
Laura ne répondait pas.  
Elle répondait toujours. Elle lui avait toujours répondu. A un moment ou à un autre, il entendait sa voix. Il la retrouvait.  
Mais là, il n'entendait rien.  
Il n'entendait personne.  
Dans un grand fracas d'os et de bois, le sol se déroba sous lui. Il se sentit tomber pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité ; quelques secondes longues comme des heures et enfin, le claquement sinistre de ses os contre le plancher.  
  
« Laura, s'il te plaît... »  
  
Dos dans le sable, les deux mains sur les yeux, il se mit à pleurer.  
Ça faisait trop mal ; il ne voulait pas vivre comme ça.  
  
« ... Elle va revenir, t'en fais pas.  
  
-Non. Elle est partie. Elle me déteste.  
  
-Et d'où elle te déteste, hein ? J'ai pas remarqué, moi.  
  
-Tu ne la connais pas. Moi si. Et elle me déteste. »  
  
Un soupir, près de lui, fut brisé en deux par le hoquet d'un de ses sanglots. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré devant personne, d'habitude. Garder les yeux clos et s'imaginer qu'il se parlait à lui-même aidait un peu.  
Le bruit de la mer, petit à petit, éroda les angles de sa détresse. Il commençait à avoir froid. Le sel lui collait aux épaules et aux doigts.  
  
« Moi je te déteste pas, en tout cas. C'est déjà pas mal. »  
  
Un rire lui fila entre les dents ; quelque chose comme "et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?" — un peu acide, un peu amer. Ça ne l'avançait à rien. Il avait besoin de sa sœur et de personne d'autre ; si elle le détestait, alors le reste du monde pouvait bien aller au diable. Lui le premier.  
Il irait où elle voudrait qu'il aille, et la mort n'était pas le pire sort auquel il puisse penser.  
D'une pression énergique et ennuyée, deux mains vinrent pousser sur son épaule et le rouler sur le ventre.  
  
Ses protestations furent étouffées par le sable humide qui lui arriva dans la figure mais malgré tout, il s'entendit rire de nouveau.  
  
Relevé sur les coudes, il fusilla Sebastian du regard.  
  
« Sors de ma tête.  
  
-Sors de la mienne.  
  
-On est dans _ma_ tête. Aucun doute là-dessus. Mais jolie réponse. »  
  
_Qui implique des choses terribles sur ce que j'aimerais t'entendre dire, mais soit._  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as un diplôme en rêves, en plus ?  
  
-Plus ou moins. »  
  
Plus moins que plus, non ? Haha.  
  
En un flash, le temps tourna à l'orage. Yeux fermés si fort qu'il crut les sentir se briser comme deux billes en verre, il serra sa tête entre ses mains. Il essaya de se raccrocher à l'image des rochers et de la mer à perte de vue, mais rien à faire ; quand il rouvrit les paupières, les murs blancs l'aveuglèrent plus violemment que les blouses à sa gauche, et il se sentit tomber.  
La fraîcheur le quitta comme elle était venue.  
Sa peau brûlait. Il avait mal partout.  
  
S'être senti bien, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, démultiplia la douleur par cent.  
  
« Tu es tellement présomptueux, Ruvik. »  
  
_Tellement pathétique._  
  
Son corps claqua en avant.  
  
Mains croisées contre son torse, il inspira et expira doucement. Quand le monde cessa de tourner, il se mit à énumérer les objets dans son champ de vision.  
Pour une fois, curieusement, ça suffit. Il n'était pas paniqué ; n'avait pas l'impression d'être en train de mourir.  
Il se sentait juste en colère. Juste triste.  
  
Et il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.  
  
Souvenirs en vrac, prêt à tuer quiconque l'avait sorti de sa sieste, il poussa les dossiers posés sur et près du canapé pour se laisser la place de passer. L'horloge indiquait vingt-trois heures passées. Confus, il nota que Sebastian aurait dû être rentré. Il l'aurait réveillé, s'il était revenu, non ?  
Il alla pour chercher un mot sur la table ou la porte, voire à aller vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas écroulé dans sa chambre sans le prévenir, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'arrêta net. C'était ce bruit-là, qui l'avait réveillé. La sonnerie.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le tintement revint à la charge. Si ça continuait, Lily allait finir par se réveiller – et plutôt mourir que de devoir lui relire une histoire stupide. Oh que non.  
Grommelant dans sa barbe, il enfila ses chaussures. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'endormir. Ça lui apprendrait à se sentir trop en sécurité dans l'appartement stupide d'un type stupide. Son dos allait encore lui faire mal.  
  
Les marches défilèrent sous ses pieds un peu trop vite pour sa propre sécurité. Il aurait pu débloquer la porte d'en haut, mais aucune envie d'ouvrir au hasard ; ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un abruti que quelqu'un de dangereux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un SDF ou un soûlard viendrait sonner à des immeubles au hasard.  
Vivre au milieu de nulle part avait ses avantages. Il n'aurait pas eu à se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller faire taire les voisins, s'il avait été chez ses parents.  
  
Un soupir ravala le "chez lui".  
  
D'un coup sec, il tira la porte.  
Il s'était tellement préparé à devoir chasser un inconnu hirsute que se retrouver nez à nez avec Sebastian — assez littéralement, d'ailleurs ; il était affalé contre les boutons, à quelques centimètres de lui — le laissa perplexe au dernier degré. Il en oublia de reculer.  
Rien qu'à le regarder dans les yeux, il sentit le reste de la nuit s'envoler en courant.  
Il connaissait ce genre de regards.  
  
« ... Tu es _saoûl_ ? »  
  
Son air d'abruti confirma ses soupçons avant même que l'accent traînant de sa voix n'ait eu le temps de le faire.  
  
« Naaan. J'ai à peine bu, okay ? Je vais super bien. J'ai juste oublié les... Les codes. La clef. Le bref. »  
  
Ruvik plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, plus sévère qu'un parent déçu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu boire, encore moins à s'en rendre ivre ; il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avaler le verre de trop alors que Lily dormait à l'étage. Il prenait son rôle de père parfait beaucoup trop à cœur pour ça.  
Alors le voir se redresser, quitter son appui contre le mur et manquer de lui trébucher dessus, c'était un brin surréaliste.  
  
L'entendre rire finit de lui donner des envies de meurtre.  
  
« Je devrais te laisser là, grinça Ruvik, une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le stabiliser. Si Lily se réveille et te voit comme ça, c'est toi qui paieras les séances de psy. »  
  
La mention de sa fille le réveilla un peu. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'air peiné ; puis l'alcool revint, et il ne parvint plus à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Ouais. Je devrais peut-être dormir dans la voiture. Ou dans la tienne, hein, enchaîna-t-il, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de quiconque serait passé dans les parages — Dieu merci, il n'y avait personne. J'aime bien ta voiture.  
  
-Moi aussi. C'est exactement pour ça que je refuse de te laisser vomir dedans.  
  
-Je vomis jamais. Je sais même pas comment on fait.  
  
-J'ai du mal à te croire, va savoir pourquoi. »  
  
Malgré tout, il espérait qu'il avait raison. S'il se mettait à rendre son dîner et ses bières sur le canapé, il savait qu'il aurait envie de le laisser se noyer dans sa misère. Il savait aussi qu'il se sentirait obligé de l'aider, et bref — il n'avait aucune envie de gérer ça. S'occuper d'un type saoul était déjà bien assez loin de sa zone de confort. Ses parents et Laura n'étaient jamais revenus ivres morts à la maison, étrangement. Il n'avait pas appris à gérer ça.  
Théorie en tête, il saisit plus franchement le bras de Sebastian pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que Lily ne soit pas réveillée. S'il pouvait l'emmener dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir voir ce qui se passait, la renvoyer au lit ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ; si elle l'avait entendu sortir et descendre et faisait le pied de grue dans le salon, ça risquait d'être plus délicat. Lui dire que son père était fatigué ne marcherait peut-être pas.  
Surtout s'il continuait à s'affaler sur son épaule et à raconter n'importe quoi.  
S'ils ne se cassaient pas la figure d'ici deux secondes, il y aurait de quoi applaudir et sortir les cierges. Sebastian était beaucoup trop lourd pour se laisser traîner sans risquer de l'emporter au moindre pied de travers. Il ne pourrait pas le rattraper. Impossible d'amortir leur chute.  
Agrippé à la rampe d'une main, les phalanges de l'autre crispées sur le dos de Sebastian, il envisagea de faire demi-tour et de le laisser dormir dans le hall d'entrée. Ça pouvait paraître cruel mais ç'aurait été plus sûr, honnêtement. S'ils finissaient avec un traumatisme crânien ils auraient du mal à se porter l'un l'autre en sûreté.  
Mais Lily, Sebastian. Lily. Sebastian.  
Il jura à voix haute.  
  
« Wow.  
  
-Aucun commentaire, grommela-t-il. Ça te dérangerait de marcher droit ? On va jamais y arriver si tu te penches comme — »  
  
_Ça._  
Le mouvement de balancier fit rire Sebastian ; lui pas. Accroché à la rampe de toutes ses forces, il fit glisser son autre bras jusqu'à pouvoir lui enlacer complètement la taille. Même en appuyant de l'épaule contre son côté pour le forcer à se pencher un peu en avant, histoire d'éviter le drame de la chute vers l'arrière, il peina à lui arracher le moindre mouvement. Foutu tas de muscles. Si ç'avait été Lily, au moins, le problème aurait été vite réglé.  
Mais Lily n'aurait pas bu à en tituber.  
Qu'il ai retrouvé le chemin sans se manger deux voitures et trois lampadaires forçait un peu l'admiration. Il avait vraiment l'air parti de chez parti ; le regard dans la vague, les idioties et la démarche de clown en prime.  
  
« Tu sais combien y'a de marches ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Moi non plus. Elles arrêtent pas de bouger, putain. Faudrait que je pense à les clouer. »  
  
Ne pas lui répondre lui demanda des efforts inhumains. Il avait juste envie de le lâcher, de lui filer un coup de pied pour la forme et d'aller chercher un seau d'eau gelé pour lui remettre les idées en place. A quoi bon lui parler dans cet état ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se rappellerait de quoi que ce soit le lendemain.  
Ce qu'il pouvait trouver de drôle ou d'agréable à la gueule de bois, la perte de contrôle, les sautes d'humeur, la perte de connaissance, l'amnésie et les vomissements lui échappait.  
Chacun son truc, d'accord.  Mais quand même.  
  
Un instant de grâce et de silence de la part du policier leur permit de grimper plusieurs marches sans trop pencher et jurer. Une fois lancé, le mouvement réussit à s'insuffler suffisamment d'énergie pour persister ; une marche puis l'autre, un pied devant l'autre, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de l'appartement. L'ouvrir fut une autre paire de manche — surtout avec un abruti de quatre-vingt kilos avachi sur son épaule — et quand il réussit enfin à la refermer derrière eux, Ruvik fut si soulagé qu'il faillit relâcher toute la pression et les faire tomber tout les deux.  
Au lieu de carrément finir par terre, ils vinrent cogner lourdement contre le mur dans un "bang" assourdissant.  
  
« Si tu as réveillé Lily, je te jure que je te laisse te débrouiller avec elle.  
  
-Her, c'est toi le babysitter. Si y'a un problème, tu, hein. »  
  
Tu, hein.  
D'aaaaccord.  
Excédé au possible, Ruvik se redressa en soufflant et poussa l'épaule de Sebastian vers l'avant. Il avait envisagé de le balancer sur le canapé et de le laisser décuver là, mais s'il se mettait à chanter ça risquait vite d'être compliqué. Dans sa chambre, il y aurait moins de risque que ses bêtises attirent l'attention de sa fille.  
Elle avait l'air d'avoir le sommeil lourd, mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il n'hésiterait pas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il le connaissait bien.  
  
« Ruvik, hey !  
  
-Sebastian. Hey.  
  
-On s'emmerde, ici, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là.  
  
-J'essaie de te mettre au lit. Si tu pouvais m'aider, j'apprécierais.  
  
-Her. Her, répéta-t-il, et il se releva suffisamment pour lui faire perdre un peu de son emprise sur lui ; redressé à son tour, Ruvik leva les yeux en biais pour croiser son regard. Il est quelle heure ?  
  
-Tard. Très tard, mentit-il, main à plat dans son dos pour essayer de le forcer à atteindre la chambre. Tu es très fatigué et moi aussi.  
  
-Naaan. Tu vas super bien. Tu t'es vu ? Super bien.  
  
-Non. Je suis fatigué. A cause de toi.  
  
-T'es pas fatigué du tout ! Je suis en super forme, grogna-t-il, affalé contre son épaule de nouveau ; Ruvik rentra à demi dans un mur, ferma les yeux, et ravala tant bien que mal ses envies de meurtre. Tout le monde est en super forme. Joseph était en super putain de forme. T'y crois, toi ?  
  
-Je ne connais pas Joseph. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de mensonge dans ton état, donc je te crois.  
  
-Eh ben putain tu sais pas ce que tu rates. C'est un mec cool. Il est sympa. Faut juste pas lui dire qu'il est sympa, sinon il fait genre... Ouais. Il est quelle heure ?  
  
- _Tard._ »  
  
D'une pression tout sauf amicale et délicate, il le poussa littéralement par la porte ouverte. Ce n'était pas très gentleman de sa part, mais là, il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. D'habitude, il savait garder ses distances et se taisait plus souvent qu'il ne se mettait à rire comme un abruti ; l'entendre raconter sa vie en se répétant quinze fois de suite et en l'accrochant façon vieil ami envers qui on peut tout se permettre, ça lui tapait sur le système — et pas qu'un peu.  
Le voir trébucher et s'étaler face la première contre son lit lui tira un élan de satisfaction sadique.  
Il n'était pas tombé par terre. Pas besoin de s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait prendre le risque.  
  
Son estomac protesta, mais il le fit taire d'un claquement décidé de la porte.  
  
« Faut que j'aille border Lily. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut à Ruvik de rire.  
Sûrement pas.  
  
« Tu es saoul. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'approcher dans cet état, tu rêves. »  
  
Ç'avait peut-être été un rien trop catégorique, mais tant pis. Il devait faire passer le message. L'empêcher de croiser sa fille faisait partie de ses priorités, et ce pour plus d'une raison.  
Un enfant n'avait jamais besoin de voir un parent en perte de contrôle. C'était terrifiant ; il ne se rendait pas bien compte lui-même à quel point, n'ayant jamais eu à gérer cette situation précise, mais il connaissait assez le cerveau humain pour pouvoir l'affirmer sans le moindre doute. Elle était à un âge formateur, où il fallait éviter les chocs psychologiques au maximum. Si son travail était de veiller sur elle en l'absence de son père, alors il s'y appliquerait.  
Or là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était absent.  
  
« Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Tu vas m'en empêcher comment, monsieur l'aristo même pas capable de nouer ses chaussures et de... »  
  
Du plat des pouces, Ruvik massa doucement ses paupières. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être habituel pour lui de se saouler quand Lily l'attendait. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle le voit titubant et incohérent. Vulnérable, de manière générale.  
Et lui, évidemment, avait été assez stupide pour s'attacher à cet imbécile. Il pouvait le nier tant qu'il voulait, ce combat-là était perdu d'avance : s'il pouvait l'empêcher de se démolir, il aurait envie de le faire.  
C'était... Humain.  
  
Sans doute.  
  
Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne vers lui, et le laissa faire lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour défaire ses lacets et lui enlever ses chaussures.  
  
« Je sais les dénouer. Quelle chance tu as, railla-t-il, la voix acerbe. Maintenant tiens toi tranquille ou je te casse la cheville. »  
  
Se cacher derrière des menaces lui ressemblait assez, mais il était aussi on ne peut plus sérieux. S'il fallait lui faire mal pour l'empêcher de sortir de la chambre, il le ferait.  
Heureusement, il n'eut pas à en arriver là. Même une fois qu'il se fut relevé et commença à tirer sur les manches de sa veste pour la lui enlever, Sebastian ne protesta pas. Il alla jusqu'à l'aider un peu, comme il put, en grommelant il ne savait trop quoi à il ne savait trop qui ; ce n'était pas très efficace, mais l'intention était rassurante. Il n'essayait pas de s'enfuir.  
Et bien sûr, il avait parlé trop vite.  
  
« Faut que je boive. Je vais chercher de l'eau. »  
  
Un ''non'' catégorique aux lèvres, il appuya sur ses épaules avec fermeté pour le forcer à se rasseoir au bord du lit.  
  
« Tu restes là. Je vais t'en chercher. »  
  
Son "trop cool, trop sympa" sonna cynique au possible, mais Ruvik préféra l'ignorer. Aller chercher un verre et le remplir d'eau ne lui prit que quelques secondes ; tant qu'il y était, il se versa une tasse de café. S'il devait attendre qu'il soit allongé et plus ou moins endormi pour rentrer chez lui l'esprit tranquille, il risquait de faire une nuit blanche.  
Rien de dramatique. Il fonctionnerait juste aux énergisants le lendemain. Il avait l'habitude.  
Et si Sebastian pouvait culpabiliser un peu, il ne demandait pas mieux.  
  
« Ton eau. »  
  
Il aurait aimé la lui renverser dessus, mais ça aurait risqué de le faire hurler – en plus d'une potentielle noyade. Il se contenta donc de lui passer le verre, sans gestes brusques, et d'attendre qu'il l'ait correctement saisi pour le lui laisser. Il avait beau avoir de la force brute dans les épaules et dans les jambes, ses muscles et sa poigne n'avaient pas l'air au mieux de leur forme.  
  
La première gorgée de café lui brûla la gorge. Il reposa la tasse contre la table de chevet sans grimacer, mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas.  
  
« C'est dégueulasse.  
  
-L'eau est bonne. L'arrière-goût d'alcool, je n'en dirais pas autant. »  
  
Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel (comme il put) et l'envoya promener en quelques mots très polis.  
Comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à boire son verre d'une traite, Ruvik se laissa tomber près de lui sur le matelas. Le poids de son corps traça des plis contre la couverture et les draps ; il y laissa voyager le bout de ses doigts.  
  
« Tu bois souvent, quand tu sors ?  
  
-Boire ? J'ai pas bu, s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement outré. Enfin pas là-bas. Joseph m'aurait tué, wow. »  
  
Joseph. Encore.  
Yeux mi-clos, le jeune homme nota les informations sans juger pertinent d'insister. Si Joseph l'aurait tué d'avoir bu, il avait sans doute des problèmes d'alcool ; ou, à tout le moins, des difficultés à s'imposer des limites lorsqu'il commençait.  
Il aurait aimé dire que ça ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait de lui, mais il se rendit vite compte que ç'aurait été mentir. Le côté professionnel et sûr de lui n'aurait pas bu à s'en rendre malade, bien sûr. Celui qui élevait sa fille seul une semaine sur deux et se perdait dans une chambre trop vide, en revanche, devait y trouver un certain réconfort.  
Il ne comprenait pas la méthode, mais il comprenait le motif.  
  
« Donc tu es resté sobre, puis tu es parti boire ailleurs ensuite ? C'est vraiment très malin.  
  
-Je sais, merci. »  
  
Oh, il n'en doutait pas. Mais ça ne faisait jamais de mal de l'entendre plusieurs fois.  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu parlais comme Myra ? »  
  
Le souvenir de la comparaison lui fit détourner le regard. _Comme ma femme_ , oui. Il se souvenait très bien.  
  
« Oui.  
  
-Eh ben oublie. Tu lui ressembles pas du tout, trancha-t-il, sérieux et animé. Tu ressembles à personne. »  
  
Il commençait à lui filer des migraines. Néanmoins, il se saisit du verre d'eau vide pour le poser à côté de sa tasse ; et comme il n'avait plus l'air d'humeur trop belliqueuse, il lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
« Tu devrais te changer. Tu peux dormir avec ton pantalon, mais ça risque d'être désagréable.  
  
-Je suis sérieux, insista-t-il — et, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas écouté, il lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à le regarder en face. Fais pas comme si. Okay ? »  
  
S'il y avait un sens à ses paroles, il lui passa loin au-dessus de la tête. Alors il la secoua de gauche à droite, honnête par habitude plus qu'autre chose, factuel jusqu'au bout des ongles, et soupira.  
  
« Ne pas faire comme si quoi ?  
  
-Tu fais le type méchant. T'es pas un méchant,  Ruvik. T'es pas tout le temps un type bien, mais t'es bien. Okay ? »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur une courbe blessée.  
Il n'avait pas eu mal. Encore moins tout compris. Malgré tout, son cœur se serra un peu.  
  
« Okay, abdiqua-t-il. Si tu veux. Change toi, maintenant. »  
  
Le temps qu'il se décide à tirer sur sa chemise et à défaire son pantalon, il passa le dos de sa main contre ses yeux et se releva boire quelques gorgées de café.  
Il lui avait tapé sur les nerfs le temps que la joie et l'énergie passent, mais maintenant il regrettait presque les rires et les répétitions. Les ombres qu'il voyait danser dans ses yeux et au coin de ses lèvres lui donnait presque envie de faire demi-tour sans demander son reste.  
La misère et la tristesse humaine ne le dérangeaient pas. L'empathie n'était pas son fort ; on le lui avait assez reproché comme ça.  
C'était de s'en sentir affecté, justement, qui le terrifiait.  
  
Et quand Sebastian n'allait pas, il n'arrivait pas à s'en moquer.  
  
« Urghhh. Ma tête.  
  
-Attends demain matin avant de dire ça. Est-ce que tu as la nausée ? Des vertiges ? Froid ? »  
  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, le temps qu'il s'énerve contre lui-même et son café, Sebastian avait réussi à se déshabiller et à se couvrir à demi avec la couette. Un bon point. Le meilleur de cette soirée, songea Ruvik en luttant contre l'envie de repasser la porte dans l'autre sens en hurlant.  
Ça pouvait sembler excessif, mais il n'exagérait pas. Le besoin de fermer les yeux de se boucher les oreilles et de faire demi-tour était presque physique.  
_Ne m'approche pas._  
  
« Nan. Juste mal à la tête. »  
  
Quand il se rapprocha du lit et tira les couvertures plus correctement sur le policier, ses mains tremblèrent un peu. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son cerveau en pause sans l'occuper à autre chose ; le saturer l'aiderait à déstresser, mais il ne pourrait plus converser. Sebastian manquait de cohérence, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour déconnecter complètement de la discussion pour autant. S'il lui demandait quelque chose, il voulait être capable de répondre.  
Sauf que ça revenait à fermer sa seule porte de sortie. La seule qu'il puisse emprunter sans abandonner un ivrogne à son triste sort, en tout cas.  
  
Et puisque le stress venait du fait qu'il ne veuille _pas_ le laisser à son triste sort, justement...  
  
_Merde._  
  
Comme il ne trouvait pas quoi faire ni de ses mains ni de ses pensées, il posa un genou contre le matelas et tira l'épaule droite de Sebastian à lui pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le côté. Au cas où il vomisse, ça l'empêcherait de se noyer ou d'étouffer. Il n'avait pas l'air intoxiqué au point d'en risquer un coma ou un empoisonnement à l'alcool, mais on ne sait jamais. Mieux valait appliquer les règles de sécurité basiques.  
Son soupir lui frôla la main, chaud et léger, et remonta le long de sa peau en frissons. Avant qu'il ait pu l'éloigner, on lui saisit le poignet pour mieux le plaquer contre le matelas.  
  
Un peu penché, sourcils froncés, Ruvik prit une inspiration maladroite.  
  
« Sebastian. Je vais devoir y aller.  
  
-C'est ta faute si je suis là, grommela-t-il, tu restes là. »  
  
De sa faute ? De mieux en mieux.  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas fait boire. Si tu veux mettre ça sur le dos de quelqu'un, plains toi à tes amis. Ou à toi-même.  
  
-Ou à Myra.  
  
-Ou à Myra. Mais pas à moi. »  
  
De contrariété ou d'autre chose, Sebastian ferma les yeux et soupira de plus belle. Il tenait toujours son poignet, suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il aurait pu s'extirper en forçant un peu, mais ç'aurait été risquer de se faire mal pour rien. Dans son état, il ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à s'endormir.  
Il préférait encore attendre.  
  
« Reeeeste.  
  
-Pour quoi faire. Te tenir la main ?  
  
-Ouais. »  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça. _Pourquoi._  
Dents serrées, Ruvik se traita de tous les noms et Sebastian avec ; et comme il n'était pas plus logique que son esprit n'était clair, il tira quand même sur ses chaussures avant de ne hisser son deuxième genou sur le lit. Son poignet captif ne le gêna pas plus que ça pour y grimper — d'autant que quand il le vit s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'autre imbécile ne mit pas longtemps à lui rendre sa liberté.  
Il le récupéra deux secondes après, donc c'était à se demander pourquoi il l'avait lâché en premier lieu, mais il y avait de l'amélioration.  
Peut-être.  
  
« Elle te manque à ce point ?  
  
-Mmmh ?  
  
-Myra. »  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un bref instant. Il crut le voir tenter de hausser les épaules mais dans sa position, difficile d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Ça ne ressemblait à rien.  
  
« Oui ? Non. Pas elle en particulier, marmonna-t-il dans le matelas. J'aimais bien ma maison. Je sais pas. »  
  
La main serrée autour de son poignet le relâcha une seconde fois. A tâtons, sans réflexion apparente, il traça des cercles sur les draps puis sur le dos de ses phalanges.  
Ruvik se crispa, mais il ne bougea pas.  
  
« J'aime pas être seul. »  
  
Aucune remarque sarcastique ne lui vint. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les ravaler ; ça lui aurait donné l'impression d'avoir choisi de se taire, au lieu d'y être forcé.  
  
« T'es chiant.  
  
-Mais de rien. Toi aussi.  
  
-T'es super chiant », insista-t-il – et comme Ruvik ne réagissait pas assez à son goût, il glissa sur le côté et passa purement et simplement son bras par-dessus ses jambes.  
  
Trop. Proche.  
Sa main vint carrément claquer contre son front pour lui faire passer le message, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup l'émouvoir. Au contraire, il profita de l'agression pour lui donner un coup de tête dans les côtes ; fit sursauter son otage à lui en faire mal au cœur, et se réinstalla confortablement contre lui.  
Loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, Ruvik se remit à le malmener comme il put. Mais que ce soit lui tirer sur l'avant-bras, lui pousser l'épaule ou lui taper dessus purement et simplement, rien ne réussit à lui faire lâcher prise.  
Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de gêne et d'inconfort.  
  
« Lâche moi.  
  
-Mmnon.  
  
-J'ai besoin de partir. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul et j'aimerais rentrer. »  
  
Ça le fit rire.  
  
« Tu veux jamais rentrer chez toi. »  
  
Il se serait attendu à ce qu'une affirmation pareille le mette hors de lui ; il ne supportait pas qu'on pense le connaître. Sebastian n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait ou non. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger. Mais il eut beau attendre la colère et le ressentiment, rien ne vint. Juste la fatigue ; juste un ricanement sec et froid de son cerveau parce que, effectivement. Il n'avait pas exactement envie de retourner là-bas.  
Même les mots refusaient de prendre un sens autre que logique et pratique. Chez ses parents. Dans sa maison. Dans sa chambre.  
"Chez moi".  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
Les mots quittèrent sa gorge à reculons, en lui éraflant tout l'intérieur de la bouche, en se cognant à ses dents. C'était bête, de se sentir à ce point vulnérable d'admettre des évidences. Il se sentait stupide. Il aurait voulu partir.  
Seul le bras de Sebastian, toujours négligemment étalé contre ses hanches, l'empêcha de joindre le geste à l'envie.  
  
« Alors moi je veux que tu restes. Alors tu restes. »  
  
Pas moins fragile qu'un ballon prêt à éclater, Ruvik laissa un soupir le faire glisser doucement contre les draps.  
  
« Je te le ferai regretter demain.  
  
-Pff. Je regrette jamais rien.  
  
-Menteur. »  
  
La critique ne l'atteint qu'à demi, et il ne réagit pas plus. Ses yeux avaient arrêté de lutter contre le sommeil ; il restait allongé, la respiration tranquille, bras droit posé le long du bas de ses côtes. Chaque fois qu'il inspirait et expirait, le jeune homme pouvait sentir le poids de ses muscles et de ses os appuyer contre sa chemise, forcer son corps un peu plus contre le matelas.  
Au moins, il n'était pas complètement affalé sur lui. Il ne l'empêchait ni de respirer ni de partir si vraiment il en avait eu envie. Ç'aurait pu être pire.  
Tête contre le polochon, yeux levés vers le plafond, il laissa la respiration de Sebastian bercer ses sens.  
  
« Lily va bien ?  
  
-Oui. Elle dort.  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Si je dormais, je parlerais moins.  
  
-Nooon, grogna-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien.  
  
-On ne peut mieux. Je suis ravi.  
  
-Menteur. »  
  
La tape ennuyée qui vint lui claquer l'avant-bras dut faire à peine mal, mais difficile de donner de l'élan à son épaule dans cette position. Tant pis. Il n'avait pas envie de lui envoyer une vraie claque et de le réveiller ; qu'il s'endorme, au contraire, comme ça il aurait la paix. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même déplacer son bras et se glisser hors du lit et de l'appartement sans réveiller personne ni attirer l'attention de la petite fille à deux portes de là. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le trouve affalé là. Il n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer que son père était saoul et stupide, alors il aurait fallu trouver autre chose.  
Honnêtement, aucune excuse ne lui semblait plus pertinente qu'une autre. Il n'avait plus qu'à naviguer correctement et sans se prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit.  
Yeux clos, il tapota des doigts contre le poignet de Sebastian. Toucher qui que ce soit d'autre que Laura lui faisait toujours bizarre ; il aimait l'enlacer, mais le reste du monde lui donnait la nausée. Ni Leslie ni ses parents ne risquaient de s'accrocher à lui, donc il n'avait que rarement besoin de défendre son espace personnel. Même Stefano avait vite appris à ne pas l'agripper ou lui tapoter l'épaule. Le bras. La taille. N'importe quoi, vraiment.  
Que son cobaye soit à demi-endormi et marmonne des bouts de monologue incompréhensibles sur sa fille, son ex-femme, le temps qu'il mettait à éplucher une pomme de terre et la coupe de cheveux de son supérieur aidait un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, alors il ne pourrait pas se plaindre de ce que _lui_ faisait. Aucun risque de franchir les lignes invisibles de la bienséance. Tout allait pour le mieux.  
Bien.  
  
Le temps que Sebastian s'endorme, il se sentit sombrer plusieurs fois. Le sommeil lui appuyait contre les paupières, la chambre claire se faisait sombre, son corps engourdi se fondait avec le matelas. Tout disparaissait tout doucement, délicatement, sans prévenir, jusqu'à ce que d'un coup un éclair ne vienne lui agiter les jambes et le forcer à remonter prendre sa respiration à la surface. Passer d'un monde à l'autre lui donnait la nausée ; à un moment, il faillit oublier où il était et voulut rouler sur le côté pour dormir plus confortablement. Sa mâchoire avait heurté quelques mèches brunes à peine le mouvement entamé. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour cligner des yeux, se resituer et se rallonger dos bien à plat contre le lit. Sage comme une image.  
Quand il commença à ne plus sentir ses jambes et à avoir trop chaud, il jeta un coup d’œil au policier. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, il dormait à poings fermés. S'il avait dû vomir, il l'aurait sûrement déjà fait ; il respirait régulièrement, profondément, sans signe d'évanouissement ou de problème grave. Il se réveillerait avec la gueule de bois mais à part ça, sa vie n'était pas en danger.  
Satisfait, Ruvik glissa discrètement sous son bras et au bas du lit. Ses chaussures faillirent passer à la trappe, tant se promener en chaussettes lui était étranger ; un peu dans le flou encore, il préféra s’asseoir au bord du lit pour les enfiler et les nouer.  
  
« Hey. »  
  
Ses doigts avaient à peine frôlé sa taille et pourtant, il sentit sa peau brûler.  
  
« Désolé. Merci, Ruvik. »  
  
Se redresser lui demanda un milliard d'efforts pour un million de raisons différentes, mais il s'y força. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa poitrine ; alors au lieu de s'ennuyer à aller les y chercher, il se contenta de tirer la couette correctement sur les épaules de la Belle au Bois Dormant.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Sebastian. »  
  
S'il lui répondit, il ne l'entendit pas. La lumière s'éteint derrière lui sans plus de bruit que la porte lorsqu'il la referma.  
Dos appuyé contre le battant, il passa ses mains sur son visage et y étouffa ce qui, chez lui, se rapprochait le plus d'une prière.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie de sourire, pourtant. Vraiment.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est long mais j'abandonne la vie haHAHA haha h a.  
> Il y a 31 fois "Ruvik" et 44 fois "Sebastian" dans ce chapitre. Je sens que ça intéresse le lectorat.
> 
> (et bientôt je n'aurai plus de chapitres de prévus et ce sera Guernica woops)  
> (mais ils se câlinent à moitié, ça compense ??? RIGHT)


	13. --- --- .--. ... / .. / -.. .. -.. / .. - / .- --. .- .. -.

« Du coup je lui ai prêté mon livre, et elle m'a donné des billes. Je les ai mises dans ma boîte avec les autres pour pas les perdre ! J'ai pas envie de les jouer, elles sont super jolies.  
  
-C'est gentil de sa part. Tu me les montres ? »  
  
La question agit comme un Sésame ouvre-toi à l'enthousiasme de la fillette ; déjà sur ses pieds, elle hocha énergiquement la tête et partit en courant vers sa chambre.  
Restée sur le canapé, tasse de thé en main, Myra sourit sans y penser.  
  
Halloween était passé depuis presque un mois maintenant, mais les décorations qu'elle et Lily avaient construites pour l'occasion perduraient courageusement sur les meubles et le long des tringles. Elle avait voulu profiter de l'absence de sa fille pour faire un peu de ménage, ranger les guirlandes, jeter les citrouilles et les sorcières, mais l'occasion n'avait cessé de lui filer sous le nez. À une semaine seulement de Thanksgiving, ça commençait à devenir urgent. Encore quelques jours à procrastiner et le dîner se ferait dans une ambiance beaucoup moins conviviale que d'habitude.  
La notion d'habitude lui tira un soupir nostalgique. Ça ferait bientôt, quoi ? Trois ans ?  
Comme le temps passait vite.  
  
« Voilàààà ! J'ai ramené mon sac en fait, comme ça je peux la ranger tout de suite après et je perds rien.  
  
-Tu es maligne, dis donc, rit-elle gentiment, une main dans ses mèches brunes pour tenter de remettre en place une barrette pastel partie de travers. Tu vas juste devoir faire attention à ne pas oublier ton sac là. »  
  
La perspective lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Elle avait tendance à laisser ses affaires traîner un peu partout un peu trop souvent ; se faire réprimander ne lui plaisait pas trop, et elle-même détestait devoir sévir, mais il fallait bien que ça rentre. Et ce même si "papa il dit rien quand je fais ça, il range juste".  
Myra avait conscience qu'elle et Sebastian ne pouvaient pas être en phase à tous les niveaux de l'éducation de leur fille, alors elle n'allait pas systématiquement lui grogner dessus. Lily était une enfant adorable, pleine d'amour et d'obéissance ; elle ne pensait pas à mal quand elle les comparait ou grommelait sur ceci ou cela, donc ça ne posait pas vraiment problème. C'était toujours ennuyant d'être considéré comme le parent strict, mais elle faisait avec.  
D'autant que de ce qu'elle pouvait en entendre chaque semaine, son ex-mari n'était pas moins casse-pieds qu'elle. Ils l'étaient juste à des sujets différents.  
Tasse posée sur la table basse, elle tendit les mains, paumes vers le ciel, pour pouvoir admirer les jolies billes qu'on lui confia. La première était rose et verte, avec de jolies spirales à l'intérieur ; l'autre était transparente avec des petits points bleus.  
Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience de ces choses-là, mais elle voulait bien imaginer que c'en soient des particulièrement belles. Pour en avoir acheté quelques-unes à Lily, elle se souvenait à peu près de celles dont "personne ne veut parce que tout le monde en a" — et celles-là n'en faisaient pas partie.  
Savoir sa petite fille capable de se faire beaucoup d'amis, et de se les faire sans blesser personne ni se retrouver injustement mise à l'écart, lui réchauffait le cœur d'une manière presque fondamentale.  
  
« Elles sont magnifiques, s'extasia-t-elle, bien trop contente de pouvoir se prendre au jeu des compliments. Comme toi.  
  
-Mamaaan ! »  
  
La voir gonfler les joues tira un petit peu sur son cœur de maman poule, mais elle se consola en se disant qu'il lui restait encore au moins cinq ou six ans avant de ne risquer les disputes et les portes claquées sur fond d'incompréhension. Elle avait connu ça, elle aussi ; et si Lily avait besoin de se rebeller un jour, elle la laisserait faire.  
Elle espérait juste que ce jour ne vienne pas trop vite.  
  
Comme elle profitait du silence pour ranger ses trésors dans leur boîte et la boîte dans son cartable, Myra récupéra son thé et y souffla de petites rides transparentes.  
Une semaine, se répéta-t-elle. Rien qu'une semaine avant Thanksgiving.  
Son regard inquiet frôla le sourire appliqué de Lily, et elle se mordit la joue. Elle avait bien grandi, en deux ans, mais elle craignait que les fêtes de famille ne posent encore problème. Si papa et maman n'étaient pas tous les deux là, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait pareil.  
Même en prenant toutes les précautions du monde et en restant en bons termes, un divorce restait une séparation. Lily ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, mais elle l'avait malgré tout reçu comme une claque dans la figure. A son âge, on ne comprend pas toujours les décisions des adultes.  
  
Une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de courir ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
  
« Comment va papa, en ce moment ? »  
  
Si la question lui parut bizarre (ils travaillaient ensemble, elle aurait quand même pu savoir), elle n'en montra rien. Ses petites mains malaxèrent les lanières de son cartable avec application, concentrée sur ses souvenirs et ce qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire, mériter d'être cité, puis elle sourit en retour.  
  
« Il va bien ! Il grogne, des fois, mais je pense qu'il est content. Plus qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle, sans juger utile de dater le "avant".  
  
-Tu trouves ?  
  
-Oui ? Il rigole plus souvent. Des fois je dois quand même essayer plein de trucs avant que ça marche, mais ça arrive moins. Ou sinon il grogne sur Ruvik, mais il fait semblant. »  
  
Jambes croisées, penchée en avant, elle posa sa tasse vide près d'elle.  
Ruvik, hein.  
  
« C'est vrai qu'on entend moins parler de lui. Ils sont devenus amis, maintenant ?  
  
-Euhhh. Je sais pas, tempéra-t-elle, épaules haussées et la mine confuse. Ils se grondent souvent, mais ils sont pas fâchés ? Ils doivent juste aimer ça. Enfin j'espère. Je sais pas trop. Mais moi je l'aime bien, en tout cas ! Il fait plein de trucs marrants. »  
  
Myra émit quelques réserves silencieuses quant-au fait que le garçon soit drôle, mais sa fille avait une vision suffisamment vaste de la chose pour qu'elle veuille bien la croire sincère. Se faire envoyer promener ne la vexait pas, et les piques mêmes sérieuses lui donnaient rarement l'impression d'être détestée ; si quelqu'un pouvait s'entendre avec Ruben, c'était elle.  
Qu'il s'entende avec Sebastian l'étonnait un peu plus. Mais, d'un autre côté, il adorait Joseph. Personne n'aurait parié sur eux en les voyant se parler pour la première fois, pourtant ; comme quoi.  
  
« C'est bien s'il va mieux, en tout cas. Je suis contente. »  
  
Sincèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui courir après pour vérifier qu'il s'occupait convenablement de lui-même et prenait soin de sa santé ; il aurait détesté ça, elle aussi, et ce n'était plus son rôle. Aussi frustrant cela puisse-t-il être de devoir le regarder s'emmurer dans ses silences, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider tant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de le faire.  
En attendant, elle devait accepter de se sentir inutile. Chacun sa croix.  
  
« Dis, chérie.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, si papa ou moi on trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Un petit-ami, par exemple. »  
  
La question tira aussitôt une moue à Lily, et elle se sentit cruelle de la lui avoir posée. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer entre ses deux chambres, ses deux parents et ses Thanksgiving bizarres pour avoir envie de penser à ça par-dessus le marché ; mais d'un autre côté, c'était important. Elle ne savait pas quand ça risquait d'arriver, ni si ça arriverait tout court, mais ils ne retourneraient pas ensemble. Et s'ils ne retournaient pas ensemble, alors le risque était là. Elle ne voulait pas que Lily se sente trahie et abandonnée par la venue d'un nouveau papa ou d'une nouvelle maman.  
  
« Vous serez plus jamais ensemble ? »  
  
Il aurait suffit d'un "si" pour lui rendre le sourire et l'empêcher de perdre ses affaires d'un appartement à l'autre. Deux lettres ; une syllabe.  
Tout un monde de mensonges qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir à la nage.  
Tête secouée de gauche à droite, elle laissa le silence, définitif, parler à sa place.  
  
Le soupir de Lily lui fendit le cœur en trois.  
  
« Je lui ferai passer des tests, pour voir si je le trouve cool ou pas, répondit-elle, mains sur les hanches, pas moins sérieuse qu'un homme d'affaire. Et s'il est gentil et que je l'aime bien, je veux bien bénir votre union. »  
  
Malgré l'inquiétude et la tristesse, l'expression la fit éclater de rire.  
  
« Bénir notre union ? Je doute que l'Église soit du même avis que toi, ma puce. Cool ou pas.  
  
-Eh ben heureusement que c'est moi qui décide, alors ! »  
  
Son insouciance lui fit perdre dix ans en dix fois moins de temps. Avoir sa permission lui ôta un poids de la poitrine ; car même si elle ne comptait pas lui présenter qui que ce soit, savoir qu'elle avançait, sans s'accrocher aux vieilles photos et à des moments qui ne reviendraient pas, ou du moins pas comme ça, pas tout à fait, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.  
La blesser avait été la dernière de ses envies. Et bien sûr qu'elle aurait été blessée aussi, s'ils étaient restés ensemble par obligation envers elle, mais comment expliquer ça à une enfant de six ans ? Trouver les mots ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile que ce jour-là.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle. On devrait sortir. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un truc bon à manger.  
  
-Oh ! Des crêpes, je veux des crêpes !  
  
-On va voir si on trouve ça, répondit-elle, sourire en coin et yeux plissés de malice, avant de lui appuyer sur le bout du nez. Allez, va chercher ton manteau. »  
  
La petite ne se fit pas prier. Elle la regarda filer sans réussir à détacher ses yeux de son dos ; son énergie, sa bonne humeur, et jusqu'à cette capacité presque terrifiante qu'elle avait de se relever chaque fois qu'elle tombait, sans se laisser abattre, la fascinait. Elle aurait aimé en être capable, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus.  
Et elle aurait aimé que Sebastian en soit capable, lui aussi.  
Vraiment beaucoup plus.

 

* * *

  
  
Ses plans n'avaient pas de failles. Ils n'en avaient jamais.  
Du moins aucune qu'il accepte de mentionner. Ses plans étaient parfaitement imparfaits et leur taux de réussite avoisinait les mille pourcent. Avoir des ressources et plus d'un tour dans son sac aidait, dans ce genre de situations.  
Si le plan A ne fonctionnait pas, il passait au B — et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que quelque chose fonctionne. Pas question de se laisser faire.  
  
« All —  
  
-Hey. Ça te dirait de sortir, demain soir ? »  
  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait sans se présenter ni lui laisser le temps de souffler, Sebastian entendit le garçon à l'autre bout du fil émettre un silence consterné et perdu. Qui est à l'appareil, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, et surtout, que vais-je répondre ? Autant de dilemmes à régler le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide.  
Il aurait pu lui éviter ça, mais non. Pas envie.  
  
« Sebastian ?  
  
-Avec moi, oui. Pour me sauver d'autres obligations insupportables. »  
  
Et par "d'autres obligations insupportables", il voulait bien sûr dire "sortir boire avec mes collègues". La corrélation n'avait rien d'évident pour quiconque aimait faire la fête et le lien social, mais il était prêt à préciser le pourquoi si Ruvik le lui demandait. S'il se souvenait de comment ça avait fini la dernière fois, il accepterait sûrement beaucoup plus vite de lui donner une bonne raison de refuser.  
Il y avait aussi un risque non négligeable qu'il se prenne un "tu es un adulte, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière des excuses stupides pour te sortir de là" à la figure. Parce que c'était vrai, tant qu'à faire. Et qu'honnêtement, il le pensait aussi un peu.  
Donner la voix de sa conscience au babysitter antipathique était _un peu_ bizarre, mais ça ne le choqua pas plus que ça. Il avait bien une tête de Jiminy Cricket prêt à lui défoncer le crâne à coups de canne s'il n'acceptait pas de faire les choses correctement.  
  
« Je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je dois aller quelque part, demain.  
  
-Sérieusement ?  
  
-Sérieusement, oui. Si je ne voulais pas te voir, je te le dirais. J'ai des papiers à essayer de régler. »  
  
Épaules affaissées, Sebastian ne pensa même pas à éloigner le combiné de son oreille avant de soupirer. Même de loin, la paperasse persistait à lui gâcher la vie. Signez ici, signez là, donnez nous ceci, donnez nous cela.  
S'il comptait "essayer" de les régler, tant qu'à faire, ses papiers, c'était que ça risquait d'être compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de décommander tous ses plans juste pour passer la soirée avec lui.  
  
« Comment lutter contre l'administration, répondit-il, résigné. Évite juste de te tuer dans tes papiers, j'ai encore besoin de toi. »  
  
Une semaine sur deux. Lundi, récita-t-il, fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer une énième soirée sans Lily.  
Sans personne, en fait. Joseph était bien gentil, mais il n'allait pas lui tenir compagnie tous les soirs de la semaine pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de stupide. Il n'était pas payé pour ça, le pauvre. Et puis ils en auraient vite eu marre.  
  
Game over, pas de solution.  
  
« Tu peux venir, si tu veux. »  
  
Sebastian, qui en avait presque oublié ne pas avoir raccroché, répondit par un "hein ?" très gracieux.  
  
« Tu avais l'air curieux de mon avis sur Beacon, explicita Ruvik. Je dois y passer demain. Tu peux venir, si tu veux. »  
  
Les informations mirent un moment à voyager de ses oreilles jusqu'à son cerveau, mais quand elles arrivèrent enfin à destination, ses neurones n'attendirent pas qu'il se décide à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Apprendre des choses sur Ruvik, avoir une raison d'éviter une soirée stupide et ne pas être seul pour autant ? Inutile de le lui demander deux fois.  
  
« Un peu que je veux, répondit-il, un brin trop enthousiaste pour cette histoire d'hôpital psychiatrique et de papiers. Ça peut pas être pire que de rester ici.  
  
-Discutable. Mais c'est noté. Tu préfères me rejoindre là-bas, ou je passe te prendre ?  
  
-Ça dépend de l'heure. T'auras qu'à me dire ça demain, on verra.  
  
-Comme tu veux. Je te rappelle, dans ce cas.  
  
-Pas de soucis. Je répondrai. »  
  
Il crut l'entendre étouffer un ricanement à l'autre bout du fil.  
Que de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.  
  
« A demain, Sebastian.  
  
-A demain, Victoriano. »  
  
Comme souvent, il attendit d'entendre le "clic" à l'autre bout du fil avant de ne raccrocher lui-même.  
Ça c'était mieux passé que prévu, finalement. Il s'était imaginé devoir insister un peu pour espérer le faire sortir, sans Laura dans les parages pour faciliter le procédé, mais c'était encore mieux. Il n'avait aucune idée de son lien avec Beacon, ni de ce qu'il pouvait aller y faire au juste qui nécessite des papiers (à part peut-être des trucs pour ses parents ; ils y envoyaient des dons, non ?) mais peu importe. S'il lui faisait assez confiance pour l'emmener dans un endroit un minimum personnel, il prenait. Pas d'hésitation.  
Le pas presque léger, satisfait de sa transaction, il repassa la porte d'entrée et traversa les pièces communes jusqu'à revenir vers son bureau.

 

* * *

  
  
A peine revenu dans la chambre, Ruvik se sentit agressé par le joli sourire et les petits plis innocents au coin des yeux de Laura. Joindre ses mains sous son menton de la sorte lui donnait des airs de chat venant de gober le canari ; c'était tout juste s'il ne voyait pas encore quelques plumes voler autour d'elle.  
Faire demi-tour n'étant pas en option, il avança prudemment en territoire ennemi.  
  
La première mine lui passa sous le pied à peine la porte close.  
  
« Vous vous êtes drôlement rapprochés, dis donc. »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il s'appliqua à rester digne et détaché. Il savait qu'elle allait faire une remarque. Se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était n'aurait pas été son genre ; Laura aimait bien trop le taquiner pour vouloir faire profil bas.  
  
« Je me méfie moins de lui, répondit-il, la voix calme, les mots mesurés. Je ne sais pas si ça compte comme un rapprochement. »  
  
Quelques pas rapides l'amenèrent vite à la fenêtre, dos à sa sœur. Les battants clos le laissaient entrevoir le sourire de son reflet contre la vitre ; peu soucieux des rhumes et de la grippe, il tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit en grand.  
S'il fallait être honnête, il avait aussi l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un peu. Depuis qu'il avait dû le ramasser en bas de chez lui, Sebastian était peut-être moins sur ses gardes qu'avant ; les injures et les confidences se glissaient entre eux avec plus de naturel, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne juge utile de le souligner.  
Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, pourtant.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Sebastian se souvenait au juste.  
  
« Pour que tu acceptes de l'emmener à Beacon, tu dois lui faire confiance. Pas juste te méfier un peu moins.  
  
-Il est honnête, rétorqua-t-il, accoudé à la fenêtre. Et je ne fais rien de secret là-bas. Je ne vois pas le problème.  
  
-Tu le vois très bien. Mais d'accord, d'accord, je n'insiste pas. »  
  
Tu parles. Il lui donnait dix secondes maximum pour revenir à la charge.  
Yeux posés ici et là dans la cour, il les laissa dériver sans but. La lumière des phares qui s'échappait de la voiture garée en bas ne cessait de les attirer ; pire que des insectes venant se griller contre la surface d'une ampoule.  
Stefano aurait été ravi de constater que, pour une fois, il avait capté sa pleine et entière attention.  
  
« Je pense que c'est un homme bien, reprit la demoiselle après quelques instants de réflexion. Je lui fais confiance aussi.  
  
-Si c'est un homme si bien que ça, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir lui au lieu de faire attendre l'autre abruti ? »  
  
Histoire d'appuyer ses paroles, il désigna l'extérieur d'un large geste du bras.  
Étalée sur le lit, Laura étouffa un rire. Froisser sa robe et sa veste n'avait pas l'air de trop l'inquiéter.  
  
« Nooon. J'aime l'autre abruti, comme tu dis, se moqua-t-elle, imitant volontairement son timbre de voix. Et je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas être son genre du tout. »  
  
Pourquoi ? Parce que Myra était très blonde et très distinguée ? Ça ne lui semblait pas impossible, à lui. Lily lui ressemblait un peu, à plus d'un niveau, et Sebastian l'adorait plus qu'il n'avait dû un jour aimer sa femme.  
Affalé contre la fenêtre de nouveau, penché jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer sa joue contre ses bras, il souffla un nuage d'air froid. Les phares s'étaient mis à clignoter.  
  
« Je voudrais pas te le voler, en plus. »  
  
A cela, il ne répondit qu'un "mmh" désintéressé. Quitter la fenêtre ne lui demanda pas beaucoup plus d'efforts que de trouver une lampe torche dans le tiroir approprié et pourtant, quand il retourna à sa place attitrée, il eut l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures.  
Lampe au poing, il se mit à renvoyer des signaux lumineux au conducteur.  
  
« ...Tu ne nies pas.  
  
-Nier quoi ?  
  
-Que je pourrais te le voler ! Tu es censé dire qu'il ne t'appartient pas, ou que tu t'en fiches, ou...  
  
-Stefano est en train d'envoyer des SOS en morse. Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
  
-Ruben !  
  
-Il est à l'agonie, clairement. »  
  
L'exclamation frustrée de Laura lui tira un sourire qu'il eut tôt fait de cacher derrière sa manche. Elle ne restait jamais fâchée bien longtemps, mais mieux valait ne pas pousser le prophétique bouchon trop loin. Il l'embêtait déjà bien assez comme ça.  
Comme il ne l'entendait plus ni respirer ni objecter, Ruvik recula et ferma la fenêtre. Que Stefano ait reçu son message lumineux importait peu ; content ou non, il ne serait pas rentré pour le leur dire. Il avait étonnamment de tact, parfois, pour un imbécile grandiloquent.  
Dos aux vitres, mains nouées derrière ses reins, il regarda Laura le regarder. Sans ciller.  
  
« Tu me rends dingue. Tu le sais, ça ?  
  
-Je sais. Désolé. »  
  
Sa robe glissa autour de ses jambes sans faire un bruit ; ses pas n'en firent pas plus.  
Les mains qu'elle claqua violemment contre ses deux joues, elles, résonnèrent avec la force d'un coup de feu.  
  
« Tu le mérites ! s'exclama son agresseuse, coupant court à ses protestations. Oser te moquer de moi.  
  
-Je n'oserais pas, articula-t-il comme il put, le visage toujours écrasé entre ses deux paumes. Je t'aime trop pour ça.  
  
-Dans ce cas c'est pire. Mais on verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? Sinon Stefano va se mettre à klaxonner. »  
  
Ses mains vinrent frotter ses joues endolories dès qu'elles furent libérées. Il était bien temps qu'elle s'en inquiète, de son fiancé. S'il ne l'avait pas distrait en lui renvoyant du morse, il aurait été capable de tenter du Beethoven au klaxon.  
Laura aurait trouvé ça très drôle ; et même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, lui aussi.  
Leur père, beaucoup moins.  
  
Posté près de la porte de la chambre, lui un pas à l'intérieur et elle un pas dehors, il la laissa le serrer contre elle avant de la regarder s'enfuir.  
  
« Essaie de survivre demain, d'accord ? Je t'appellerai après manger !  
  
-Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien, répondit-il, plus sérieux qu'il n'aurait aimé l'être. Amuse-toi bien. »  
  
Ses talons claquèrent jusqu'à l'escalier, mais il n'attendit pas de l'entendre descendre pour refermer la porte entre eux. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Escarpins ou ballerines, elle ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à arriver en bas.  
Battants rouverts, il récupéra la lampe torche et envoya un rayon clair dans les yeux du conducteur. Difficile de voir son visage d'ici, mais il estima qu'il avait dû le repérer ; il faisait suffisamment noir pour qu'une lumière aussi concentrée peine à passer inaperçue.  
Son matériel ne lui faisait jamais faux-bond. C'était déjà ça.  
Appuyé contre le rebord, il fit cliqueter le bouton avec la patience et la précision d'un architecte. Stefano avait une compréhension toute relative du morse, pour ce qu'il en avait compris, alors la précision était de rigueur.  
Laura le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de finir ses phrases. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir être clair.  
A peine son message fini, il entendit les gonds de la porte d'entrée pivoter. La silhouette menue de sa sœur ne mit pas longtemps à émerger ; discrète contre le noir de la nuit, et pourtant plus difficile à rater qu'un coquelicot dans un champ de terre battue.  
Elle ne le remarqua qu'une fois montée dans la voiture, après avoir volé un baiser au conducteur. Il lui dit quelque chose qui la fit rire ; puis elle leva le nez et, sourire aux lèvres, lui adressa un grand signe de la main. Aussi grand que possible dans un espace aussi confiné, en tout cas.  
Profitant qu'elle soit dans l'habitacle et ne fasse pas attention à l'extérieur, Stefano lui répondit rapidement.  
  
Court, long, court, court. Long, long, long. Court, long, court, court.  
  
Grimace amusée aux lèvres, il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
_Abruti._

 

* * *

  
  
Occupée à revoir des dossiers avec Joseph, Kidman leva le nez et les sourcils lorsque Sebastian revint, manteau sur l'épaule, la démarche conquérante et l'air plus fier que trois empereurs romains.  
  
« Bon, j'y vais. Vous m'excuserez auprès d'Esmeralda, je compte sur vous.  
  
-Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?  
  
-Parce que. Elle va me taper sur les nerfs et je refuse de gérer ça.  
  
-Rappelle moi qui tu as trouvé pour t'occuper ? »  
  
L'un comme l'autre de ses collègues n'avaient pas l'air très enthousiastes, mais il les connaissait trop pour les penser complètement désintéressés. Kidman restait une énigme par bien des aspects, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas un cœur de pierre doublé de dollars tout juste contente de remplir des rapports et de faire son travail.  
  
Joseph avait du mal à se rapprocher des gens, lui aussi. Il connaissait. Ça viendrait.  
  
Portable en main comme pour agiter une preuve des plus cruciales, Sebastian hocha la tête.  
  
« Ruvik.  
  
-Évidemment.  
  
-Comment ça, évidemment ? Dis tout de suite que j'ai pas d'amis en dehors du commissariat, gronda-t-il en faisant mine de lui jeter le téléphone à la figure.  
  
-Il va falloir me prouver le contraire si tu veux me faire changer d'avis », rétorqua Joseph sans bouger d'un pouce.  
  
Il aurait vraiment pu le lui lancer dessus, pourtant. Sa confiance dépassait les limites du prudent.  
Juste histoire de _voir_ , et aussi parce que réfléchir avant d'agir c'était pour les mauviettes, il envoya l'appareil valser en direction de son ami.  
  
En bon ninja qu'il était, bien entendu, Joseph le réceptionna d'un geste vif et le reposa comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Parfaitement normal.  
  
« Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, si t'es dans les services secrets, hein ?  
  
-A priori je ne pourrais pas te le dire, non.  
  
-Vous devriez peut-être éviter de le faire attendre, si vous voulez qu'il soit de bonne humeur. »  
  
La voix de la raison, incarnée cette fois par Kidman, lui fit récupérer son portable sans plus tergiverser. Ruvik était assez chiant comme ça ; hors de question de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de grogner.  
  
« Très bonne idée. Bonne soirée, James Bond. Kidman.  
  
-Bonne soirée, Sebastian.  
  
-Amuse toi bien à ton rendez-vous, Seb. »  
  
Son « ha ha ha » excédé tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas insister ; si ça l'amusait, qu'il y aille. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à le penser sérieusement.  
Arrivé devant le bâtiment, cigarette en main, il plissa le nez d'ennui. Il ne le pensait pas sérieusement, hein ?  
  
Allez savoir, avec lui.  
  
Le trajet du commissariat jusqu'à l'appartement lui sembla bien plus court que d'habitude. Juste le temps de grimper dans la voiture, de passer la troisième, la quatrième, et déjà il devait se garer. Même pas le temps de prendre une deuxième cigarette puisque Ruvik, évidemment, était déjà arrivé. Adossé à sa portière, occupé à regarder son téléphone, il leva à peine le nez en l'entendant s'avancer vers lui.  
C'était fou ce qu'il avait l'air perdu dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, quand même. Le voir tenir un portable lui faisait presque bizarre ; il avait l'air trop bourgeois européen pour connaître ce genre de technologies. Pas sûr que sa famille ait un jour dépassé les années quarante. Vu le manoir, il demandait à voir les parents.  
  
Visiblement pressé, le bourgeois en question lui adressa à peine un « bonjour » avant de ne retourner s'installer côté conducteur.  
Quel businessman. Il en était tout chose.  
Trop décontracté pour vouloir chercher les ennuis, Sebastian passa sur le siège passager sans lui reprocher son manque de tact. Il n'était pas contre un peu de silence amiable de temps en temps.  
  
_Et c'est parti._  
  
Il aurait aimé dire qu'il avait choisi de se faire escorter parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de conduire, ou qu'il avait trouvé plus pratique et écologique de prendre une seule voiture au lieu de deux, mais il aimait juste voyager dans celle de Ruvik. Il n'aurait jamais de quoi s'en payer une comme ça, donc tant qu'à faire, hein. Il avait bien le droit de vouloir goûter à la vie des gens riches et célèbres. L'occasion ne risquait pas de se présenter souvent.  
  
« J'aime bien ta voiture. »  
  
Sourcils froncés, Ruvik lui jeta un regard sévère à travers le rétroviseur.  
  
« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça ?  
  
-Euh. Non ? Je me souviens même pas l'avoir déjà dit.  
  
- _Exactement_. »  
  
Sebastian eut beau questionner le conducteur des yeux, il n'obtint rien d'autre de lui qu'un silence borné. Impossible d'en déduire quoi que ce soit. Son sarcasme avait tendance à lui passer au-dessus de la tête, tant qu'à faire, alors difficile de dire s'il était sérieux ou essayait juste de le perturber. Ç'aurait bien été son genre, tiens. Sa cruauté n'avait pas de limites.  
La remarque faillit lui filer entre les dents. Seul un coup d’œil vers la gauche le fit plutôt se recaler contre le dossier. Ruvik n'était pas le plus détendu des garçons, mais il n'était quand même pas tout le temps sur les nerfs ; or, là, il pianotait trop sur le volant pour être capable de bien prendre une blague. Mieux valait le laisser tranquille. Le temps du trajet, au moins.  
Voir Ruvik faire une crise de panique au volant d'un véhicule en mouvement ne le tentait pas trop. Il tenait encore un peu à la vie. Et puis ç'aurait été bête de mourir avant d'avoir vu Beacon. C'était censé être un phare, ce truc — pas une sirène. Si un hôpital avait eu pour vocation de tuer ses visiteurs et ses patients, ça se serait su.  
Son côté caustique, toujours sur ses gardes, rajouta un « à priori » prudent.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Psychiatriques, généraux, c'était du pareil au même ; des mourants et des blessés dans tous les coins, non merci. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'y sentir à l'aise ou en sécurité.  
  
Yeux rivés sur l'imposante bâtisse côtière, Sebastian appuya sa tempe contre la vitre.  
  
« Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir avant de rentrer ? »  
  
Ruvik le gratifia d'un "mh" équivalent à un haussement d'épaule. Le savoir concentré sur la route était une bonne chose, ceci dit. Il ne comptait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir le regard vissé sur lui et de ne répondre que par monosyllabes inspirées.  
  
« Rien en particulier. J'aimerais que ça prenne longtemps, mais ça risque d'être rapide. »  
  
Brève hésitation.  
  
« Voire très rapide. J'irai peut-être voir quelqu'un. Tu pourras m'attendre dans l'entrée, si les malades te mettent mal-à-l'aise.  
  
-Ça dépend quel genre de malades, hein. »  
  
Ruvik, main droite agrippée au volant, remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Appuyé contre la portière, poing contre la joue, Sebastian le regarda faire sans ciller. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de le voir avec.  
  
« Tu as déjà visité un hôpital psychiatrique ?  
  
-Non. Je suis même jamais rentré dans celui-là, avoua-t-il. Ni pour moi ni pour le travail.  
  
-Hm. Ça ressemble à un hôpital comme un autre, répondit Ruvik, calme et informatif, en garant sa voiture à l'ombre du bâtiment. Tant qu'on ne croise pas certains résidents. »  
  
Certains résidents, hein. Les plus dingues, quoi, résuma-t-il, conscience en sourdine. Il n'avait pas une image bien glorieuse des maladies mentales, quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de trop y réfléchir non plus. Heureux soient les ignorants, comme on dit.  
Ruvik n'avait apparemment pas eu cette chance.  
Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas si ce quelqu'un qu'il allait voir était un type bien ou juste le cousin à qui on se sent obligé de rendre visite, il avait tout intérêt à garder ses commentaires pour lui. Pas de blagues sur les trisomiques, Sebastian, se répéta-t-il en claquant la portière derrière lui. S'il faisait la bourde du siècle arrivé _maintenant_ , il jurait de laisser Joseph l'insulter jusqu'à ce que la honte  le transforme en flan.  
Un pas derrière son guide, il laissa le paysage et le calme tranquille de l'entrée lui caresser la peau puis la rétine. Il y avait quelque chose de très prétentieux dans ces vieilles pierres ; de la bâtisse en elle-même aux jardins en passant par la fontaine, c'était comme si tout l'hôpital essayait de se grandir, de se donner des airs importants malgré la lourdeur de ses traits. Un vieil homme à la peau parcheminée dans un costume trop cher. Pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé rencontrer.  
Pourtant, le vieux phare avait du cachet et de l'allure — et si personnellement il trouvait les châteaux et les sanatoriums flippants, il était sûr que certains auraient tué pour posséder un lieu pareil. C'était juste ce "trop", cette espèce de grandiloquence superflue qui lui irritait les nerfs et lui faisait plisser le nez de désapprobation. Les docteurs avaient tendance à se croire mieux que les autres. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que sa mauvaise impression de l'hôpital vienne de là.  
Du moment où Ruvik poussa la lourde porte d'entrée jusqu'à celui où ils s'arrêtèrent devant le secrétariat, la sensation de malaise qui l'avait pris aux tripes ne cessa d'empirer. C'était trop vieux, tout ça ; ça ne ressemblait pas à un bon hôpital, fonctionnel et moderne. De l'intérieur, Beacon prenait encore plus des airs de clinique privée sortie tout droit des années cinquante. L'image qu'il avait des cliniques en question n'étant pas bien glorieuse, pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de sortir aussi vite que possible. Aucune envie de croiser des psychiatres faussement bienveillants sur fond de lobotomie.  
Ruvik, lui, ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par l'ambiance et le décor. Il avançait avec grâce et assurance, sans jamais jeter un coup d’œil sur le côté pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas de direction ; et puisque sa tête à lui papillonnait de droite et de gauche, il put même voir quelques infirmiers lui adresser un signe poli de la tête.  
Ça faisait très fils du patron, tout ça.  
  
« T'es populaire », fit-il remarquer.  
  
Brad Pitt haussa les épaules, nuque vissée en place. Pas un regard dans sa direction. Sebastian fronça un sourcil, à moitié inquiet de le trouver si nerveux dans un endroit qu'il semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts. Se sentir inutile l'ennuyait. Il aurait préféré savoir ce qui n'allait pas, histoire de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. De l'aider, si besoin est.  
Mais Ruvik restait silencieux. Tendu. Alors il rengaina son épée, rangea son armure, et se contenta de marcher à sa gauche.  
Certaines questions ne se posaient pas.  
  
« Bonjour, Tatiana. »  
  
Derrière le bureau du secrétariat, une femme de son âge aux très longs cheveux bruns leva le nez de son ordinateur. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Ruvik, l'ombre d'un sourire éclaira son visage apathique.  
Sebastian avait rarement vu quelqu'un avoir l'air aussi peu aimable, même en souriant.  
  
« Bonjour, Ruben. Tu viens voir Leslie ? »  
  
Sage et en retrait, Sebastian nota le prénom dans un coin de sa tête.  
  
« Pas seulement. Je voulais savoir si tu avais pu regarder ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois. A son propos. »  
  
A mesure que Ruvik parlait, l'expression de l'infirmière se fit plus lasse encore. Elle reposa les yeux sur l'ordinateur, tapota quelque chose, cliqueta de la souris sans conviction, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite à la manière d'un docteur fataliste.  
  
« Ça n'avance pas, évidemment, répondit-elle. L'approbation du médecin est nécessaire, et je ne vois pas qui irait s'opposer à sa décision. Sur les papiers, son approche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et correcte. J'ai vérifié.  
  
-Et en faisant venir quelqu'un ici ?  
  
-S'ils sont au courant, ils seront sur leur trente-et-un. Et même s'ils ne savent rien, je doute que ton quelqu'un réussisse à voir grand chose sans être à l'intérieur du système. »  
  
Coude contre le bureau, poing sur la joue, elle adressa un sourire indéchiffrable à Ruvik derrière ses lunettes.  
  
« Mais tu le sais, je suppose. »  
  
De là où il était, Sebastian ne put rien distinguer de l'expression sur le visage du garçon. Il ne le vit que serrer le poing, tendu comme un arc, et l'entendit soupirer un nuage de frustration à en étouffer le plus heureux des hommes.  
  
« Je vais trouver quelque chose, marmonna-t-il. Tu pourras m'imprimer ce que tu as ? Je les récupérerai en sortant.  
  
-Comme tu veux. »  
  
Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en moquer plus. S'il y avait la moindre émotion à déchiffrer sur son visage et dans sa voix, Sebastian ne la connaissait clairement pas assez pour parvenir à en tirer quoi que ce soit. Ruvik, heureusement, n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Peut-être qu'entre statues ils se comprenaient ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, comme on dit.  
  
« Tu sais où est Leslie ?  
  
-Essaie la salle commune. Sinon, c'est qu'il est dans sa chambre.  
  
-D'accord. Merci, Tatiana.  
  
-Mais de rien. »  
  
Sebastian, qui s'était imaginé devoir attendre vingt minutes à regarder Ruvik signer des papiers, fut soulagé de devoir lui emboîter le pas. Il aurait pensé qu'on leur donnerait une autorisation quelconque avant de les laisser se promener à leur guise, mais apparemment pas. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention ; il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Comme c'était pratique.  
Après s'être fait la réflexion qu'ils devaient être plus attentifs à empêcher les gens de sortir qu'à réguler les visites et les entrées, et que c'était plutôt logique vu le bâtiment, il envoya un coup d'épaule dans celle de Ruvik.  
  
« C'est quoi, le problème ? »  
  
Il espéra avoir été suffisamment vague pour que Monsieur Vite-vexé puisse y comprendre et en prendre ce que bon lui semblait. Ils avaient beau s'être rapprochés, il ne s'attendait pas à des miracles. Ruvik ne serait jamais un livre ouvert. Aucun problème à ça.  
Doigts agités de spasmes nerveux, le garçon souffla par le nez.  
  
« Je conteste les soins d'un patient, expliqua-t-il doucement, la voix juste assez basse pour que Sebastian doive se pencher vers lui pour bien le comprendre. J'aimerais le faire changer d'établissement, mais c'est. »  
  
Il inspira entre ses dents.  
  
« _Compliqué_. »  
  
Pour ne pas dire autre chose. Okay.  
  
« J'aimerais faire licencier quelqu'un, en passant, mais ça l'est encore plus. »  
  
Le voir plier et déplier les phalanges à lui en donner l'impression qu'elles allaient claquer dans le mauvais sens lui ôta l'envie de commenter. S'il y avait un moment dans sa vie où il ne devait pas énerver Ruvik, c'était maintenant. Il avait l'air à deux mots de travers du meurtre. Sans exagérer.  
Le quelqu'un au bord du licenciement avait tout intérêt à s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas dormi tranquille, à sa place.  
  
Traverser quelques couloirs supplémentaires confirma à Sebastian sa première impression.  En dehors des infirmiers polis qui leur disaient bonjour en les croisant, la plupart des autres détournaient au moins le regard dans leur direction. Ruvik ne leur prêtait qu'une attention très limitée, donc difficile de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Mais en tout cas, on le connaissait. Aucun doute là-dessus.  
Après quelques minutes à marcher en silence, ils passèrent les portes d'une grande salle ouverte. Quelques patients s'affairaient aux tables, occupés pour certains à discuter, pour d'autres à rouler des cigarettes ; une petite partie d'entre eux, un peu plus loin, passaient le temps avec des livres ou des crayons.  
Le côté banal de la scène surprit Sebastian. Si les patients n'avaient pas été affublés d'un uniforme blanc, il aurait presque pu se croire dans un hôpital standard. Pas de hurlements, pas de rires bizarres, pas d'énergumène en train de rouler par terre. Rien qui saute aux yeux. Au propre comme au figuré.  
Ralenti par son inspection, le policier dut accélérer pour rattraper son guide. Plutôt que de chercher à distinguer vers qui il se dirigeait, ses yeux furent de nouveau attirés par le foutu manège de ses mains. Comme craquer ses phalanges ne lui suffisait plus, il s'était mis à frotter nerveusement la peau de son poignet et de ses doigts. Le voir se blesser comme ça lui tira une grimace ; ce n'était pas la première fois. Il l'avait déjà vu faire.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher, il se sentit lui agripper l'avant-bras gauche.  
La surprise tira le corps de Ruvik vers l'arrière avec suffisamment de violence pour leur déboîter les épaules, mais il ne lâcha pas.  
  
« Tu te fais mal. »  
  
L'incompréhension sur le visage du coupable ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus. S'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte, c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Ta main. Tu te fais mal, à frotter comme ça. »  
  
Le petit "ah" qui lui fila entre les lèvres sonna comme un aveu. Il lui tenait toujours le poignet.  
Pour lui faire lâcher prise, plutôt que de s'arracher à son étreinte ou de lui cracher des ordres à la figure, Ruvik fit un pas en avant et tira doucement sur son bras. Sebastian le laissa faire mais ne l'aida pas ; sa main glissa le long des os de son poignet, de ses phalanges, puis revint sagement le long de son corps.  
Aussitôt libéré, Ruvik croisa les bras.  
  
« Mouais. C'est une technique comme une autre, commenta Sebastian en lui adressant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.  
  
-Tu n'auras qu'à m'acheter des gants, rétorqua Ruvik, déjà détourné de lui.  
  
-Des gants ? T'as pas de quoi t'en payer dix paires, toi ? »  
  
Il alla pour enchaîner sur quelque chose comme "et puis tu frotterais juste le gant sur la peau et ce serait pas mieux, Einstein", mais voir Ruvik s'accroupir le stoppa net.  
A quelques pas de là, adossé à une chaise plutôt qu'assis dessus, un garçon de peut-être vingt ans s'appliquait à colorier un paysage. Ses cheveux presque blancs et sa peau diaphane, en plus de la tenue immaculée de l'hôpital, lui donnaient des airs de fantôme en papier ; seuls les cernes sous ses yeux venaient contraster avec le reste du tableau.  
  
« Bonjour, Leslie.  
  
-Bonjour, bonjour. Bonjour, Ruvik. »  
  
Le sourire du garçon laissa entrevoir des dents abîmées et des lèvres irritées. Problèmes mentaux mis à part, il n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé. Si Ruvik était fin, Leslie avait carrément l'air de ne pas manger assez.  
Aussitôt qu'il le repéra, toute trace de joie s'envola de son visage. Il n'y resta qu'une crainte presque animale, primaire, genoux vite ramenés contre son torse et mains nouées par-dessus en guise de bouclier. Ses grands yeux apeurés lui donnaient des airs de biche perdue au milieu de l'autoroute.  
  
« C'est Sebastian, expliqua Ruvik, d'une voix si calme et tranquille que Sebastian réussit à y entendre quelque chose de paternel — ou de professionnel. Il ne te fera pas de mal.  
  
-Pas de mal, pas de mal, pas de mal... »  
  
Leslie se répéta, encore et encore, le corps balancé d'avant en arrière, et son regard fuyant laissa le policier perplexe. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ces gens-là. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux être direct ou essayer de broder ? Est-ce qu'il le comprenait ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Il aurait eu tendance à le traiter comme un enfant, spontanément, mais n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.  
  
D'un geste de la main, Ruvik l'enjoint à s'accroupir aussi. A court d'idées, il s'exécuta sans se faire prier.  
  
« Sebastian est un policier.  
  
-Policier ? Un policier.  
  
-Oui. Il aide les gens. N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le regard du blond, posé sur lui comme si la conversation avait été parfaitement normale, le perturba plus que s'il avait été appuyé et accusateur. S'il craignait de l'entendre dire une bêtise, il le cachait drôlement bien.  
  
« Ouais. J'aide les gens, j'empêche qu'on leur fasse du mal. Je les protège. Un peu tout ça. »  
  
Il se serait attendu à ce que ça demande plus d'efforts, mais son explication eut l'air de suffire à persuader le garçon. Les traces d'inquiétude sur son visage laissèrent place à un hochement de tête plus confiant ; le mouvement de balancier se calma.  
  
« Tout ça, tout ça. D'accord, Sebastian. »  
  
Satisfait de sa performance, le policier se redressa. Il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Ruvik mais, aussi vite, n'en trouva plus trace.  
  
« Je ne reste pas longtemps. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose, la prochaine fois ?  
  
-La prochaine fois ? La prochaine fois, un train qui rentre chez moi. »  
  
L'expression de Ruvik se fit distante.  
  
« Autre chose ?  
  
-Autre chose ? Autre chose. Des crayons, répondit-il, jambes baissées pour lui permettre de récupérer sa feuille et ses stylos.  
  
-Des feutres ? Des fluos ? »  
  
Comme les deux garçons discutaient, Sebastian posa les yeux sur le matériel de dessin. La boîte avait connu de meilleurs jours mais, à bien y regarder, les crayons de couleur à l'intérieur semblaient plus ou moins neufs. Certains verts et les gris n'avaient même pas encore été taillés. Le bleu ciel qu'il avait dans les mains, en revanche, n'était pas bien loin de rendre l'âme.  
Vu la surface qu'il s'acharnait à remplir avec, rien d'étonnant. Leslie devait aimer le ciel. Il arrivait à le reproduire avec un certain réalisme, comparé au crayonné enfantin des bâtiments et des personnages.  
  
Genoux pliés, Sebastian tendit la main vers les dessins.  
  
« Je peux regarder ? »  
  
Leslie ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris, mais n'hésita pas trop avant de lui tendre ses feuilles.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
A première vue, Sebastian ne vit pas de soucis avec ses œuvres d'art. Il n'avait clairement pas le coup de crayon de Ruvik, mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de savoir bien dessiner (il pouvait en témoigner). Beaucoup de bleu, quelques personnages. Des trains. Des forêts. La plupart des scènes représentaient une famille heureuse ; d'après les traits du petit garçon au milieu, Sebastian supposa que ça devait être la sienne. Pas le moindre dessin de lui à Beacon, nota-t-il. Sur l'avant-dernier de la pile, il trouva Ruvik ; ou un bonhomme censé le représenter, en tout cas. La coiffure était un peu différente, mais Leslie avait parfaitement saisi la bouche en ligne droite perpétuelle et le regard ennuyé. Une jolie veste. Une main beige et une main blanche.  
Le détail, quoi qu'insignifiant, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi blanche ? Du coin de l’œil, il observa celles de Ruvik. Elles avaient l'air normales. Il n'avait jamais trop fait attention, en fait – des mains, ça n'avait pas grand chose de particulier. Cinq doigts. Longs et gracieux, comme le reste. Pâles. A part qu'il agressait la droite, rien à signaler.  
  
Comme Ruvik se tournait vers lui, il fit passer le dernier dessin sur le haut du tas.  
  
« Huh. Il est pas joyeux, celui-là. »  
  
Si le personnage central n'avait déjà rien de joyeux, le halo noir autour de lui finissait de lui donner l'air intimidant. Lily ne cauchemardait pas souvent, mais il lui était arrivé de dessiner des monstres, quelques fois ; il savait très bien à quelle émotion rattacher des coups de crayons aussi frénétiques.  
  
« Il te fait peur ? »  
  
Leslie, aussitôt la question enregistrée, se mit à la répéter. Son regard passa une, deux, puis trois fois en direction de Ruvik ; quand Sebastian fit de même, il y retrouva les envies de meurtre que la discussion avec le garçon avait réussi à atténuer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui tendit le dessin.  
Sourcils froncés, Ruvik perça des trous dans le dessin rien qu'avec les yeux. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il y enfonça les pouces.  
Le bruit de feuille déchirée laissa Sebastian bête et confus.  
  
« Euh. Okay ? »  
  
Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il fichait au juste à faire des trous dans le dessin d'un pauvre handicapé, mais les gémissements plaintifs de Leslie ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. D'un coup d'un seul, il appuya des talons contre le sol jusqu'à avoir reculé dos au mur ; mains contre la tête, tête baissée, genoux ramenés fort contre son torse, il se mit à psalmodier à voix basse.  
Redressé et prêt à appeler quelqu'un plus capable qu'eux de gérer ce genre de problèmes, Sebastian entendit les bruits de pas dans son dos juste avant de voir Ruvik se relever à son tour.  
  
Toujours face à Leslie, dos tourné au nouvel arrivant, il grinça des dents.  
  
La feuille trouée fut froissée d'un geste sec.  
  
« Bonjour, Jimenez. »  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup Tati, sup Jim  
> Je poste sans relire, sinon je vais devoir prier le dieu internet pour ma prochaine opportunité de poster. RIP.


	14. No one likes you, Jim

La sensation de savoir ce qui se passait, ce qu'il faisait là, s'évanouit aussi vite que Ruvik eut parlé. Coincé entre la haine sourde de l'un et la peur panique de l'autre, il eut l'impression de fondre dans le papier peint.  
La température baissa de dix degrés en un temps record, puis se fit glaciale aussitôt que Sebastian et Ruvik se furent tournés vers le nouveau venu. Si lui n'y comprenait rien, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de son ami ; à en juger par les tics nerveux de ses phalanges et le trait assassin de ses lèvres, il n'aurait pas pu avoir un avis plus arrêté sur l'inconnu.  
  
Faire licencier quelqu'un, hein ? Il en avait, de ces foutus euphémismes.  
  
« Ruvik ! Quelle bonne surprise. Si on m'avait dit que je te croiserais ici. »  
  
La tête du concerné criait qu'il ne serait pas venu, mais ça n'eut pas l'air d'inquiéter le docteur. Habillé d'une de ces blouses blanches dont mêmes les psychiatres étaient constamment vêtus, Sebastian lui donna peut-être cinquante ans ; des cheveux foncés, très courts sur l'arrière et largement absents sur le dessus, une moustache et une barbe quelconque. Des yeux très bleus. Froids. Le même genre que Ruvik, nota-t-il, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans sa direction à cette idée. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, à part ça, mais on ne sait jamais. Il connaissait trop peu son entourage pour pouvoir exclure l'idée qu'ils soient de la même famille.  
Oncle ou ami de ses parents ou juste médecin trop zélé, en tout cas, le courant n'avait pas l'air de passer. Ce brave docteur avait beau sourire poliment et avoir l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que Ruvik, il ne le trompait pas. S'il y avait une quelconque affection dans ses yeux ou sa gestuelle, il le cachait drôlement bien.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était cette foutue supériorité déplacée. Parce qu'évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur un docteur sympa et humain qui n'aurait pas mis Ruvik en mode destruction de l'humanité. Ç'aurait été trop demander.  
  
« Tu es venu en visite, ou en consultation ? »  
  
Wow. Quel connard.  
Décidé à n'intervenir que si ça dégénérait ou que l'autre tête de mule n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, Sebastian laissa filer son indignation en croisant les bras.  
Ruvik, lui, siffla entre ses dents sans chercher à cacher sa colère. Et même plus que ça ;  il n'avait pas l'air fâché, il avait l'air...  
Le policier chercha un terme correct, mais rien ne vint. Il avait juste l'air prêt à lui arracher la tête. Il ne voyait pas comment dire les choses autrement.  
  
« Je suis en visite. Mais je serai ravi de vous empêcher d'en prendre, des consultations. Docteur. »  
  
Le ton sec et acide ne laissa pas la place au doute ; c'était une menace, et pas une en l'air. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus sérieux. Connaissant Ruvik, il devait l'être.  
Et, bien sûr, le médecin ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'en rire.  
Sebastian n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre eux, ni de qui pouvait avoir fait quoi à qui, à tort ou à raison, mais voir Ruvik serrer les poings à s'en faire mal fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Rester sage et ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, d'accord. Laisser un type désagréable et trop sûr de lui prendre quelqu'un qu'il appréciait de haut, non. Hors de question.  
  
« Vous faites peur au patient, doc. »  
  
Et pas qu'à un niveau, vu le dessin. Si c'était lui, son médecin attitré, il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi devaient ressembler les entretiens. Ça devait être du grand n'importe quoi.  
Avec Ruvik, Leslie avait été calme ; depuis que le docteur était arrivé, il s'était enfermé dans ses murmures et refusait de sortir la tête de ses genoux.  
Le jour et la nuit.  
  
Yeux détournés vers lui, le psychiatre l'étudia un bref moment avant de lui tendre la main.  
  
« Excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je suis le docteur Jimenez, répondit-il, à peu près aussi irritant qu'un politicien en campagne de vote. Vous êtes ? »  
  
Sourcils froncés, à peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, Sebastian croisa un peu plus fort les bras.  
Quand il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de poignée de main virile et franche entre eux, Jimenez ramena ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse.  
  
Sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Ruvik souffla un rire amusé par le nez.  
"Bien fait."  
  
« Sebastian Castellanos. Et désolé de me répéter, mais vous faites peur à Leslie.  
  
-Oh, Leslie est un garçon très facilement effrayé, répondit-il, et son haussement d'épaules ne lui fit pas marquer beaucoup de points dans le grand livre des bons médecins. Vous avez peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'a perturbé. Il n'aime pas trop les inconnus.  
  
-Il allait parfaitement bien avant que vous arriviez. »  
  
Conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat-là, ou juste fatigué de la discussion, Jimenez la termina par un "bien sûr, peut-être" qui laissa Sebastian plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
« Un ami à toi ? »  
  
Le tutoiement lui fit tourner la tête vers Ruvik. Il aurait pu être poli et leur demander d'où ils se connaissaient, mais non ; il avait demandé à _Ruvik_. C'était sa réponse, plus que les faits, qui devait l'intéresser.  
Vu le masque parfait que le jeune homme venait de plaquer sur son visage, lisse et plus indéchiffrable que jamais, il devait y avoir une raison à ça.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Surpris par sa réponse ferme et définitive, le policier resta le regarder une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Ils étaient en train de s'envoyer des signaux que lui ne comprenait pas, mais peu importe ; Ruvik venait d'admettre qu'ils étaient amis. A voix haute. Devant témoins.  
Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir dit lui-même. Personne n'était trop démonstratif, dans son entourage ; les évidences passaient souvent à la trappe.  
Prudemment optimiste, il réussit quand même à en être touché. Ruvik ne devait pas considérer grand monde comme un ami.  
  
D'entendre le docteur en rire, il voulut lui enfoncer son poing dans la mâchoire.  
  
« Eh bien ! Que de grandes nouvelles, aujourd'hui, répondit-il, l'air terriblement satisfait de lui-même, comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure blague de l'univers. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de rester discuter. Tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver la sortie, je suppose ? »  
  
Sebastian ne réalisa avoir fait un pas en avant qu'en sentant le bras de Ruvik retenir le sien. Sec et autoritaire, le geste resta suffisamment discret pour que personne d'autre que lui n'en sache rien.  
Dents serrées, il laissa le bon docteur s'éloigner sur un "au-revoir, messieurs" auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la peine de répondre. C'est ça ; qu'il s'en aille. Bon débarras.  
  
Aussitôt que la main du garçon eut glissé de devant son poignet, il poussa le soupir le plus frustré de la création.  
  
« C'est quoi, son problème ? »  
  
Regard rivé sur la porte par laquelle Jimenez avait disparu, Ruvik expira par le nez et reporta son attention sur Leslie. Accroupi près de lui, il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et les serra doucement, sans rien dire. Une seconde. Deux. Trois. Au bout de cinq ou six, le garçon se remit à respirer normalement ; ses yeux se rouvrirent, les tremblements se calmèrent.  
Tendances bizarres mises à part, il aurait fait un meilleur docteur que l'autre abruti.  
  
« Nous avons quelques... différends, marmonna-t-il finalement, juste quand Sebastian commençait à perdre espoir. Professionnels. »  
  
La précision le laissa plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble ? Il voulait bien que Ruvik soit un génie, mais vu son âge, il en doutait un peu. Et vu les commentaires qu'avait fait le psychiatre, il doutait que ce soit juste une histoire de désaccords sur des soins.  
Son lien à Beacon ne se résumait pas à "mes parents y font des dons et je veux faire virer ce psy". Ça ne collait pas.  
  
Sentant le regard de Sebastian posé sur son dos, le jeune homme laissa ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. Il rendit ses crayons à Leslie, lui promit de lui en ramener d'autres la prochaine fois, et se redressa sans un froissement de tissu.  
Face à face, il lui parut plus fatigué que jamais. La colère cendrait ses cernes et lui creusait les joues plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
A pas lents, Ruvik s'éloigna vers la porte.  
  
« Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Si le sujet revient. »  
  
Bras croisés, à deux doigts de vendre son royaume pour une cigarette, Sebastian lui emboîta le pas. Croire que le sujet ne reviendrait pas aurait été bien mal le connaître. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber les problèmes des autres, surtout quand ils en étaient à ce point affecté. C'était toujours plus facile que de gérer les siens.  
  
« Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'en reparler, ou que tu te réserves le droit de pas répondre ?  
  
-Les deux. »  
  
Okay. Ça lui semblait juste.  
Le signe de la main qu'il adressa à Leslie avant de passer la porte passa inaperçu, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Que Ruvik traverse les couloirs sans dire au-revoir ni à la femme de l'accueil ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ne le surprit pas plus. Pas d'humeur, jamais d'humeur, et cetera. Ruvik, quoi.  
Une fois les portes d'entrées franchies, il appuya le dos de ses phalanges contre son bras. Le blond se retourna sans dire un mot ni trop reculer ; rien que pour ça, il se sentit un peu victorieux.  
  
« Si t'as des problèmes judiciaires, je peux aider, hein.  
  
-Quel preux chevalier, railla Ruvik, yeux levés au ciel. Les veuves et les orphelins ne doivent parler que de toi.  
  
-C'est marrant parce que t'es tout le temps sérieux, mais alors quand ça touche aux sentiments, y'a plus personne. C'est si difficile que ça d'accepter l'aide des autres ?  
  
-Oui. »  
  
Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.  
Soupir aux lèvres, Sebastian descendit quelques marches de l'escalier. Ce type était incurable.  
  
« Les amis c'est fait pour ça, je te signale. S'entraider. »  
  
Même en se concentrant sur le cliquetis du briquet et sa cigarette récalcitrante, il entendit l'autre s'arrêter dans son dos. S'il comptait lui souffler dessus et lui expliquer que non, ils n'étaient pas amis, qu'il avait juste prétendu le contraire pour avoir la paix, il n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure.  
Jouer les misanthropes blessés, ça allait deux minutes. Il ne lui demandait pas de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ; juste de lui faire confiance.  
  
Ce n'était pas rien, mais ils n'en étaient pas à la case départ non plus. Il jugeait s'en être montré digne.  
  
« Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes. »  
  
Malgré la distance entre eux, Sebastian souffla quand même son nuage de fumée sur le côté lorsqu'il se retourna. Question de principe.  
  
« C'est pas des dettes, crétin. Je te propose de t'aider, tu me dois rien.  
  
-Si tu aides constamment quelqu'un sans jamais rien recevoir en retour, tu te fatigues. Ça me semble simple. »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent en miroir de ceux de Ruvik. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort ; n'importe quelle relation, qu'elle soit amicale, amoureuse ou professionnelle, ne pouvait pas fonctionner très longtemps à sens unique. Il fallait que les deux donnent, au moins un minimum.  
Le problème, c'était de lui expliquer qu'il lui apportait quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi ; et connaissant Ruvik, sans preuves, il ne le croirait probablement pas.  
  
Le ciel, aussi pensif que lui, ne lui rendit qu'un soupir glacial.  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée de comment tourner la chose.  
  
« Je t'aide constamment ? »  
  
La question eut l'air de prendre Ruvik à rebrousse-poil. Bras croisés, il plissa le nez.  
  
« Non. » Il détourna le regard sur la droite, contrarié à souhait. « Mais tu le fais. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je déteste avoir des dettes.  
  
-T'es au courant que tu surveilles ma fille sans te faire payer, ou ? »  
  
Ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt lui donna envie de se frapper le front, juste histoire de remettre son cerveau en place. La présence du garçon chez lui était devenu tellement normale qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il ne venait pas _uniquement_ pour insulter Lily et critiquer le mobilier. Il effectuait un travail qui demandait du temps et de l'énergie et, malgré les disputes, jamais il n'était revenu sur sa décision de le faire sans demander rémunération. C'était plus que beaucoup de ses amis proches n'en auraient fait.  
Sa réponse eut l'air de surprendre Ruvik à peu près autant qu'il l'avait été de ne pas y avoir pensé. Au moins, il n'était pas seul sur son radeau troué.  
  
« Oui, mais c'est... »  
  
Ses doigts pianotèrent contre ses bras. C'est quoi ? C'est prévu comme ça ? C'est une simple formalité ? C'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé ?  
Peu importe la raison, le résultat restait le même. Fier de lui, Sebastian tira sur sa cigarette et le  regarda peiner à trouver une suite convenable à sa phrase.  
  
Epaules affaissées, il poussa un soupir résolu.  
  
« D'accord.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Si j'ai besoin de conseils juridiques, je te demanderai. »  
  
Le visage du policier s'illumina. C'était quand même son job, d'aider les gens à obtenir justice ; il avait beau grogner sur les papiers à remplir et les crétins de criminels sans cervelle, il n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde. Intervenir professionnellement dans la vie d'un proche n'aurait pas été très éthique, mais il connaissait du monde. Il se débrouillerait.  
  
« Et je serai ravi de te répondre. Parfait », répondit-il en reprenant sa marche.  
  
Il entendit Ruvik grommeler dans son dos, mais n'y prêta pas attention. S'il voulait lui faire croire que sa présence l'ennuyait, il allait devoir le lui prouver.  
  
« Her — ! »  
  
Cigarette volée par une main agile, Sebastian regarda Ruvik le dépasser à reculons ; puis, sans autre forme de procès, écraser le bâton de nicotine du talon. La surprise le laissa bouche ouverte, plus démuni qu'un poisson hors de l'eau — et quand ses sourcils se froncèrent et qu'un juron lui échappa, il vit les lèvres du garçon s'arquer sur le pire sourire d'ado qu'il ait jamais vu.  
  
« C'est mauvais pour la santé. »  
  
Toutes les réponses cassantes qui lui vinrent furent noyées par le demi-tour de son chauffeur. Il grogna quelques insultes dans son dos, mais se fit ignorer aussi superbement qu'il avait fait l'inverse quelques instants plus tôt.  
Mains dans les poches, il souffla dans l'air un nuage sans tabac.  
  
Tu parles, qu'il l'ennuyait.  
Même s'il le lui disait dans toutes les langues, il ne le croirait jamais.

 

* * *

  
  
Ding ; bouquet de fleurs en mains, le client appuya sur la sonnette du comptoir pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme à l'arrière. Il l'avait vue s'y glisser juste avant de passer la porte, robe en traîne contre ses jambes minces, élégante comme à son habitude, et sourit à l'idée de voir son visage surpris s'illuminer en le voyant.  
S'il avait pu la prendre en photo chaque matin, il l'aurait fait. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il exagérait et qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais c'était faux ; s'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle en profiterait pour le pincer ou se cacher derrière ses cheveux, il aurait vraiment aimé voir ce que ça donnait. Un test esthétique, si on veut.  
Fleurs posées sur le comptoir contre lequel il était appuyé, nonchalant et parfait, Stefano regarda Laura lui décocher un sourire à en faire pâlir les astres.  
  
Quelques bulles de rire aux lèvres, la jeune femme saisit le bouquet pour en voir le prix.  
  
« Très bon choix, monsieur, commenta-t-elle, la voix radieuse. C'est pour une femme ?  
  
-Pas "une" femme, répondit-il, exagérément théâtral. La femme de ma vie.  
  
-Elle en a, de la chance ! Je suis sûre qu'elles lui feront très plaisir. »  
  
Le temps qu'elle annonce le prix, elle lui rendit les fleurs ; et en même temps qu'il posait le montant exact au creux de sa paume, il reposa le bouquet dans ses bras.  
Éclatante et ravissante, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Je suis conquise, monsieur. Quel tact. Quelle élégance.  
  
-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. » De bien trop bonne humeur pour s'en offusquer, il la laissa lui taper gentiment le nez avec les fleurs. « En parlant de faire quelque chose, poursuivit-il, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir. Je voulais t'emmener faire un tour. »  
  
Ne serait-ce que par habitude, il lui aurait demandé quoi qu'il en soit ; mais puisqu'elle était souvent chez ses parents, ces derniers jours, la question portait un double-sens évident. Il n'aurait pas voulu la voler à son frère un jour où il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'aurait pas osé.  
Du moins, il savait s'avouer vaincu. Pour avoir déjà essayé de la faire le choisir lui, mieux valait s'abstenir. Ce genre de dilemmes la laissait coupable et malheureuse, et il ne souhaitait surtout pas lui faire de mal. Il savait que c'était compliqué — et pas uniquement parce que Ruvik, en plus d'être capricieux, ne savait pas se gérer.  
Stefano n'était pas au-delà d'un peu de mesquinerie de temps en temps, mais il savait aussi quand se taire.  
  
« Hmmm... Ça doit pouvoir se faire, répondit-elle d'une voix chantante. Ruben est de sortie, de toute façon. Pas besoin de repasser chez moi. »  
  
Œil grand ouvert, il faillit la regarder de travers.  
  
« De sortie. Ton frère.  
  
-De sortie, mon frère, répéta-t-elle, yeux levés au ciel. Il va à la plage avec Sebastian, le vendredi.  
  
-Un sur deux ? »  
  
Il n'avait pas mémorisé l'emploi du temps du cadet, mais il se souvenait parfaitement que le babysitting se passait selon les lois très conventionnelles du divorce — une semaine chez papa, une semaine chez maman. S'il se souvenait bien — et il se souvenait bien —, alors il allait à la plage avec la fillette. Puisqu'il était déjà sur place. Il ne se déplaçait pas spécialement pour l'occasion.  
Au regard pétillant de Laura, il pinça les lèvres.  
  
« Deux sur deux ?  
  
-Hmhm. Ils devaient discuter, je crois ? Enfin bon, ils y vont sans Lily, en tout cas.  
  
-Un rendez-vous au clair de lune sur une plage de sable fin. Quel homme romantique, ce Sebastian. Je suis presque jaloux. »  
  
Le "pff" exaspéré de Laura ne fit qu'agrandir un peu plus son sourire. Elle était la première à avoir qualifié leur amitié de "mignonne" ; qu'elle ne vienne pas lui faire la morale sur ses sous-entendus. Il avait bien le droit de se moquer de Ruvik, pour une fois qu'il y avait matière à le faire.  
Venant d'un misanthrope isolé comme lui, toute relation un minimum proche avait des airs d'idylle.  
Grand bien lui en fasse, ceci dit. Ça ne pouvait qu'améliorer son caractère.  
  
« J'ai bientôt fini. Tu m'attends ?  
  
-Évidemment. »  
  
Main sur le cœur, Laura pleura sa fidélité sans faille avec une emphase telle que ce fut à lui de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Parfaite comme elle l'était, Laura ne tarda pas à s'excuser. Visage encadré par ses longs doigts glacés, il la laissa écarter ses cheveux et déposer un baiser délicat juste sous l'œil droit, à l'endroit où la peau tuméfiée retrouvait une teinte et une texture présentable.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Il voulut la faire courir, jouer les indécis, mais son sourire accepta les remerciements à sa place. Il n'en fallut pas plus à sa fiancée pour lever l'index entre eux et s'enfuir à l'arrière de nouveau.  
Sa notion du "bientôt" étant nettement plus juste que la sienne, il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas trop le faire attendre. Et même si elle avait mis une heure, il n'aurait pas bougé de là.  
  
Elle était le paysage dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer l'être pour elle, au moins à moitié.  
  
Il n'était pas homme à croire aux pressentiments, pessimiste par nature, mais quelque chose lui souffla que tout irait bien. La soirée était belle ; il s'autorisa à le croire. Avec des étoiles pareilles dans le ciel, rien n'aurait pu mal tourner.  
  
Coudes contre le comptoir, nuque pliée en arrière, il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air chargé de parfum.  
Et tout irait bien.

 

* * *

  
  
« Alors ? C'est comment ?  
  
-Froid. Mouillé. »  
  
Sa réponse fit rire Sebastian. Ce n'était pas drôle, pourtant. Juste prévisible. A question bête réponse bête, comme on dit.  
Dos à l'abruti, il écarta l'eau autour de ses chevilles nues. À défaut de surprenant, le résultat ne fut pas décevant. C'était même plutôt agréable. Il n'aimait pas prendre de bains, mais sentir la mer glaciale lui mordre la peau des pieds et des mollets lui plaisait assez. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez thérapeutique dans l’anesthésie ; venant de quelqu'un qui n'approuvait guère le principe, l'aveu valait son pesant d'or. Les vertus de la glace avaient bien plus de mérite que celles des seringues et de la morphine en intraveineuse.  
Un coup de vent vint gifler la partie nue de ses jambes. Il crispa ses doigts sur le cuir de ses chaussures et, dents serrées, laissa l'air gelé lui engourdir les poumons.  
Quelques pas derrière, sur la partie sèche de la plage, Sebastian le regarda faire sans rien commenter.  
  
Au bout d'une minute à déplacer l'eau du bout du pied, il l'entendit tousser et se retourna à demi.  
  
« C'est bon, les envies de meurtre sont passées ? »  
  
Ses sourcils froncés parlèrent pour lui. Sebastian posa les poings sur les hanches, sûrement pour se donner un semblant d'autorité ; et malgré le sérieux de son "on ne tue personne, Ruvik", il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la lumière de la lune projetait sur son visage des ombres très différentes de celles des lampes d'intérieur. Il avait l'air moins fatigué ; moins rigide, peut-être. Moins père et moins policier, un peu plus presque-quadragénaire en train de faire la tête.  
...Un peu.  
  
« Ruvik. Sérieusement. C'est le copain de ta sœur, okay, mais il t'a rien fait. »  
  
Bref silence.  
  
« ...Que je sache.  
  
-Que tu saches. Très juste remarque », répondit-il, suffisant à souhait.  
  
Le détester constituait une raison suffisante pour vouloir l’éviscérer, de son avis.  
Or au royaume du silence, son avis faisait loi.  
  
« S'il t'avait fait un truc assez grave pour mériter la mort, je pense pas que Laura vivrait avec lui. Ce serait bizarre. »  
  
Affirmer le contraire aurait impliqué une certaine cruauté ou une bonne dose d'indifférence à son égard de la part de sa sœur ; il se tut donc, la mort dans l'âme, et racla du talon le sable humide au fond de l'eau.  
Lui voler Laura était grave. Irréparable. Intolérable. Mais ce genre de choses ne se disait pas, évidemment. C'était égoïste. C'était malsain.  
Visage baissé vers les petites vaguelettes d'écumes, il mâcha consciencieusement sa joue pour se forcer à rester silencieux.  
La tâche l'absorba tant et si bien qu'il mit un moment à se rendre compte que Sebastian s'était déchaussé et l'avait rejoint. Il l'entendit parfaitement jurer contre la température de l'eau, en revanche — et si ça ne le fit pas rire, ça lui tira au moins un soupir amusé.  
Il avait une tête à préférer le chaud.  
  
« Ça te déprime pas, de rester tout seul tout le temps ? »  
  
Quoi que réticent, Ruvik accepta de tendre ses chaussures au policier. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux le temps qu'il fasse demi-tour pour les poser à côté des siennes, là où les remous ne risquaient pas de les détremper ; ça lui laissa aussi le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.  
Il était à peu près sûr qu'il lui avait déjà posé une question semblable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu répondre, si c'était bien le cas ? Il ne se souvenait pas.  
Mains dans les poches de son manteau, il chercha son reflet dans l'eau sombre.  
  
« J'ai l'habitude. » Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait. « Les autres apportent plus de problèmes qu'ils ne me font du bien, alors non. Ça ne me déprime pas plus que d'être mal accompagné. »  
  
Les yeux de Sebastian lui lancèrent un "pas moins, non plus" ennuyeux qu'il balaya comme il chassa les traces de son visage dans les vagues.  
  
« Ça a un rapport avec le docteur ? »  
  
Le coup de couteau verbal laissa une grande trace verticale dans son masque trop bien poli. Trop tard pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il avait dû le voir chanceler.  
Bras croisé, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
Il l'avait autorisé à lui poser des questions, mais il n'avait toujours aucune envie d'y répondre. Ça allait faire deux semaines qu'il évitait le sujet.  
  
« Je lui ai fait confiance », soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Le tout, c'était d'avoir l'air indifférent. « Je n'aurais pas dû. Rien de très intéressant, désolé.  
  
-Tu restes super vague, pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à dire. »  
  
_Touché._  
Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour être perceptif. Un pas en arrière, Ruvik le regarda agiter les mains dans l'eau. Il avait mal retroussé le bout de son pantalon ; le tissu était déjà trempé.  
  
« Vous étiez proches ? »  
  
La colère et l'amertume le poussèrent à analyser le ton de voix avant de réfléchir à la question en elle-même. Sebastian ne semblait pas avoir quoi que ce soit derrière la tête, mais une partie de lui se refusait à y croire ; il se sentait interrogé. Plaqué contre un mur métaphorique, un bras de chaque côté de la tête et un pistolet invisible quelque part contre l'estomac.  
Se mordre la langue, se retenir de dire des horreurs, de repousser toute tentative de rapprochement, lui demanda plus de force qu'il n'aurait su l'expliquer. C'était à peu près comme s'empêcher d'éternuer.  
Mains serrées fort contre ses bras, il laissa le gros de la méfiance passer avant de reprendre.  
  
Trop occupé à essorer son pantalon, Sebastian le laissa prendre son temps.  
  
« Je suppose. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui je parlais, il y a quelques années, répondit-il prudemment. Avec Laura et mes parents. »  
  
Il décida de ne pas mentionner Leslie. La ligne entre vérité et omission sur laquelle il jouait aux acrobates était assez fine comme ça. Aucune envie de tendre plus de perches que nécessaire.  
Ses épaules se haussèrent à nouveau, comme pour combler le vide que la gêne et la colère creusaient dans sa moelle.  
  
« Laura est la seule personne a ne jamais m'avoir blessé. Je considère que c'est un motif suffisant pour préférer la solitude. »  
  
Ça avait beau être vrai, d'un point de vue purement factuel, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des plaintes et des justifications faire trembler sa voix. _On m'a fait du mal, regarde comme je souffre._ Il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas se poser en victime ; n'en était pas une. La cape du sociopathe sans âme lui tenait plus chaud que les draps d'innocence dont Laura aimait tant le draper. Quel joli fantôme, ha.  
Il n'était pas désolé pour lui-même. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la situation, c'était de la rancœur envers les autres et du mépris pour sa personne. Il n'aurait jamais dû se faire avoir. La prochaine fois...  
  
Une gerbe d'eau lancée dans sa direction le fit reculer un peu plus dans la mer.  
  
Son pantalon à lui aussi était mouillé, maintenant.  
  
« Her, je suis désolé. Pour tout ça. »  
  
La sincérité dans sa voix l'irrita bien plus que le froid, le sel et le rire du docteur Jimenez qui jouait les échos en sourdine. Aussitôt, il se braqua ; serra ses mains en poings le long de ses côtés.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, merci.  
  
-C'est pas — tu sais quoi ? T'es chiant. »  
  
Sans plus de cérémonies, Sebastian coupa court à la dispute en lui renvoyant de l'eau à la figure. Cette fois, il ne fit pas que tremper les doigts dans la mer pour lui en jeter une fine brume ; il y plongea carrément les paumes, et impossible de reculer assez vite pour éviter de finir trempé.  
Bras croisés devant lui dans un vain réflexe de protection, Ruvik s'entendit crier quelque chose entre l'insulte et l'exclamation étranglée en sentant l'eau glacée lui asperger le haut des jambes et l'estomac.  
  
« Si tu as abîmé mon manteau, je te jure que —  
  
-Tu veux pas de mon empathie ? Eh ben pas de chance, je te demande pas ton avis. »  
  
Yeux écarquillés, Ruvik jura pour de bon quand il recommença. Se protéger avec les bras ne fit que détremper un peu plus les manches de sa veste, et ne sauva pas grand chose du reste ; et puisque Sebastian était dos à la plage, lui ne faisait que reculer un pas après l'autre vers le large.  
S'il continuait à s'enfuir par là, il allait finir avec de l'eau au-dessus des genoux.  
  
« Tu te crois drôle ?  
  
-Oui. Atrocement.  
  
-Très bon choix d'adjectif », cracha-t-il, tous muscles tendus, juste avant de chercher à l'arroser en retour.  
  
Trouver la bonne méthode pour l'atteindre sans se rapprocher ni plonger les bras dans la mer jusqu'au coude risquait de lui prendre plusieurs tentatives. La première, sans surprise, ne fit qu'éclabousser vaguement le policier.  
L'entendre rire lui donna envie de l'étrangler, alors il recommença — avec plus de force, cette fois.  
Il y avait trop de tension dans son corps pour que se faire physiquement agresser, même gentiment, n'entame pas très sévèrement des freins qu'il passait son temps à ronger. Il avait l'impression d'être un ressort maintenu fermement calé derrière un mécanisme à la sûreté douteuse.  
L'empêcher de claquer l'épuisait.  
Une nouvelle gerbe d'eau lui détrempa entièrement la chemise. Le froid mordant le fit glapir, mais il ne se laissa pas le temps de pleurer une quelconque dignité mise à mal.  
  
« Sebastian, arrête.  
  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu me récites un poème gothique ?  
  
-Je n'écris pas de poèmes gothiques, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
-T'as la tenue et le terrible passé qui vont avec, pourtant. Tu devrais essayer. Ruvik Allan Poe. »  
  
Sa répartie le laissa coi. Pour plus d'une raison.  
  
« Des amis, ça s'apprécie. Ça se soutient. Ça compatit, insista-t-il. Tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? En m'insultant jusqu'à ce que je te fiche la paix ?  
  
-Peut-être que je devrais ? »  
  
La colère dans sa voix se heurta à un tel mur de nonchalance tranquille de la part de Sebastian qu'il put sentir, presque physiquement, son assurance habituelle se craqueler par endroits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fichait ; les mots et le ton envoyaient des signaux contraires, il avait froid, il voulait le tabasser, il n'arrivait à rien.  
Il était en pleine bataille d'eau et, c'était ridicule, ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis des années.  
  
La frustration le tenait à la gorge si fort qu'il en avait du mal à déglutir.  
  
« Peut-être que t'es pas fichu de le faire.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je te dis que t'as aucune envie que je te fiche la paix. Tu m'aimes bien. T'es juste nul en communication.  
  
-Je communique — » Bras devant le visage, il se protégea du mieux qu'il put d'une énième attaque. « Parfaitement bien. C'est toi qui est stupide et ridicule et tu m'énerves et — »  
  
Son geste fut presque parfait ; l'eau atteint Sebastian en plein visage, et l'entendre jurer l'emplit d'une satisfaction immature et mesquine. _Haha, ça t'apprendra._  
Les deux yeux bruns qui vinrent le fixer, plissés sous des mèches trempées, lui arrachèrent pourtant toute répartie plus intelligente qu'un "quoi ?" à peine audible.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans.  
  
« Tu dis ça à Laura ?  
  
-Non. Parce qu'elle n'est ni stupide ni ridicule et qu'elle ne m'énerve pas.  
  
-Et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes ? »  
  
Il en grogna presque.  
  
« Évidemment.  
  
-Alors en quoi ça te tuerait d'admettre que tu m'apprécies ? »  
  
Sa bouche se tordit sur une grimace indéchiffrable. Ça ne l'aurait pas tué ; les mots ne tuaient jamais. Pas directement, du moins. De là à savoir pourquoi c'était si difficile de dire "reste", "tu es stupide mais c'est pas plus mal", ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple "merci", il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer.  
Ça faisait mal. Il aurait préféré le frapper avec un tisonnier plutôt que le laisser s'approcher d'un centimètre plus près de sa vie.  
S'il y entrait, il risquait de ressortir avec la porte.  
Et ça, c'était —  
  
Ça le... Il en avait —  c'était —  
  
Lèvres pincées, il lui renvoya de l'eau dessus.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me fiches pas la paix ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te – » Voix cassée, il hurla intérieurement. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que je t'apprécie ou pas ? »  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Visage défait, il le regretta si fort qu'il voulut s'arracher les cordes vocales.  
_Me fiche pas la paix._  
Sebastian prit la réponse et la question à bras le corps et, deux secondes plus tard, lui avec.  
Ruvik eut à peine le temps de lui faire les gros yeux et d'entamer un "non" horrifié que deux mains lui agrippèrent les épaules. Le monde bascula ; l'eau étouffa ses cris, lui vola l'air des poumons et le sens de l'orientation. Plutôt que le sol, sa tête heurta le bras de Sebastian, plié sous sa nuque.  
Parce que bien sûr.  
_Évidemment._  
Lorsqu'il se releva, sur les genoux d'abord puis debout ensuite, l'état de son manteau lui arracha un gémissement offensé. Sebastian se releva comme une fleur quelques secondes après, cheveux plaqués en arrière, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et le voir s'ébrouer comme un chien fit remonter dans son estomac toute la colère de treize années de silence.  
Sans dire un mot, digne et composé, il agrippa son col et profita de la confusion pour le renvoyer boire la tasse.  
  
Il crut s'entendre l'insulter, mais il y avait trop de bruit dans ses oreilles pour qu'il réussisse à s'écouter. Le policier ne mit pas longtemps à se redresser ; et, quand il le fit, il n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de lui rendre la pareille. Ruvik trébucha, retomba dans l'eau — se releva, revint appuyer les avant-bras contre les épaules de Sebastian.  
Cette fois, il ne réussit pas à le faire tomber. Peu importe qu'il pousse ou jure ou frappe, l'autre tint bon.  
Appuyé contre lui de tout son poids, nuque pliée, il laissa le haut de sa tête venir cogner contre son torse.  
  
« Ça va mieux ? »  
  
Aphone, gorge sèche et serrée, il voulut répondre que oui sans s'imaginer y parvenir. Il avait trop mal pour parler.  
Il devait avoir l'air tellement ridicule.  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça.  
  
-Te pousser dans la flotte ? Aucune idée. Ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée, sur le coup, admit-il, l'air sincèrement confus. Ça défoule.  
  
-Non – insister. Pourquoi tu insistes ? Ça t'apporte quoi ? »  
  
Tête relevée, yeux plantés droits dans les siens, il y chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner des réponses. Mettre des chiffres, des formules et des notions de psychologie sur ses actions. Les données, les statistiques, la science, les certitudes le rassuraient plus sûrement que les bras d'un parent.  
Si Sebastian l'ennuyait _parce que_ , suivi d'une raison logique, vérifiable et quantifiable, alors il pourrait le croire. Ce serait facile.  
S'il lui disait juste qu'il l'appréciait, comment était-il censé lui faire confiance ?  
On ne lui avait jamais appris.  
  
En guise de réponse, la main de Sebastian passa sans douceur sur son front et dans ses mèches blondes pour les ramener en arrière.  
  
« Si Joseph passait pas son temps à insister, je sais même pas dans quel état je serais. J'aurais plus de travail, en tout cas. »  
  
Perdu, Ruvik papillonna des yeux.  
  
« C'est une histoire pour un autre jour, soupira Sebastian. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as l'air d'avoir besoin que j'insiste. Je veux pas lire dans les journaux un beau matin que tu t'es jeté d'un pont.  C'est tout. »  
  
Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait l'air de rien du tout ; il n'avait besoin de personne. Il s'était toujours débrouillé par lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.  
Tête baissée de nouveau, il étrangla les protestations de ses synapses.  
  
« Si tu veux vraiment que je te fiche la paix, j'essaierai. Mais j'ai pas envie. Je penses pas que t'en aies envie non plus. »  
  
Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir le côtoyer. Il se savait complexe et irritable et imbuvable et un million d'autres adjectifs comme autant de raisons de le vouloir loin de soi ; que Sebastian l'apprécie, honnêtement, lui filait la migraine.  
Dernièrement, ça avait commencé à lui donner la nausée.  
Il savait que ç'aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde qu'il se redresse et lui raconte sa vie sans plus sentir de barrière entre eux ; qu'il se débarrasse de ses préjugés, de ses problèmes, et se mette à agir comme un être humain normal.  
Parfois, il aurait aimé en être capable.  
Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas.  
Que Sebastian puisse en avoir conscience, et veuille l'aider _malgré ça_ , le dépassait d'une façon si fondamentale qu'il ne réussit qu'à en rire.  
  
« Tu me fais peur. »  
  
Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer.  
  
« Moi ?  
  
-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici à part toi ? »  
  
Poings serrés, presque tremblants, il prit une grande inspiration et redressa le dos.  
Laura l'aurait poussé à faire pareil. Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper, cette fois.  
  
« Le docteur Jimenez a volé mes recherches et les a publiées en son nom. Si j'essaie de le faire passer en justice, je risque d'être interné. » Il inspira entre ses dents. « … De nouveau. Mes parents seront contre moi plus que l'inverse et Laura ne peut rien faire. A défaut de le faire renvoyer, j'aimerais au moins faire sortir Leslie de là. »  
  
Mains toujours agrippées à ses manches, il mit les tremblements de ses bras sur le compte du froid.  
  
« Je suis égoïste et vindicatif et si tu me blesses, je me vengerai. Mais j'aimerais que tu insistes. Et j'aimerais que tu m'aides. S'il-te-plaît. »  
  
Si le pousser dans l'eau l'avait épuisé, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il aurait aimé se laisser tomber dans la mer et attendre que l'hypothermie l'empêche de penser.  
Il pensait toujours trop.  
Comme l'eau glaciale l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, le bras que Sebastian appuya derrière sa nuque lui ôta tout l'air des poumons.  
  
« Ça va te coûter quinze dessins pour Lily. »  
  
Son corps lui hurla de s'éloigner, d'échapper à l'étreinte, mais il réussit à se tenir tranquille les deux secondes qu'elle dura.  
Sebastian avait froid. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. C'était désagréable ; il aurait dû vouloir s'en aller.  
  
Perdu dans ses perceptions, il mit les incohérences de son cerveau sur le compte de la fatigue.  
  
« Je lui dessinerai des organes. »  
  
Le regard horrifié du policier lui tira un second rire, et il ne s'étonna même pas quand on lui poussa sur les clavicules et qu'il se retrouva submergé de nouveau.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa, il entendit Sebastian soupirer sur l'état de la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas pris de serviettes, évidemment. Le tour dans l'eau n'était pas prévu.  
  
Yeux levés vers les étoiles, Ruvik s'empêcha de tendre le bras. Elles n'étaient pas plus près qu'avant, mais l'idée le dérangea moins que d'habitude ; pris d'un accès d'optimisme qui serait lui aussi bien vite mis sur le dos de la fatigue, il se dit que c'était déjà ça.  
  
Un pas et un pas et un pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian a pas parlé à Lily depuis au moins 40 chapitres wow c'est honteux 12/10 mauvais père.  
> J'ai dû redécouper mes chapitres donc j'aime pas le flow mais on va faire avec, rip. Aussi j'ai pas assez relu, parce que internet a disparu et que j'ai peur de pas pouvoir poster après mais ça doit le faire donc PRENEZ CETTE CHOSE.
> 
> En passant il risque d'y avoir moins d'update en Novembre, mais on va bien voir. PEUT-ÊTRE PAS ?? QUI SAIT. GARDONS ESPOIR. (si internet veut bien cesser de me quitter haha h a)


	15. you can't blame gay thoughts on the fever you got BECAUSE of gay thoughts, Seb

« J'ai pas besoin de —  
  
-Arrête de bouger. Reste tranquille. »  
  
Bras ballant, Sebastian laissa filer un soupir abattu. Reste tranquille, reste tranquille... Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Son travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Et il en avait, du travail. Pas du drôle, tant qu'à faire. Il aurait préféré s'en débarrasser vite fait bien fait, histoire de pouvoir consacrer le reste de sa journée à des choses plus passionnantes.  
Mais non. Reste tranquille, pas bouger. Au moins une minute de perdue – et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien du tout.  
Une fois satisfait de son examen, et pas avant, Joseph accepta de décoller sa main de son front.  
  
« Tu as de la fièvre. »  
  
Main sur le cœur, Sebastian feint l'étonnement avec autant de conviction qu'un mort-vivant.  
  
« Oh non. Quelle horreur.  
  
-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, gronda Joseph, déjà occupé à remettre ses gants. Il faut te couvrir et te soigner. Si ça empire —  
  
-Je ferai attention, maman. T'inquiète pas. »  
  
L'air consterné de son collègue ne le fit pas regretter sa réplique le moins du monde. Sa mère l'avait rouspété à tort et à travers étant jeune, mais c'était bien la seule personne venant de qui ça lui paraissait acceptable. A part Myra, à la rigueur. Elle lui avait souvent fait son petit claquement de langue ennuyé, quand il refusait de rester se reposer à la maison, et ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça à posteriori – mais c'était la seule exception à la règle. Aucune envie d'être materné par ses amis. Il était assez grand pour décider si oui ou non il se sentait assez en forme pour travailler ; un peu de fièvre n'allait pas le tuer. Il dormirait mieux cette nuit, voilà tout. Avoir un rhume n'avait rien d'inhabituel.  
Aussitôt qu'il éternua dans son coude, il sentit les ondes désapprobatrice de Joseph se multiplier par cent.  
  
« Tu vas vraiment tomber malade. Tout ça parce que tu auras fait n'importe quoi.  
  
-Oh, parce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et comment tu le saurais, hein ? T'étais là ?  
  
-Peut-être. Je passais par là, répondit-il, sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'était très instructif.  
  
-Et t'es resté regarder ? Wow. Je t'aurais pas cru comme ça. »  
  
Il savait très bien que Joseph se fichait de lui, mais il refusait de perdre la moindre opportunité de le faire marcher.  
Là-dessus, ils se comprenaient. Impossible de se blesser. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un partenaire discret et respectueux : peu importe à quel point il pouvait s'inquiéter de ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre, à tort ou à raison, il n'aurait jamais outrepassé les limites. Ils se connaissaient trop pour pouvoir se faire du mal sans s'en rendre compte.  
La seule fois où il avait été trop loin, c'était pour l'empêcher de perdre son boulot.  
Ça avait encore du mal à passer. Et il savait que c'était pour son bien, pourtant ; c'était juste dur à accepter.  
  
Ils marchaient encore trop sur des œufs pour que Joseph ose se permettre d'insister.  
  
« Sérieusement, Seb. Fais attention à ta santé.  
  
-J'y fais attention », grommela-t-il.  
  
De temps en temps, quand ça lui passait par la tête. Pensif, il essaya de faire tourner un crayon entre ses doigts.  
  
« J'ai juste eu envie de nager. »  
  
Même en périphérie, il vit distinctement le visage de son meilleur ami se tordre d'indignation. Venant d'un type aussi impassible que lui, ça valait toujours son pesant d'or.  
  
« De nager ?!  
  
-Ouais. Deux trois longueurs dans la mer. Ça fait du bien.  
  
-...Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.  
  
-Her, je croyais que t'avais tout vu ? J'ai même rencontré une sirène. C'était sympa. »  
  
Quelque chose lui disait qu'une sirène valait mieux que la vérité. Que Joseph fasse une fixette sur ses habitudes douteuses était une chose ; qu'il décide de juger sa relation avec Ruvik en était une autre. Avec lui, une bataille d'eau aurait forcément pris un côté symbolique. Voire romantique. Il ne l'avait jamais ennuyé avec Kidman, pourtant – c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait taquiné là-dessus. C'était à se demander pourquoi Ruvik, spécifiquement, avait le droit à ce traitement de faveur. Il ne pensait pas avoir agi différemment envers lui. Encore moins avoir dit quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter à confusion.  
... Si ?  
Appuyé contre son bureau, bouche cachée derrière sa main, Sebastian fronça les sourcils.  
  
« J'ai pas dragué Elsa. Ou non, c'est pas la sirène, elle, grogna-t-il. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Polochon c'est le poisson...  
  
-... Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
-Marielle ? Non. Elle a un nom de lessive. Je sais plus — bref. Je me suis baigné, c'était super. »  
  
La conviction dans sa voix laissa Joseph et Kidman, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, plus silencieux que sa conscience dans les pires moments.  
Sa collègue en particulier ne cacha pas sa perplexité. Ne rien avoir suivi ne devait pas aider. Il aurait pu lui assurer qu'il y avait eu un cheminement très clair ayant mené à la lessive et la baignade, mais décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'elle pense ce que bon lui semblait ; il n'en était plus à ça près.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut travailler, ou est-ce que vous avez d'autres choses personnelles à vous dire qui ne peuvent pas attendre ? »  
  
Sebastian s'affala contre son dossier et lui fit signe de continuer. Joseph, dos droit et gants parfaitement en place, secoua la tête en le voyant mettre les pieds sur le bureau. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils s'entendaient ; les opposés s'attirent, qui se ressemble s'assemble — il n'y comprenait trop rien, à ces proverbes-là. L'affection venait ou bien ne venait pas ; ça s'arrêtait là.  
  
Tant pis si ça ne venait pas quand il fallait, ou qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi.

 

* * *

  
  
Son cerveau était rarement d'accord avec lui-même, malheureusement — et tant pis ou pas, la question l'avait poursuivi toute la journée.  
  
_J'ai dépassé aucune limite ; si ?_  
  
A peine débarrassé de son manteau, il se retrouva à fixer le stylo que tenait Ruvik entre l'index et le majeur. Il ne fumait pas ; c'était bizarre, comme réflexe.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« T'as déjà pensé à aller voir un psy ? »  
  
La question eut beau être posée sans malice aucune, le regard que lui renvoya Ruvik aurait pu constituer une réponse claire et nette à lui seul.  
Sachant qu'il détestait un psychiatre, ce n'était peut-être pas non plus...  
  
_"...De nouveau."_  
  
Ouais.  
Il aurait dû apprendre à tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, au lieu de se la mordre après.  
  
« Pardon ?  
  
-Psychologue. Pas psychiatre » précisa-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, espérant que la familiarité viendrait contrer ses maladresses.  
  
Si Ruvik avait accepté de lui parler plus franchement qu'à demi-mots, aussi... C'était facile de s'en vouloir, mais l'autre tête d'ampoule ne lui rendait pas la vie facile non plus. S'il avait su exactement les sujets à éviter, il aurait eu moins de mal à ne pas gaffer.  
Bon, ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'air horriblement traumatisé. Ou ça ne se voyait pas. A part le petit soupir ennuyé, rien ne vint lui indiquer qu'il avait commis la pire bêtise de l'histoire de l'humanité.  
Une fois sa position réajustée, un peu décalé pour garder un semblant d'espace vital, Ruvik lui répondit.  
  
« J'y ai déjà pensé. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, lâcha-t-il, catégorique, clair et concis. Mais merci de me faire très délicatement remarquer que, selon toi, j'en aurais besoin.  
  
-N'importe qui pourrait remarquer que t'en as besoin. Je te connais juste assez pour penser que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »  
  
Bras derrière le dossier du canapé, tête en arrière, Sebastian contempla le plafond. Lily était à peine venue lui dire bonsoir en l'entendant rentrer ; ses leçons demandaient plus d'attention que lui, ce soir. Tragique destin.  
  
« J'aime pas les psys, ajouta-t-il face au silence obstiné de son ami. J'ai jamais voulu en voir un. Mais je sais pas, y parait que ça peut aider. On sait jamais. »  
  
Il faillit ajouter "c'est quoi le risque ?", mais Ruvik devait mieux les connaître que lui. Il avait côtoyé la psychiatrie là où lui n'avait fait que la frôler en surface, quand Joseph s'était mis à s'inquiéter. Le dépressif, le déprimé et l'alcoolique, c'était toujours l'autre. Il ne se reconnaissait dans aucun de ces mots.  
Sans trop bouger, il fit rouler sa tête sur le côté pour voir ce que le garçon fichait. Impossible de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche sur les feuilles et les dossiers sur ses genoux. Ça avait l'air intelligent et important.  Académique ou scolaire ; pas administratif.  
  
« Tu pourrais te plaindre de moi. »  
  
Cette remarque-là le fit rire. Pas aux éclats ; juste un rire sec, comme on souffle par le nez, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il aurait aimé l'entendre plus souvent.  
  
« Je préfère me plaindre directement au concerné. J'ai plus de chances que le comportement gênant change.  
  
-Ouais, mais le psy t'aiderait à comprendre pourquoi ça te dérange. C'est pas pareil.  
  
-Je sais pertinemment quand et pourquoi tu me déranges. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide à me comprendre. »  
  
Perdu dans la contemplation du nez de Ruvik — qui n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, après inspection — Sebastian se redressa pour lui voler ses lunettes et les mettre sur le sien.  
  
« Quand et comment, alors ? Ça m'intéresse. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse me trouver embêtant.  
  
-Tu es insupportable. Très aimable à toi de me fournir un exemple. »  
  
Les yeux plissés du garçon lui envoyèrent de tous petits éclairs flous. Ses problèmes de vue ne devaient pas être trop violents ; à part quelques détails bizarres sur le fond, il pouvait plus ou moins tout distinguer avec. D'un autre côté, il commençait à vieillir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en mettre pour travailler et regarder la télé.  
Replongé dans sa contemplation du plafond, il le laissa les lui reprendre.  
  
« Tu pourrais partir en courant dès que je reviens, fit-il remarquer. Donc je dois pas être si insupportable que ça.  
  
-J'aime peut-être souffrir.  
  
-J'ai des menottes, si tu veux. Ça peut s'arranger. »  
  
Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les pages sur ses genoux. Cette fois, il ne rit pas.  
  
« Très mauvaise idée. Sauf si tu veux finir attaché, toi.  
  
-J'ai plus de force que toi, hein. Je risque pas grand chose. »  
  
Le crayon cessa de tourner. Yeux levés dans sa direction, un peu fermés, Ruvik lui adressa un sourire dégoulinant de confiance en soi.  
  
« Tu n'auras qu'à essayer, puisque tu es tellement sûr de toi. »  
  
Ça sonnait comme une menace. Ou un défi.  
S'il avait vraiment eu envie de le faire, la provocation aurait réussi à suffisamment lui titiller les nerfs pour l'envoyer chercher les menottes en question. Et c'était peut-être le but ; s'il ne bluffait pas pour essayer de le tenir tranquille, alors il devait vraiment avoir une parade infaillible dans la manche.  
Ruvik n'avait pas l'air du genre à bluffer, mais c'était un peu le principe. Un bon menteur aura toujours l'air sincère. Il avait aussi une tête à aimer avoir le dessus sur les autres, alors lui laisser des menottes à proximité n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des idées non plus. Juste au cas où il ne soit pas d'accord avec le très controversé « les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ».  
Trop fatigué pour insister (pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient de ça, déjà ?), Sebastian se redressa et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
« Au fait. Pour ton docteur. »  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour fermer le visage de Ruvik sous dix cadenas. Ce qui, paradoxalement, lui permit de se rendre compte à quel point il avait l'air tranquille et détendu jusque-là.  
Un mal nécessaire, comme on dit. Il allait bien falloir arracher le pansement un jour ou l'autre.  
  
« Ce n'est pas _mon docteur_ , grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Il ne mérite même pas son titre.  
  
-Okay, okay. » Sujet _très_ sensible ; ne pas plaisanter. Noté.  « Pour Beacon, rectifia-t-il. J'ai vaguement abordé le sujet avec des collègues, mais je voulais te revoir avant de préciser quoi que ce soit. »  
  
A part "il m'a volé mes recherches et je conteste les soins de Leslie mais il refuse de me laisser le mettre ailleurs", il ne savait pas grand chose de la situation. Ruvik n'était pas stupide ; il imaginait bien qu'il avait cherché des recours et des solutions par lui-même avant de se faire jeter galamment dans la mer. Il était intelligent. Méthodique. Qu'il se soit retrouvé bloqué ne présageait rien de bon, il voulait bien l'admettre.  
Mais il n'était pas flic. Il était aussi beaucoup trop impliqué pour avoir les idées claires à ce sujet — quoi qu'il en dise.  
Avec un peu de chance, un point de vue extérieur et professionnel pourrait aider à mettre tout ça en ordre.  
  
Il avait promis de l'aider. Ça lui aurait fait mal de ne pas réussir.  
  
« Préciser ? »  
  
Vu la façon dont se tenait Ruvik — dos droit contre le dossier, bras croisés, jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et regard perdu sur les plis de son pantalon —, il préféra rester prudent. Il n'avait pas mis trois mois à lui arracher des informations tout ça pour qu'il se referme aussitôt. Il l'aiderait, un point c'est tout. De gré ou de force, mais il le ferait.  
Non-assistance à personne en danger, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
« Ouais. Je suis trop proche de toi pour pouvoir m'occuper de ça complètement, expliqua-t-il, tourné vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'exclure de la conversation. Je comptais confier ça à des gens en qui j'ai confiance. »  
  
Joseph et Kidman feraient un boulot exceptionnel, pas de doute là-dessus. Pas sûr qu'ils s'apprécient, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient faire la part des choses le temps d'une enquête ; ils n'auraient jamais bâclé quoi que ce soit sous prétexte que le plaignant les ennuyait. Ils ne le jugeraient pas. N'iraient évidemment rien répéter où que ce soit.  
Non, franchement, ça pouvait fonctionner. Il le sentait bien.  
Ruvik beaucoup moins.  
  
« Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Moi je sais. Si y'a quelque chose à faire, tu peux être sûr qu'ils trouveront. Ils sont bons.  
  
-Et ton avis est purement objectif, bien sûr. »  
  
Le petit côté acide de sa réplique lui tira un haussement de sourcils perplexe.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce ton de voix, tiens. On aurait presque dit de la jalousie.  
  
« Je parle pas de Myra.  
  
-Je ne — qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?  
  
-Je sais pas. T'avais l'air fâché, et c'est la seule de mes collègues que t'ai rencontré et que tu détestes va savoir pourquoi, donc... Je comptais pas l'impliquer, si c'est ça le soucis. »  
  
Après la plus belle des grimaces, il détourna carrément la tête dans l'autre sens.  
Ooookay.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? T'auras qu'à venir avec moi lundi.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Au commissariat. Comme ça je pourrais te les présenter et tu verras si ça passe ou pas. »  
  
Il aurait préféré les prévenir à l'avance, mais il doutait que ça pose problème. Et même si ça les ennuyait, de toute façon, ils ne l'auraient pas montré. Il fallait bien qu'être professionnel et psychorigide ait ses avantages de temps en temps. Le côté canadien trop poli de Joseph ressortait toujours, même sans café. Kidman, elle... N'avait jamais l'air ni contente ni en colère, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Donc.  
Ruvik haussa les épaules ; il tapa des mains.  
  
« Okay, c'est décidé. Tu viens.  
  
-Je me réserve le droit de partir si leurs têtes ne me reviennent pas.  
  
-J'ai jamais entendu personne dire à Joseph que sa tête leur revenait pas. T'es tranquille. »  
  
Ça n'eut pas l'air de le rassurer, bizarrement. Pourtant her, c'était bien lui qui avait insisté sur le "je t'ai jamais dit que j'aimais les fi —  
  
... Merde. Il avait complètement oublié ça.  
  
Soudain beaucoup trop conscient d'être assis à deux centimètres de lui et de tous les signaux confus qu'il pouvait potentiellement être en train de lui envoyer (pas comme s'il s'était questionné là-dessus _deux minutes plus tôt,_ hein), il se réinstalla plus convenablement sur le canapé. Ruvik haussa un sourcil. Comme Lily arriva en sautillant deux secondes plus tard, il n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner ou de commenter.  
  
« Ruvik ! T'es toujours là ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie et rayonnante. Tu restes manger avec nous ?  
  
-Hors de question.  
  
-Maiiis il est presque l'heure ! Tu peux pas repartir maintenant ! Je t'invite », insista-t-elle, persuadée que la précision pèserait lourd dans la balance.  
  
Sans surprise, ça ne changea absolument rien.  
  
« Je préfère manger chez moi, merci.  
  
-Mais. Mais papa est fatigué et malade, tu peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Tu dois m'aider à faire à manger, sinon on va mourir de faim !  
  
-Her, oh. Je suis ni malade ni fatigué. Je peux faire à manger. »  
  
Les joues gonflées de sa fille adorée ne lui firent pas regretter ses paroles. Il était très impressionné qu'elle réussisse à changer de tactique en deux secondes trente, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à être impliqué dans son chantage émotionnel. Il avait un peu de fièvre et un début de rhume, pas la tuberculose.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester, il se retrouva avec la main de Ruvik sur le front.  
  
« Je. Vais. Bien. » articula-t-il, bras levé et prêt à se dégager.  
  
Concentré et tout sauf convaincu, le garçon le repoussa contre le dossier de sa main libre. Le sachant suffisamment têtu pour l'assommer s'il refusait de se laisser faire, il croisa les bras et marmonna des protestations inintelligibles.  
  
« Comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez de Joseph à jouer les infirmières. »  
  
Sur le côté, il vit les yeux de Ruvik se plisser. Sa main appuya un rien plus fort contre sa peau, presque à en faire mal. Quand il se redressa, l'agacement sur son visage fut si apparent qu'il ne réussit pas à l'ignorer.  
  
« Je vais t'aider. »  
  
Lily en sauta de joie.  
  
« Pardon ?  
  
-Oui ! Merci ! T'es le meilleur !  
  
-Je sais. »  
  
Abasourdi, Sebastian pivota jusqu'à pouvoir s'accouder sur le dossier. Il eut à peine croisé le regard de Ruvik qu'il se prit sa veste sur la figure, exclamation offensée en prime.  
  
« Toi, reste tranquille. Tu as de la fièvre.  
  
-C'est quoi votre problème, à tous ? J'ai juste de la fièvre, pas le choléra ou —  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rien du tout, compléta le soit-disant médecin, manches de chemise remontées au-dessus des coudes. C'est partiellement ma faute, partiellement celle de ton système immunitaire défaillant. Je prends ma part de responsabilités. »  
  
Système immunitai — non mais ça allait bien, oui ? Son système immunitaire était en parfait état. Il n'avait aucun problème de santé, jamais. Les rhumes ne comptaient même pas comme des maladies. Tout le monde en attrapait, en hiver. C'était ridicule.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais de rhumes, intervint Ruvik, un œil sur Lily, l'autre sur les légumes. Ton système immunitaire est défaillant.  
  
-C'est ça. Insulte mes organes, je t'en prie, grommela-t-il, affalé sur le canapé. Ils peuvent même pas se défendre. »  
  
Bras tendu, il examina la veste que l'autre aristocrate lui avait jeté dessus. Ce n'était pas la même que la veille. Celle-ci était un peu plus foncée, et la coupe différait au niveau du col et des manches. Toujours très chère. Taillée sur mesure, à tous les coups.  
Assigné à résidence et en colère, il vola le mouchoir dans la poche de devant à défaut d'en avoir un sous la main. Ça se lavait, de toute façon. Il lui rendrait plus tard. Un jour. S'il y pensait.  
  
Le temps qu'ils réussissent à tout brûler ou à cuisiner quelque chose de correct, Sebastian se laissa glisser plus confortablement sur les coussins. Se faire traiter comme un handicapé le frustrait prodigieusement ; même au bord de l'évanouissement, il aurait refusé qu'on fasse les choses à sa place. C'était insultant. Il pouvait quand même allumer le gaz et verser des petits pois dans une casserole, mince — il n'était pas non plus contagieux à ce point.  
A la rigueur, c'était le seul argument qu'il aurait accepté d'entendre. S'il risquait de refiler sa saleté à Lily, il aurait plus facilement hésité à mettre la table et à préparer quoi que ce soit. Une petite fille, c'était moins résistant qu'un adulte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade à cause de lui.  
Juste assez relevé pour pouvoir les espionner par-dessus le canapé, Sebastian jeta un coup d’œil au dos de Ruvik.  
  
« T'as réussi à sauver ta veste ?  
  
-Hm ? Oh. Je l'ai envoyée au pressing. »  
  
Au pressing. Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il savait seulement mettre une machine à laver en marche ? Ça l'aurait étonné, tiens.  
Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça, mais peu importe. On n'allait pas lui faire arrêter de se moquer des fils à papa trop riches et trop insouciants pour savoir comment fonctionnaient les lave-vaisselle et les aspirateurs. Histoire tragique ou non.  
  
« J'ai volé ton mouchoir, au fait. Je te le laverai. »  
  
A ces mots, Ruvik se tourna dans sa direction. Ni colère ni indifférence dans son regard ; de l'incompréhension, par contre, ça oui. Une tonne.  
Comme il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, il la lui rendit.  
  
« Mon mouchoir.  
  
-Ouais. Ton truc bleu, là. »  
  
... Vu le froncement de sourcil, ça ne devait pas être la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Ça ou bien ce n'était pas du tout un mouchoir, en fait.  
C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était un peu trop classieux pour être _juste_ un mouchoir. Mais venant d'un type qui mettait des chaussures de luxe pour surveiller une gamine, difficile d'en être sûr.  
  
« Mon "truc" bleu. Mon carré ?  
  
-Ton carré. Huh, c'est carré, ouais. Peut-être. »  
  
Grimpée sur sa chaise, Lily continua à surveiller la cuisson avec plus de concentration qu'un sniper en poste. Ruvik, lui, se pinça la base du nez entre le pouce et l'index.  
  
« ... Je l'emmènerai au pressing.  
  
-Au _pressing_ ? Un mouchoir ? Tu te fiches de moi ?  
  
-Non. Et ce n'est pas fait pour. Se. Moucher. Pose le quelque part, merci. »  
  
Sebastian plissa les yeux mais décida de ne pas insister. Une partie de lui craignait de ne découvrir qu'il avait froissé un bout de tissu datant de 1900 ; il y avait des limites à son irrespect, malheureusement — détruire irrémédiablement un objet unique et irremplaçable, ce n'était pas drôle.  
Soudain inquiet que toutes les affaires de Ruvik soient en soie et risquent de s'auto-détruire à son contact, il plia soigneusement la veste et la posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elles survivaient quotidiennement à Lily, donc ça devait aller. Mais sait-on jamais.  
  
« Vous vous en sortez ?  
  
-Oui chef ! Je suis super forte et Ruvik aussi ! Comme des pros. »  
  
Le grand cuisinier laissa filer un "tsk" sceptique, mais ne commenta pas plus. C'était que ça devait aller. Acceptablement. Pas assez pour monsieur la-perfection-sinon-rien, mais qui ça étonnait.  
Si le détecteur à fumée se mettait en route, il irait les aider. Ou un peu avant. Si ça commençait à sentir le roussi, décida-t-il, yeux trop fatigués de fixer le plafond pour rester ouverts. Même Ruvik ne pouvait pas rater des cuissons aussi simples. Il apprenait vite.  
  
Un peu trop, souvent.  
  
Aussi décidé soit-il à monter la garde et à faire valoir ses droits, Sebastian ne mit pas longtemps à piquer du nez. Il ne se sentit pas plonger ; seul le mouvement des aiguilles, sur l'horloge du salon, vint lui signaler que ses deux secondes d'absence avaient en réalité duré plusieurs minutes. S'en rendre compte lui tira un soupir, puis il se remit à somnoler.  
La fièvre n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il était juste fatigué. Les longues nuits d'hiver ne lui réussissaient pas, il fallait croire.  
Les bains de minuit non plus.  
Bras contre les yeux, il haussa les épaules pour chasser les doigts qui l'avaient frôlé.  
  
« C'est prêt, Sebastian. »  
  
Nouveau grommellement inintelligible.  
  
« J'ai dit à Lily de ne pas claquer la cuiller sur la casserole pour te réveiller. Je peux changer d'avis.  
  
-Je le ferai, appuya-t-elle, fataliste. Ça va refroidir si tu te dépêches pas, allez allez !  
  
-C'est comme ça que vous traitez un malade ?  
  
-Oui. »  
  
Leurs deux voix se mélangèrent — grave et calme, aiguë et excitée —, suivies de près par ses bras levés en signe de reddition. Lui qui était toujours un peu groggy au réveil se retrouva avec l'estomac noué et la tête en vrac pour sa peine. S'asseoir fut une épreuve ; se redresser faillit bien le faire grogner de désespoir. Seuls les yeux de Ruvik, suivant ses moindres mouvements, le poussèrent à feindre un minimum de forme. Il ne voulait pas de ses "tu vois". Il allait bien.  
Et s'il se mettait à s'en vouloir d'être allé dans l'eau le premier, il jurait de retourner se baigner de lui-même en pleine nuit. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour avoir des idées stupides. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
  
Mains sur le dossier de sa chaise attitrée, il s'assit avec la grâce d'un mort. Lily grimpa sur la sienne ; Ruvik, fidèle à lui-même, s'installa comme un gentleman.  
  
« J'espère que c'est mangeable, hein.  
  
-Ça va même être super bon ! Attends, je te sers et tout.  
  
-Vous êtes bien aimable, mademoiselle, répondit-il, exagérément poli et maniéré. Le service est impeccable, chez vous. Je reviendrai.  
  
-J'espère bien ! Sinon, mon affaire va couler. Ou alors Ruvik devra venir manger ici tout le temps.  
  
-Pitié. »  
  
Par réflexe, Sebastian replia les jambes sous sa chaise. D'habitude, Lily se mettait en face de lui ; elle touchait à peine le sol, alors il n'avait pas peur de lui écraser les pieds. Ruvik avait les jambes plus longues, lui. Au moins autant que les siennes. Il devait faire consciemment attention pour ne pas risquer de les heurter.  
Yeux rivés sur le manège de Lily, qui tentait péniblement de servir leur invité sans tout faire tomber à côté (les petits pois en particulier refusaient de coopérer), le policier mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait. Ruvik s'était installé à sa gauche ; du coup, Lily s'était décalée de sa place habituelle. Pas franchement, mais assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte et doive tourner la tête. Ça faisait bizarre. Il avait déjà invité Joseph ici, pourtant ; il avait bien dû rester dîner une ou deux fois. Impossible de dire si ça lui avait fait bizarre à chaque fois.  
Peut-être qu'à l'époque, l'effet avait été inverse. Avoir quelqu'un à table en plus de Lily et lui avait dû lui paraître plus normal qu'autre chose, puisqu'il était encore habitué à avoir Myra en face de lui.  
Il avait perdu l'habitude.  
S'en rendre compte lui mit une grande claque. Il accusa le coup.  
  
« Sebastian ? »  
  
Cligner des yeux n'aida qu'à peine à en chasser les fantômes, mais il insista. Ruvik avait l'air ne serait-ce que vaguement inquiet ; il commençait à le connaître, alors il imaginait bien que ça devait être tout un drame, là-haut. Il parlait rarement pour ne rien dire.  
Ça aurait pu être une qualité. La plupart des gens ne devaient pourtant pas le voir sous cet angle.  
  
« Si tu veux me prévenir que t'as empoisonné les légumes, c'est le moment » répondit-il, volontairement léger et insouciant. Si ça pouvait faire pencher la balance de son humeur vers le positif, il prenait.  
  
De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Myra. Lily n'avait pas besoin de ça et lui non plus. Certaines choses ne gagnaient pas à être partagées.  
  
Ruvik, étonnamment, n'insista pas. Il lui envoya un coup de talon dans la cheville, pour lui signaler une chose ou une autre ou juste lui faire mal, allez savoir, et but en silence. Il avait dû penser le geste sans se rendre compte qu'il était en chausson ; ça fit beaucoup moins terrible et violent qu'avec des talonnettes, pour le coup.  
Rire étouffé sur sa fourchette, Sebastian ignora superbement son regard noir.  
  
« ...Vous êtes fâchés ? »  
  
La mine soucieuse et perplexe de Lily le rendit soucieux et perplexe à son tour.  
  
« Non, chérie. On s'embête, c'est tout. On se taquine.  
  
-Non. Je suis offensé et agacé. Fâché est encore un terme trop faible.  
  
-Tu vois ? Il est content. On s'adore.  
  
-Depuis quand _offensé_ est-il synonyme de content, Sebastian Castellanos ? siffla Ruvik.  
  
-Il est _super_ content. Il peut plus se passer de nous. »  
  
Son hochement de tête conspirateur fut vite suivi par celui de Lily, dont la fourchette faillit ne pas trouver sa bouche tant elle était concentrée sur leur échange. Les bras de Ruvik racontèrent une toute autre histoire, levés vers le plafond comme pour prendre le Ciel à témoin, mais il ne rendit à ses soupirs frustrés qu'un sourire satisfait.  
_Cause toujours_ — sans malice ni mauvaises intentions. Il savait que Ruvik ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Même pas de "peut-être que si" ; il le savait. Point. Ni doute ni arrière-pensée.  
  
Il réussirait à le lui faire comprendre, un jour.  
Ça prendrait du temps, mais ça viendrait.  
  
Ça aussi, il le savait. Point.

 

* * *

  
  
« T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester regarder Le Roi Lion ?  
   
-Absolument certain. »  
  
Voir des animaux parler ne l'intéressait pas, parait-il. Trop peu scientifique. Pas assez de sujets importants. Aucune envie de voir une reproduction ratée de Hamlet où un fauve fait ami-ami avec un suricate et un phacochère. Clairement, l'esprit de Disney lui passait au-dessus de la tête.  
A force d'insister pour qu'il reste, Lily avait failli avoir droit à un cours sur le pourquoi du comment Scar aurait _définitivement_ tué Simba puis fais des petits à sa mère — et si Sebastian ne l'avait pas interrompu et poussé vers la sortie, ils n'auraient pas échappé au paragraphe sur l'inceste sous-entendu avec Nala. Parce que bien sûr. C'était le genre de choses que tout un chacun avait besoin de savoir pour avancer sainement dans la vie, à n'en pas douter.  
  
« ... Bon.  
  
-Bon. »  
  
Appuyé contre le chambranle, lui dans l'appartement, le garçon sur le pallier, à un pas l'un de l'autre, Sebastian le regarda le regarder. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils attendaient. Que l'autre dise au-revoir, peut-être ? Il était trop claqué pour vouloir y réfléchir, et ne ressentit pas le besoin de claquer la porte ou de faire le premier pas.  
Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, Ruvik fit la moue. Yeux et nez plissés, l'air concentré et juste un peu irrité. Il ne faisait pas tellement ça, au début ; c'était drôle de le voir commencer à s'ouvrir, à ce niveau-là comme pour le reste.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit rire, Ruvik fronça plus fort les sourcils.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?  
  
-Toi. »  
  
Sa réponse ne lui plut pas ; ou n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire, en tout cas. Il ne lui parut pas assez fâché pour vraiment en avoir été blessé, mais il le savait assez paranoïaque pour interpréter les choses à sa façon. Ce type demandait une attention de chaque instant.  
Il n'était pas trop sûr de pourquoi il lui en donnait. Ça devait lui paraître valoir le coup.  
  
Il n'en savait rien, franchement. Il était juste fatigué.  
  
Juste assez décollé du mur pour pouvoir bouger, poing serré contre son sternum, il y décrivit un petit cercle.  
  
Ruvik eut beau lever les yeux au plafond, il le vit se détendre. Ses mains bougèrent trop vite pour qu'il puisse espérer retenir et traduire sa réponse, alors il se contenta de le regarder faire. Il ne comptait pas apprendre à parler le langage des signes de sitôt ; l'espagnol, c'était déjà pas mal. Voir ses mains voler sans hésitation avait quelque chose de joli — de poétique, presque. Il était sûr que lui n'aurait pas réussi à rendre le texte aussi bien. Il n'avait ni ses doigts de pianiste, ni sa prestance.  
  
« C'était un poème gothique, j'espère. »  
  
Loin de se braquer, le jeune homme lui adressa un joli sourire, bouche fermée. Doux. Personnel, presque.  
Il le lui rendit sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
« Peut-être.  
  
-Et tu vas pas me le traduire, j'imagine.  
  
-Non. »  
  
Un pas en arrière, Ruvik se tourna vers les escaliers.  
  
« A bientôt, Sebastian.  
  
-A lundi. Oublie pas pour Beacon, hein ? »  
  
Déjà arrivé à la limite de son champ de vision, Ruvik lui adressa un vague signe de la main en guise de réponse avant de disparaître.  
Il avait intérêt à s'en souvenir. Il viendrait le chercher, s'il le fallait. Il retrouverait le chemin. Des manoirs, aux alentours de Krimson City, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir cent.  
  
« Papaaaa ! On va pas avoir le temps de regarder, dépêche toi ! »  
  
Yeux perdus sur les marches vides, il se frotta les paupières.  
_Fichue fièvre._  
  
« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en vie. Prenez ce chapitre inutile. Et j'ai pas relu donc désolé pour les fautes haha hoho rip.
> 
> Et OUI je vous jure qu'ils finiront ensemble un jeoujheijdskgf,d (on y arrive....... doucement...)  
> /disparait dans les hautes herbes/


	16. FUCKING FINALLY (not the other way around tho, dont get it wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la deuxième partie : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIsdbtzeuDE  
> sup xoxo

Le problème, avec la fièvre, c'était que le cerveau se croyait un peu en vacances.  N'avoir défini aucun détail technique sur l'horaire ou le lieu de rendez-vous du lundi ne l'avait pas choqué, sur le moment ; il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait fallu que Ruvik l'appelle, le matin même, et lui demande à quelle heure il était censé venir, pour qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Comme Lily le regardait d'un air suspect, il s'était empressé de changer de pièce et de lui demander de venir chez lui dans une demi-heure au plus tôt — le temps pour lui de déposer la petite à l'école et de revenir, parce que sinon elle aurait absolument voulu qu'il les accompagne. Ça aurait été l'horreur. Tant qu'à faire, il ne tenait pas tellement à ce que les parents ou professeurs en poste devant l'école lui demandent ce que John D. Rockefeller en personne fichait sur le siège passager.  
Joseph aurait sûrement eu quelque chose à dire sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être vu avec Ruvik, "sans raison aucune parce que personne n'en a rien à faire de qui tu emmènes où", mais Joseph n'était pas là — et quoi qu'il ait à dire sur la question, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Chaque problème en son temps.  
Une fois sa fille et son cartable Elsa déposée devant l'école, il était revenu à l'appartement. A mi-chemin, il avait brutalement réalisé que Ruvik savait où se trouvait le commissariat et pouvait s'y rendre sans son aide ; ça lui aurait évité d'avoir à le ramener ensuite. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé qu'il était de son devoir de l'emmener, hein ? Aucune idée. Ça lui échappait.  
Réussir à joindre le concerné avait pris deux bonnes minutes. Lui expliquer qu'il était stupide et endormi et qu'il fallait qu'il se rende directement à destination de lui-même, en revanche, prit beaucoup moins de temps.  
  
« J'y suis déjà. Je pensais que tu te rendrais compte de ta stupidité en chemin.  
  
-Ha, ha. Tu fais chier.  
  
-Mais de rien. Je m'excuse de t'avoir sur-estimé, si ça peut te consoler.  
  
-C'est ça. J'arrive, alors fais pas trop le malin. »  
  
Un commentaire désobligeant (mais pas méchant) plus tard, il avait raccroché, récupéré ses affaires et refait le chemin jusqu'à la voiture dans l'autre sens. Il était à ce point en mode automatique qu'il se rendit à peine compte d'avoir déjà passé la troisième et fait la moitié du trajet ; et si un autre jour ce constat l'aurait ennuyé, pour ne pas dire effrayé, il ne réussit qu'à s'en moquer. Il était en vie, il allait bien, Lily aussi, Ruvik attendait sagement près du commissariat et pour autant qu'il en sache, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti plus proche de Bouddha qu'en cet instant. C'était presque bizarre.  
Un peu trop serein, huh.  
A croire qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être détendu.  
Se garer et faire le tour jusqu'à l'entrée du commissariat ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de difficultés à trouver Ruvik et ne fut pas déçu ; planté près de la porte, si proche du mur qu'on aurait pu l'y croire adossé, il faisait horriblement tache dans le décor. Le blond de ses cheveux et l'élégance de sa tenue avaient quelque chose de déplacé, au milieu de tout ce gris. Découpé d'ailleurs et collé là par inadvertance.  
Il ne se lasserait jamais de constater à quel point il avait l'air de venir d'une autre époque. Non parce que des crétins en costard, il en voyait tous les jours ; le fils Victoriano, c'était un tout autre registre. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Une question de coupe, peut-être. Une aura particulière. Et peu importe, hein.  
  
Main levée en guise de salut, il le laissa décroiser les bras avant de la lui tendre.  
Ruvik, sourcil haussé, mit un moment à la serrer.  
  
L'étrangeté du geste laissa des fourmis dans les doigts de Sebastian. Il avait la peau un peu rêche.  
  
« ... On se dit pas bonjour, d'habitude ?  
  
-En se serrant la main ? Non. »  
  
La révélation lui fit un drôle d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent en dehors de chez lui, mais quand même ; c'était le minimum syndical, question politesse. Il aurait dû le faire à chaque fois.  
Aveugle à ses problèmes, le garçon désigna la bâtisse d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Tu vas être en retard. Je croyais que tu voulais absolument que je vienne, fit-il remarquer, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tu es drôlement lent, pour quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de choses à faire.  
  
-Her ! Je rate ma cigarette du matin, là, je te signale, grogna-t-il, épaule rentrée dans la sienne pour le faire avancer. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant.  
  
- _Tu_ devrais m'être reconnaissant. C'est ta santé qui est en jeu, pas la mienne.  
  
-Ouais, ben... Peu importe. J'aurais pu te souffler la fumée dessus.  
  
-Tu aurais pu. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. »  
  
L'assurance tranquille de son affirmation faillit le faire rire. Il n'en savait rien. Il pouvait être sacrément crétin, quand il s'y mettait ; enfumer les non-fumeurs n'était pas son activité préférée, mais il n'était pas au-dessus de ça non plus.  
Que Ruvik l'en croit incapable voulait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, ceci dit. Et là, d'accord. Il n'aurait pas voulu briser ce genre de choses.  
  
Comme il ne cessait de lever la main pour saluer les collègues qu'il pouvait croiser, la conversation cessa d'elle-même. Il fallut que Ruvik se rapproche un peu de lui, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, pour qu'il reprenne la parole.  
Il avait l'air tendu.  
  
« Tu voudras un café ? Il est imbuvable.  
  
-... Pourquoi j'en voudrais, s'il est imbuvable ? Pour me faire du mal ?  
  
-Pour mieux apprécier tes grains de café moulus main par des domestiques habillés en costumes de mar — » Du coude, Ruvik lui envoya un coup pile entre deux côtes. « Her ! Ça fait mal, merde !  
  
-Recommence à dire n'importe quoi, le prévint-il, et ça fera deux fois plus mal.  
  
-J'essaie de t'aider et tu m'agresses. T'es pas gérable.  
  
-Je ne te demande pas de me gérer. Quelle chance.  
  
-Je te gère si je veux, et quand je veux » rétorqua-t-il, à peine ennuyé par le sourire narquois de l'autre linguiste modèle. Tant qu'il s'amusait à le contredire, il ne pensait pas au contexte ; or moins il stresserait, moins il risquerait de faire l'huître face à Joseph et Kidman plus tard.  
  
Ses pauvres collègues ne méritaient pas de se retrouver face à un mur de désobligeance glaciale. Ruvik savait être pire que celui de Berlin, quand l'envie lui en prenait.  
  
Arrivé près de la machine à café, le cœur de Sebastian fit un tête-à-queue.  
  
« Oh ? Bonjour, Sebastian. Bonjour, Ruben.  
  
-Bonjour, Myra.  
  
-Bonjour. »  
  
Le sourire de son ex-femme ne vacilla pas, malgré la gentillesse toute relative dans la voix du garçon. C'était du vite expédié, son bonjour, hein. Toujours aussi agréable.  
Le regard dur qu'il lui lança se heurta au dédain le plus flagrant et assumé qu'il ait jamais vu. Sebastian n'avait pas envie de se battre, surtout pas quand ils étaient ici pour l'aider, donc il fit un effort conscient pour ne pas le secouer et lui demander _ce que Myra lui avait fait, bon dieu de bordel_.  
  
Ça le dépassait.  
  
« Je dois emmener monsieur le Président voir Joseph et Kidman, expliqua-t-il, juste histoire de ne pas partir comme un voleur. On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Pas de soucis. Je vous laisse travailler. »  
  
Son sourire amusé lui donna envie de rester, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Ruvik risquait de changer d'avis à tout moment et, d'après la tête qu'il tirait, il n'était pas loin de lever les yeux au ciel et de grommeler "pas de soucis, je vous laisse travailler" à voix basse.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le rendait si immature en présence de Myra, mais c'était sacrément efficace.  
Une main autour de son bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir (on ne sait jamais), il l'entraîna jusqu'aux bureaux auxquels Joseph et Kidman devaient être. Le contact physique fit tressauter Ruvik ; après quelques secondes à le sentir tirer et souffler entre ses dents, il accepta de lui rendre sa liberté.  
  
Un pas devant, il se pencha au-dessus du bureau de Joseph.  
  
« Bouh.  
  
-Bonjour, Sebastian. Toujours aussi poli et ponctuel, à ce que je vois. Un vrai gentleman. »  
  
On pourrait lui dire qu'il avait halluciné tant qu'on voudrait, mais il put jurer entendre Ruvik ricaner dans son dos.  
Quand il lui disait qu'il allait apprécier Joseph, hein. Même sens de l'humour insupportable.  
  
« J'ai amené un cadeau. Et il est empoisonné, grogna-t-il, tourné juste assez pour voir le garçon l'ignorer ostensiblement. S'il t'insulte, je t'autorise à le jeter par la fenêtre.  
  
-Bonjour, Sebastian. C'est au sujet de Beacon ?  
  
-Exact. Bonjour, Kid. »  
  
Main tendue, il serra celle de la jeune femme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Ruvik ; en quelques enjambées, elle l'eut rejoint et salué convenablement.  
Sa présence n'eut pas l'air d'autant irriter le jeune homme que l'avait fait Myra. Ce qui rayait de la liste des possibilités une éventuelle misogynie, nota-t-il. Il lui répondait poliment. Sans chaleur, mais sans acidité non plus. Comme un bon businessman.  
Debout à son tour, Joseph lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
  
« Je ne le jetterai pas par la fenêtre.  
  
-Tu dis ça maintenant. Redis-le moi dans deux minutes, on verra si tu le penses autant.  
  
-Je te supporte tous les jours, Seb. Crois-moi, ça ira. »  
  
Ce fut à lui de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était parfaitement supportable. S'il les croyait semblables, clairement, il se faisait des idées — et pas les bonnes. Il était charmant et charismatique et professionnel. Ruvik, lui, avait réussi à lui donner des envies de meurtre à peine deux jours après leur première rencontre. Peut-être même avant. C'était une sacré tête à claque.  
Sceptique, il laissa savoir à son protégé qu'il serait à la machine à café s'il avait besoin de lui. La nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de l'enchanter, et le mouvement nerveux de ses doigts ne lui plut qu'à moitié, mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Ruvik n'avait pas douze ans ; il n'était pas handicapé, non plus. Il pouvait se débrouiller. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Kidman ou Joseph risquaient de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient plus de tact que lui n'en aurait jamais.  
Qu'ils s'entendent trop l'aurait vexé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son ego s'en remettrait.  
  
Enfin, bref.  
  
_Café._  
  
Près de la machine, Myra l'accueillit avec un gobelet fumant. Il le saisit sans se faire prier, pressé de se brûler la gorge et de se réveiller les nerfs.  
  
« T'es la meilleure.  
  
-Peut-être pas tout-à-fait, mais j'accepte le compliment », répondit-elle en riant.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment en silence, à regarder le vide ou le reste de l'étage. L'odeur de café, même mauvais, le mettait toujours de meilleure humeur. Il avait besoin de ses rituels. Bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein.  
Bras replié sous sa poitrine, Myra sourit en direction de leurs collègues.  
  
« C'est bien, ce que tu fais.  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Aider Ruben. Il a l'air plus vivant qu'avant, je trouve. C'est encourageant.  
  
-C'est lui qui s'aide, j'ai quasiment rien fait. » Inconsciemment, il le chercha du regard ; comme il lui tournait le dos, il le posa sur les plis de sa veste, au niveau des omoplates. Le café lui brûla la gorge. « Juste un peu plus que le reste du monde. Ça reste léger. »  
  
Sa réponse fit rire la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un regard amusé en biais, mais rien ne trahit le secret de ses pensées. Elle avait toujours su les garder à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
Ruvik, au même moment, se tourna vers eux pour leur lancer un regard noir. Ce fut si peu subtil que même une fois revenu à sa conversation, Joseph se sentit obligé de jeter un coup d’œil vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait. A savoir : rien du tout.  
  
« Tu lui as fait quoi, à Ruvik ?  
  
-J'allais te poser la même question. Tu sais pourquoi il m'en veut comme ça ? »  
  
Un bref regard dans sa direction lui indiqua que si elle était fâchée ou triste d'être haïe sans raison, elle le cachait drôlement bien. Le jour de l'exposition, il avait bien vu que sa remarque l'avait touchée ; depuis, elle avait dû relativiser. Après tout, Ruvik n'était guère gentil qu'avec Laura. Et avec lui, de temps en temps. Lily, sûrement.  
Il en aurait presque oublié à quel point il était privilégié, tiens. Ça faisait du bien de s'en rappeler de temps en temps.  
  
« J'en sais rien, admit-il. Je pensais que c'était... contextuel, la dernière fois. Faut croire que non. »  
  
Il s'accorda un nouvel instant de réflexion, au cas où un détail lui reviendrait. Cette fois-là, Laura lui avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ; Myra était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il pouvait comprendre. Mais maintenant ? Elle n'avait rien pu lui faire ; ils ne s'étaient même pas vus, depuis. A moins qu'elle ne vienne l'insulter en cachette, mais c'était un peu gros.  
  
« Non, je vois pas. C'est juste un hérisson. Ta tête doit pas lui revenir. »  
  
Sa réponse plongea Myra dans ses propres pensées. Il la regarda y nager un moment avant de s'en détourner ; une gorgée après l'autre, yeux dans le vide, jusqu'à avoir fini son café.  
  
« On va dire ça.  
  
-Je peux lui demander, si ça te dérange.  
  
-Non non, ça va. Ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres. On ne se connaît pas bien, de toute façon.  
  
-Je peux lui en parler quand même, insista-t-il.  
  
-Il t'en parlera tout seul, à mon avis. » Il fronça les sourcils ; elle froissa son gobelet et le jeta à la poubelle. « Bon courage, en tout cas.  
  
-Pour ?  
  
-Bon courage » répéta-t-elle, et sa main vint tapoter son épaule avec plus d'énergie qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il voulut lui faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait _presque_ fait mal, mais déjà elle avait filé ; de dépit, il écrasa son propre gobelet et le jeta à la suite du premier.  
  
Bon courage. Ben tiens. Elle en avait de bonne, elle.  
Adossé au mur, il regarda Kidman faire signe à Ruvik de la suivre. Avant de s'exécuter, il jeta un regard dans sa direction ; bras levé, il lui adressa un semblant de salut censé vouloir dire "fonce vers ta destinée" — ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Lèvres pincées, l'aristocrate lui répondit en ramenant le poing contre son front, petit doigt levé.  
  
Joseph, resté entre eux, lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Ce sale traître.  
  
Alors, juste parce qu'il _pouvait_ , il reproduit le signe de Ruvik dans sa direction.  
  
Et d'après le rire du concerné, bien plus naturel que les ricanements vexants auxquels il avait le droit d'habitude, ça devait avoir eu le sens et l'effet escompté.  
  
_Abruti._

 

* * *

  
Trop de noradrénaline. Trop de dopamine. Un manque évident de sérotonine. _Système hédonique stupide_ , grommela Ruvik entre ses dents. Catécholamines inadaptées. Médullosurrénale incapable. Est-ce qu'il leur avait demandé quoi que ce soit ? Non. Attention sélective, vigilance. Mémoire renforcée en présence de nouveaux stimuli. Réflexe quasiment vestigial et particulièrement inutile, étant donné les circonstances — il n'en comprenait que moyennement l'intérêt. Semblable dans le fonctionnement à une addiction à la cocaïne. Vasopressine. Ocytocine frustrée.  
Tête baissée sur les touches blanches et noires, il put presque se représenter les aires coupables de son cerveau en train de clignoter comme des lampions.  
Une réalité purement psychologique et irrationnelle l'aurait moins ennuyé, pour une fois. Les preuves scientifiques l'accablaient. Il détestait devoir _admettre_ que. Il n'en avait aucune envie.  
Il n'en avait. Aucun.  
  
_Besoin._  
  
Dans une dissonance de fin du monde, il abattit ses poings contre le clavier.  
  
Il en sentit les réverbérations jusque dans ses épaules. Phalanges. Métacarpe. Carpe. Ulna. Radius. Humérus. Clavicule. Omoplate.  
Sans surprise, ça ne changea rien à ses problèmes hormonaux.  
Une aiguille dans la zone appropriée du cerveau aurait été plus...  
  
« Je ne connaissais pas ce morceau de Debussy. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? "Clair de lune interrompu par l'arrivée de Jack l’Éventreur" ? A moins que ce ne soient des loups-garous. »  
  
Ne pas l'avoir entendue entrer ne le surprit pas. Il avait l'habitude.  
S'entendre penser la vouloir partie, en revanche, c'était une première.  
  
La honte faisait des merveilles.  
  
« Ou un jeune homme caractériel, peut-être », ajouta-t-elle, la voix si proche qu'elle lui en parut presque fantomatique.  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, se raisonna-t-il, au bord de la crise d'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir pu souhaiter son absence. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet. A trop vouloir protéger les autres de soi, on pouvait en arriver à les rejeter. Ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Ce n'était pas contre elle.  
La main qu'elle posa sur son épaule lui arracha tous ses soupirs. Assise à sa droite, penchée pour voir son visage, elle lui sourit.  
  
« Ton entretien s'est mal passé ?  
  
-Non. Il n'y a eu aucun problème, répondit-il, machinal, mains sur les touches pour reprendre le morceau à son début. Les inspecteurs Kidman et Oda sont professionnels. Un minimum compétents. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent me porter préjudice. C'est un scénario acceptable. »  
  
Il avait été convenu que Kidman l'aiderait sur les questions pratiques pendant qu'Oda se renseignerait sur le fond et essaierait d'obtenir plus d'informations concernant Beacon et le docteur Jimenez en lui-même. A priori, il verrait plus la jeune femme que ce dernier. Pas que ça le dérange. Au contraire.  
Les joies du cortex cingulaire antérieur. Il ne s'en lassait pas.  
  
Exclusion sociale ? _Tu parles_.  
  
« C'est bien, alors ! Ça avance.  
  
-Oui. C'est bien. Sebastian surveillera de loin, de toute façon. »  
  
Il faillit en rater une note. Les gestes, automatiques, se heurtaient à des soubresauts de conscience affolés. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, "de toute façon" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Rien, résuma-t-il, actionnant chaque touche avec plus de colère que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas le sentir avoir une influence sur sa vie.  
Un peu tard pour ça.  
  
« C'est gentil, ce qu'il fait. Il prend de son temps pour t'aider. »  
  
S'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte d'à quel point Laura marchait sur des œufs. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu plus pour sourire et changer de sujet ; il détestait la voir hésiter. S'il n'y avait pas eu le piano, peut-être.  
S'il n'y avait pas eu Sebastian. Sans doute.  
  
« Gentil, je ne sais pas. Il est casse-pieds.  
  
-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tenta-t-elle, des morceaux de rire collés aux lèvres. Moi, en tout cas, je le trouve gentil. Et puis il t'aime bien.  
  
-Pas moi. Il m'insupporte. Je le déteste.  
  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Puisque tu le dis. Je peux te le voler, alors ? »  
  
La note suivante, il la rata pour de bon. Son doigt dérapa sur celle d'à côté ; poings serrés, il redressa le dos et fit claquer le couvercle du clavier.  
  
« Désolée, souffla Laura, épaules basses. C'est juste que...  
  
-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu as essayé de m'expliquer que Stefano était, et je te cite, "l'homme de ta vie" ? »  
  
Le visage de sa sœur s'illumina d'incompréhension ; après une brève réflexion, elle haussa les épaules.  
  
« Oui et non ? Je me souviens surtout avoir eu droit à un cours de chimie, répondit-elle en riant. C'était très intéressant.  
  
-L'amour est une suite de réactions au niveau hormonal, neuronal et autre, comme chaque sentiment quel qu'il soit. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à —  
  
-C'est facile ! le coupa-t-elle, une main levée entre eux. Mais pas très joli. Je préfère penser les choses différemment, c'est tout. »  
  
Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel. Le romantisme de Laura ne lui avait jamais posé problème ; il rendait les choses plus compliquées, ceci dit. Convaincre quelqu'un que son cerveau le trompait était bien plus facile quand il acceptait de croire que c'était du cerveau que tout venait, justement, et pas d'une muse quelconque venue tirer une flèche imaginaire pour la diriger droit vers une supposée âme-sœur.  
Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre des chimères. Si les idiots et les désespérés voulaient croire, alors ils croiraient. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les en empêcher.  
  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main droite tremblait, il la cacha sous la gauche.  
  
« Je refuse d'avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit.  
  
-Et ça fonctionne ? »  
  
Perdu, presque absent, il rouvrit le clavier du piano.  
  
« Non. »  
  
Grande nouvelle. Il pouvait contrôler ses actions, dans une certaine mesure ; sa production de dopamine ou de sérotonine, difficilement. Si son cerveau jouait contre lui, il ne pouvait que compenser les manques et les excédents comme il pouvait. Attendre que ça passe.  
Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à vouloir prendre un traitement adapté pour réguler le sentiment amoureux, mais il aurait été capable de se poser la question. La pensée, en soit, était déjà ridicule. Il aurait dû se sentir léger. Heureux.  
  
Malheureusement pour les plans sans nul doute très cohérents de son cerveau, le bonheur était chez lui générateur d'angoisse. La perte de contrôle également.  
  
Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas.  
  
« On parle toujours de Sebastian, je suppose ? »  
  
La question de Laura se termina sur une pointe de moquerie bienveillante. Concentré sur les touches, il reprit le Clair de lune en faisant bien attention à ne se mordre ni les lèvres, ni l'intérieur des joues.  
Laura se mit à tapoter doucement des index contre le bois riche du piano.  
  
« Ils n'ont pas l'air de croire à leur bonheur, et leur chanson se mêle au clair de lune. »  
  
Comme ses doigts faiblissaient, elle reprit la mélodie à sa place. Il aimait l'écouter jouer ; il la laissa faire.  
  
« La peine de Verlaine me ravit, vois-tu.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, Arthur. »  
  
Libres de nouveau, ses mains tapotèrent sans but contre les jambes de son pantalon. Il aurait aimé savoir qu'en faire. "Rien" était la réponse appropriée, sans doute, mais elle ne lui convenait pas. Il fallait en trouver une autre.  
  
« Si tu l'aimes, où est le problème ?  
  
-Je ne l'aime pas. » La correction sonna trop brutale, même à ses oreilles. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. « J'éprouve une affection déplacée pour lui. C'est différent.  
  
-Tu formules ça différemment, mais ça revient au même, protesta Laura, à qui la conversation commençait à tirer des fausses notes. Et désolée de te le dire, mais c'est tout sauf déplacé.  
  
-Ça l'est. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Stefano dans un contexte où il te laissait clairement entendre que des intentions romantiques pouvaient avoir leur place. Moi, je suis juste... stupide.  
  
-Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es même très intelligent.  
  
-J' _agis_ de manière stupide. Qui joue sur les mots, maintenant ? »  
  
La mélodie changea de mains à nouveau lorsqu'il les posa contre les touches. Bras croisés, Laura envoya son épaule heurter gentiment la sienne.  
  
« Tu comptes faire quoi, alors ? Lui en parler ?  
  
-... Je ne sais pas. »  
  
Sebastian aimait encore Myra. Ça lui paraissait évident. Lui dire quoi que ce soit risquait de mettre une distance suffisante entre eux pour le repousser tout-à-fait ; il se savait assez égoïste et égotique pour partir sans se retourner s'il se sentait insulté. Le rejet ne l'atteignait pas autant que d'autres, par habitude ou par arrogance, mais il y restait sujet.  
Il s'était attaché à Sebastian. Au premier signe de trahison, il aurait du mal à tenir ses réflexes en laisse.  
Et si ce n'était pas lui qui s'en allait, alors ce serait l'autre. Sebastian n'avait pas l'air du genre à apprécier qu'un garçon lui fasse des avances. A tout le moins, un aveu de ce type installerait un malaise entre eux. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire le contraire.  
  
Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?  
  
« A ta place, je lui en parlerais.  
  
-A ma place, il t'aurait déjà invité au restaurant et tu saurais s'il est ou non intéressé, grommela-t-il. Évidemment, que tu lui en parlerais.  
  
-Il t'a invité à la plage. C'est beaucoup plus intime, pourtant. »  
  
Son esprit marqua une pause ; ses doigts non.  
  
« Ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
-Oh, parce que maintenant qu'on parle de toi, tu fais le tri ? C'est trop facile, ça.  
  
-Rationnel », murmura-t-il.  
  
Même sans parler de sexualité et de genre, les mille raisons pour lesquelles on aurait préféré Laura à lui ne lui échappaient pas. Et sans aller jusque-là, il n'était pas certain de _vouloir_ tenter quoi que ce soit. C'était encore se soumettre au jugement et au bon vouloir de l'autre ; faire confiance était une chose, se mettre volontairement en position de faiblesse en était une autre.  
Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air.  
Fatigué rien que d'y penser, il ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je lui en parlerai si je juge le moment opportun.  
  
-Ruben. »  
  
La main posée contre son bras le força à cesser de jouer. Tourné vers sa sœur, il posa les yeux dans les siens. Malgré le sérieux de son visage, la pâleur froide de ses iris le réconforta.  
  
« Promets-moi que si ça se passe mal, tu ne retourneras pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre. »  
  
Pour d'autres, sa phrase aurait pu avoir quelque chose de vexant. D'infantilisant.  
Mais c'était Laura ; c'était lui. Il y avait mille sous-entendus, dans ces quelques mots, et tout autant de promesses silencieuses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais osé déroger. Qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu remettre en question.  
Sa demande était légitime, et couvrait bien plus de risques qu'une simple baisse de moral après un rejet.  
Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Sa chambre faisait une piètre allégorie, mais soit. Il comprenait.  
  
Elle avait peur. Et lui aussi, peut-être.  
  
« Si je n'attends rien de précis, ça ne peut pas mal se passer.  
  
-Ruben.  
  
-Je te le promets, Laura. »  
  
Le sourire de sa sœur tira tant sur son cœur qu'il crut sentir de vieilles plaies se rouvrir. Par quelque miracle que ce soit, tout resta en place.  
Lèvres étirées sur une courbe mesquine, il se détourna vers le piano.  
  
« Au lieu de m'enfermer dans la chambre, je l'attacherai à la cave. Il avait l'air de vouloir sortir les menottes, l'autre jour. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir. »  
  
Cette fois, Laura ne fit même pas mine de rire comme la demoiselle bien élevée qu'elle était. Stefano se montrait souvent bien plus distingué qu'elle ; à plus d'un niveau, tant qu'à faire. Il ne savait pas trop comment c'était possible, vu l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçu, mais peu importe. Il leur était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir réussi à ternir Laura.  
Les champs de tournesol lui allaient mieux que les murs grisâtres. Il la préférait comme ça.  
  
D'un soupir, il brisa la glace qui lui crispait encore les doigts.  
  
« Je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire ? »  
  
Si la suggestion l'offensa, il n'en vit rien. Elle eut surtout l'air de ne pas bien comprendre que la question se pose.  
  
« Pourquoi j'irais raconter quoi que ce soit ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, le côté macho viril et divorcé de ton policier ne plairait pas beaucoup à nos parents, je pense.  
  
-Et ça ne te dérange pas, toi ? »  
  
Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à ajouter de point d'interrogation. Sa sœur avait toutes les qualités du monde ; si on le lui avait demandé, il l'aurait qualifiée de tolérante et d'acceptante. Mais ça, c'était dans la théorie.  
Lui-même se serait détesté, eut-il moins haï Dieu.  
  
Tout ce que ses parents pouvaient mépriser l'enchantait, semblait-il.  
  
« Non. » La réponse, réfléchie et soupesée longuement, lui caressa la joue avant que Laura n'y pose les lèvres. « Je t'aime comme tu es. Mais ne va pas tuer des innocents pour mettre mon amour à l'épreuve, d'accord ? On ne sait jamais.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ça risque d'être très difficile de m'en empêcher, tu sais.  
  
-Oh mais je t'en empêcherai, compte sur moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, pinçant sans douceur la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Mais sérieusement, Ruben. Ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a quelques années, peut-être. C'est dur de désapprendre, hein ? »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et frotta ses mains contre ses genoux, un peu honteuse de ses propres aveux.  
  
« Ça fait partie de la montagne de choses très intéressantes que Stefano m'a appris à aimer, poursuivit-elle, armée de son sourire taquin et d'un index autoritaire. Donc, tu vois. Il t'aide, d'une certaine façon.  
  
-Je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant d'être... ce qu'il est, répondit-il, l'air aussi convaincu que Satan à la sortie de la messe. Quoi qu'il soit.  
  
-Charmant ? Ravissant ? Charismatique ?  
  
-Bisexuel », trancha-t-il, yeux plissés de dégoût — et pas à cause de ses préférences en matière de partenaires. « Ou autre. Je préfère m'éviter les détails. »  
  
Le rire hilare de Laura lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Ooooh ! Mais vous aurez des choses à vous di —  
  
-Non. Jamais. Hors de question. S'il m'approche à moins de cent mètres avec l'intention de me parler de garçons, grinça-t-il, crispé de la tête aux pieds, je te jure que je le pousse par la fenêtre.  
  
-Tu exagères ! Je suis sûre que ce serait très enrichissant. »  
  
Son regard assassin lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Le temps qu'il la dévisage et imagine les mille et une manières dont il aurait aimé torturer Stefano Valentini, le visage de sa sœur s'adoucit ; le sien, en parfait miroir, se détendit à son tour.  
  
« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais sérieusement, Ruben. Si tu as besoin, on est là. Il fait de très bons chocolats chauds.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »  
  
Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou ; tout doucement, il serra les siens contre sa taille.  
Il avait du mal à s'en rappeler, parfois. Que ça n'avait pas à cesser : que même si elle partait à l'autre bout du monde avec son fiancé, il pourrait toujours aller lui rendre visite. Lui parler. L'enlacer. Elle ne partirait jamais pour toujours.  
Il aurait dû être capable de relativiser. Peut-être que ça aussi, ça viendrait avec le temps.  
  
L'étreinte cessa d'elle-même, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait besoin de s'y soustraire. Aussitôt libre, Laura laissa filer un drôle de bruit de gorge et tapa des mains.  
  
La seconde suivante, elle était debout et le tirait derrière elle.  
  
« Je vais pouvoir te donner plein de conseils pour t'aider à séduire ton policier ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, asséna-t-elle d'une voix grave, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de protester. Je t'interdis de m'en empêcher.  
  
-Tu as toujours rêvé de m'aider à séduire un policier ? Vraiment.  
  
-J'ai des rêves précis, concéda-t-elle, un million de rires coincés dans la gorge malgré son air sérieux. Et ils impliquent de t'aider à séduire un policier d'âge mûr, pour l'instant. Donc c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
-...Il n'a pas quarante ans, Laura.  
  
-Et moi je n'en ai pas trente.  
  
-Et _moi_ , je n'en ai pas trente. Toi, si.  
  
-Que ! Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur, s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée. Je vous ferai savoir que j'ai vingt-cinq ans depuis cinq ans seulement.  
  
-C'est précisément ce que je dis, mademoiselle. »  
  
Sa main serrée sur la sienne l'entraîna à grandes enjambées pressées à travers le rez-de-chaussée ; elle ne le lâcha qu'arrivée devant les escaliers, quand elle eut besoin de ses deux mains pour enlever ses talons.  
Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incrédule, mais ne commenta pas.  
  
Elle lui donnait envie de rire ; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se mordit pas les lèvres en se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de mal à ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merrY X-MAS PRENEZ CE MOMENT NIAIS  
> On avance, on avance.
> 
> sloowwwwwllly (mais ça va accélérer après wouhou) (faut juste qu'ils démarrent ces chenapans)


	17. they think WAY TOO MUCH about Joseph it can't be healthy

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils n'avaient pas eu droit à un Noël blanc cette année.  
Lily, impatiente de pouvoir jouer dans la neige, avait poussé le plus gros des soupirs en se levant le vingt-quatre au matin. Clairement, le Père Noël avait oublié de saupoudrer la rue et les toits de flocons. Elle avait beau s'être décrétée trop grande pour y croire après avoir atteint le terrible âge de raison, ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'insulter copieusement ; elle avait même été écrire une lettre de plainte à son attention. Ça l'avait bien occupée dix minutes, mine de rien. Toute une entreprise.  
Au milieu de tout ce changement, la voir rester la même petite fille pleine de douceur et d'énergie avait un côté rassurant. Elle grandissait, mais sans se presser.  
  
Ça lui allait.  
  
Il y a quelques années de ça ils seraient remontés voir ses parents pour les fêtes, mais le divorce avait changé la donne. Ça demandait une sacré organisation. Il fallait que Lily reste chez lui jusqu'au vingt-quatre, mais qu'il puisse la déposer chez sa mère très tôt le lendemain matin ; impossible de trop s'éloigner. Il aurait pu passez chez eux après, histoire de faire coucou, mais n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Ils auraient tout le temps d'aller leur rendre visite pendant l'été. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
Si ça pouvait lui éviter les commentaires attristés ou désobligeants concernant sa situation familiale, tant mieux. Les "je t'avais dit", ça allait deux secondes. Pas une de plus.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily s'était bien amusée pendant les fêtes — et en ce qui le concernait, c'était le principal. Ses cadeaux lui avaient plu ; décorer l'appartement et passer du temps avec tout le monde encore plus. Il remerciait le Ciel que sa fille soit aussi adorable. Quand il voyait tout ce que certains parents achetaient à la moindre occasion , il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Si elle n'avait pas sauté de joie au moindre cadeau, aussi insignifiant soit-il, sa culpabilité aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Cette gamine avait tout d'une championne ; il ne la méritait qu'à moitié.  
Ne pas l'avoir pour le Nouvel An l'avait fait appréhender. Il avait ses habitudes, et aucun souvenir de comment il faisait avant d'être père de famille. Esmeralda avait presque hurlé en l'entendant dire ça ; passer le Nouvel An en famille était une hérésie pure, selon elle — et avant que Joseph n'intervienne, elle en était presque arrivée à le menacer de venir le traîner en ville s'il ne finissait pas l'année avec sa cravate autour du front et l'estomac en vrac. Après ça, elle avait été trop occupée à ennuyer son collègue (paix à son âme) pour se rappeler que lui aussi risquait de jouer les vieillards responsables.  
Tant qu'il y était, il en avait profité pour se renseigner sur les plans de chacun. Joseph avait passé la semaine précédente en famille et n'avait rien de prévu en particulier. Kidman, fidèle à elle-même, avait évité la conversation sans trop en dire. Myra serait occupée avec Lily, au grand dam d'Esmeralda, et il était nettement moins proche du reste de leurs collègues ; il y aurait sûrement un truc d'organisé au niveau du commissariat, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.  
Son tour de table l'avait plus déprimé qu'autre chose. Esmeralda, elle, n'en avait été que plus ravie.  
  
Puisque, selon ses propres mots, "puisque personne fait rien, je vous kidnappe".  
  
Curieusement, Joseph n'avait pas été _trop_ dur à convaincre. Ils s'étaient battus un bon moment sur les règles et l'organisation, mais ça voulait déjà dire qu'il avait accepté — et ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. A partir de là, elle s'était montré relativement raisonnable. Il avait réussi à lui faire promettre de ne forcer personne à boire (saint Joseph, toujours là pour le sauver du vice) et lui avait juré que si elle essayait de les faire jouer au strip Poker, il sortait de la pièce ; à part ça, tout s'était agencé sans trop de problèmes.  
Kidman, étonnamment, s'était montrée la plus réticente à aller où que ce soit. Esmeralda avait le don de savoir motiver les troupes, d'habitude, et il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas des plus... festives — pour rester poli — mais la voir se braquer à ce point l'avait surpris. A un moment, il avait presque cru qu'elle allait insulter la latina et sortir en claquant la porte. Ce n'était sûrement pas passé loin, à bien y penser. Il avait fallu que Joseph donne un coup de talon dans le mollet de sa collègue pour qu'elle arrête de lui poser des questions sur ses obligations familiales ou amicales secrètes. Elle avait beau ne pas être fine, ça l'avait stoppée net. Le but n'était pas de forcer tout le monde à venir contre son gré ; elle voulait juste que ses meilleurs collègues (d'après ses propres mots) passent une bonne soirée.  
Après quelques temps à être laissée presque tranquille, le miracle de Noël en retard avait frappé et Kidman avait accepté de passer le début de la soirée avec eux. Comme quoi tout était possible.  
  
Ça lui faisait presque du mal de l'admettre, mais prendre du temps avec ses amis, sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour Lily, lui avait fait du bien. Comme il passait la moitié de sa vie à l'attendre et l'autre à la surveiller, il ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point elle le fatiguait. Pas de son fait, évidemment — elle était très mature pour son âge et ne lui causait que rarement de vraies frayeurs ; mais peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de projeter ses angoisses sur elle. _Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et si je ratais tout, et si je faisais tout de travers et si elle allait mal et si et si —_  
  
Et si, et si.  
  
Ça n'arrêtait jamais.  
  
Il aurait pu prendre la bonne résolution d'être plus détendu cette année, mais ça n'aurait servi qu'à lui donner bonne conscience. Il aurait été incapable de s'y mettre.  
  
Pointe de la bottine enfoncée dans le sable, il traça une ligne pensive devant lui.  
  
« Et Stefano ? »  
  
Ruvik, assis sur un rocher à sa droite, fit la grimace.  
  
« J'admire ta capacité à transformer une conversation agréable en torture.  
  
-Exagère pas. Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Dans un coin de ton cœur de pierre. »  
  
Le regard froid et tout sauf convaincu du garçon le fit rire sur sa cigarette. Pas de bonne résolution de ce côté-là non plus. Les docteurs auraient sûrement été d'accord avec lui, de toute façon ; on n'arrête pas tout d'un coup. S'il ralentissait pour de bon sur l'alcool, il avait besoin de garder la nicotine pour compenser.  
  
« Mon système limbique se porte très bien sans sa présence pour l'illuminer.  
  
-Il a un petit côté illuminé, ouais. Il ferait un bon chandelier. »  
  
Ruvik laissa filer un rire narquois.  
  
« Le chandelier est l'objet qui tient les bougies, pas les bougies en elle-même. Il ne fait pas de lumière. Mais ce n'en est pas une non plus, concéda-t-il, mouvement dédaigneux du poignet en prime, donc je te l'accorde.  
  
-Trop aimable, monsieur le ministre. »  
  
Le mois de décembre avait été plus tranquille, niveau babysitting ; il avait posé des congés pour passer les fêtes avec Lily, et Ruvik n'avait évidemment pas besoin de se déplacer quand elle était chez Myra. Comparé aux semaines qui avaient précédé, ils s'étaient beaucoup moins vus.  
Il l'avait ressenti.  
C'était fou, comme les habitudes se prenaient vite. N'entendre personne frapper à la porte le samedi matin et être seul avec Lily, le soir, avant le repas, lui avait laissé un drôle de sentiment d'inachevé ; comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, sans être capable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait au juste. Tous les jours avaient des allures de dimanche. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il prenait des congés. Il ne travaillait pas tous les samedis. Il n'aurait pas dû voir la différence.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Ruvik était constamment là, non plus. Il ne le croisait que certains matins avant de partir au travail et le soir, quand il en revenait ; sur la totalité, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup. Les vendredis à la plage ne faisaient pas tout. Ils étaient amis sans être spécialement proches. Il n'aurait pas du lui manquer.  
Techniquement.  
  
Le cerveau avait vraiment de drôles de manières de fonctionner.  
  
Mains dans les poches, Sebastian fit bouger la cigarette de haut en bas entre ses lèvres. Il faisait froid, pour un mois de janvier ; si le vent se levait, ils allaient finir congelés. Le manteau de Ruvik avait l'air chaud, mais quand même. Ç'aurait été bête de chopper la grippe pour une habitude qu'on lui avait imposé. Autant éviter.  
D'autant que si le garçon avait eu sa période de stress, juste avant Noël, où il avait eu tendance à se montrer plus désagréable et distant que nécessaire, son humeur semblait être remontée au beau fixe depuis les fêtes. Du moins autant que possible, sachant qu'il était question de Ruvik. Tiède, disons. Ensoleillé avec retombées d'acide. Il avait même eu le droit à des messages de sa part, pour le Nouvel An ; c'était dire.  
Ils étaient arrivés pendant un moment de flottement, quand il s'était isolé dehors pour fumer et prendre l'air. Joseph était déjà rentré et le bruit commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ; rien ne l'attendait chez lui, alors l'envie d'y retourner lui manquait. Après avoir fait la fête, se retrouver seul avait tendance à le déprimer. Ça devait être normal.  
Recevoir trois points de suspension atterrés suivis d'une photo de Stefano affalé sur un piano l'avait beaucoup trop fait rire pour son propre bien.  
  
Qu'il le veuille ou non, il aimait parler à Ruvik. Et que Ruvik le veuille ou non, c'était super réciproque. Il sentait bien tout l'amour qu'éprouvait l'aristocrate à son égard. Ça crevait les yeux.  
  
Tout sarcasme mis à part, ça devait être au moins en partie vrai. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été là.  
  
« Ça répond pas à ma question, d'ailleurs. Et Stefano ? »  
  
Ruvik leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Stefano est juste venu pour le réveillon. Mes parents le tolèrent, donc ça a été.  
  
-Le tolèrent. Ça veut dire qu'ils l'apprécient, ça, ou qu'ils ont secrètement envie de le tuer ?  
  
-Je questionne la capacité de mon père à éprouver de l'affection pour qui que ce soit. Il le tolère, répéta-t-il, regard dans le vague. Il le trouve correct.  
  
-C'est joyeux, hein.  
  
-Toujours. Tu les adorerais. »  
  
Sa grimace tira un haussement d'épaule amusé au garçon. Pas besoin de les avoir rencontrés pour savoir qu'il les aurait détestés. Déjà que certains côtés de Ruvik lui tapaient sur le système, il n'osait pas imaginer la tête des parents. Du peu qu'il en avait entendu, la mère était très absente (d'une manière ou d'une autre) et le père carrément froid, autoritaire et désagréable. Aucune envie de le croiser. S'il avait besoin d'aller chez lui pour une raison X ou Y, il resterait discuter avec les employés. Les gens de son niveau, quoi. Les pauvres. Les brutes pas éduquées.  
Tout ce que monsieur Victoriano devait adorer.  
  
Sourcils froncés, il essaya de se chasser l'image d'un Ruvik plus vieux et moustachu de la tête.  
  
« Au moins, t'as pas à ramasser tes parents par terre quand ils ont trop fait la fête. Faut voir le bon côté des choses. »  
  
Le regard de Ruvik le traversa si complètement qu'il crut l'avoir cassé. Son imagination ne devait pas être capable d'aller aussi loin.  
Trois secondes plus tard, il était toujours en train de fixer un point quelque part entre deux boutons de sa chemise.  
  
« Tu parles d'expérience, peut-être ?  
  
-Si c'était pour dire ça, t'aurais pu rester bloqué, grogna-t-il du tac-au-tac. Je suis responsable.  
  
-Tes parents. Je te demandais si tu avais déjà du, toi, ramasser tes parents, explicita-t-il en se redressant sur les pieds, l'air taquin. Pas si quelqu'un avait dû te ramasser toi. Ce que j'ai déjà fait, soit dit en passant. Pas besoin de confirmation. »  
  
Il souffla sa frustration par le nez. Bah tiens. Comme si sa question n'avait pas été un reproche déguisé. Il aurait pu le croire s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés précisément dans cette situation quelques mois plus tôt, comme il venait d'en faire la remarque ; mais là, il allait avoir du mal. Il sentait l'attaque sous-entendue.  
Ne jamais s'être pris de critiques à ce sujet l'avait laissé à attendre perpétuellement d'en voir le bout du nez. Parce que forcément, un jour, ça allait arriver. Il le méritait.  
  
Ruvik, bras croisés, pencha la tête sur le côté. Comme un chien qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on vient de le gronder — les yeux de cocker en moins.  
  
« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal. »  
  
L'absence d'intonation interrogative fit se tourner Sebastian dans sa direction. Il se remettait rarement en question et ne se critiquait jamais.  
  
« Nan, c'est rien.  
  
-Ce n'était pas une question, précisa-t-il, sourcil haussé. C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir un problème. »  
  
Il sentit son regard glisser le long de ses cils. Le sien retourna dériver sur les vagues.  
  
« On peut en parler.  
  
-De quoi ? »  
  
L'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond ne haussa même pas les épaules. Il se contenta de rester le regarder sans rien dire, sans rien de particulier au visage, sans rien ajouter, et ça suffit à le faire soupirer de haut en bas.  
  
« J'ai trop bu, à une époque. J'aime pas qu'on m'emmerde avec ça. C'est tout. »  
  
Joseph l'aurait jugé sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il corrige le temps et l'époque en question, voire les termes employés, mais Joseph n'était pas là et aussi gentil soit-il, il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide ni de son avis sur la question.  
Ruvik ne savait pas, lui. Il n'était pas là, quand sa vie s'était cassé la figure. Il ne pouvait ni juger ni affirmer sans passer pour un crétin de service qui tenait juste à le rabaisser ; or jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les amis ne sont pas faits pour ça. Même un abruti prétentieux comme lui devait s'en rendre compte.  
Il savait être irrévérencieux et sarcastique, mais il n'aurait pas été jusque-là. Il ne pensait pas.  
  
« C'est très vague.  
  
-J'ai remarqué, merci.  
  
-Après le divorce ? »  
  
Son râle exaspéré tira un "mh" pensif au garçon. Qu'il le prenne pour un oui, hein, pas de soucis ; et puisqu'apparemment il était si facile à anticiper et à comprendre, qu'il lui raconte lui-même l'histoire de sa vie et voilà, on n'en parle plus. Amen et merci.  
Au lieu de ça, il reposa les yeux sur lui.  
  
« Je peux comprendre l'attrait d'une drogue dans un moment difficile. Je déteste la perte de contrôle, personnellement. Mais je suppose que c'est une solution comme une autre. »  
  
Il fit la moue.  
  
« Enfin. Une _mauvaise_ solution comme une autre.  
  
-Waw. Merci, docteur, répondit-il, sarcastique à souhait. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.  
  
-J'essaie de converser, Sebastian. »  
  
Sûrement. Et il n'avait rien dit de si terrible, jusque-là. Ça aurait pu plus mal tourner. Ils arrivaient à discuter malgré la délicatesse du sujet ; c'était presque impressionnant, vu la capacité de Ruvik à tout tourner au drame en dix secondes cinquante.  
Il n'était pas le seul en faute à ce niveau-là. Mais malgré tout.  
  
« Par pure curiosité : tu as conscience qu'une addiction se soigne par abstinence _totale_ ?  
  
-Ouais, ouais. Mais c'est pas une addiction. C'est une tendance à l'excès, à la rigueur. »  
  
La formulation eut l'air de faire tiquer Ruvik. Ça lui fit faire une drôle de tête, en tout cas.  
Malheureusement pour sa curiosité, il enchaîna avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de lui demander pourquoi.  
  
« La tendance à l'excès définit partiellement l'addiction, Sebastian. Un alcoolique ne doit plus jamais boire d'alcool. Point.  
  
-Ouais, ben je suis pas alcoolique. J'ai juste forcé un peu à un moment parce que je me sentais mal, corrigea-t-il, aussi détaché de la question et pédagogue que possible. Ça m'a causé des problèmes donc je dois faire attention, c'est tout.  
  
-"C'est tout". Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un psy, tu sais. Ça pourrait aider, addiction ou pas. On ne sait jamais. »  
  
A travers tous les guillemets de ses merveilleuses citations, il esquissa un de ses sourires suffisant qu'il avait presque appris à apprécier.  
  
« Tu peux pas me ressortir un truc qui a même pas marché sur toi. C'est stupide.  
  
-Comme toi.  
  
-Hein ? »  
  
La remarque fut tellement spontanée et immature qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Ruvik avait toujours l'air beaucoup trop satisfait de sa personne et de ses choix de vie, ceci dit, et c'était juste carrément insultant — alors il fit la seule chose qu'il y avait encore à faire dans ces cas-là.  
A savoir, le pousser dans le sable.  
Bras croisés comme il l'était, l'impulsion (un peu exagérée, d'accord — il n'avait pas l'habitude de bousculer plus faible que lui et mesurait difficilement sa force) lui fit perdre l'équilibre et finir dans le sable.  
En bon adulte mature et responsable, Sebastian rit _avant_ de s'approcher pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.  
  
« Tu as toujours recourt à la violence, quand tu es à court d'arguments ?  
  
-Ça aide, ouais. Faut bien que mes muscles servent à quelque chose. »  
  
Quelque part, que Ruvik reste parfaitement digne même en étant allongé dos contre le sable forçait le respect. Le contraste de la lumière de fin de soirée sur sa peau trop claire avait un côté presque joli. Ça aurait fait une peinture sympa.  
Ou une photo, songea-t-il en lui tendant la main. L'idée ne fit pas long feu ; il n'aurait jamais laissé Stefano le faire poser. Pas de son vivant, en tout cas.  
Il resta un moment le bras dans le vide, à attendre bêtement, avant que Ruvik ne lui tende les deux mains. Une aurait suffit, mais le geste ne le fit pas plus tiquer que ça, alors il les saisit des deux siennes d'un même geste.  
Il eut à peine besoin de tirer pour se rendre compte que le garçon comptait jouer les poids morts.  
  
« T'es sérieux, là ? Tu veux te relever ou pas ?  
  
-Mes jambes me font extrêmement mal. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.  
  
-Je vais te faire mal pour de vrai, si je tire comme un crétin et que tu m'aides pas. T'es pas exactement léger, hein. Ton or pèse lourd.  
  
-Mon or restera par terre avec moi, alors. »  
  
Impossible de savoir s'il faisait ça pour l'embêter ou parce qu'il lui en voulait vraiment. Dans les deux cas, il n'avait qu'à moitié envie de le laisser allongé ; ç'aurait été s'avouer vaincu, quelque part. Or, d'après le côté mâle alpha de son ego, s'avouer vaincu relevait de la tragédie.  
Il plissa les yeux. Ruvik ne broncha pas.  
  
« Bouge, ou je te porte comme une princesse jusqu'à la voiture.  
  
-Mais je t'en prie. Je te donne quelques mètres avant d'avoir du mal et jusqu'aux escaliers pour abandonner. »  
  
... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embêtait à essayer de l'aider. Ce type était un crétin fini.  
Juste histoire de, il tira un peu sur ses bras. Plutôt que de juste rester par terre façon chiffon, il se la joua planche ; s'il s'était amusé à essayer, il aurait probablement pu le relever sans qu'un seul de ses os ne bouge. Droit comme un i.  
Comme quoi il devait avoir des abdos, sous tous ses trucs de luxe. Qui l'eut cru.  
  
« T'es chiant.  
  
-Purement subjectif. »  
  
Bah tiens.  
Comme sa prise glissait un peu, il serra plus fort. Il avait la peau gelée. Plus rêche à droite qu'à gauche, aussi. C'était frappant. A moins que ce ne soit par endroits ?  
Par réflexe, il fit glisser ses pouces contre ses phalanges pour mieux se rendre compte ; et comme le silence s'éternisait et qu'il n'avait _aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de foutre, là_ , il le laissa retomber d'un coup.  
  
« Ow.  
  
-Pour ton information, je pourrais porter n'importe qui. Même dans des escaliers. »  
  
Fidèle à sa parole, Ruvik resta allongé ; à défaut de mieux, il s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je suppose que tu sais aussi monter à cheval, conduire un tank et forcer une serrure, comme tout policier digne de ce nom.  
  
-Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ?  
  
-Un quadragénaire grognon.  
  
-Je préfère être un policier digne de ce nom, merci.  
  
-Les deux me semblent parfaitement compatibles. »  
  
Sebastian contempla l'idée de lui faire manger du sable, mais décida finalement que ce serait de mauvais goût (dans tous les sens du terme). A la place, il lui tapa la jambe du côté de sa chaussure. Sans violence aucune, bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais osé lui faire mal.  
La gêne peinait à faire place nette, en attendant. Super. Merveilleux.  
Il essaya de conjurer l'image de Joseph dans un coin de sa tête pour lui faire la morale, mais le silence radio de sa conscience de secours ne fit que lui donner un peu plus mal à la tête.  
  
_Dis un truc. Change de sujet._ Quelque chose qui ne risquait rien. Neutre.  
  
« Ça se passe comment, avec le docteur ? »  
  
Question sympathie, il repasserait. Mais ça avait le mérite de vraiment l'intéresser et de les concerner tous les deux ; il voulait savoir.  
Ruvik appuya les paumes contre le sol et redressa le dos dans un souffle qui lui fit penser à un soupir.  
  
« Je dois aller à Beacon avec Kidman, répondit-il, clairement enchanté à l'idée. Elle a insisté pour voir Leslie et repérer le terrain, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. »  
  
"Par professionnalisme" lui sembla être la seule réponse appropriée. Si elle voulait aller voir d'elle-même, c'était qu'elle jugeait l'étape nécessaire. Avoir une première impression des lieux et du personnel donnait souvent une idée du type de magouilles qui pouvaient se cacher derrière. Beacon lui avait laissé une forte impression ; il espéra qu'elle aurait la même. Ça l'aurait ennuyé qu'elle et Joseph haussent les épaules et leur répondent que non, rien à faire, tout était très correct à tous les niveaux.  
Ça l'aurait d'autant plus ennuyé qu'il croyait Ruvik à cent pour cent, dans cette histoire. Aucune place pour le doute, même raisonnable.  
Raison pour laquelle il ne comptait pas interférer dans l'enquête.  
  
« Kidman fera au mieux. J'ai confiance en elle. Le courant passe, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il, sans se priver du fameux coup de coude viril dans les côtes qui suivait tous les sous-entendus même vaguement romantiques ou physiques. Si ça se trouve, à la fin de l'enquête, vous serez devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. »  
  
Elle était un peu plus vieille que lui, mais pas tant que ça. Pas assez pour que ça ait une importance.  
Une pensée absente lui fit craquer les doigts. Ruvik resta le regarder, solennel et dubitatif, avant de baisser les yeux sur son menton puis ses clavicules.  
  
« J'aurais préféré être aidé par un autre policier moins compétent et moins silencieux, mais parait-il que ça n'aurait pas été professionnel. »  
  
Les grains de sable lui glissèrent tout doucement sous les ongles.  
Ses yeux n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre quand ceux de Ruvik remontèrent, nonchalants, presque délibérément lents, et les croisèrent à nouveau.  
  
« Va savoir pourquoi. »  
  
Sans plus un mot, il se redressa et épousseta son pantalon noir.  
  
« Mais puisque Monsieur-trop-impliqué n'est pas en capacité de travailler sur cette affaire, je devrais peut-être arrêter de l'informer de son déroulement. »  
  
Le bruit d'une vague plus violente que les autres venant s'écraser contre un rocher le sortit de son monde intérieur. Il grogna ; se releva à son tour, moins gracieux mais pas moins motivé, et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
  
« Si tu le fais pas, Joseph le fera. »  
  
Ha.  
Le froncement de sourcils le fit sourire.  
_Va savoir pourquoi._  
  
« Je pourrais porter plainte. Ces informations sont confidentielles.  
  
-Vas-y, porte plainte. Je te promets d'y apporter toute mon attention.  
  
-... D'accord. Dans ce cas, je prends ta voiture et je m'en vais. »  
  
Son "dans tes rêves" fut écourté par les pas allongés de Ruvik ; il ne l'aurait pas vraiment laissé revenir à pieds, il le savait, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi de doute et les ressorts nerveux dans ses jambes le poussèrent à accélérer pour le dépasser malgré tout.  
Et de le sentir pousser son épaule sans douceur, il eut envie de lui rendre la pareille. Le renvoyer manger le sable ou peut-être juste le rattraper au dernier moment ; lui faire peur. Faire l'idiot.  
  
Il se sentait complètement stupide et impulsif et n'était pas sûr que fumer dix cigarettes d'affilée y change quoi que ce soit, mais il essaierait quand même. Parce que si ça finissait par poser problème, le tabac, au moins, il savait comment arrêter.  
  
Son ''système limbique'', par contre ?  
  
Yeux rivés sur la voiture, il dut nouer ses mains en poings dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les en sortir.  
  
_Aucune putain d'idée._  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Tête appuyée contre son poing, Ruvik compta les minutes avant que le moteur, enfin, ne s'arrête.  
Il avait passé le trajet à fixer le paysage en se demandant depuis combien de temps il n'était pas monté dans la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre que Laura ou Sebastian ; la réponse — "très longtemps" — lui avait fait baisser les yeux sur ses phalanges. Il avait l'habitude d'aller à Beacon. Pas depuis le commissariat, mais le chemin restait familier. Avoir une presqu'inconnue à sa gauche ne l'avait pas mis à l'aise, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il n'aurait pas été plus heureux de l'avoir à sa droite et lui au volant. De deux maux, choisir le moindre. Choisir le logique. Choisir le gérable ou le pratique.  
A gauche tu perds un bras et à droite tu perds une jambe ; impossible d'aller tout droit ou de reculer, impossible de rester sur place. _Participe activement au chaos._ Il avait pris l'habitude des choix cornéliens qui ne vous apportent rien. L'exercice le faisait presque sourire, à force.  
Du bout des doigts, il traça les lignes discrètes des cicatrices sur sa main droite.  
_Ne me laisse pas._  
L'inflexion ténue entre l'ordre et la supplique l'avait toujours laissé perplexe. Ça revenait quasiment au même. _S'il te plaît._ Personne ne s'en préoccupait.  
  
Demander, c'était encore accepter le refus. Or, les refus, il ne les cautionnait pas.  
On ne dit pas non à Ruben Victoriano.  
  
Le "sinon quoi ?" de Sebastian, moqueur et tout sauf impressionné, le fit se renfrogner dans son siège. Malgré tout, il ne se détacha pas avant l'arrêt complet du véhicule. La sécurité avant tout.  
  
« J'aimerais voir Leslie en priorité, expliqua Kidman à peine les portières claquées. Pour le reste, il vaut mieux attendre le feu vert de mon collègue. J'aimerais également éviter de croiser le docteur Jimenez, si possible.  
  
-Je connais le personnel. Il est parti pour la journée, à minima. Aucun risque de le voir. »  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Les talons de ses bottes, plus bas que ceux qu'elle portait au commissariat, lui permirent cette fois de la regarder dans les yeux au lieu de légèrement en-dessous. Sa mère et Laura étant toutes deux nettement plus petites que lui, se faire dépasser par une femme lui laissait une impression diffuse de retour en arrière.  
C'était désagréable. Et pas pour une question d'ego.  
  
Une fois les grandes portes passées, il adressa un signe de tête à Tatiana et se dirigea vers la salle commune.  
  
« Leslie n'a pas de diagnostic officiel, reprit-il, mais ses symptômes sont sévères. Il a vécu des événements traumatisants et présente des troubles semblables à ceux que l'on pourrait retrouver chez un patient autiste ou schizotypique. Il va beaucoup fonctionner par écholalies. De préférence, il faut se mettre à sa hauteur et ne pas le brusquer. Ne pas trop le toucher. Ne pas crier. »  
  
Entre autres choses. Leslie avait toujours été craintif, mais le docteur Jimenez l'avait rendu méfiant en plus de justifier ses anxiétés de plus d'une façon. Il aimait moins les inconnus qu'avant.  
Le problème, c'était qu'il s'accrochait aussi plus fort à toute personne jugée de confiance qu'avant. La prochaine chute ferait bien plus mal que les précédentes.  
  
Immobile devant les portes ouvertes, il se tourna vers la policière pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé.  
  
« Je ferai attention, répondit-elle. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, je compte sur vous pour me le signaler.  
  
-Évidemment. »  
  
Satisfait de sa réponse, il la précéda dans la pièce commune. Leslie avait ses habitudes ; ses repères. Le trouver tenait des mathématiques plus que de la devinette. Ses cachettes lui étaient aussi familières que le bâtiment lui-même.  
Quoi de plus normal ? Il lui en avait appris certaines.  
  
« Bonjour, Leslie. »  
  
Assis à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, là où il pouvait observer tout le monde sans attirer l'attention, le garçon s'appliquait à dessiner un train sur une feuille blanche. Il ne leva pas immédiatement la tête en le voyant arriver, mais la hocha vigoureusement en réponse à son nom.  
  
« Leslie ? Leslie. Bonjour, Ruvik. Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Je vais bien. Je suis venu avec quelqu'un, poursuivit-il, jambes pliées pour mieux s'agenouiller en face de lui. Elle s'appelle Juli.  
  
-Juli. Juli.  
  
-C'est une amie de Sebastian.  
  
-J'aime beaucoup les trains, marmonna Leslie, mains serrées fort autour de ses crayons. Sebastian aide les gens. Il m'a défendu. Je l'aime bien. »  
  
Un sourire tira les lèvres de Ruvik vers la droite.  
  
« Il aide les gens, oui. Juli aide les gens aussi. »  
  
Sentant le garçon calme et ouvert à la discussion, la policière s'accroupit près de lui. Leslie eut un mouvement de recul réflexe, mais ne montra aucun signe de panique ; tant qu'elle ne lui jetait pas ses feuilles dessus et ne le harcelait pas de questions complexes, il avait bon espoir pour que tout se passe bien.  
Il réagissait mieux face aux femmes et aux enfants, de manière générale. Question de vécu et de danger potentiel. Il comprenait. Avec le facteur « les amis de mes amis sont mes amis » en supplément, il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle.  
Le visage de Kidman n'avait rien d'expressif, mais puisque Leslie ne se préoccupait que rarement d'interpréter la communication non-verbale au-dessus des épaules, ça ne jouerait pas en sa défaveur. Sa voix était calme, ses gestes posés. Elle réfléchissait avant de parler et contrairement à Sebastian, elle savait faire preuve de retenue. Autant de bons points pour mettre le garçon à l'aise.  
  
« Ruvik m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, ici. »  
  
Leslie releva les yeux instantanément. La peur ne tarda pas à suivre. Regard à droite, à gauche, mains serrées contre ses clavicules, à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à qui voulait bien l'entendre.  
Il lui aurait expliqué que le docteur n'était pas là, mais ça ne l'aurait pas rassuré. Ses craintes dépassaient les limites rassurantes du rationnel.  
Quand les monstres étaient immatériels, difficile de les vaincre. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de remède miracle pour ça.  
  
« Si tu pouvais être ailleurs, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que tu voudrais t'en aller ?  
  
-T'en aller. T'en aller, t'en aller, m'en aller. Aller chez moi ?  
  
-Chez toi ?  
  
-Chez moi. Chez mes parents. Il faut prendre le train pour y aller.  
  
-Un train comme ça ?  
  
-Comme ça. Comme ça. Un train comme ça, oui. Ils m'attendent. »  
  
Les doigts de Kidman suivirent les lignes tracées au feutre sur la feuille. Leslie la regarda faire sans rien dire ; Ruvik fit de même.  
  
« Est-ce que tu fais confiance à Ruvik ? »  
  
Le concerné leva un sourcil mais décida de ne pas interférer. La réponse ne l'inquiétait pas. Et même s'il avait répondu par la négative, au fond, ça ne l'aurait pas blessé.  
Face à une situation effrayante, Leslie avait tendance à s'accrocher à toute personne capable de faire semblant d'être de son côté. Il n'aurait pas fait la différence entre une Kidman promettant de l'aider et une Kidman essayant de se le mettre dans la poche pour mieux lui faire du mal ensuite. Il avait déjà connu ce scénario plusieurs fois. Il aurait dû être plus prudent ; ne plus se fier à qui que ce soit. Ça n'aurait pas été bon signe, d'un point de vue médical, et ça n'aurait pas facilité ses soins, mais ça l'aurait rassuré.  
  
« Ruvik – Ruvik est gentil. Il m'aide. Il m'a offert un train. »  
  
Sa réponse lui tira un sourire amer. Lui aussi aurait aimé vivre dans un monde où offrir quelque chose signifiait être digne de confiance.  
Il supposait que Leslie mettait beaucoup plus derrière ces quelques phrases que ce que l'on pouvait y entendre au premier abord, mais malgré tout. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée du genre de relations qu'ils pouvaient entretenir, ça restait drôle à entendre.  
Les conjoints violents et les prédateurs offraient des bonbons et des bijoux, eux aussi.  
  
« Un train comme celui-là ?  
  
-Comme celui-là. J'aime les trains, ajouta-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Tu aimes protéger les gens ?  
  
-Ça me tient à cœur, oui. Tu voudrais que je te protège ? »  
  
Ha.  
Ruvik détourna les yeux vers Leslie. Il avait levé la tête ; pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que ce soit visible — et, dans son cas, un détail à ne pas négliger. Les feuilles délaissées eurent droit à un regain d'attention quand il ne sut pas que dire ou que faire de ses mains. Elles se mirent à tapoter au hasard sur ses bras et ses jambes, pressées de s'occuper et de fournir une réponse même temporaire à une question complexe. Ils le regardèrent faire sans rien ajouter.  
Le silence n'aidait pas toujours. Pour une fois, il décida tout de même de le laisser s'étirer.  
  
« Me protéger ?  
  
-Oui. Si tu veux. »  
  
Leslie marmonna quelques paroles trop basses pour être comprises. Mains posées sur ses genoux, Ruvik attendit.  
Au bout de quelques instants, le garçon se saisit de son dessin et le tendit à la policière.  
  
« Tu... vas me protéger ? »  
  
La feuille trembla dans le vide avant d'être stabilisée par les doigts sûrs de la jeune femme. Elle resta entre eux quelques secondes puis, tout doucement, passa de l'un à l'autre.  
  
« Oui. C'est mon travail.  
  
-Bien. Bien, bien, bien. D'accord. Merci ! »  
  
Le sourire qui revint étirer ses lèvres en dessina un semblable sur celles de Ruvik.  
La certitude que tout irait bien peinait à faire surface, mais il n'en fallut pas plus aux rouages de son cerveau pour se remettre en marche. Durant les mois, les années qui avaient suivi l'accident, il avait perdu l'envie de s'acharner sur des projets à la réussite improbable. Sortir Leslie de Beacon en faisait partie. Perte d'envie. D'appétit. D'élan. État quasi-dépressif. Sans Laura, il aurait pu tomber dans d'autres travers moins passifs. Il se connaissait.  
Et la faute à qui ?  
  
La main droite qu'il tendit, paume vers le haut, fit rire son ami. Sans hésiter, Leslie leva la sienne et les fit claquer tout doucement l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Fini de jouer.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Le retour se fit dans le même silence que l'aller. Kidman, concentrée sur la route, et lui, perdu dans les courbes du paysage.  
Au final, elle s'était contentée de parler avec Leslie. Le temps qu'il échange quelques mots avec Tatiana, elle était partie passer un coup de fil à l'extérieur ; il ne lui avait pas demandé à qui, mais il avait sa petite idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était rien passé durant leur bref passage à Beacon qui justifie la nécessité du voyage. Elle aurait pu y aller seule. Elle aurait pu ne pas y aller du tout.  
Les remarques restèrent sous sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne la tourner sept fois dans sa bouche.  
Ensuite, il les ravala.  
  
« Vous êtes étonnamment à l'aise dans le milieu psychiatrique. »  
  
Deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui par miroir interposé.  
  
« J'ai connu quelques psys. »  
  
Ceci expliquant cela.  
Il commençait à se demander qui n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir un professionnel de la santé mentale, dans cette ville. Sebastian aurait mieux fait de parler à quelqu'un de ses difficultés avec l'alcool et le divorce ; Stefano et Laura auraient pu écrire un livre entier sur les différentes facettes du syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Leslie vivrait entouré de psychiatres pour le restant de ses jours. Son père aurait sans doute gagné à aller faire tour à Beacon, lui aussi, au lieu d'y laisser son argent.  
Cynique jusqu'au bout des ongles, il se demanda ce qui pouvait clocher chez Joseph. Une dépression soit-disant sous contrôle ? Des tendances sadiques ? Des sautes d'humeur ? Il avait la tête et l'allure à avoir des TOCs, mais impossible de savoir. Il ne lui avait pas assez parlé.  
Il n'avait presque pas discuté avec Kidman non plus, ceci étant. Il ne pouvait pas encore prétendre la cerner et à moins qu'elle ne soit très perceptive, le contraire devait être encore plus vrai.  
  
Le déclic le fit grincer des dents.  
  
« Vous doutez de moi. »  
  
Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être vexé. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait qui puisse laisser à penser qu'il cherchait à manipuler Leslie ou à le faire se déplacer contre son gré. Il ne mentait pas et n'aurait rien gagné à le faire.  
Sebastian l'avait cru sans poser de questions, lui.  
Ignorer le poids contre ses poumons lui demanda plus d'efforts que la veille. Ça devenait ennuyeux.  
  
« Je n'allais pas accepter sans au moins avoir vu la personne. » Main sur le clignotant, elle lui jeta un coup d’œil en biais. « Sebastian vous apprécie. Il n'est pas objectif.  
  
-Je le trouve parfaitement objectif. Et beaucoup plus sensé que vous. »  
  
La remarque lui tira un petit rire incrédule. Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps à reprendre contenance et à retrouver un air plus neutre — parce qu'il n'aurait plus manqué qu'on la surprenne à avoir des émotions. Ç'aurait été terrible. Pas pendant le service.  
  
« Leslie n'a pas de famille ?  
  
-Il est fils unique et ses parents sont morts. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille plus éloignée, répondit-il sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux, mais je n'ai pas accès à ses détails personnels. Qui que soit son gardien, en tout cas, il n'est jamais venu lui rendre visite. »  
  
Il faillit ajouter "que je sache", mais il aurait su. Il avait passé assez de temps entre les murs de l'hôpital pour pouvoir l'affirmer.  
Juli tapota des doigts contre le volant.  
  
« On va se renseigner.  
  
-Parce que vous me croyez, maintenant ?  
  
-Il a l'air de vous faire confiance, contrairement à son docteur. Je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis si je me rends compte que vous avez autre chose derrière la tête.  
  
-Si j'essayais de vous manipuler, vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte.  
  
-Et me dire ça ne vous fait pas marquer de points. Mais d'accord.  
  
-Je croyais que l'honnêteté était une qualité ? Vous m'en voyez terriblement blessé. »  
  
La politesse et le professionnalisme furent sans doute les seules choses qui empêchèrent la policière de lui renvoyer un "mais bien sûr" plus ou moins délicat à la figure. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait été tenté d'insister. Essayer de trouver ce qui pourrait la faire réagir.  
Mais il n'avait rien de fondamental contre elle, mal au crâne et aucune envie de se prendre un poteau s'il réussissait trop bien sa mission, alors tant pis. Il y repenserait plus tard.  
  
« Il risque de savoir que c'est de votre faute.  
  
-Le docteur ? Je m'en doute, souffla-t-il contre la vitre. Peu importe.  
  
-Sebastian veillera à votre sécurité. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas. »  
  
Il crut sentir une once de sarcasme. Ne sachant pas à quoi l'attribuer, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Sebastian ferait ce que bon lui semblait, qu'il le lui demande ou pas.  
  
« Une fois Leslie sorti de là, je me débrouillerai.  
  
-Pour quoi ? Le faire virer ? Bon courage.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de courage. J'ai un cerveau très compétent. »  
  
Quand on calcule les risques, aucun besoin d'avoir peur. Quand on n'a pas peur, aucun besoin d'être courageux.  
Simple.  
  
« S'il est aussi terrible que vous le dites, je ne tiens pas plus que vous à savoir qu'il continue d'exercer. On fera notre possible.  
  
-Quelle bonté.  
  
-J'ai connu des psys incapables. Je sais à quel point c'est important de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de compétent, répliqua-t-elle. Surtout si c'est un médecin. Leslie irait beaucoup mieux s'il voyait les bonnes personnes, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait en être privé. »  
  
Le ton ne laissait pas la place à la réplique. Alors, pour cette fois, il décida de lui laisser le dernier mot sur la question.  
Elle avait raison, quoi qu'il en soit. L'incompétence de Marcelo Jimenez ne faisait qu'empirer les problèmes de Leslie. La question ne se posait même pas.  
  
Quand le silence commença à lui taper sur les nerfs, il dévisagea son reflet dans la vitre.  
  
« Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais la vie est injuste. On a rarement ce que l'on mérite. »  
  
En bien ou en mal. A supposer que le mérite soit une notion quantifiable.  
De son avis, ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
« Je sais. Et dans la mesure du possible, on est là pour régler ça. »  
  
Il laissa filer un rire sans joie. Typiquement Sebastian, ça. Il aurait été fier de l'entendre. Il n'aurait pas vu Juli Kidman comme une jeune flic naïve croyant encore pouvoir changer le monde ; qu'il lui reste une parcelle de foi en la justice et l'être humain l'étonna presque.  
  
Enfin. Qui était-il pour juger ? Il s'étonnait lui-même, parfois. La résilience avait ce côté miraculeux qu'il avait tendance à oublier.  
  
« Sebastian a une très mauvaise influence sur vous.  
  
-Le métier, plutôt. Et on m'a dit qu'il avait une bonne influence sur vous.  
  
-On ?  
  
-On. »  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas pu parler à Laura donc le fameux « on » devait soit représenter Sebastian lui-même (parce que qui ça aurait étonné qu'il se jette des fleurs), soit Myra. Elle travaillait là-bas, elle aussi.  
Après s'être promis de questionner Laura sur ce qu'elle disait de lui et à qui, il laissa sa tempe reposer contre la portière.  
  
« … Bonne, je ne sais pas. »  
  
Mais une influence quelconque ? Bien sûr. Plus qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre.  
Suffisamment pour que le silence tourne au mensonge par omission, d'ailleurs – mais peu importe.  
Yeux baissés sur ses phalanges, il couvrit sa main droite de la gauche et attendit. C'était encore l'avantage d'être passager. Même en ne faisant rien, on finissait toujours par arriver quelque part. La destination ne dépendait que partiellement de soi.  
  
_Pas besoin de courage, hein._  
  
Peut-être qu'il aurait eu besoin que Sebastian l'influence un peu plus que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour l'ATTENTE INTERMINABLE je suis une chenille rip. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner, tout va bien. Je suis juste. Lent. Comme Ruvik et Sebastian hahahoho (les trois prochains chapitres seront plus shippy tho donc tout va bien) (je dois m'occuper de Leslie entre temps quand même LE PAUVRE PENSEZ A LUI)


End file.
